


The Round Table Story

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthurian, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avalon - Freeform, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Camelot, Canon Relationships, Character Death, Complete, Deception, F/M, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Happy Ending, Horses, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Magic, Mention of Excalibur, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Human, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Secrets, Sex, Sisterly Love, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, True Love, gold eyes, kiss, knights of the round table - Freeform, love and smut, position of power, round table, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 150,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: Being a Knight of the Round Table is a great honor. But in this story, things are not always what they seem. Join your favorite Twilight characters as they discover lies, truths, deception, betrayals and love all in the court of Camelot. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the start of the Round Table Story. There is a major character death in the story, but he DOES COME BACK. There are also non-canon relationships in here along with some canon relationships. Every chapter is told first-person POV and is designated by the initials at the top. For example, a Rosalie chapter would be RPOV. 
> 
> I wrote this story years ago and posted it on The Writer's Coffee Shop (now Stars) and FanFiction.net. It is complete with 56 chapters. I don't know if I can upload all chapters at once, so I am going to do a few at a time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Arthurain legend. This story just came to me and I am quite proud of it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy.

**Jacob POV**

The roar of the crowd was loud; I could hardly hear myself think. I didn't need to concentrate hard. I knew I would win the joust. I always did.

I climbed on my horse, Emmett, as my name was introduced to the crowd.

"Sir Jacob Black," the page announced. Everyone cheered. I rode over to the where the King and Queen were sitting.

"My lord," I said and tipped my head. I couldn't very well take my helmet off; acknowledging and nodding head would do.

"Ah, Sir Jacob," the King said. He smiled kindly. "My best jouster."

I smiled. "I win this joust for you, my lord."

He nodded. I tapped Emmett lightly with my heels so he would move a few steps. I stood in front of Queen Guinevere and kissed her hand.

"My lady," I acknowledged her.

"Sir Black," she said, nodding. Her blond hair perfectly framed her face and her crown looked divine on her head.

Emmett took a few more steps so I could nod at my sister, Rosalie. She was the Queen's head lady-in-waiting. My sister was beautiful and she knew it. All of the Knights of the Round Table expressed an interest in her, save one. That one was my best friend, Edward.

Edward was as good a knight as I was and most certainly even better. He was always given special runs by the King to bring back certain trinkets or slay certain dragons. He was a knight before me, although we were friends for years. When he was knighted, Lancelot took him under his wing and molded him. He seemed to think that Edward was a younger version of him. I hoped not, for one reason.

Lancelot was in love with the Queen. Everyone at the court of Camelot knew it. Even the King knew it but he just didn't want to acknowledge it. And the Queen returned his sentiment. Arthur and Guinevere married for convenience, maybe for love. But what Lancelot and Guinevere had ran deeper than that.

When Lancelot began coaching Edward, I was worried he would fall under the Queen's spell. Yes, she was beautiful (not as beautiful as my sister though), but because of her position she had power. She could order him to her bed and he could refuse and be declared a traitor or follow and be hanged for treason. It was a no-win situation.

Luckily, the Queen never set her sights on him. It surprised me, though. Edward was probably the most handsome man in the court. I of course have no romantic feelings for my friend, but I can acknowledge his God-given features. It always made me jealous slightly. While the Knights of Camelot fawned over my sister, the Ladies of Camelot fawned over him.

I took my place and waited for the joust to begin. There was a tug on my leg and I looked down. A pair of blue eyes smiled back at me, adoration shining through them. Alice.

The Queen's sister. She was just as beautiful as Guinevere, maybe even more so. But she was less desired. The Princess had "visions." She swore she could see the future. Some were skeptic like I was while others thought she was Satan's follower. The King, however, believed her. One of his trusted followers was Merlin the wizard. Merlin could see things as well; sometimes their visions mirrored each other. When that happened, we knew there was trouble.

The Princess held a torch for me. Although I find her attractive and desirable, I do not return the sentiment. Maybe it is because I do not believe in the occult. I do not believe in wizards and witches and immortals. I believe in facts and truths. I always believe that Merlin was the cause of his own visions and that is how he sees them so clearly.

And don't get me started on the King's sister, Morgan. She is a witch who lives in Avalon. She often visits her brother and sits with Alice for hours. They are the best of friends. I believe that if Arthur would remove Merlin and Morgan from his court all "supernatural" things would disappear. We would live like a normal court in a castle.

The Princess was extending her arm and handing me something. Bending down on Emmett to get it from her, my fingers brushed hers. She blushed. She is so little, barely five foot tall. But she is powerful when she wants to be.

I looked at what she was handed me, it was a blue scarf. She wanted me to wear her scarf on my sleeve. I smiled and nodded. This simple gesture would mean a lot to her. And as the Queen's sister, I could not deny her.

After I tied the scarf on my arm I looked down at her. She was positively beaming, her beauty shining through. _She really is a catch_.

"Thank you, your highness," I said and tipped my head to her.

"You're quite welcome, Sir Jacob," she said, batting her eyelashes. All the women in the court do that; it is a way of flirting with the Knights. "And don't worry, you win." She gave me a big smile.

I smiled in response. "I figured as much," I told her. I took her hand and squeezed it. "Will you be watching?"

She nodded. "I'll be sitting with my sister and Rose."

"I must be blessed to have Camelot's three prettiest women cheering for me," I said playfully.

Her smile grew. "Oh, I don't know about that." I looked at her questioningly. "The Queen has a new lady. She is gorgeous. Maybe even more so than your sister."

"Don't let Rose hear you say that," I said, smiling.

The whistle blew and Emmett jumped to attention. I slowly rode away from the princess to take my spot for the joust.

This was not a joust to kill, just a joust of sport. I have no intention of killing my fellow Knight of the Round Table. I enjoy it the most when jousting with Edward. We are so in tune with each other, the best friends that we are. It's almost as if we can hear each other's thoughts. Because of that, we block each other and know what moves are made. We always have a great time trying to outdo one another. And it is never competitive, just fun.

The Knight I was jousting with today is fun as well. Sir Jasper Hale is his name. His knighthood was betrothed to him about a year ago. We weren't sure about him at first; he seemed distant and aloof. We learned later that was just his nature. It is hard for him to trust people because of his past and so he withdraws into himself. But once he sees true friends in us, he opens up. I genuinely enjoy spending time with him.

He seems to fancy my sister, yet still keeps her at a distance. Every Tuesday they had a picnic lunch in the woods nearby. He was always the perfect gentleman, but I notice the passion in him when he kisses her hand. They have been found talking and flirting with each other at all hours of the day. And Rosalie sometimes sneaks off in the middle of the night to go to his room. I know for a fact that he hasn't taken her virtue (as a protective brother I have to know), but other than that, his lips are sealed. He refuses to tell me what they talk about. As long as he doesn't hurt Rose, I am fine with it.

Yet sometimes, he seems like he wants to avoid her. There is a look in his eyes telling me he is hiding something. I worry for my sister but I know if I say anything it will push her towards him even more. She is so pig-headed at times. Always has been.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and secured my face shield.

The signal was given and our horses charged towards each other. I hit his shield and he missed mine completely. We rode to the end of the line and turned around. Then we charged again.

The way the King liked it, you dinged the other Knight's shield five times or knock him off once to win. Easy enough. I readjusted my joust; it was perfect.

Something happened though, because it slipped at the last minute. Jasper's joust connected with my shield and signaled a hit. I smiled for my friend. He still wasn't very good at jousting, but his control improved each time.

We continued our game for some time, neither of us hitting the other shield with each charge. Finally, I decided to let him win.

_Sorry, Alice_, I thought. I pointed my joust to the ground and dropped my shield. He hit me with excessive force and I was knocked off of Emmett.

As I fell, I heard Emmett whinny and snort in front of me. He stopped and looked at me, as if to say _what? Are you done?_ I chuckled at him. I thought about Emmett, my childhood best friend. He was a jokester and loved to hunt, bears especially. On one hunt, however, the bear won. He was twelve.

In memory of him, I named my horse Emmett. I always hoped that I would meet someone like him, and in a way I did with Edward. I think the two of them would have been like brothers had they known each other.

The arena was eerily quiet. I know they wondered if I was okay. Jasper approached me timidly with fear in his eyes. I rolled mine at him.

"Of course I'm okay," I told him. He held out a hand and helped me up. The crowd cheered in appreciation. We walked over to where the King and Queen sat.

"Well done," he said, applauding. "Sir Jasper that was the best joust you've ever played. You are shaping up to be a great knight."

Jasper bowed. "Thank you your highness."

Turning to me the King spoke. "And Sir Jacob, your act of selflessness in letting Jasper win shows the true character of a Round Table Knight."

"Thank you, your highness." I said, bowing. As I straightened up, I saw my sister watching me intently. I gave her a look as if to say _what the hell?_ She scowled at me and huffed off. I rolled my eyes. _My sister is SO temperamental._

I noticed Jasper also watching her, a slight smile on his face. _Ah, so today he wants to see her. Today he is not aloof. _

After the King dismissed us, we returned to our chambers to change. There was a big feast in the Great Hall today and I was famished.

After freshening up, I ran into my sister. She was coming from the direction of my left, where Jasper lives.

"Gee, I don't have to ask where you've been," I said sarcastically. She glared at me. "Why do I even bother?" She was fuming. _What I said couldn't have hurt her that badly._

"What is it, Rose?"

She shook her head and looked down. I placed my hand on her arm. "I'm your brother. You know you can talk to me about anything." She looked at me, tears in her eyes. It was unusual for my sister to cry. "Rose?" I asked gently and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I seemed to have upset your sister," a voice said behind me. I jumped and swung around. Jasper stood there, shamefaced.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked from him to her and back again. Jasper stepped towards her, hands up and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. Forget about what I said. Let me make it up to you." She looked at him, her blue eyes shining through her tears. He reached her and took her in his arms. "I do want you, but I'm not free. Let me work some things out and then we can be together."

It was as if I wasn't even there. I noticed how affectionate he was with her. He brushed a tear away from her face and looked into her eyes. "Will you think about it?" She nodded yes. He brought his lips to hers gently.

I turned and walked away. They didn't need me imposing on their moment. _If I didn't know better, I would say that was their first kiss._ I know my sister; she will tell me if it happened before. I entered the dining hall and looked around. It was a huge room with color everywhere. The tables were set forming a rectangle so the king could see everyone. The court at Camelot was huge, biggest in all the land.

Suddenly a body bumped into me. I turned around and looked directly into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were brown and full of depth. The woman who stood before me blushed.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I waved her words off. "No need to apologize, miss?" There was inflection on the last word.

"Isabella."

I took her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Isabella. I'm Jacob." I gently kissed her hand. She blushed. _That blush is beautiful, along with you._

"Thank you, Sir Jacob." I nodded at her response.

The rest of the court was filing in at that moment, waiting for the King and Queen. Isabella hurries away from me and I watch her disappear into the crowd. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere entered to a huge flourish.

I sat at the Knights table and waited for Alice to pull me to the King. I observed everyone in the room. My sister had recovered from her kiss and was helping the Queen into her seat, making sure she was comfortable. I noticed Rose smiling a lot more than usual and throwing glances in Jasper's direction. My eyes wandered over the rest of the ladies-in-waiting. There was Lady Angela, the wit; Lady Jessica the flirt and Lady Tanya the singer. All of them were beautiful and served the Queen well.

I started to look away when I saw the Queen's new lady sit down at the correct table, next to my sister. She looked scared to death to be there but Rosalie reassured her. She nervously played with her brown hair and bit her lip.

_Oh my God,_ I thought as it dawned on me. The woman with the beautiful eyes. Eyes full of depth and emotion. The one with the gorgeous blush. I kept my eyes on her, noticing her beauty. She had creamy skin and an ample bosom (course, they all did in those corsets). The paleness of her skin was enhanced by the mane of brown that cascaded down her back. And her smile, wow.

I had no idea that the woman who bumped into me was a lady-in-waiting. This could make my conquest for her easier if she fancies me. And I hope she does. She is the most beautiful woman at Camelot and her name reflects it.

Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

I've always known I was different. Growing up, the boys always fancied Guinevere. Why wouldn't they? She was blond, beautiful and had a body to die for. And men did. Some did die trying to win her hand. They would go to great lengths to prove themselves. It was quite ridiculous as none of them were successful. She wouldn't marry any of them. But they tried. One wanted to prove himself by slaying a dragon. That was futile as he was burned to death by its flames. Guinevere was saddened for this, but also considered it silly. She did not want any of them.

Instead, she chose Arthur. She knew she was destined to be a queen and when he took a liking to her, her fate was sealed. I, on the other hand, was always the one thrown away. I watched the boys chase after her and never come to me. A few used me to get to her, but most didn't even look in my direction. And why should they? I have blue eyes, short brown-almost-black hair and can see the future. I am a total freak. I like to think I have a body as well, but you'd never know it the way I was avoided. My breasts are smaller than hers but I still love them. To me it's quality, not quantity, that counts.

Then I met Sir Jacob. He was kind, thoughtful and sweet. He treated me like a lady; like a princess. For the first time in my life, I was respected. He would visit me in the castle and stay for hours just talking. I quickly developed an infatuation with him. How could I not? He was buff and muscular, dark and totally gorgeous. His eyes sparkled and his smile was genuine. He was always a gentleman to my sister because she was the Queen, not because he wanted her. Unfortunately, however, he doesn't want me either. Not that that stopped my crush at all. In fact, it intensified. What's the expression? You want what you can't have? Well, that's me.

Jacob introduced me to his best friend, Edward, and we hit it off. Not in a romantic sense, not at all. I am not attracted to him. Yes, he's gorgeous and has a smile that makes most women cum on contact, but not me. We hit it off as friends. We were drawn to each other, as though we had a connection. I felt like, for the first time, I had a brother.

Guinny was always aloof with me. I don't think she liked having a sister, even though the attention was always on her. Our relationship was always strained and I think it always will be. I was considered the "third-wheel." I had to be accepted into Camelot when she became Queen. She tried to send me to the dungeon, no doubt to starve to death, but Arthur wouldn't hear of it. He was a kind and compassionate King, totally undeserving of my bitch of a sister. He ordered that I was to be treated like the princess I was; to be given everything the King and Queen were offered. I would sit at the head table at meal times and be present during kingly affairs. I would attend balls and dance with the Knights and thoroughly enjoy myself. I was given the best bedroom, apart from theirs, and two ladies-in-waiting.

Heidi was one of them. She was very attentive…when not chasing after Edward. Like most of the ladies of the court, she was smitten with him. I understood the appeal but didn't share it. I preferred the tall, dark and handsome men myself. It was fine with me that they chased after Sir Edward; it meant I had Sir Jacob all to myself. If he would ever look at me, that is.

Heidi had blond hair and blue eyes. She was pretty and loved wearing vibrant colors. She always wore her corset too tight to make her breasts bigger than they already were. Some would say she was obscene; I found her amusing. She always knew how to make me laugh and was a loyal friend.

Victoria was my other lady-in-waiting. She was by far my favorite and the one I told intimate secrets to. She had pale skin and red hair with green eyes and a killer smile. She was also the only lady that was married. Her husband was James, another Knight. They met one day when she was walking the bridge as a peasant girl. Some robbers came and tried to steal her purse. James was not far away and protected her. Not long after that, they were married. And not long after _that_, she became my lady.

I would not trade Heidi or Victoria for all the tea in England. They are both wonderful and sometimes better than Guinny's girls. Don't get me wrong, I like them all, but Jessica and Tanya are usually off chasing Edward. They ignore their duties to catch a glimpse of him when he's out riding or practicing his sword fighting. My sister has reprimanded them on more than one occasion.

Angela is a good lady. She is very attentive to the Queen and the second-in-command after Rosalie. She has a heart of gold and gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. Currently, she is dating Sir Gawain. He had a crush on her ever since he was knighted three years ago and only recently got the courage to ask her out. I hope that they remain together for a long time.

Rosalie, of course, rivals my sister in terms of beauty. They look alike too, both with blond hair and blue eyes. She is Jacob's sister and all the Knights at one point or another have wanted her. She just laughs and shrugs them off. She is a bit of a flirt and doesn't believe in marriage.

At least, she didn't used to. That was before Sir Jasper came along. As the newest Knight of the Round Table, he has caught her eye. Whenever there is a big fancy dinner, she is always watching him. And I can see why. Jasper has blond hair, is tall and has looks to kill for. Not quite as handsome as Edward but attractive nonetheless. I am surprised that he does not receive more attention from the ladies. It's as though they all think they stand a shot with Edward.

Edward has never shown a preference to any of the ladies here. He seems happy as he is. After Lancelot, he is the best Knight the Round Table has. He was trained by Lancelot and looks up to him like a brother. Edward is an only child; his father was killed in battle before he was born. He is a legacy as his father was also a Knight. He loves his mother dearly and is a fierce friend. He will defend Jacob and the others Knights to the death if he felt they were wronged. He loves life and everything in it.

I sighed and turned away from the window. The sun was shining brightly, like it did most days at Camelot. I noticed Victoria watching me, wondering if there was something she could get her mistress. I smiled warmly.

"I think I would like some tea."

She smiled and stood up quickly, placing her needlepoint on the chaise. Curtseying quickly, she hurried out the door. Her light blue silk dress flowed behind her as she left.

"Madam, why don't you just jump Jacob and get it over with?" Heidi asked me, refastening a button on her peach-colored dress. I sighed.

"He doesn't want me that way, Heidi. I can't just 'jump him.'" I stood up from the window seat and started walking around the room to stretch my legs. My cream-colored dress fit perfectly. If men wanted me, this would be the dress to stop traffic. It hugged my curves in all the right places and showed off my peaches-and-cream complexion. The cut was low, showing ample bosom and there were ruffles at the end of the sleeves. On top of my head was a cream-colored cone hat with a black scarf hanging from it. My simple black choker and black shoes completed the outfit.

"Why not? He doesn't know what he's missing."

I rolled my eyes. "I am a lady, Heidi. I'm not like Tanya. I am not going to do anything like that just to get him to show interest. If he doesn't want that, he doesn't want it. Besides, he seemed quite interested in Guinny's new lady."

"Isabella?" Heidi asked incredulously. I nodded. "Yes. He was staring at her all through dinner yesterday. I can see the appeal; she is absolutely gorgeous. And very timid and sweet. I hope to be good friends with her."

Heidi shook her head. "I don't like her." _Of course not. She's a rival for you…just like all the rest._ "Why not?" I asked innocently.

She shrugged. "Someone that quiet can't be trusted. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for." She picked up a book and began leafing through it. Victoria returned with the tea and placed it on the corner table. She poured the cream and two sugars, just how I liked it, and handed it to me. Then she poured a cup for Heidi and one for herself.

After returning to the chaise, she began to sip slowly. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"You should go after Sir Jasper."

I turned to look at her as did Heidi. "What?" I said softly, sitting back down by the window. She shrugged. "You've always thought that he was attractive and you can get any man you want, whether you believe that or not. I've seen him looking at you; he _knows_ how attractive you are. Besides, it would be good for Rosalie to have a little competition."

Victoria hated Rosalie because she was desired by all the Knights. Although married, Victoria had never been turned down by men. She was used to getting what she wanted. When she first came to Camelot, men would vie for both their affections. Soon, though, they gravitated towards Rosalie. One day Rose set Victoria up for humiliation. She rigged a bucket of pigs' blood to dump on her when she entered for dinner. Rose forced one of the servants to pull the rope. Victoria was utterly destroyed after that and their friendship was severed. Victoria was hurt and betrayed; she never would do that to her friend. Ever since, it's been war between them.

I shook my head. "I couldn't do that to Lady Rosalie. Regardless of what _you_ think of her, she has been a loyal lady to my sister and a friend to me. I wouldn't betray her like that."

"But you don't mind Jacob fancying another?" Heidi piped up.

I stared down at my tea. "We were never together so I can't complain. Besides, until I know Isabella better I can't judge her. She may be deserving of such affections."

Victoria shook her head. "I still think you should fuck with Rosalie. This place is dullsville around here; we need some excitement. What better than a friendly competition for the affections of a man?"

I chuckled. "Vic, I don't think your idea of 'friendly competition' is the same as mine."

She cocked her head to the side and played with a strand of curled hair absently. "True, but it would be fun nonetheless. How about it?"

"No."

She glanced at Heidi who just shrugged. "Then do you mind if I go after him?"

I choked on my tea and reached for a napkin. She got up to refill it. "You're married."

"So?"

"So!" She returned the cup to me and placed a lace napkin in my lap. "That's not right. It's unethical and unlawful."

She shrugged. "I'm bored with James. All he ever wants to do is read when he's not 'on duty.' I have better things to do." She sat down and tucked a foot under her.

Heidi stared at her. "What, pray tell, does that mean, Vic?"

She smiled. "You'll see."

I turned and looked out the window again. The sun was starting to set, another beautiful day at Camelot done. I saw that rain was in the forecast for tomorrow and the day after Edward would be returning from his journey. I really hoped he was successful in this; it could be a big boost for his Knighthood. The King already loved him but this might put him above Lancelot.

The vision shifted. I saw him holding a woman tightly against his chest. She had brown hair and brown eyes. He was looking at her with love and vowing he would never leave her side. He knelt down on one knee and called her "Isabella."

I gasped. The girls looked up. "What did you see?" Heidi asked me.

"Sir Edward. He is going to fall in love with the new girl, Lady Isabella."

Victoria smiled. "Good. It's about time he had someone."

I shook my head. "Jacob is already smitten with her. What will this mean?"

Heidi chuckled. "Sounds like things at Camelot are about to get _very_ interesting."

I couldn't help but agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**IPOV**

I am _such_ a klutz! I trip over my own feet. I trip over anything; it doesn't matter. And what's most embarrassing is when I trip in front of my mistress. She is kind, but I see the ridicule in her eyes. I'm sure she wonders why I was chosen as a lady-in-waiting.

Actually, I wonder that too. I was brought up to be one, but never figured I would serve the Queen. I thought it would be for a duchess or a lady of the court. When told I was chosen to be the Queen’s lady, I passed out. Literally. I was _so_ shocked at the news. My parents, of course, were elated. They wanted me to have everything they couldn't have. And to be a lady in the court of Camelot was one of the most prestigious honors ever. It meant I could go to balls and fancy dinners. I could talk and associate with the Knights of the Round Table. I could wear beautiful dresses and have people serve _me_.

I never thought a man would show interest in me, let alone a Knight. But Sir Jacob Black has taken a liking to me. We met at dinner the other night when I ran into him (of course) and he has come calling every day. He is very kind and sweet. He brought tulips, my favorite flower, one day and presented them in front of all the ladies. You should have heard the envy that went around. The only one not affected by it was Rosalie of course. She actually was shocked that her brother did that. He had never shown such passion for a woman before.

"You must be really special to him," she said with a smile.

Truthfully, however, I don't feel that way towards him. Yes, he's handsome and buff and I love watching him working out with the other knights, but romantically I feel nothing. Is that possible? Can I really have _no_ attraction for someone that handsome?

"Yes," Rosalie said when I asked her. "If my brother is not whom you fancy, then don't waste your time. I'm not saying that he's not worth it, he is and I will fight to the death to defend him, but if there's no romance then there's no relationship."

I sighed. "I _do_ like him, Rose, but as a friend."

She nodded and tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her cap. "Then be his friend. My brother has had crushes before. They fade quickly. When Angela first came here he made a play for her."

"Really?" I asked, looking over at her. She blushed. I chuckled. 

"Yes. Jacob prefers brunettes. I guess because he had to deal with me for a sister." Rosalie laughed. "Come to think of it, _I _would be attracted to anyone but me too. But Jake has grown up with a blond mother and sister. He's used to it."

I shook my head. "Seems odd that he wouldn't be pale-skinned and fair-haired like you, doesn't it?"

She shrugged. "He takes after our father, Billy. He was tall and darker-skinned. When my mother and father stood together they were polar opposites."

Rosalie was the first friend I made here at Camelot. When I moved into my chambers, no one helped me. I didn't know if I was to ask for help or no, so I didn't. I only had one trunk so it wasn't a huge burden. After I met Rose, she took me shopping for new fabrics. The dresses that I had were not up to her standards. "As a lady to the Queen, we must look elegant. Only the finest fabrics will do," she told me. We bought velvet, chiffon and silk. I was worried what the King would think about the bill, but she just waved me off. "The King won't care. Honestly, he is a kind man and makes sure we have everything we need."

She was right about that. After moving in, I joined them for dinner. King Arthur was vocal in making sure my drink was never emptied and that I ate until I was ready to burst out of my corset. I had never eaten so much in my life! "You are too thin," he told me. "You need to eat more." Who am I to argue with the King?

Actually, I don't eat much. I never have. Growing up, my family struggled to make ends meet. They always made sure I had food, but I was worried about them. So I cut my daily intake by half. It stunted my growth and now I'm shorter than the other ladies. I think it also helped make me unattractive.

That is completely how I feel. I have brown hair and brown eyes, totally boring. My breasts are small and the corset does nothing to help them. After seeing the Queen’s and Princess’s ladies, I felt so homely, so low. No woman has ever felt as bad as I did. I cried myself to sleep the first night because I knew I couldn't compare. I never could.

Rosalie disagrees with my assessment. "You don't see yourself clearly," she said. She told me that I was beautiful and had all the men in Camelot talking about me. I knew she was saying it to be kind. She even said that people are choosing me over her. Now I know she's lying. Rosalie is the most beautiful lady-in-waiting (personally, I think she's even more beautiful than the Queen, but saying that out loud is treason), why would _anyone _think I rival her? My look is boring, I'm klutzy and short. I am unsure about riding horses; I've only ridden a few times for practice and each time I fell off!

My clothes aren't the greatest either. Well, the old ones aren't. Currently, I am wearing a dress of yellow chiffon and white lace, completely elegant and stylish. Rosalie insisted that I buy this dress. "The yellow will stand out against your brown hair," she told me. My cap was a white donut with a yellow scarf flowing behind it. I had on a pearl necklace and white stockings with white flat shoes. I told them no way in hell would I wear heels!

Rose still made me buy some for fancy balls. Since I don't think I'll ever get asked to one, I'm safe. And I okay with that. While Rosalie and Jessica and the Princess dress up and flirt with all the Knights, I will sit in my room with a book. I will be swept away to a far-off land and imagine that I am the most beautiful woman in the world, instead of a mousy-looking lady-in-waiting.

"Isabella?" Angela asked me.

"Yes?" She was nice. After Rosalie, she was the first one who spoke to me. In fact, she was the one who spoke to me in the dining hall. I sat down next to her, scared to death that I would make a mistake, and she noticed. She told me that there was nothing to worry about and the King was forgiving of mistakes.

"I was going to take a walk in the garden; would you like to come?"

I smiled. "Thank you, Angela, but I will pass today. Please ask again."

She nodded and walked out the room. We were sitting in the Queen’s waiting room, waiting patiently for her to come in. She was currently with Sir Lancelot.

Sir Lancelot. I knew all about him, about their history. Rosalie and I stayed up late that first night I arrived, talking about all the hook-ups and scandals that go on in Camelot. Every woman at some point has had an interest in Edward, one of the most prestigious Knights of the Round Table. Apparently he is Jacob's best friend and like a brother to Rose. I have not met him yet as he is on an assignment for the King.

Princess Alice has a silly notion about him. She says she has "visions" and sees him settling down with a beautiful brunette. That has to be Alice herself. She is the Queen’s sister; if she fancies Edward then he cannot resist her.

They told me what he looks like. He is built with a beautiful body, bronze hair and green eyes. He has a jaw to lick and his hair is all over the place. "It looks like he just woke up," Alice said. According to her, he will fall in love with this woman and will compete with Jacob for her affections.

So right there is some interesting information. The fact that a woman would come between two best friends saddens me. I hope that they will come to an agreement. I guess what is most important is who this woman chooses. If she wants Jacob, Edward will back off. Rose said that he's too much of a gentleman to pursue a woman who's not interested. But if she chooses him, he will treat her like the Queen.

Sir Edward seems to be the best out of all the Knights. Rosalie and Alice agreed, although Rose said that Sir Jasper is also a gentleman. She smiled widely and her blue eyes twinkled when she spoke of him, not that I blame her. I saw Sir Jasper at dinner last night; he is gorgeous! If the ladies can't get Edward's attention, Jasper should be the one they pursue. But they don't and he seems to only have eyes for Rosalie. And I hope so because she really deserves it.

I do feel bad for Sir Jacob, however. It seems that he can't catch a break. The ladies either like his best friend or the other Knights. Jacob's only prospect right now seems to be the beautiful princess, Alice, and he is not interested in her, although I can't see why not.

_Should I tell Alice that Jacob has taken a liking to me?_ This is the dilemma that I'm facing. If I tell her, she could very well sentence me to death. If I don't tell her, I save my life for awhile, but she will ultimately find out and then sentence me to death for lying to her. Either way, I can't win.

Maybe my best bet is to just stay away from all the Knights of the Round Table. I will interact when I have to, but avoiding temptation is the surefire way to not commit treason.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Alice and Rosalie enter the room. Rose was Guinevere's lady, but she was more of a friend to Alice. She spent all of her free time with either Alice or Jasper. Half of the time she didn't even see her brother.

So needless to say, because I didn't hear either of them, I jumped a mile when I saw them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice chuckled. "Lost in thoughts?" she asked kindly.

I nodded. _I have to tell her,_ I thought. Best to get it over with. I drew in a deep breath and blurted out "Sir Jacob has taken a liking to me."

Alice never faltered from her movements. She had gone to the window and opened it for fresh air. She turned and smiled. "I know."

"H-how do we handle that?" I asked nervously.

Rosalie chimed in. "She's wondering if you'll condemn her to death for Jacob's interest in her."

Alice's jaw dropped and she looked at me. "I would _never! _Seriously, it's okay. I _do_ have a crush on him, but I know he'll never reciprocate. If he's the one you fancy, go for it. I swear I won't mind."

Rose shook her head. "She isn't interested in him, at least not like that."

The Princess had moved to the tea table and began to pour into three cups. I jumped up to help her; that was not her job. She held her hand out to stop me. "I can get it. Seriously, it's only tea." She handed a cup to me and one to Rosalie. Then she picked hers up. "If Jacob doesn't interest you, I would tell him and soon. He can be rather…extreme when there's a woman he likes. Wouldn't you agree, Rose?" Alice sat down next to Rosalie who was stirring the cream into her tea.

"Yes, absolutely. I adore my brother but he can be a pain in the ass at times."

"Rosalie!" I said, shocked. I covered my face with my napkin to hide my blush. Alice laughed and Rosalie shrugged. "That is a part of who Rosalie is; you'll get used to it." Alice sipped her tea and made a face. "Not enough cream."

I shook my head. "But it isn't ladylike to swear!"

Rose rolled her eyes again. "Oh for God sakes, Bella. As long as it's not at court it's okay. Alice doesn't care; she does it herself. I know you were brought up old-school to be a lady, but you'll learn that things change quickly around here."

Alice nodded. "She's right. They're even considering letting women be Knights."

I choked on my tea. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Rosalie has voiced interests, along with Victoria and Tanya. All three of them would be great. They are strong and independent and have been known to drink the men under the table."

We all laughed at that. I began to relax a bit. The Princess had a way of making me feel welcome. It wasn't that the other ladies didn't, but Alice is in a position of authority. She can make us happy or make our lives hell. I'm glad she prefers the former.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the two of them move to the window. They started squealing with delight and called me over to them.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Isabella, have you not heard a word we said?"Alice asked me. "Sir Edward has returned!"

I turned to the window and saw a Knight ride up on his horse. He wasn't in his armor, something that shocked me, and I asked Rosalie about it.

"He wasn't going into battle, so no armor necessary. But he'll always carry his sword." I noticed a long sword hanging from his left side as though it belonged there. And after that, I noticed him.

"Oh…my…God," was all I could say. The girls murmured in agreement.

Jumping off of his horse was the most beautiful man I ever saw. Their description didn't do him justice. Red hair disheveled and sticking up everywhere, piercing emerald-green eyes, a chiseled chin and jaw line that went on for days, a lean, toned body with muscles straining against the tunic. Long fingers as he wrapped the horse's bridle around the post for it to eat. He turned on his long legs and started loosening the cinch on the animal's saddle.

"Like what you see?" Alice asked me. All I could do was nod. I missed the look that she exchanged with Rosalie, a look of "I told you so." I had tunnel vision; the only thing I could see was him.

Edward.

Sir Edward to be exact; one of the King's best Knights. I knew he was taken under Lancelot's wing and helped train many Knights, excluding Jacob. They didn't want the conflict of interest to cloud their judgment. He was sent on more missions than any other Knight because he was fast and smart. He could instill fear when he needed and kindness when deserved. He could kill and love at the same time. He was a gentleman and a soldier.

He was perfect.

"Yes, he is," Rose said with a smile. _D'oh! I said that out loud!_ I felt my cheeks growing hot again as I turned to look at the girls. They both had big smiles on their faces and I wondered what was up with those two. I looked back down at the god-like specimen below and saw he was feeding his horse an apple. _Kind to animals too._

"He loves that horse," Alice said. I turned to her. "That horse was a gift from his mother. He named it Carlisle after his deceased father."

I absently began playing with a strand of hair. "What happened to him?"

"He was a Knight under the previous king and was killed returning from a quest. The man who murdered him suffered much at the King’s orders. Carlisle was his best Knight. That's one reason why Edward is so good; he wants to make his father proud."

I turned away from the window and walked back to my seat. Instead of sitting, I picked up my teacup and refilled it. After setting it back down, I served the Princess and Rosalie as well.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Carlisle didn't know his wife was pregnant when he died," Alice continued, answering my unvoiced curiosity. I found myself wanting to know more about the Adonis below me and that thought worried me. _Why_ was I so interested in this man?

_Because he is the one,_ the voice told me.

That voice was always right. Trouble is, just because he's right for me doesn't mean I'm right for him. He'll take one look at me and start chasing after some other lady of the court, most likely Victoria. She's a beautiful redhead like him. And married or not, she gets what she wants. I sighed dejectedly. _I can never compete._

"What else, Alice?" I asked trying to hide my sadness.

She shook her head and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Not my story to tell." She turned back to the window and began shouting. "Hello, Edward!"

When I heard him speak I nearly dropped my teacup. If I hadn't thought he was an angel before, his voice confirmed it. It was melodic and beautiful; it sounded right from Heaven itself.

_Someone up there is very cruel to give us this living god._

I couldn't make out what he said back, but Alice laughed. "Fine, just enjoying a spot of tea. Care to join us?" My head jerked in her direction. _No, no no!_ I thought.

A beautiful muffled sound came from below. Alice shrugged. "Well, okay then. But promise me you'll come to my chambers later this evening? I want to hear all about your trip."

I knew it was irrational to feel jealous, but I couldn't help it. Alice had such an easy way about her; she didn't even bat an eyelash at suggesting he go to her _chambers_ later. I knew that there was nothing romantic going on there, she had said so herself that's more like a brother to her, but that didn't stop the jealousy that sparked. _I_ wanted to be the one inviting him to my chamber for a chat, not the Princess…even when it was business and not pleasure.

"You too. Have a good afternoon," she waved at him and turned from the window with a big smile on her face.

Rosalie laughed and I looked at her as though she was nuts. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You can always tell when Edward is back because Alice becomes so happy."

"Pssh," Alice said sitting down and tucking her left foot under her. "He's like my brother and tells the best stories. Besides," she said glaring at Rosalie, "you're always depressed when Jacob leaves."

Rosalie nodded. "True."

The Princess glanced at me. "I know you're confused. Trust me; you learn things quickly in Camelot. Edward and I are close like brother and sister. We care for each other that way and will fight to the death for each other. Rose and Jacob are the same way. We have spats like real siblings, but we always make up quickly. The court believes what they want; some think we're a secret couple and some don't give a shit." She giggled and held up her teacup, taking a small sip. "Gossip is good; I let them think whatever they want."

I processed all this information quietly. _He's available!_ my mind told me. My heart, however, knew not to pursue things. _You will only become heartbroken,_ it said. I set my teacup on the table and closed that door. I will think about everything later when I'm alone; right now I had two friends who wanted to talk about something important.

Rosalie began speaking. I giggled at what she said and concentrated on the girl talk that was about to begin, something I had never had before.

"So Jasper is a great kisser….."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you?
> 
> The next chapter will provide some insight into Edward's life, though his POV won't be until five.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please review; I want this story to do well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme POV**

I sat at the window and waited for my son to ride up to the house. He always made a point of stopping to see me after the King sent him on a quest. I guess to prove to me that he was still alive.

I chuckled to myself. He was a great son; Carlisle would have been proud. Edward worked so hard to honor the Cullen name. He needn't have worried. Carlisle would have loved him regardless.

My heart began to feel heavy as I thought about my deceased husband. I thought back to the day he died. He had returned from a quest from the King. He was to bring the jewel of Sarhanahin back. Sarhanahin was an Indian princess who had traded the jewel for weapons with our king. Carlisle was his best and favorite Knight; the task and journey were easy. No blood to be shed. That was how my husband preferred it. He hated violence, but tolerated it when necessary. Some of his fellow knights would kill for no reason, but not him. If there was any way he could spare a person's life, he would.

I remember watching him riding up to the castle on his black horse, Laurent. He looked so handsome. His sword was securely by his side and his hair was blowing in the wind. I smiled widely as he scanned the crowd for me. He always came to me first before turning his task over to the King. And the King didn't mind.

Out of nowhere, a peasant came running up, scaring Laurent and making my husband fall off. He tumbled backwards and before he could sit up, the peasant swung his sword and hit him in the lung. He swung again, this time slicing his arm, before he was taken down by castle guards.

I ran to him, the entire court on my heels. I had just found out a few hours sooner that I was pregnant and I couldn't wait to tell him. But now was not the time. He was bleeding out and fast; I knew he didn't have much time.

"Carlisle," I said through tears as I reached him. He put his hand out and I took it, collapsing by his side. My sister joined me; she was fond of him too.

"Shhhh, it's okay my love," he told me, gasping for air. He began coughing up blood, the sight making me cry harder. People had formed a circle around us, some helping and some observing. I heard that the King was on his way, but at the moment I didn't care. My husband was dying.

"You're going to be okay," I said, covering the wound with my hand. The blood had stained my pink dress, soaked it in certain spots. I wished I could do something, but Carlisle told me long ago not to help him. If he was to die, then that was what he wanted. Although I was selfish and wanted my husband with me forever, I had to respect his wishes.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked it softly. "My beautiful girl," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back. His hand fell from my cheek for the last time.

I spent the next week sobbing.

The King ordered the fast execution of the peasant who killed Carlisle. Apparently, he had a grudge because he was turned down as a Knight. He figured if he could kill the King's best man, he would have his revenge. All it did was anger the King and he died for it. The man's sword still hung in the castle as a reminder to everyone about loyalty. King Arthur had it moved to another room when Edward was knighted; he didn't want the painful reminder to always haunt him.

The King at the time did offer for me to remain at Camelot. Because of his fondness for us, I could continue in my position and retain my power. But I refused, preferring instead to isolate myself from everyone. I was with child and wanted him or her raised away from all of that. That, and the vision I saw before Edward was born.

I got up from the window and stood before the front hall mirror. Staring back at me was a face I knew well, the face of a lie. I lied to my son to protect him all those years ago and I will continue to lie as long as he is in danger.

Edward was Carlisle's son in every way. Born of a Knight, he soon followed in his father's footsteps. He was trained for battle at an early age. I wanted to dissuade him, but seeing Carlisle in his smile made me stop. I could not deny my son anything…except the truth.

The reason I moved away was to protect him. If I didn't, he would end up much like his father. I knew that he was fated to be a Knight and I didn't stop that. But I had to stop his younger cousin from killing him.

A week after Carlisle's death, I had a vision. My powers never faltered, even after I left court. I saw Edward as an adult, in battle for the King, and being killed by his traitorous cousin. His cousin wanted the throne and would stop at nothing to get it. Edward was defending the King and made a wrong move, causing his cousin to bring his sword down on his neck, slicing through it like butter and decapitating him. Then he moved on to kill the King and took his place as King of Camelot, a position he felt entitled to.

It was an image that I saw every day, one that haunted me. That was why I did what I did. I had to change fate.

My sister didn't know. I never got the chance to tell her I was pregnant, the vision scaring me too much. I knew of what she did, how she lied and conceived her son, but she never knew of mine. I continued to see her and make appearances at court and they never knew, never suspected. It was hard to change my identity, but I had to do it…even if that meant lying and deceiving my son.

At about four months along, I had another vision. This was another having to do with his cousin. After killing Edward, his cousin took out the next threat to the throne, the one person he swore and promised to protect. She was completely innocent, never preferring life at court. When I saw her, my desire to protect intensified.

I reached out to touch the image in the mirror. It didn't seem like me anymore. Although I spent most of my life under my disguise, I fell back to my real face when alone.

And at court.

They knew me as two different people and that was how I preferred it. I couldn't let anyone get a whisper of the truth for I knew it would end badly. Not just for my son, but for me as well.

And her.

The image before me looked as young and beautiful as the day she married. My golden eyes were bright and my hair fell in waves down my back. I sighed.

"Carlisle," I said to the image in front of me, "I hope you will forgive me for lying to your son. You know I had to do it and that it kills me every day, but it's for the best. You always wanted him to survive, to live forever. I think this is the only chance he'll have."

I pulled my hand back and tucked some hair behind my ear. "And _she_'s safe. I visit her as often as I can. She's happy. Well, as happy as she can be given the situation. She'll find someone and he'll love her like you loved me. And I won't feel so guilty about giving her away."

I jumped at hearing a noise and moved from my spot at the mirror. I approached the window, but didn't see Edward anywhere. It was the same image as before, sun shining, birds chirping and flowers blooming. I figured a bird probably hit the window.

_Maybe I should step outside._

So I did. I stepped off the porch and tilted my head up towards the sun, feeling the warmth of the rays. I didn't get a lot of time outdoors but loved it when I did. I usually went riding at least once a week and did some gardening, but other than that, I was mainly indoors.

I sat on the grass and thought about the reason for the deceit and lies. Edward's cousin was a well-behaved child, but as he grew older, I saw the hate for his father fester and grow. His mother didn't do anything to change it, in fact she encouraged it. She wanted her son to take over as King, thinking it would mean smooth sailing for her.

_Dear sister,_ I thought, _he planned to kill you too._ I picked a flower from the grass and began slowly pulling the petals off, lost in my thoughts.

I met my nephew once when he was little. I wanted so much for him and Edward to meet. _If they knew of each other, maybe the future could change. It's not written in stone._ But I couldn't take that risk regardless. Edward would be the loyal friend he is and totally trust his cousin with his life. It was this trust that made him vulnerable.

He came up to me and asked "are you my auntie?" I smiled and said yes. He wrapped his arms around my legs and hugged me tightly, telling me he loved me. I ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him. Then he dragged me over to his toys and insisted that I play with him.

The flower was de-petaled and I picked up another one, intent to do the same thing. I wasn't watching as I brought it to my nose and almost got stung by a bee. It whizzed by me before flying away. I chuckled at its annoyance and changed my mind. I placed the flower in my hair.

I saw him later, as a young adult. The sweet, innocent boy was gone and in his place was a man bent on hate and revenge. His eyes were black and he was sharpening his sword. He kept saying that his father would get what's coming to him and he will have his revenge.

"And then," he said, "things will be done _my_ way."

Edward and his cousin know each other now, though don't know their lineage. I hope that my sister never figures it out. She has seen Edward smile and almost linked it to Carlisle. Luckily, I used my powers to change the subject. I myself will never reveal it and as long as the lie continues, both of them are safe.

Soon after I heard the pounding of hooves coming down the street. I smiled, knowing my son was finally on his way. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my eggplant-colored dress and added my disguise. It was a second skin to me now, complete with streaks of graying hair and wrinkles. Then I curtsied. As the mother of a Knight of the Round Table, I didn't have to but always did.

Carlisle would have insisted on it.

Edward jumped down and hurried to me. His tunic was the same color as my dress and he wore black pants tucked into his black boots. His hair, as usual, was sticking up everywhere. "Mother," he said softly. "You don't bow to me." He put his hands on my shoulders and gently lifted me up.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled. I couldn't believe I created this creature in front of me. I held out my arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. "My son, I'm glad you're home." He returned the squeeze I gave him and we stood like that for few moments. "You must tell me all about your trip."

"Of course, I will."

Upon release, I took his hand and we walked into the house. I ordered him to sit in the drawing area as I poured some cream for him, along with a cookie. Vanilla ones were his favorite.

"You always know what I like," he said with a chuckle when I returned. I patted his head gently; an affectionate move I always made with him and placed the cookie plate on the table.

I sat at his feet and listened to another tale about the adventure he went on. He really was his father's son and talked about his adventures with great passion. Hearing him speak made me believe I was right there with him every step of the way; waiting for my horse to drink at the pond, helping an elderly peasant when she dropped a package and greeting the Queen of Avalon with a warm smile.

I was so proud of him. My boy, my son, sitting before me with love and adoration shining from his eyes. The guilt I felt about lying to him returned, but I shoved it aside. I would let it eat at me another day.

_He can never know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a side of Esme you would normally see, huh?
> 
> This chapter was short, but very important to the plot. Any ideas what happened?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! If you like this story, tell your friends. And as always, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

The sun was high as I rode through the streets. I wasn't due back to Camelot until tomorrow, but I wanted to return. It always made him happy when I returned early and I always made sure to please the King.

But I had one stop to make first.

I knew I would never make it to Camelot without visiting my mother. She was such a kind and loving woman. She raised me on her own, widowed before I was born. I had always tried to encourage her to remarry; saying dad would want her to be happy. She smiled and told me that she loved him too much to do that.

I knew there was something else as well, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I saw her as Carlisle approached the house. I patted his neck as he stopped in front of her, bowing his head and snorting. Even for a horse, he knew a lady when he saw one. My mother was curtsying in front of me, a move I hated. She was my mother, she had no reason to do that and I told her so. She paid no attention to that and led me inside, asking to hear of my adventure.

My mother has aged beautifully. Though it started prematurely when raising me alone, she caught up to it and is now more beautiful than ever. Her caramel-colored hair had hints of grey in it and there were a few wrinkles surrounding her blue eyes. Those eyes were expressive, hiding the pain she felt over losing her husband and hidden secrets that have never been told.

Secrets that I believe concern me.

I could never put my finger on it, but somehow I knew that there was something she wasn't telling me. Not that I minded; I knew she must have had a reason for it. She was not vindictive; she wouldn't keep something from me unless it was truly important. I kept wishing it was that I had another family member, hidden nearby, just waiting for me to discover him.

When I was a child, I often imagined that Merlin the wizard was my grandfather. He would tell stories at court to the children and we would soak up everything he said. He was a kind old man who, to this day, remembers me and always pays a visit when at Camelot. Though those visits are fewer today, he never forgets those he cares about.

I also wished I had a brother.

My adventures took on a life of their own as I replayed it for my mother. She was enraptured with what I had to say, her eyes never leaving my face. She would listen intently, laughing when appropriate and gently stroking my hand when needed. I could see the love and adoration shining from her blue eyes when I spoke of my adventures. She believed that my father was living again, through me, and that thought brought her much joy.

After a two hour stay, I climbed on Carlisle and we rode to Camelot. I wanted to return the jewel to the King as quickly as possible. Though I was glad he trusted me with the job, it made me nervous. The jewel was said to be cursed and I wanted it out of my presence as quickly as possible. Already on the journey Carlisle stumbled, which he never does, and my dreams started again. I am convinced it's because of this jewel.

Sometimes when I sleep, I dream of a man standing beside me, his arm around my neck. We look to be the best of friends. Although the face is blurred, I can see he has blond hair and black eyes; he's looking at me with an unreadable expression. The image changes and he's laughing manically now, sitting on Arthur's throne with a beautiful woman at his feet. I can't get a look at the woman, but she is begging for mercy. He doesn't grant it and executes her. I am nowhere to be seen, but my sword is hanging on the wall with a plaque above it. I can't make it out, but I see the words "Edward Cullen."

I often awaken in a cold sweat, wondering what this dream means for me and who this man is.

I shivered as I rode into the stable area. I jumped off of Carlisle and hitched him to the post. I was vaguely aware of a presence as I began loosening his cinch. I didn't want him to be too uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to put everything away just yet. I took an apple out of my bag and handed it to him. He ate it greedily and I chuckled, stroking his nose softly.

After he finished, I unstrapped my sack and flung it over my shoulder. I pat him one last time and started to walk across the corridor when Princess Alice yelled down to me.

"Hello, Edward!"

I looked up at her and smiled. Some of the Knights ignored her, saying she was "too weird" because of her visions. That didn't bother me. I saw her for the caring woman that she was and the two of us became fast friends. She is like a sister to me and I will fight to the death to defend her.

"Good afternoon, your Highness. How are you?" I dropped my bag on the ground for a moment as I looked up at her. She laughed and replied.

"Fine, just enjoying a bit of tea. Care to join us?"

_Us? Who else was with her?_

"Thank you, Alice, but I must see the King."

She shrugged. "Well, okay then. But promise me you'll come to my chambers later this evening? I want to hear all about your trip."

I nodded and bowed to her, feeling happy to get to see her. I did not want her romantically, but seeing the little Princess lit up my life every day.

It was as though we were meant to be related.

After dropping my bag in my room, I took the jewel and headed for the main hall. I was going to the Round Table. It was Tuesday and all Knights met every Tuesday at this time. The King would be there.

I knocked gently, alerting them of my presence, before stepping in. I was met with a chorus of "hellos" and cheers as the Knights rose from their chairs to greet me. Lancelot pulled me into a hug. He was like a second father to me, having taken me under his wing when I came of age. The respect he had for my father was like nothing else I have ever seen.

"Glad to see you safe, bro," Jacob said as he patted me on the back. I turned and smiled at my best friend.

"Glad to be back, Jake. Have you conquered any ladies during my absence?" I asked with a laugh. I was aware that most of the ladies-in-waiting favored me to the other Knights. There was no rule saying we couldn't date them, but I chose not to. I was a Knight first; I didn't have time for romance. It wasn't that I didn't find the ladies pretty; most of them were knockouts and if I didn't value my place in Camelot so much, I would be all over them.

But I am a gentleman and a soldier first.

Jacob laughed at my comment. "Maybe. There is a new lady to the Queen that is quite promising," he told me. I smiled at him. "Then go for it." He nodded and moved out of the way; putting my vision directly on King Arthur. He smiled warmly at me and I bowed before him.

"Edward," he said. "One of my best Knights. How are you?" He gently placed his hand on my upper arm, indicating for me to rise.

"I am well, your majesty," I said as I stood. "Better now that I am home and back at court."

He nodded. "You have something for me?"

I held my hand out and showed him the jewel. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at it, amazed by its beauty. Then he looked at me.

"Well done, my boy. You have completed your task. We must celebrate with a feast tomorrow night." He put his arm around me and walked me to the Table. He took the jewel from me and set it down at his place.

"Spread the word. In honor of Sir Edward's return, there will be a huge feast in the main hall tomorrow night. I expect everyone from court to be there." He turned to look at me. "That includes your mother if she will accept."

I nodded. If the King wanted my mother present, she wouldn't say no. She was too well-respected to not appear.

"I will mention it to her, your Highness," I said. He smiled and sat down.

"Now, we must resume our previous order of business." Everyone sat down and our weekly meeting continued.

"I'll inform you of what you missed," Sir Jasper whispered to me. I nodded. I noticed that he didn't come to greet me when I arrived, but I chalked it up to nerves. He was one of our newest Knights and still not completely comfortable around the rest. He was shy when first brought on board; Jacob and I had to get him out of his shell. He is now a good friend of ours, but I still get the feeling that he's hiding something.

About halfway into the Knights' meeting, a page came in with a note in hand. He bowed and walked to King Arthur, handing it to him without a word. The King thanked him and the page left quickly.

_They are always afraid, though there's no reason to be._ King Arthur was a kind and generous king. He treated all members of Camelot with respect, even the servants. He would sometimes surprise everyone in the kitchen with a visit, thanking them for their loyalty and adding an extra week's wages to their paychecks. He always reminded us that we could come to him with a problem or concern and not fear retaliation or disloyalty. He worked hard to protect us, making sure that everyone in Camelot was safe.

King Arthur opened the note and read it silently, all eyes on him. He re-read it, a quizzical line forming in his brow. I frowned, wondering what was going on.

Then he spoke.

"We will be paid a visit in the next day or two from a man named Mordred," he told us. "Mordred is my son; half-son really. He has returned to the area and desires to meet all of us at Camelot."

A murmur went around the Table. I glanced at Jasper who looked at me. He shrugged. "Might be nice to meet someone," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Please show Mordred the utmost respect," the King continued. "The same respect you've always shown me. He may be half of my blood, but he is still a prince."

"It will be done, my lord," Lancelot said.

The rest of the meeting passed without interruption. After it was over, I sneaked into the kitchen to grab a bite. Mrs. Cope, the kitchen headmaster, smiled when she saw me.

"I heard you had returned," she said and handed me a plate. I laughed when I saw it.

"You know me too well," I said.

"Just remember to bring the plate back," she said firmly. "I don't want it to go another six months before it's found."

I nodded and looked at the food. She had placed a couple slices of bread, some butter and an apple on the plate. _This should tie me over until dinner._

"Thank you," I said earnestly and turned to go to my room. I ate quickly as I unpacked, wanting very much to curl up with my book before dinnertime. I had a sneaking suspicion that Rosalie would try to make me play something on the piano for the Knights and Ladies afterwards, and I was trying to figure out my excuse.

When it was time to leave, I checked myself in the mirror. One must always look his best at mealtimes with the King. We didn't always eat with him, but were expected to be on our best behavior when we did. I picked a piece of lint off of my tunic, a fresh one that I had put on once I returned. This was a green one that brought my eyes out and made them sparkle. I chuckled to myself as I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to tame it. It only made it worse. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Worth a try," I muttered. I shined a scuff on my boot, grabbed my small dagger in case of trouble and stepped outside.

I was five feet from my room when something yellow barreled into me. The force knocked both of us to the ground.

"What the—" I said and froze. A woman was lying on top of me, fear in her eyes. But the fear was not what I noticed. It was the depth of them, how warm and innocent they were. The eyes were brown, but full of light and beauty.

I was speechless for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said, scrambling to get up. "I wasn't paying attention." I hopped to my feet and bowed.

"No need to apologize, miss?"I asked, recovering my voice. I made sure there was inflection on the last word. I really wanted to know who this beauty was.

"Isabella. Lady-in-waiting to the Queen," she said shyly. I took her hand and kissed it gently. A small jolt of electricity shot through me upon her touch.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Isabella." I took a good look at her. She had long, flowing brown hair to match her brown eyes and porcelain-like skin. Her hair and eyes stood out against her yellow dress, making her skin look paler than usual.

_That is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen._

She looked down at her hand and noticed I was still holding it. The electricity was still flowing through me. It wasn't a bad feeling, or dangerous at all. It was familiar, as though the most natural thing in the world.

I reluctantly released her hand.

"My name is Edward, Sir Edward," I told her. She curtsied immediately.

"Yes, I know."

My head cocked to the side. "How do you know?" I asked.

Her eyes grew wide, realizing what she had said. "I-I-" she struggled to find words.

I laughed gently. "No reason to be nervous, my lady." She relaxed, but I noticed a beautiful blush cover her. It extended past her face down to her neck and further south. Her blush seemed to disappear into her bosom.

_Concentrate, Edward!_

"I saw you," she said quietly. I took a step closer to her to hear. "When you rode up on your horse, I was at the window with the Princess and saw you."

_So that's who 'us' was!_

"I only saw Alice when I looked up," I told her. She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I had moved away from the window by the time she spoke to you."

"Why?"

"It isn't ladylike to stare, sir. I didn't want to be caught."

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached my hand out and gently placed it under her chin. I lifted her face to look into my eyes. I couldn't get enough of those gorgeous brown orbs.

"You did nothing wrong," I told her gently, noticing the electric feeling had returned. "It would have been okay to stay at the window, but you chose not to. No reason to be embarrassed."

She nodded. I removed my hand and held my arm out. "Shall we go to dinner?" I asked her. She smiled and took my arm. The electricity intensified and I never wanted it to end.

_What is this woman doing to me?_

Our walk to the main hall was silent. I kept glancing at the beauty on my arm. I noticed she was biting her lip. It took every ounce of willpower to not brush her teeth away.

_Such full lips. Wonder how they would feel against—_

"Edward!"

I looked to my left and saw Jasper approaching. He stopped at bowed at Isabella. "Ma'am," he said politely.

She blushed and nodded. It was too adorable.

He glanced at her arm wrapped around mine before meeting my eyes and speaking. "The King wants you to sit at the head table today."

I nodded and opened my arm slightly, feeling her amazing touch fall from it. "On my way." Sir Jasper smiled and left.

"I wonder about him," she said softly. I turned to look at her.

"Sir Jasper?" I asked. She nodded. "He is quite the gentleman and very handsome, but there's something off about him. I don't know what it is."

_Of course she'd think HE'S handsome._ An unfounded jealousy stirred within me.

"He's shy," I said. "When you get to know him, he's a great guy. But he's very cautious at first."

She nodded. "I must go to my table. It was nice meeting you, Sir Edward."

I took her hand again and brought it to my lips. "The same here. And if you fancy Jasper, you have a lot of taste."

She shook her head. "Oh no. He's handsome all right, but Lady Rosalie has her sights on him. I could never betray her like that. Besides," she said, blushing. "There's another Knight that's more beautiful."

My heart skipped a beat as she curtsied and walked away from me. I knew in that moment what my next conquest was. But not a conquest; she was not a prize. She was a lady, a lady who captured my attention. She deserved to be treated like Guinevere, and I planned to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the triangle begin!
> 
> Do you think that Esme should come clean and warn her son of everything? Or will that make it worse?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Please review and make my weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone suspicious of Jasper yet?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**APOV**

I couldn't believe the fuss that was being made about the King's son. I mean, I guess it makes sense, but he's actually the _half-_son, not full. Technically, a bastard. He is also his nephew, as he was born of Arthur's half –sister. So why is everyone acting like it's the second coming of Christ?

After King Arthur announced to everyone that his son, Mordred, would be visiting, Camelot has been a flurry of activity. Flowers have been ordered to decorate the throne room and the carpet has been cleaned. All of the Knights had to wash their best uniforms and wear them when he arrives. Their boots and swords must be shined. Normally the King doesn't mind a bit of scruff, but he insists on perfection for that day. All must be clean-shaven and not a speck of lint on their clothes. Although not necessary, their horses must be groomed and fed and ready to ride in case the King requests it. All must be up at the crack of dawn to work out and be completely clean. I don't think this is too much to ask; the men should be this way anyways. Although, I do like a little scruff on Jacob.

Mrs. Cope is fixing a six-course meal for dinner that night. The King has insisted that I join them for this. I _am_ royalty after all. He will also have Lancelot, his best Knight, present. That should be fun, watching Guinevere distract him under the table. I'm glad actually to be at the dinner so I can see this. Who knows? Maybe it'll turn into some after-dinner entertainment.

The minstrels will also be present. King Arthur has requested they write a new song in honor of Mordred. Sam, the head minstrel, was delighted; he doesn't get much opportunity to write. When I passed their rehearsal room earlier today, they were hard at work. I can't wait to hear them play. Sam is threatening to make me sing. I hope not; how embarrassing!

Pretty much anything you can think of, the King has requested. This doesn't happen much so no one at Camelot was put-off by it. In fact, I think everyone loved having extra work to do. For some reason, King Arthur has been lax in assigning chores to people. I am wondering if he will give this to one of the Knights and have that be his primary duty. Sir Jasper would be really good at this task as he comes from a military background. His attention to detail and direction are like nothing I have ever seen.

I had a vision with him in it yesterday. He was leading his horse to a meadow where he had a picnic lunch set up. He reached the spot and pulled a blond-haired woman off the horse and proceeded to woo her until it was time to return. I didn't get a look at the woman, but I have a feeling it's Lady Rosalie. He is smitten with her; there is no doubt about that. I have caught him watching her at dinner a few times and he always has a kind word to say to her when he comes to my chambers. Plus, Jacob has been going on and on about his annoyance with them. He is an overprotective big brother looking out for his sister. I think it's sweet. I wish I had one.

I heard the trumpet blow and I hurried my pace; I couldn't be late for meeting the Prince. King Arthur would surely lock me in the dungeon for that. I entered the throne room and let out the breath I was holding; the King wasn't even there yet. I chuckled to myself and made my way to the front.

Being the Princess I don't have a throne, but I will get to stand next to my sister with her ladies off to the side. I have requested my ladies in attendance as well; they will be mixed in with them. I know Victoria is looking forward to that; she has some news about Sir Jasper that she wants to share. I don't approve of her goading of Rosalie, but it is not my business and until it becomes a problem, I will stay out it. They are grown women; they can manage themselves.

Just then, the King and Queen entered. I curtsied quickly to them and they nodded, making their way to their seats. I helped my sister smooth her dress out before she sat. She looked elegant. Her hair was in a loose bun with curls cascading down and perfectly framing her face. Plenty of cleavage was present; a look she wouldn't have any other way. She wore a gold dress with cream trim and wearing a huge ruby necklace. The ruby was a gift from the King of France. He was totally enchanted with her beauty and sent it as a thank you later. My sister says it's her favorite piece of jewelry. I, on the other hand, was totally ignored and received nothing. Typical.

Once they were seated, everyone else entered. I noticed that the Knights were first and took up both sides of the aisle. Then the ladies-in-waiting, then other staff members. The King wanted everyone present for today. He has the greatest castle in all of England and wanted to show everyone off to his son. I personally think he's full of shit.

I watched the Knights take their place at the front of the line. Sir Edward and Sir Jacob were next to each other and chatting quietly. Next to them was Sir James, Victoria's husband and a few other Knights. Across from Edward stood Sir Lancelot, looking longingly at Guinevere. On his right were Sir Jasper and the rest of the Knights of the Round Table. Then the ladies appeared on the right side as the rest of Camelot filed in.

Sir Edward nodded to Lady Isabella who blushed profusely at his attention. He smiled widely and winked playfully. I had a vision of Edward with Lady Isabella, but I have not seen how Sir Jacob takes the rejection. At the moment, luckily, he didn't notice. He was waving at his sister who curtsied in his presence.

The King stood. "Greetings," he said. "Thank you all for being here today. My son should be arriving momentarily and I advise everyone to be on your best behavior. Anyone not adhering to my words will be thrown in the dungeon for ninety days." He looked around. "Everyone looks great; dressed to their finest. I am sure Mordred will be very impressed with all of you."

I noticed Jasper look up at the King when he said that. It wasn't anything bad, just an observation. But it did make me wonder. _Does he think the Prince won't be impressed? Did something happen with Jasper that I'm unaware of that has made him unhappy here?_

There was something off about him; something I couldn't put my finger on.

A page boy entered and approached the throne. He bowed quickly and then spoke. "Your Highness, Prince Mordred has arrived."

There was a hum of noise as the news soaked in. King Arthur cleared his throat to quiet everyone. "Thank you, Seth. Please show him in." The boy snapped his heels together and quickly left the room. The King gestured to the minstrels and they began playing a soft tune. He took one last look around the room.

"Remember, best behavior." Everyone nodded.

We heard the approaching footsteps and then Mordred appeared in the doorway. Immediately, everyone bowed or curtsied, head down, until he passed. As I was at the front, I did not bow until he reached the throne. I kept my eye on him and suddenly a vision struck me.

I saw two men in armor, fighting. One wore a M for Mordred and the other carried Excalibur. I recognized the King's armor. Mordred raised his sword to strike and Arthur took that opportunity to use his lance, slicing through his son's armor and fatally wounding him. Mordred fell, but not before delivering a fatal blow to the King's head.

I gasped loudly and clamped my hand over my mouth. My sister glared at me and I quickly curtsied to recover. Luckily, neither King Arthur nor the Prince seemed to have noticed.

"Mordred," King Arthur said. "Welcome." The Prince bowed to his father and then turned to Guinevere. "My lady," he said, bowing. "You are a vision." He took her hand and kissed it softly. Then he turned to me and nodded. "Princess Alice, I've heard much about you." He reached for my extended hand. He kissed it softly, never breaking eye contact. A shiver ran down my spine.

_There's something about him I don't like._

"Your Highness," I replied. He released my hand and turned to his father.

"Thank you, father, for the warm greeting. I feel welcomed from you and the entire court of Camelot."

King Arthur rose from his throne and descended the three steps before him. "I'm so glad." He placed his hand on Mordred's shoulder. "Come; let me introduce you to my Knights."

While they went down the line, I began my assessment of him. He was tall like the King, with black hair and dark eyes. He sported a moustache and was muscular. The sword he carried with him shone brightly when the sunlight hit it through the windows. His boots were polished without a scuff and his tunic was longer than most. He walked with an air of authority and had a firm grip. He kept eye contact and seemed to be sizing people up immediately. He screamed royalty from the moment he walked in the room.

My eyes drifted to the Knights as the two men walked past. They had risen from their knees, but kept their heads down in respect. They also stood at attention. The King and Mordred had reached Gawain who was near the end of the line. I noticed Jasper's head was up and he was watching them intently.

Guinevere turned to me. "I like him," she whispered. "He's very much a gentleman. You can tell he's Arthur's son." I nodded and said nothing, keeping my eye on him as he turned and followed his father back up the purple carpet.

"How long are you staying, Mordred?" King Arthur asked. He was looking his son up and down, assessing him just as Mordred had done. _Like father, like son._

"Only a few hours. I wanted to meet you and your court and see the grounds of Camelot before leaving. My men prepare for battle against Spain and we have much to do."

The King raised his eyebrows. "Spain?"

Mordred nodded. "Yes. The Prince of Madrid has taken hostage the wife of my best soldier. He's wanted to get into battle with us for quite awhile. I resisted as long as I could, but hostage negotiations I do not tolerate. My men will head out at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

"So soon?" the Queen asked.

The Prince nodded. "Yes. We have a mole in their camp and he has visual confirmation that she's still alive. For how long is another matter. The Prince grows more impatient every day."

The King nodded. "God speed. Please tell me what happens." Mordred nodded.

"And now," Arthur said, "you must join me and the entire court for dinner in the grand ballroom."

Mordred hesitated. He seemed unsure. "Wouldn't I be imposing, father? I mean, everyone here has so much to do."

The King shook his head. "The day is devoted to you, my son. And I won't take no for an answer." He smiled to show his words were lighthearted, but everyone knew better than to disobey the King.

Mordred nodded. "As you wish."

Arthur clapped his hands together. "Splendid! We shall make our way there now." He turned to me. "Please have the minstrels arrange some music while we dine."

I nodded.

Suddenly the door to the throne room was opened. Everyone's head turned to see who entered. A woman, more beautiful than the Queen, stood next to it. She had long, flowing blond hair and golden eyes. Part of her hair was pulled back from her face, exposing dangling ruby earrings that matched her necklace and dress. The dress itself was quite magnificent; red velvet with gold trimmings. A little more cleavage than usual showed, but she didn't care. Her red lips shone against the sunlight. I recognized her instantly; she was an old friend of mine. Old only in the sense that I had known her ever since I moved into Camelot. In fact, I don't believe I've ever seen her age a day in her life.

She made eye contact with the King and curtsied. "I'm sorry I'm late, your Highness."

He smiled. "That's quite alright. You informed me ahead of time." He turned to Mordred. "I would like you to meet my sister and your aunt, Morgan Le Fay. She lives not far from here in Avalon."

Mordred clicked his heels and bowed. Morgan's gaze turned to him. I saw her eyes widen and curiosity cross her features. But she recovered quickly and extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, your Highness."

"Likewise," he replied. Arthur approached her and gave her a big hug. "I am so glad you have returned. How was your journey to Ellenbrook?"

She smiled. "I will tell you about it at dinner." She linked her arm through his and the three of them left the room. Guinevere, annoyed that she was forgotten, rose next and made her way down the aisle, her ladies-in-waiting tailing quickly behind her. I stepped down next and Heidi and Victoria fell into step behind me.

As I walked down the hall to the ballroom, I could hear them whispering. "Mordred is handsome," Victoria said. "And _so much _the King's sire. Did you see how his presence was so commanding?"

Heidi agreed. "Yes, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. And neither could some of the other ladies."

I hissed at the girls and they were silent. I didn't mind talking at all, but not when the King's son was so close to the rest of us.

After entering the ballroom, we took our usual seats. I generally do not sit at the head table; that is for King Arthur, Guinevere and her ladies and Lancelot. My table is second and some of the Knights sit there with me and my ladies.

Jasper approached first. His eyes were scanning the head table.

"Lady Rosalie has not arrived yet," I told him gently. He lowered his eyes to mine and smiled.

"Thank you, Princess Alice."

He sat down beside me and began fiddling with his napkin. I narrowed my eyes; he has never appeared nervous before.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I am taking Lady Rosalie on a picnic Sunday and I am unsure what will happen." I could tell that was not the issue, but it was what he wanted to talk about. He was keeping something from me and I didn't like it.

I tilted my head to the left. "What do you want to happen?"

His blue eyes looked directly into mine. They were full of emotion. "I don't know," he said quietly. "But something."

I squeezed his hand. "You really care about her, don't you?"

He looked down at my hand on his. He turned his wrist so he could clasp mine and squeezed gently. "Yes, I do. And that's why I'm torn."

_Torn?_

I didn't have a chance to ask any further questions. Rosalie had entered and he shot from his seat to help her. I chuckled at his obvious case of puppy love.

Victoria didn't find it amusing. "Damn Rosalie," she muttered under her breath. I rolled my eyes.

"You're married," I reminded her. She shrugged. "What's that got to do with anything?"

I sighed.

Dinner was quite elaborate. Mrs. Cope and the kitchen staff outdid themselves on the six-course meal. I was so stuffed that I was going to burst out of my corset.

We had music and entertainment and Prince Mordred loved every moment of it. He was grinning from ear to ear and laughing heartily at everything.

Finally the time came for him to take off. Arthur rose from his seat and Mordred followed suit. The King announced he was leaving and everyone stood up, showing respect to both of the men. As they left, I noticed that Morgan was looking at Edward.

_What is that about?_

I continued to watch her. Although we were old friends, she always surprised me. Morgan was a witch and the Princess of Avalon. Her sister was Morgause, Mordred's mother, and the two of them spent most of their days away from here. Morgan wanted a relationship with her brother but Morgause never did. Arthur welcomed Morgan with open arms and she has become a consultant to the court.

I remember when we first met. I hadn't been at court long, only a few days. I was sitting in the rose garden, wondering how I got here when I heard footsteps. I turned to see this stunning woman approach me.

"I'm so sorry I startled you," she said with a curtsy. I nodded. "May I join you?" she asked quietly. I nodded again. She sat down on the bench beside me and started talking.

Although I wanted to be alone at the time, her warm disposition and friendly manner quickly won me over. I found her engaging and charming. She had so many stories to tell and told them with such passion.

The only thing I couldn't figure out about her was her romantic life. She mentioned being in love once, a long time ago. She said that he was the most handsome man in all of England and every woman envied her. I did not find out if they were married, but that did not matter. I could tell she was still in love with this man. When I asked what happened to him, her answer was vague.

"He went away," was all she said. I didn't press any further as it wasn't my business. She then smiled and turned to me, her golden eyes still sad. "What about you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

She nodded. "Yes, anyone special for the Princess?"

I laughed and told her no. She was easy to talk to and we became close friends. She usually visits at least once a week and always comes to see me.

Her gaze left Edward and travelled over to Jasper. He was standing at attention like the rest of the Knights, watching the two men leave. Then he turned to me.

"My lady," he said, kissing my hand. I curtsied and he walked over to Rosalie, pulling her seat out and taking her hand. He followed her out the door and into the garden.

I smiled. Morgan's gaze followed him the entire time. She was now smiling and looked over at me.

I nodded at her. "Ladies, I will be in my chambers," I told Heidi and Victoria. With that I exited the ballroom.

As I walked quickly to my room, I was aware of a presence. I found it odd that I didn't have any vision of something terrible, but I wasn't about to let my guard down. My pace quickened and a hand touched my shoulder when I reached my door.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you," Jacob said. I shoved him back.

"Creep!" I yelled. "You know better than to do that." He hung his head.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at Sir Jacob for long. I unlocked my door and opened it. "Care to come in?"

He shook his head. "I just wondered what your assessment of the Prince was."

_He knows me too well._

"I thought he screamed royalty."

Sir Jacob agreed. "Yes, he certainly seems to be the King's son." He looked around; making sure no one was in earshot and lowered his voice. "Sir Jasper was fascinated with him."

I raised my eyebrows. "How do you mean?"

"I don't know, but he kept watching him. It was as though he had never seen a prince before." He scratched his head. "I think he was just overwhelmed. I know I was. I kept watching my sister in order to stay calm."

I chuckled. "Rosalie can keep her composure under the most extenuating circumstances."

Jacob nodded. "That's one reason why she's so amazing." His eyes had a far-off look about them and he mentally wandered away for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, returning to the present.

I shook my head. "Don't apologize." I stepped into my room. "Are you sure you won't come in?"

He snapped to attention and bowed. "Thank you, ma'am. But no. I must find Edward. We have business to discuss."

The vision of Edward with Lady Isabella flashed through my head again. This time, he was standing in front of an altar and she was approaching him in a beautiful white dress. Jacob was nowhere to be seen in this image.

_Now is not the time to destroy a friendship._

I curtsied to him. "I won't keep you, Sir Jacob. Goodnight."

He replied in kind and slowly walked away. I closed my door and leaned against it as my head was assaulted with another image.

A battle. Mordred's men swarming Camelot, catching everyone unprepared. He storms into the throne room, finding the Queen and her ladies decorating for the upcoming party. With her back to him, he runs his sword through her back, killing her instantly. The ladies scream and run, crying "murder, murder" throughout the castle. He turns and begins to leave, noticing me cowering in the corner. He approaches slowly, his sword dripping with her blood. It shines as he approaches closer with each step, his black eyes peeping out of his armor, wild with hate.

I jumped a mile when there was a knock at the door. "Who-who is it?" I said, voice shaking.

"Morgan Le Fay," the soft voice said. I pulled the door open quickly.

"Are you okay, my dear?" she asked me. I was pale and shaking like a leaf. My eyes were wide and my breathing was uneven.

"Yes," I said after a minute. "Just a frightening vision. One I hope I never have again." I stepped aside and she entered my room gracefully, always a lady.

"They don't always come true," she said, her golden eyes watching me intently.

I nodded. "I know, but it was still frightening." I closed and locked the door and turned to face her. Even in the oncoming twilight, she was still radiant.

"Care to talk about it?"

I shook my head. She smiled and walked to my bed. She sat down gingerly, kicking her shoes off and tucking one foot underneath her. I sat in the chair opposite her and wrapped my favorite blanket around me. It was like security; whenever I was scared I could count on this to keep me safe.

"So how is life at Camelot?" she asked.

I sighed and looked at her. It had been awhile since she had been at Camelot and a lot had happened. She did not know about Lady Isabella and Sir Edward, nor did she know of the upcoming party that was planned. I began launching into my spiel, glad for the distraction from the haunting vision and grateful to have a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this story. Please tell a friend to check it out and review, review, review.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

I couldn't sit still. No matter how hard I tried, it was impossible. I was giddy, excited as a schoolgirl and I knew the cause for it.

I was seeing Jasper today.

He promised to take me on a picnic not far from the castle. We have had a couple of security breaches lately and King Arthur wants all women accompanied by a Knight. My brother escorts me most of the time, but on days like today, I have Jasper's attention.

_For the first time in a week._

I sighed. I shouldn't be upset that I'm not the focal point in his life. He is a Knight first, I know that. But this past week he's been swamped with assignments from the King. Several of these he volunteered for, but others the King entrusted him with it. And for all of them, he's done a great job. Today is the first day he's had free.

And he wants to spend it with me.

I paced my room for the hundredth time, stopping in front of the mirror to check my hair. I had decided to pin it back but have it fall in curls behind me. I wore a sky blue dress with white trim and a sky blue cone hat. That was coming off during the picnic. The blue was a great color for me, bringing out my eyes and accentuating my pale skin. I tilted my head to the side and examined my neck. It was long and slender, definitely plenty of room for his lips…if he ever got that far. I frowned.

Never let it be said that Jasper is not a gentleman. After the day he kissed me outside of my brother's chambers, he has not touched me. Whenever we've seen each other, he's smiled or kissed my hand. He's always extremely sweet and polite when he talks, complimenting my beauty and how he can't wait to be alone with me. I eat that up, I truly do. I would not like him if he was not a gentleman. But a little action goes a long way for me. Is it too much to steal a kiss in the hallway when no one else is around? Is it too soon to sneak into my chambers at night to talk? Where is the romance? The passion?

I really need to stop reading; it's giving me stupid ideas.

A light knock at the door startled me. I took a deep breath and chuckled as I went to open it.

_Oh…my…God…._

Jasper stood in the doorway. He was absolutely stunning. He wore a tan tunic and tan pants tucked into black boots. His blond hair was disheveled and sticking up in places. And his smile…it made me melt on contact. He bowed quickly and leaned against the door.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," I replied. "Just have to grab my hat." I turned back into the room and picked up my blue hat and white gloves. He stepped inside. "Nice room," he said, looking around. "Lots of light." His eyes landed on the bed, big enough for a Queen. He swallowed.

I stepped outside and he followed. "Yes, when Alice was moved to the royalty suite, I laid claim to this room. It is the biggest of all the ladies…and it's mine."

He chuckled as we walked down the corridor. He held out his bent arm and I took it, wrapping my hand around his elbow. Several people spoke to us as we passed and Jasper was ever the gentleman. He even stopped to help up a little boy who had tripped and checked him over for cuts.

_Could he be any more amazing?_

When we reached the stable, he took my hand and gently guided me through it. I wanted to tell him that I've been in this stable before, but I knew he was worried about my ladylike feet. When we reached his horse, a beautiful bay, he turned to me.

"Ready?"

I looked around. "Where's Sasha?"

He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up into the saddle. "We're taking mine. It's not far, I'll walk."

My eyes grew wide. "I can't have you do that!" He clicked his tongue and the horse started to walk.

"It's no problem, Rosalie. Really I'm fine." His smile told me he was sincere. I nodded and he fell in line next to the horse. I decided to shut up and just enjoy the ride.

"What's your horse's name?" I asked to break the silence.

"Jasmine," he replied.

"I love that name!" I said. He turned to smile at me. "I always thought if I had a daughter I'd name her Jasmine."

He chuckled. "She'd probably be as beautiful as her mother." I gulped.

As we walked to the spot, I realized he forgot something…the picnic basket. He had one hand holding Jasmine's bridle and the other was at his side. I looked at his fingers. They were long and slender, like a musician. They were nicely manicured for a Knight as well.

_Odd._

As we approached the clearing, I noticed a meadow with a huge blanket spread across the grass. Laying on it was a picnic basket. I looked at him quizzically.

"I, uh, already set everything up for this," he said quietly as his hands settled on my waist. He paused a moment, looking into my eyes, before pulling me off of Jasmine. After touching the ground with my feet, he didn't pull away. I felt myself slowly being pulled closer to him.

"Jazz…" I whispered. His eyes were conflicted. It was as though he was fighting against what he wanted. I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek, letting him know it was okay.

His lips came closer to mine and barely brushed them when Jasmine let out a loud whinny. We both jumped at the sound and he pulled back.

"Jasmine!" he snapped. She looked at him as if to say "what?" He shook his head and turned back to me. I tried hiding my smile, but he noticed it and scowled.

"Damn horse ruined a perfectly good moment," he said and took my hand. He quietly led me to the blanket and I sat down gingerly, not wanting to rip my dress. He plopped down on his knees and began pulling things out of the basket as I removed my hat.

"Did Mrs. Cope go to all this trouble?"

He nodded. "She _said_ it was no trouble but I think she didn't want me to feel bad. So I gave her a gold piece for it."

_That was very generous._

"A gold piece?" I asked him, surprised.

He shrugged and pulled the chicken out of the basket. "It wasn't a big deal. I have a lot of it."

"From what?"

I could tell from the fact that he wasn't looking at me that this topic was making him uncomfortable. "Investments and my family," he replied. I let it drop.

I looked at the spread before me. Fried chicken, scones, sliced apples, potato salad, wine. All fit for a lady like me.

Jasper's eyes found mine. "I hope you're hungry."

I nodded. "Ravenous."

He pointed at the food. "Dig in." I gingerly took a plate and placed two pieces of chicken on it. I nibbled on it while watching him load his plate with potato salad, chicken and apples. He then set it down and reached for the wine.

"Red okay with you?" I nodded. He poured a glass into two silver goblets and handed one to me. I took a small sip while watching him re-cork the bottle and set it down.

We ate in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of nature. I took my shoes off so I could sit cross-legged and he stretched out on his right side, propping himself up on his elbow. After we had finished eating, he took some of the leftover apples and fed them to Jasmine. She stomped her hoof in appreciation.

"She's spoiled," he said, stroking her nose. I laughed.

While he fed her, I put everything away. Half a bottle remained in the wine and I hoped I would be able to snatch that from him later. I closed the lid as he returned, wiping his hands on his handkerchief. He laid on his stomach and looked at me.

"So beautiful," he said. I lowered my eyes. I knew I was, but hearing him say it made me shy.

"Thanks," I said quietly. His hand found my chin and he raised it so I was looking directly into his ice-blue eyes. "Don't be modest, Rosalie. I _know_ you know you're beautiful."

I blushed and said nothing. His thumb began tracing my lips. "May I kiss you?"

My breathing hitched and I nodded slightly. He rose up until he was in a sitting position, his hand never leaving my face. He pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine.

_Oh, bloody Hell!_

I kissed him back feverishly, knowing that I was in danger of losing my ladylike appearance. At the moment, I didn't care. One hand made its way to his hair and I pulled him impossibly closer to me as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and granted permission for him to enter.

And then the frenzy began.

Our tongues mingled with one another; dancing, teasing and stroking. He held me tightly, one hand supporting my neck and the other wrapped around my waist. He pulled me with him as he lay on his back, his mouth never leaving mine. My hands began roaming his chest, over his tunic. I felt him groan inside my mouth. My hand traveled further down, past his tunic and brushed over his manhood. I yanked my hand away, in shock, at what I felt. His hands stayed in my hair as he pulled me even closer to him, wanting to devour me.

After awhile, I had to pull away to breathe. He did too, but then his lips hungrily found my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"Rosalie," he mumbled against my skin. "I don't deserve you."

"I know," I said jokingly. He pressed one more kiss against my neck and pulled back. "No, I'm serious." He continued to hold me, but the look in his eyes told me he wanted to stop. "I told you I'm not free. I don't deserve to be here with you."

I sat up, my legs on either side of him, and digested what he was saying. "Why not?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's complicated."

I shook my head. "I'm not buying that. If you don't deserve me, tell me why you think so and I'll tell you why you're wrong."

He looked deep into my eyes, as though he was searching for my soul. His were unreadable. It was as though he shut something off. "I-I…" he stammered.

Taking his right hand in my left, I started rubbing circles on his knuckle. "You've said to me before that you're not 'free.' What does that mean?"

Jasper continued staring into my eyes. After a moment, he spoke. "There's someone else."

I felt as though someone had punched me in the gut. He did not just say that. I dropped his hand as if it was on fire and jumped to my feet. I turned away so he wouldn't see the tears that had started to form. "Someone else?" I repeated, voice quivering.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that," he said and stood up. He placed his hands on my shoulders gently and slowly turned me to face him. "There is someone else, but not romantically. It's my mother."

_Huh?_

I looked at him as though he had two heads. He sighed. "My mother is sick. I spend as much time as I can with her. That's why I say I'm not free."

His eyes were still unreadable, still shut off. He blinked quickly, as though he was trying to keep from crying. I brought my hand up to his cheek and stroked it. "Can she take medicine?"

He shook his head. "She has something that medicine won't fix. I know because she's already tried it. I've had the best apothecary in the country prescribe something and still nothing." He covered my hand on his cheek with his own. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I want to be with you so much, but she comes first."

I nodded. "I couldn't come between you and your mother. Maybe we could continue how we are? At least until things improve?"

He sighed. "I couldn't do that to you, Rosalie. You are so sweet and gentle. You deserve a gentleman who will be there for you every waking moment." His voice was low and wavering. He was visibly upset at what he was saying. The look in his eyes had changed; they were sad.

I shook my head. "I want _you_, Jazz."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, his lips lingering. He slowly turned my wrist around so the palm of my hand was facing him. Then he started kissing my entire arm.

"Rosalie," he mumbled. "I'm so sorry." He breathed in my scent. "Smells so good," he mumbled. He pressed another kiss at the wrist and turned it over. Then he looked at me, his ice-blue eyes darkened with lust.

I swallowed. "Jazz?" I whispered.

His other hand shot up, his index finger out as he pressed it to my lips. That finger slowly traced its way down my chin and running along my neck. It left a blazing hot trail in its path. I never wanted him to stop touching me.

His eyes focused on the spot he was touching and slowly he stepped forward, leaning over and pressing his lips to my neck. My hands slowly found their way into his hair as he stroked mine. I let out a moan at the sensation of his lips on my neck.

My hands moved and rested on his shoulder at the same time that his hands moved south. They travelled along my arms, dropping to my waist and pulling me tightly against him. I felt something hard pressed against my stomach and figured it was his sword, forgetting that he had laid it down.

"Sir Jasper," I said, my voice raspy. "W-what are your intentions?" I closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my shoulder.

"Not good, my lady," he murmured against my skin. "You have no idea how much it's killing me to not take you right here." His right hand left my waist and traced the trim of my dress by my breasts while his lips never left my neck.

I threw my head back and moaned. "A-are you going to?" _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"No," he said, removing his lips from my neck and looking into my eyes. "I won't use you like that. Your virtue is too important. _You_ are too important. I will do this right, Rosalie. We will date a few times and you can see how things go." He pressed his lips against mine. "You might decide that you don't want me _that_ way."

"Not bloody likely," I said against him. He chuckled and raised his head to kiss my nose. He pulled away from me. "I need to get you back to the castle. I'm sure your brother is waiting to castrate me." He turned away and picked up the picnic basket.

My mind was reeling. So much had happened during this period of time. _Jasper and I made out several times, he told me about his mother and now we are making plans to give ourselves to each other_. I smiled at that thought, missing the feel of his hands and lips on me.

Coming back to reality, I slipped my shoes on and picked up my hat, securing it tightly on my head. I brushed my dress to smooth out the wrinkles and felt my lips swelling.

"When will I see you again?" I asked timidly. He took my hand and led me over to Jasmine.

"Tomorrow," he replied, picking me up and settling me into the saddle. He took the reins and gently clicked his tongue, cueing Jasmine to walk. "I will come to your chambers and we'll figure something out."

I adjusted my cone hat as we strolled back to the castle. I saw my brother waiting at the stable door with a scowl on his face and I laughed.

"Good call," I said to Jasper. He sighed as he helped me down. "I'm sure he'll talk to me in the Knights hall later." His hands didn't linger this time. I was saddened, but knew the reason was about five feet away from me. He turned and nodded at Jacob.

"Tomorrow," he said quietly to me. I turned from him and walked towards my brother. He didn't say anything, but focused on my neck. I wondered what he was staring at.

"What?" I asked him. He raised his eyes to look at me, suspicion and disgust evident. I shook my head and started walking away.

Then I heard Victoria.

I spun on my heel to see her talking to Jasper. Well, talking was an understatement. She was thrusting her breasts in his face and attempting to seduce him. He made polite small talk but otherwise ignored her. He fed another apple to Jasmine and walked away, leaving Victoria where she was. She looked over at me and glared. Jacob stepped in front of me, always overprotective.

_Good,_ I thought as I went to my room. As I moved my hair behind my back, I saw what Jacob was staring at. A mark on my neck, like a bruise, given to me by Jasper.

_He marked me. He claimed me as his._

A huge smile spread across my face as I touched the spot. I belonged to Jasper now and nothing will come between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the Rosalie/Jasper relationship?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more questions?

**JPOV**

My sister was out with Jasper.

I found out from James, Victoria's husband, after I returned walking my dog, Billy. He saw Sir Jasper lead her away on his horse. I knew they were going to the woods for a picnic. Jasper had been planning this for some time, but the errands from the King were keeping him busy. Today was his first free day. I had a suspicion that he would want to spend it with her, but wasn't sure what would happen.

_He better treat her with respect._

Don't get me wrong, I like Jasper. We are quickly becoming good friends. After Edward, he is the one I trust. And for the most part, I am happy that he wants my sister. She deserves to be worshipped and he's the man to do it. I see how he looks at her, like she is the only one in the room. You can't fake that.

But the overprotective brother in me still rears his ugly head. I guess it's because he _is_ my friend and therefore under tighter scrutiny. Hell, if it was Edward I'd make him go through a series of tests and stuff to prove himself worthy. That's just how I am. It is my job as a brother and a Knight to protect Rosalie. And I will do that until the day I die.

I approached the stable and went to Emmett's stall. His bin was almost empty so I left to refill it. Hitching the door shut, I caught movement to my right. I walked to the edge of the door and looked around. No one was there. Frowning, I turned and walked to the feed closet. I grabbed a bag of oats and returned to Emmett's stall, quickly unlocking it and dumping the bag at my feet. Emmett looked at me curiously, as though I had never fed him before in my life, and stomped his hoof.

Stroking his neck, I picked the bag up and dumped it in the bin. He greedily stuck his muzzle in the trough and began eating. I laughed and ran my hand down his mane.

"Eager much?" I asked him. He stomped his hoof again.

While he was eating, I grabbed a brush and began smoothing out his fur. I did this a lot when I was stressed. It was so soothing, stroking his fur and hearing him snort in appreciation. My nerves were on edge and he was helping me.

Something wasn't right.

There had been some security breaches at the castle. Ever since Prince Mordred visited last week, a few break-ins have occurred. No one had been hurt, thank God. But one break-in was the King's chambers. I don't know what the thief was looking for, or even if he found it, but it was evident _someone _had been in the room. The place was in shambles and his maps were missing. King Arthur doubted that maps were what the thief wanted. We agreed; he was probably after jewels. We have placed extra protection on the King and the women of Camelot as well.

Some think the thief is from Morgan's clan. She had arrived late at Camelot, unbeknownst to me but known to the King and quickly became an observer during the day. She could have easily sneaked away and observed areas of the castle that are unguarded or shaded in darkness. It would have been very easy to plan a heist.

I had a gut feeling it was not her. She didn't seem the type. Morgan was a princess, she _had_ money. What would she need to steal? She was in the King's favor and roamed freely throughout Camelot. Everyone who spoke to her loved her. She had no reason to do it.

I finished brushing Emmett and left his stall. His brown eyes looked at me lovingly as I hitched the door back into its spot. I stuck my hand through the bars and stroked his forehead, right where his star was.

"Good boy," I said.

I walked out of the stable and saw Sir Jasper and my sister in the distance. I leaned against the door and waited for them to approach. Rosalie looked beautiful; she was wearing her blue dress with white trim, one of her finest and trying hard to not get it dirty.

As they approached, she moved some hair from the side of her neck and I caught it. Against her pale skin was a mark, a bruise of some sort. My eyes narrowed. I knew exactly what it was.

A hickey.

_He marked her._

I was going to have a talk with him about that. I don't know if he was aware of it or not, she clearly wasn't. But it was there, as plain as day, with no hiding it. My sister's skin was like a canvas; beautiful and smooth. I am not perverted; I'm just an observant brother. She is delicate, she is a lady and I will not allow her to be desecrated, even by a man as highly regarded as Sir Jasper.

_He may not have meant any harm, but a firm warning never hurt._

Jasper's eyes met mine as they approached. He nodded and then turned to help Rosalie down. I nearly growled at the sight of his hands on her hips, but I knew he had to place them there to help her. Besides, they didn't linger, a sign he was guilty about something, and turned to put Jasmine away.

Rosalie approached me, the disgust evident on my face. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she sported a bruise in the shape of someone's lips on her neck. I can only imagine her reaction when she discovers it.

She walked past me without a word. I was about to follow her when a squeal stopped me.

Victoria.

She was attempting to seduce Jasper. She had on a very low cut dress, worn usually by harlots, and was flirting incessantly. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why the hell she was flirting with him when James can give her whatever she wanted.

_Unless…._

I turned back to my sister, who had walked away. I turned my head back to the scene and saw Jasper was walking out of the stable, clearly ignoring Victoria. She fluffed her hair and had the gall to look mad. As she walked away, she looked at me with a smirk on her face.

_Yep, she's up to something._

I followed after Jasper. He seemed to sense me and turned around.

"Sir Jacob," he said. I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Jazz," I said. Edward and I were the only Knights who could call him by his nickname. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

He sighed and looked down at his boots. He didn't answer right away and I began to get nervous. Finally he looked up and directly into my eyes. "Honorable," he said. "I am _very_ attracted to her and I want to worship her the way she deserves." His blue eyes sparkled; he was telling the truth.

I nodded. "I believe you." We turned and walked towards the castle. "I'm sorry that I asked you; but she's my sister. I've always been very protective."

He nodded. "It's completely understandable, Jacob. If I had a sister I would be the same way, especially if the man who was interested in her was a Knight of the Round Table." We reached the castle and he pushed the heavy door open. "You know some of the men can't be trusted."

We walked along the corridor, heading to the Knights' Hall. "Very true," I said. "But you _can_ be and I basically just accused you of being a creep. I'm sorry about that."

He turned and looked at me. "I don't ever want to hurt her." His eyes were sad suddenly and he spoke low.

_Why the change in reaction?_

We entered the Hall and headed for the bar. I was suddenly thirsty and I could tell he needed a drink after his day. I poured two sherries and we sat down on the stools there.

"What's up with Victoria?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I believed him when he said he didn't want to hurt Rosalie, but the overprotective brother can't help but rear his ugly head again.

"I have _no_ idea," he said, taking a drink of his sherry. "She's never really talked to me before so I was a little surprised at her sudden 'change of heart.'"

I nodded. "I have a feeling she's trying to get under Rose's skin and she's probably using you as the target."

He looked around. "I'll keep that in mind."

We sat silent for awhile, both lost in our thoughts. There were a few other men in the Hall, spread out and doing their own thing. Lancelot and Gallahad were playing a game of chess near the window, Gawain was sitting alone writing some poetry and Bors had fallen asleep. It seemed to be a typical day for the Knights.

"Who do you think is behind the break-ins?" Jasper asked suddenly. I shrugged.

"No idea. I don't believe it's Morgan Le Fay like some of the Knights are saying." I nodded towards Lancelot and Gallahad; they were the first to mention her name.

"I know it's not."

I turned to look at Jasper. His blue eyes had darkened and I couldn't make out why. "I can feel it in my gut. Morgan is not the one who's been wreaking havoc. It's someone closer to the King."

I spit my drink out. "You mean like the Queen?"

He shook his head. "No, like his son." He sipped his sherry slowly. My jaw dropped at his words and eyes grew wide. "That's treason," I whispered.

He shrugged. "I can't help how I feel."

_Good point._

"But why do you think it's Mordred?"

He looked at me. "He came here a week ago. The first attempt was that night. It couldn't be a coincidence. The King gave him a grand tour, showing off every single detail of Camelot. It's easy to put two-and-two together."

I nodded slowly. "Besides," he continued. "What do we really know about the Prince? Other than the fact that he's the King's sire? I know he has an army on the other side of the country and he thinks pretty highly of himself."

I frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Research," he replied. "When the King mentioned that Mordred would be visiting, I began studying up on him. In the past, he's destroyed villages and taken the women hostages. His castle now is one that he took by force."

His knowledge impressed me. Sir Jasper, who was usually so quiet, was speaking to me, friend-to-friend, and not worrying that I could tell the King about his suspicions. I wouldn't, of course, but that takes a lot of trust.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. He glanced at me, surprised. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For trusting me enough with your thoughts. And I won't inform the King. You may be right about it." I sipped my sherry. "Come to think of it, there _was_ something off about him."

He nodded. We finished our drinks in silence and left the Hall. He excused himself, citing he needed to see his mother, and took off. I walked to the ladies' chambers and stopped when I reached her door. I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous, and knocked.

"Sir Jacob," she said, curtseying.

"Lady Isabella," I replied, bowing. She stepped aside to allow me to enter. I looked around her room. It was pretty stark. "Don't you have decorations?"

She closed the door and walked to me. "No. I wasn't allowed to take much when I moved in here." She gestured to the rocking chair by the window and I walked to it, sitting down after her.

"You should talk to my sister, she'll hook you up." I removed my sword and leaned it against the wall.

She nodded. "You look beautiful today." She blushed.

_God, how I love that._

"Thank you," she said quietly, casting her eyes down. I hated when the ladies did that. They were taught that when paid a compliment, they were to be meek and timid. Timidity was considered ladylike. I thought it weakness.

"What can I do for you, Sir Jacob?" she asked.

"Just Jacob," I said. "And nothing. Can't I enjoy the pleasure of your company?"

She shrugged. "I guess." Her eyes were still downcast.

"Isabella," I said curtly. She looked up at me. "You have no reason to be so formal. You don't need to look down or be timid. I want to know the _real_ you, not the you that you've been manufactured to be."

She chuckled. "But this _is_ the real me. I am timid and shy. And I don't understand what your interest in me is."

I cocked my head to the side. "My interest in you is great. I think you are beautiful and I want to get to know you."

Her brown eyes bore into mine. "But you hardly know me."

"That's the point."

She looked down again. "Jacob," she said quietly. "I don't think I have any romantic feelings for you."

I wasn't surprised. "That's okay," I said softly. I leaned forward and took her small hand in mine. "I would like the chance to woo you nonetheless. Maybe I can change your mind."

She smiled. "I will give you a chance."

I squeezed her hand. "That's all I ask." She withdrew her hand and we looked out the window. I watched a rabbit hop across the grass, stopping every so often to feed. Suddenly a stray cat was stalking it. It moved stealthily, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Whom _do_ you fancy?" I asked before realizing what I was thinking.

Lady Isabella was quiet for a bit. I turned to look at her. "You can tell me anything, you know."

She glanced at me. "Why do you think I do fancy someone?"

I shrugged. "All the ladies here fancy someone. I figured you were the same."

She snorted. "I'm _hardly_ the same as the other ladies."

_And that's one thing that attracts me to you_, I thought. But choosing my words carefully, I said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's none of my business."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "It's okay."

We turned back to the window. A comfortable silence fell over us as we watched nature take its course. The stray cat had caught the rabbit and was carrying it in its mouth to feed. I thought about how amazing animals were. They didn't rob or steal from royalty, they didn't try to cheat on their spouses, and they just went about their day, finding food. They didn't have the worries that we have day in and day out.

Their lives were simple.

Sometimes I wished I was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Edward.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Jacob.

I watched him help Lady Isabella off of his horse and walk her to her chambers. My eyes narrowed. I have been busy training a new Knight so I was not able to pursue her, but she is always in my thoughts. Now I find out that my best friend and fellow Knight, Jacob Black, has eyes for the same woman. My blood boiled as I thought of the two of them together. I needed to act…and fast.

I shook my head. _Why does this bother me? Jacob and I have never fought over women. We've always been gentlemen about it; if I want one, he backs off and vice-versa. Why is this different?_

Because I never experienced the feeling of what a woman's touch can do to me. There was something there when I lifted Isabella to her feet and I believe she felt it too. I can't deny that. I am drawn to her. When I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, it was like coming home.

_I need to make my feelings to Isabella clear. Whether she fancies me or not, she needs to know._ I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. She was so beautiful, even though she doesn't know it. I enlisted the help of the Princess in wooing her. She promised me she would do whatever she could. I know that if Isabella is with me, that frees Jacob up for her. I am not blind; I see the way Princess Alice looks at my friend. There is longing and desire there. Jacob is an idiot to not return her affections. The Princess is the second-highest woman at Camelot after the Queen, who would turn that down?

_Maybe he feels it's safer this way. If he never pursues her, they can't break up and he can't be found guilty of treason._

That's true; I hadn't thought about that. The King was kind, but didn't take treason well. God only knows what he would consider to _be_ treason. I have no idea if he would believe a Knight over royalty, but I suspect not. I swallowed, hoping that the Queen never took a liking to me. I know of Lancelot's affair with her and I hope that she doesn't see me as his "protégé." I would have to turn her down and then what?

I turned away from the window and walked out of my chambers. It was a beautiful, sunny day. I was considering knocking on Lady Isabella's door and asking for the pleasure of her company, but knowing she just returned from an outing with Jacob she would probably say no.

I walked along the corridor quickly, nodding at the other women I passed. I know that many of Queen Guinevere's ladies admire me and I like that. I'm not cocky; I just know I was blessed to be born with good looks. In the past, I would openly flirt with the ladies, but never more than that. I was a soldier first; I didn't have time or the interest to date anyone. That all changed when I met Isabella.

"Where are you running to?" Sir Jasper asked me as I approached him. I shook my head slightly. _Where had he come from?_

"To see the Princess," I said as I stopped. "I have a question I wanted to ask her."

He nodded. "I just came from a meeting with the King. He wants me to send me to London in the next few days."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why?"

He shrugged. "The King didn't say yet. I'm guessing there's business he needs tending to." His expression changed to annoyance. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little irritated. I had planned on taking Lady Rosalie to the rose garden this weekend and confess my feelings to her. Now I can't."

_Confess his feelings?_

I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. Rose was like a sister to me. "What feelings, Jazz?"

"That I'm in love with her."

I drew in a breath. "Wow."

He nodded. "I know. Who would have thought that I, Sir Jasper, would fall in love? I've always been more of a loner, a nomad you might say. But I can't deny what I feel."

"Nor should you," I said. I gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I think it's great. You deserve happiness and so does she. And she couldn't have a better man than you."

He looked at me. "Do you think Jacob will be okay with that?"

I shrugged. "What he thinks is not important. Yes, it would be nice to have his blessing, but this is about _you_, not about him. He's protective of her, but she can think for herself."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, she can," he said quietly.

I looked to my right. "Listen, I really must talk to the Princess, but I want to continue this conversation. Meet at my chambers around seven?"

He nodded and walked past me, not saying a word.

I smiled. _Rosalie is crazy about him and now he feels the same way. It's been a long time since we've had a wedding at Camelot._

My shoes echoed on the stone floor as I made my way to Princess Alice's chambers. Upon reaching the door, I knocked lightly and heard a soft "come in."

"Your Highness," I said, bowing after I opened the door. She stood and curtsied.

"Sir Edward, to what do I owe the honor?"

I stepped in and closed the door. I looked around quickly, making sure no other ladies were present. "I wanted to know how I can woo Lady Isabella."

Princess Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "Woo her?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She walked over to me and held out her hand. She was tiny; barely five foot and I towered over her. I took her hand curiously and she led me to her window. Gesturing to sit down, she turned away and poured some tea.

"Cream?"

"Yes, please."

She handed me a cup and then sat down. "This is big, Edward. I've never known you to pay the Ladies much attention."

I nodded. "I know. But there's something about her. She ran into me in the hall a few weeks ago and when I helped her up, there was electricity that flowed from her. It wasn't anything bad, more comforting." I sipped my tea. "I really want to know her better."

The Princess smiled. "I know. I had a vision."

_Of course._

I looked at her. "Care to tell me what you saw?"

Her smile grew wider. "I saw the two of you together. She does not have interest in Jacob, not like that. But she wants to know you better."

If I wasn't a soldier, I would have jumped out of my seat with joy. _Isabella wants ME. Me!_

"But things are going to be rocky," the Princess said, bringing me back to reality. "Sir Jacob will not give up without a fight. The two of you will compete for her affections." Her voice dropped. "Your friendship will be challenged because of her."

I placed the tea on the table to my right and continued to listen to her. "I see him challenging you to a duel over her, but I have not seen how it plays out. There is something that is preventing that part of my vision."

"Your Highness," I said, placing my hands in my lap. "I thank you for the information. Jacob and I are best friends. Don't you think he'll bow out gracefully when he finds out that Isabella does not fancy him?"

She shook her head. "This vision is pretty clear, Sir Edward. He does not accept defeat in this case and continues to pursue her, even after she tells him no. I have a vision of her kneeling in front of something and looking up to him, telling him no. That seems to do the trick. But I can't figure out where this vision is or when."

I nodded. This was no help. I stood quickly. "Well, thank you. You've given me a lot to think about." I started towards the door when she grabbed my hand. I looked down at her.

"Don't underestimate him. I know you think I'm being silly, but my words have truth. You know Jacob better than I do, but this is one time when jealousy and pride override sense and duty." She dropped her hand.

I looked into her blue eyes and saw that she spoke the truth. I always believed Alice's visions because so many have come true. I was feeling stubborn, not wanting to believe that my best friend would betray me. She spoke of a challenge that he would offer me, the challenge of a duel. If only she saw what happened after that.

"I believe you," I said quietly. "I will remain on alert." She smiled and stood up. "Good, now let me show you out."

We walked to the door in silence. She opened it and I stepped into the hallway. I turned to thank her.

"Remember, Edward," she said. "This vision is strong. The future is subjective and can always change, but this is not wavering. Just like the vision I had of you meeting Lady Isabella. The unwavering ones are the ones that come true."

I nodded and thanked her. Turning on my heel, I walked in the opposite direction, my mind filled with the information she had presented me.

_Lady Isabella wants me as I want her. I must begin wooing her. Jacob will be a roadblock, but something I will have to deal with when the time comes. I must not allow him to come between the two of us. And who knows what this "duel" is that Alice is talking about? It could be something completely different. I want to believe that my best friend will back off. I always have when a woman has fancied him, though there have not been many that I have wanted when he has. Surely this can't be too off-base?_

As I rounded the corner, I came face-to-face with none other than Jacob himself. He grinned when he saw me. "I've been looking for you."

I returned his smile and forced my thoughts to the back of my head. _I'll deal with them another day._ "Here I am."

He chuckled. "I was thinking about asking King Arthur for a quest. I haven't been on one lately and I'm eager for the opportunity."

I nodded. "That's great, Jacob. But you know he likes having his best Knights at Camelot. He figures we're his best line of defense if there's an attack and given what's happened recently, he's stepping up security."

"I know, but the castle is guarded with you, Lancelot, Gawain, Gallahad and a slew of other competent Knights. It's been months since I've gone anywhere and am dying for fresh air and a change of scenery."

"What brought this on?" I asked, titling my head to the side.

"I want to impress Lady Isabella."

_I knew I shouldn't have asked._ I tried to keep my face from betraying my emotions. "How will that impress her?"

He shrugged. "If the King sends me for something important and I accomplish it in record time, she will see that I am a serious Knight. I want the opportunity to prove to her that I'm as good as you." He was smiling, but I noted a hint on venom in his words.

_Tread carefully._

"You _are_ as good as me, Jacob." In truth, he wasn't. And he knew it. He did not have the training I did. Lancelot did not take him under his wing as he took me. Jacob trained and proved himself, but I always got the feeling that he resented me for my special treatment.

"It's good of you to say so, even if we both know it's inaccurate." He looked into my eyes, searching for something. I wasn't sure what and I don't think he found it because he patted my shoulder and began to move aside. "I'll see you around."

I turned to his back as he walked past me. "Sir Jasper is in love with your sister."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned back to me. "What?" he spat. His eyes were angry.

_Why the hostility?_

I repeated what I said. "Sir Jasper is in love with your sister."

His jaw clenched. "How do you know this?"

"I ran into him earlier. He told me he wanted to confess his feelings to her this weekend, but has been assigned to go to London."

Jacob started. "_London_? That was the assignment I wanted." Before I could say anything else, he turned on his heel and stormed off.

I shook my head, trying to make sense of Jacob's odd behavior. _Does he suspect my interest in Lady Isabella? Why would he be so angry at the thought of someone like Jasper wanting Rosalie? It's bound to happen someday. And he himself has said he wants her with a decent man. That man is Jasper…isn't it?_

Unless there's something about Jazz that we don't know.

It's true; he's kind of a mystery. I don't know much about him, just that he has a mother but no father and came to Camelot to better himself. His family has money, but he wanted to be a Knight to prove to everyone that he can do it. He was beaten down as a child and now wants to show everyone what a success he is. I don't know much more than that.

_Something's shady, but I can't figure out if it's Jasper or Jacob._

I walked away, out into the garden. The Queen was there with all of her ladies. Isabella's beautiful eyes met mine and she blushed. _God, that is so attractive._

After hearing Alice's words, I had considered backing off and letting Jacob have her. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something as silly as a woman. I was always taught by my mother to never have a woman come between true friends. But upon seeing her, watching her as she tended to the Queen's every command, I began to wonder why I considered letting Jacob anywhere near her. As something unfamiliar in me stirred, my eyes narrowed and I had my answer.

_She WILL be mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. 10

**IPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

I shook my head, trying to wake myself from the dream I was _surely_ in. Sir Edward Cullen did not just take my hand as we walked along the corridor. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I was awake, but I knew he would see. So instead, I bit the inside of my mouth.

_Ow!_

Okay, definitely not dreaming.

_And now I taste blood. Great._

I looked down at our inner-laced hands and a smile crept onto my face. He had been so sweet today, so attentive. Actually, he had been like that for the past few weeks, ever since he decided to pursue me. Sometimes I think it's all an act, that he's doing it out of sympathy or a bet. But when his green eyes look into mine, all I see is honesty and desire.

_He wants me._

He turned to me, a smile on his face. "You okay?"

I nodded. He chuckled.

"You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him about Sir Jacob. He has stepped up his efforts in trying to woo me as he now knows his best friend is interested. Jacob has mentioned to me several times that he's feeling betrayed. He wants me and he thinks Edward is up to no good, another reason why I believe this is not for real.

"Isabella?" Sir Edward asked gently. We had stopped moving and he gently ran his free hand down my cheek.

I shook my head again.

He sighed. "Is this about Jacob?"

My eyes grew wide. He continued. "I know that he's angry with me. I can't help it. I know that what I'm feeling now," he gestured towards our hands, "is real. I get this electricity every time we touch. You've told me that you feel it too with me, but not with him. He needs to accept your decision."

I nodded and spoke quietly. "I thought he had taken it well, but apparently not. I am _so_ sorry that I've come between you two."

Edward pulled me closer to him. "I don't ever want to hear you say that," he said, matching my voice level. "It's _not_ your fault. We have been best friends for a long time; I'm certain things will be okay. Jacob isn't one to hold a grudge for long."

"What about the Princess's vision?"

His green eyes bore into mine. "Alice's visions are subjective; the future can always change. Just because she _saw_ Jacob challenge me to a duel doesn't mean we actually do it…or that he even asks. The last few weeks her visions have been off." He moved a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

He continued to look into my eyes. I pressed myself against him as hard as I could. I really wanted him to kiss me. He never has, although I make a point to hint every chance I get. I lowered my eyes from his to his lips and then back up again. Recognition dawned on his features as he realized what I was doing.

"Isabella…" he trailed off. We were being pulled towards each other magnetically. It was as though we were puppets in someone's play and were powerless to resist. His hand found my cheek again and he stroked it gently, leaning down and brushing his lips against mine.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Edward's head snapped up and he scowled at the person interrupting. He didn't pull away, though. "Yes?" he said tersely. I turned to see Seth standing there, a scared expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he said quickly. "I've been asked to fetch Lady Isabella; she has a guest at the main door." He shifted on one foot.

Edward looked back at me. "You are expecting company?"

I shook my head, confused. _Who could it be?_

He pushed me away gently and straightened. "Very well," he said to Seth. "Please tell Lady Isabella's guest she will be there in a moment."

Seth bowed and ran off. I chuckled. "You scared him."

He narrowed his eyes. "Seth couldn't have chosen a worse time." He pulled me to him again, but I pressed my hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sir Edward. The moment's gone. I should tend to my guest." I pulled away. He looked hurt for a moment but then recovered. "As you wish."

I now ran my hand along his cheek. "Please don't be mad," I said, feeling his day-old stubble. "I hope you will kiss me later. I was very much looking forward to it."

He nodded and took my hand. "You better not keep your guest waiting." He turned and we continued along the corridor, walking at a brisk pace to reach the main hallway.

There was a man standing with his back to us. He was tall and lean, much like Edward, but with sandy-brown hair. I grinned widely. _I'd know that form anywhere._

I broke away from Edward and started running at full speed. The man turned around and a smile crossed his face as his arms came up to embrace me in a hug. Unfortunately, I was going too fast to stop and plowed into him, knocking both of us over.

"Umph!" he said as his shoulder blades hit the marble floor.

"I'm _so_ sorry," I said, sitting up.

He laughed. "Not a problem, Bells. You are a klutz, remember." He tweaked my nose, brown eyes shining. I stood quickly, smoothing my dress out and he jumped to his feet.

"Such a woman," he said teasingly. "Always worried about your clothes than whether someone is injured or not."

I shoved him. "I _know_ you're okay; your big head took most of the fall."

He laughed loudly this time, the sound echoing through the main hall. Edward had approached quietly from behind.

"You love my big head," he said and pulled me into a tight hug. I squeezed him back as hard as I could.

"Indeed I do."

He pulled away and looked up at Edward, who was scowling at our embrace. I sighed. _Time for introductions._

"This is Edward," I said to the man in front of me. He grinned and extended his hand. Then I turned to Edward. "Edward, meet Riley Swan, my brother."

Realization dawned on Edward's beautiful face and he took Riley's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Riley," he said warmly.

"Likewise," he replied. _Thank God that's over._

Edward reached for me and I took his hand. "What brings you here, Riley?" he asked.

"I wanted to see my sister," he said, winking at me. "And I was hoping I could get a job here."

_Job?_

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "I've missed you Bells," he said, using the nickname he gave me as a child. "I've been away at school and now you're here. I thought I could maybe help out in the kitchen or something."

Edward cocked his head to the side. "You're a cook?"

Riley nodded. "Yes. There are no places hiring back home and I thought since Bells is a lady-in-waiting here that maybe…" he trailed off.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Edward said. "The King is looking for help. I can't guarantee that you'll be _cooking_, but I'm sure he can use you." He looked down at me. "We'll both give you a recommendation." I nodded up at him.

"That's very kind of you," Riley said. "I don't expect any special treatment and I'm scared as hell to meet the King, so knowing you have my back is comforting."

I tore my eyes away from Edward and took Riley's hand. "Anything for my one and only brother," I said honestly. He squeezed mine in response.

"Isabella," Edward said. "You never told me you had a brother." Riley looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I replied softly. "It just never came up." I batted my eyelashes at him. "Will it be a problem?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, not at all. I'm sorry about earlier, I was confused."

Riley waved him off. "No blood, no foul," he said smiling. He opened his mouth to say something else when the alert bell started ringing.

Edward's head snapped in the direction of it. I saw his jaw set. "Riley," he said firmly. "Please get Isabella and yourself into one of the rooms next to you. _Do not_ come out until I come to get you." His voice told me there was no arguing on this.

"Yes, sir."

I watched Edward turn on his heel and head in the direction of the alarm bell. Three other Knights immediately appeared and they all ran in the same direction. I saw the head of Jacob as he disappeared in the crowd.

Riley pulled on my arm as he led me to a door. He stepped inside and looked around, making sure it was okay.

"It's clear," he said, shutting the door after I had crossed the threshold.

I hoped everything was okay. The recent events of break-ins had everyone on edge.

"Does this happen often?" my brother asked.

"Only recently," I replied, sitting down at the window. "There have been attempted break-ins in the past few weeks so the King has ordered extra security." Riley walked over and joined me. "I'm surprised you got in so easily."

"It wasn't _that_ easy," he said. "I had to tip that page, Seth, to find you."

I wasn't surprised by that; Riley usually paid people to get what he wanted. "Do you _really_ mean to work for Camelot?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. I'm done being a rebel. I've experienced life, now I want to work."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Mom and dad cut off your funds?"

He sighed. "I never got that much to begin with." He looked out the window. "I was hoping I could make a decent living, maybe meet this beautiful princess I've heard so much about…."

I took his hand. "She _is_ beautiful, Riley and you would be good for her. Just get established and see what happens."

He glanced at me and squeezed my hand. "Tea?" he asked, getting up from the window. I nodded. He got up and walked to the table in the middle of the room.

"So how do you like it here?" he asked me. I didn't hear him. I was looking out the window and my panic was rising. "Bells?" he asked.

I backed away slowly. "Bells?" he repeated, placing an arm around me. I pointed at the window. "A man…" I gasped, "climbing up the window."

Riley immediately crossed the room and looked down.

"Get back, Bells," Riley said. He moved to the corner and grabbed a flag that was hanging on the wall. The man finished his climb and peeked in the window, grinning when he saw me. He threw a rock against the pane, smashing it. I screamed and ducked as shards of glass flew everywhere.

The guy began climbing in when Riley appeared in front of him. He looked up as he saw the flag come in contact with his forehead. It left a bloody crescent-shaped moon on him as he fell back, losing his grip on the rope. Riley readied the flag again.

The man reached for his dagger and was hit repeatedly. He was holding onto the rope for dear life, but Riley was determined that he would lose his grip.

Suddenly Riley threw the flag across the room and grabbed the rope, shaking it. He pushed down on the man's shoulders until he got his hand around Riley's neck.

There was noise below and suddenly, the man dropped. I heard a dull thud as he hit the grass below. I stayed in my position, scared that he took my brother with him.

A movement made me look up. Riley was coming towards me, his brown eyes almost black. "Are you okay, sis?"

I nodded. His gaze focused on my arm and he scowled. "You're bleeding." I followed his gaze and saw a piece of glass sticking out from my arm. I moved to pull it out.

"Don't," he said, reaching me. "It might make it worse." He looked around for something to use.

Suddenly the door flew open and Rosalie stood there, blue eyes wide. Before she said anything, she saw the blood. "Oh my God, Isabella!" she yelled, running in the room. Then she focused on Riley. "You will pay for this, you ass."

Riley was frozen in his spot, his eyes on her. She reached him and began hitting his chest. "You creep! Get out of here before we throw you in the dungeon."

"Rose," I said, quickly, wondering why Riley was just standing there. "He's okay. This is my brother, Riley. He was defending me."

Rosalie stopped, mid-swing and looked at me. "Your brother?" she asked. I nodded. She dropped her hand. "I'm sorry," she said, looking in his eyes. "I misunderstood."

Riley just stared at her. She waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it. "Sorry," he said. "Yes, I'm Lady Isabella's brother."

_What the hell was that?_

Rosalie turned from him and grabbed my arm. "You have to get this looked at," she said. "Come on, it's safe now."

The three of us left the room and headed for the infirmary. I looked around for signs of battle but saw nothing. "What happened, Rose?" I asked.

"An attack from an unknown army," she said. We reached the infirmary just as Edward caught up to us. His sleeve was torn and his hair disheveled, but other than that he was unharmed.

"Is she alright?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Someone broke the window of the room we were in and a shard of glass lodged itself in her arm," Riley said calmly. His eyes never left Rosalie.

Edward nodded and looked at me. His green eyes were wild with worry. "I'm fine, Edward," I said reassuringly as the nurse came over to me.

I was taken in the back room so the wound could be attended to. I was glad to have a few moments alone as it gave me time to think. _Another attack. No leader, though. Sounds like no one was hurt, thank God._

Rosalie appeared in the doorway. "You ready?" she asked, her voice kind.

"Is Jacob okay?" I asked, worried more for her than for me. He _is_ her brother, after all.

She nodded. "Yes. He was actually the first man on the scene, according to Edward. He said Jacob kept muttering something about 'Sir Jasper being right,' but no one knew what he was referring to." Rosalie fluffed her hair. "I'll ask him later."

I nodded and followed her out. I smiled at the two men standing in the next room, both with worried expressions on their faces. Edward reached out and took my hand, kissing it before turning to Riley.

"I don't think talking with the King today would be such a great idea," he said.

"Right there with you," Riley replied. "I will return tomorrow." We began walking to the main hall. Riley turned to me and pulled me into a hug, lifting me into the air.

"Be careful of her arm," Rosalie barked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sis. Be safe." He placed me back on the ground. "Edward," he said, extending his hand, "thank you." Edward nodded at him. Then he turned to Rosalie. "Lady Rosalie," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "It's been a pleasure." She nodded and smiled.

"Riley," she said softly.

I watched my brother leave the castle, watching for signs of intruders. He climbed onto his black horse quickly and the two of them cantered down the walk. I sighed and suddenly felt weak.

"I'm going to lie down," I said. Rose put her arm around me and looked at the Adonis in front of me.

"Edward, please inform the King of whyever Riley was here," she said curtly. "I'm going to help Lady Isabella to her chambers. I'm sure the King will want a report of what happened."

Edward clicked his heels together and bowed. "Yes, my lady," he replied. He turned to me. "I'll come and check on you later."

I nodded.

"I'll inform Jacob that you are okay," he said to her. She shrugged.

"Let him sweat a little," she said with a smirk.

He walked away quickly and Rosalie pulled me towards the Ladies' chambers. As we walked, I chill went down my spine. I knew that, for whatever reason, the serenity of Camelot was in jeopardy.

_Something bad is on the horizon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose army do you think it was?


	11. Chapter 11

**Esme POV**

_He's clever._

The recent attack on Camelot left everyone shaken and disturbed. King Arthur ordered extra security and that the women must be escorted at all times. He has extra protection for himself, Guinevere and Alice. He has ordered the Knights to a combat workshop to tighten their skills. Since Camelot has been peaceful for so long, several of the Knights have become lax in their practice. The King said this is a perfect time for a refresher.

Edward was looking forward to this combat workshop. He and Lancelot were organizing it and they had some pretty insane obstacles for the Knights to complete. Neither of them would be excluded from completing it either. They said that they can't allow their brothers-in-arms to go through a rigorous training and them not. That's why I love my son; he's selfless through and through.

I do hope that the workshop will help the Knights. They have not been in battle for awhile now and I know they're itching for a fight. Passive Knights seems to go against the grain. They were trained for battle and battle is what they know. They know how to fight, but also how to protect and keep the peace. They also know how to treat a woman, Edward especially.

I sighed. I made sure my son knew growing up that women are to be cherished. I did not want him to think we were made to sit and look pretty. Oh no. We were fierce when we needed to be and should be respected as such. I made sure to instill these values into him so that when the right woman comes along, he will treat her as well as Guinevere. Maybe even better.

_Unless HE ruins it._

I know the attack was orchestrated by him. He wasn't there, conveniently, but the whole thing reeked of him. And ever since my latest vision, it does not surprise me that this attack happened.

Closing my eyes, I saw the vision as though it was the first time. He is growing tired of being stagnant. He wants some action. He doesn't quite have the army he needs for full battle, but he does have some men willing to scale the walls of Camelot and take hostages. He ordered them to only scare the citizens…this time.

"There will be others," he said with a smirk. His black eyes glowed menacingly. With that, his men departed. They were not wearing the customary mark telling people where they are from. This was on purpose for safety reasons. He does not want to make himself known as a threat right now. He is biding his time.

I saw him watch his men as they departed, then he turned to Jane, one of his whores. He said something to her and then dragged her by her hair to his chambers.

Thank God I did not see anything further than that.

A noise jolted me out of the vision. My eyes flew open and I immediately stood up. Reaching for the dagger sitting beside me, I heard a thump and then nothing. Moving like a ghost, I approached the noise.

_Is it him? Or one of his men? Did he figure it out?_

A man was standing in the other room, clearly looking to rob the place. I stepped out of the shadows and announced my presence. He swung around, dropping the china dish he was holding. It shattered into a million pieces once it hit the floor and the sound echoed throughout the house.

"Well now," the man said smiling, "I did not think to find _you _here. Boss will be quite pleased. He thought that this place belonged to Esme Cullen."

I drew in a breath. "How do you know it doesn't?" I asked, my voice low. My golden eyes had darkened and I was getting ready to drive the dagger into his heart.

He looked confused. "If it belongs to Esme Cullen, what are _you_ doing here?"

"That is no business of yours."

During our exchange, I had approached him. He seemed to finally realize it and took a step back. "What do you want with Esme?" I asked.

"Boss wants her. He thought she would be good insurance so that her son doesn't try something stupid."

_So he's after Edward! But does he KNOW?_

"Why?" My voice had become almost a whisper and my eyes had darkened to a deep bronze by that time. He noticed that I meant business.

"He didn't say. Boss gives me orders and I follow them, no questions asked." I had backed him up against a wall by now. He glanced down at the dagger and swallowed.

"I will let you go if you promise to deliver a message to your boss," I said. He nodded. "Tell him Esme knows who he is and she will expose him if she has to. Tell him that _I_ am not afraid of him, only what he is capable of. Tell him that Edward will be the one who survives."

He nodded again, slower this time. I stepped back, keeping the dagger in plain view and let him pass. He walked to the door and turned around. "How do you know this?" he asked. His eyes told me he was genuinely curious.

_Silly man._

I just smiled. "Call it women's intuition. Now get out of here." He turned quickly and ran to his horse, jumping on it and galloping away.

I brought a hand to my face and stroked my cheek. _He's getting closer to finding out the truth. I've made no secret that my identity as Esme is Edward's mother, but what if he figures out the rest? He is a smart man. I know Edward can handle himself and as long as I have the opportunity to warn him, he will be okay. But what about HER?_

I collapsed on the ground at the thought of my daughter. I saw her beautiful blue eyes and her smile. Both were given to her by her father. I saw the laughter die in her throat as a sword pierced her porcelain skin.

"Carlisle," I said quietly. "I don't know what to do. Our children are in trouble. _He_ is figuring it out. I am worried that they won't see it until it's too late, until he is strong enough to destroy them both."

I looked up towards the Heavens. "Should I tell Edward? Warn him so that he's prepared? You know that he's hot-headed at times. What if he goes _seeking_ him? Then he'll surely lose. And so will his sister. _He_ will take joy in killing her, after raping her of course. Please, my love, what do I do?"

As I sat there, I felt a warm breeze wash over me. It smelled of Carlisle and I knew he was present. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Yes. I understand. And I agree. He is protected right now. As long as his cousin doesn't realize the blood relation, he is actually safe. To him, he is just an enemy, not a threat. I will sit back and watch for now. Thank you. I love you."

The breeze washed over me once more before drifting away. I opened my eyes and stood up. Turning and heading back into the house, I threw the dagger on the side table and went to the bedroom.

_Looks like I'll be showing up to court sooner than expected._

I opened the second closet, the one I used when showing my _real_ face. Esme wasn't nearly as fancy as I was so most of her clothes were pretty, but not extravagant. I liked extravagant. Carlisle always bought me the finest fabrics for my dresses. He wanted me to feel beautiful all the time. I fingered a blue and silver dress, one of my favorites, and pulled it out slowly. It made my golden eyes glow and fit like a glove. I tossed it on the bed and walked to the dresser, opening my jewelry box and pulling out a sterling silver locket. It held two pictures, one of each of my children. Edward has never seen me wear it, well, never seen Esme wear it. I've worn it plenty of time in front of him in my true face. He has never put two-and-two together.

And I hope he never does.

I knew that he would hate me, no matter the reason why. He will assume that I didn't trust him enough to know the truth. I have pictured this conversation more times than I can count; one thing you worry about when lying to your son his entire life. I tell him the truth and he starts getting angry, saying that I've always "babied" him and never trusted him to make his own decisions. He tells me to stay out of his life and then finds his cousin, revealing the truth to him. So fast he doesn't have time to react, _he_ pulls his sword and slices his head off. Blood sprays everywhere and _he_ grins maliciously. Then he turns and runs to _her_ room.

I shook my head. "I've got to see what I can do."

I dressed quickly, examining myself in the mirror when completed. I had added white stockings and silver shoes to accessorize my dress. I took my blond hair and pulled it into a tight bun, adding a blue barrette to accent it. I smiled at my refection.

_Even after all these years, I still look the same._

Carlisle knew about me, knew what I was and loved me regardless. He said that it didn't matter; he would love me for eternity. I wanted him to be like me, but he refused. He said "God has a specific plan for me and when it is done, He can have me." I've often wondered why _I_ was chosen to be different, why _I_ was chosen for this life. Why me and not someone else? Then I decided that He had a plan for me…one I didn't understand.

I understood it now.

I walked out of the bedroom and picked up my little silver purse on the front table. The intruder had not seen it due to his fear of my dagger. I wondered why he didn't draw his sword when he saw me. Not that it would have done any good, nicked me at the most, but still. Was he so frightened he forgot? Or was he ordered to capture, not kill?

Shaking my head, I closed the front door behind me and locked it up. Generally I didn't have to, but after everything I wasn't taking a chance. Who's to say _he_ wouldn't be back? If so, I at least want some advanced warning. Although my visions were a blessing, they were not always accurate.

_That's why I hope he won't figure it out._

Walking around to the stable, I stopped and picked some roses. They were beautiful this time of year and I knew _she _would like them. She was always so appreciative of gifts, even though she was in a position of power now. Once, in a vision, Edward gave her a clay box to put her secret treasures in. She has cherished that box and uses it every day.

I approached my horse, Carmen, and smiled when she saw me. She stomped her hoof, clearly happy to be in my presence. I opened her door and fed her some apples that were nearby.

"Ready for a ride to Camelot?" I asked. She snorted in response. I quickly placed her saddle on and cinched her up, adding her bridle and adjusting it for my fingers. I walked her out to the path, tying the flowers to a part of the saddle and then hopped on.

Giving her a gentle kick with my heels, she started walking at a leisurely pace. I was trying to decide to what to tell people when I arrived there. Since I was not called to court today, people would wonder about my appearance. Even a simple visit is questioned now. That's how it should be.

People who recognized me nodded when I came into view. A few saw me and ran. I chuckled to myself. Did they really think I would hurt them? My powers are not used for evil.

_You should worry about the future of Camelot. If it falls, so do all of us._

Carmen whinnied lightly as Camelot came into view. I pat her neck gently and blew her a kiss. She increased her speed slightly.

I saw a young man peeking out of the window, one I had not seen before. He had dishwater blond hair and brown eyes. He was lean and lank and seemed confused as to who I was.

The guard at the main door saw me and waved me on. I smiled at him and Carmen pushed forth, entering into the garden quickly. Two men approached to help with my descent.

"Ma'am," one said with a big smile. He held his hand out and I gave him mine. His placed his other hand on my waist to pull me down. The other man took Carmen's reigns and pet her muzzle. I instructed who the flowers should be given to. He clicked his heels together and nodded.

After I found my footing, I thanked the men and continued into the castle. I knew that Carmen would be safe with them. My shoes made a light tapping noise as I crossed to the Great Hall. I was looking for the Round Table.

Pushing a huge door open, I entered the room and immediately found Edward's eyes. He looked confused, wondering why I was there, as was everyone else.

The King rose from his seat and approached quickly. I curtsied and he took my hand. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

I smiled weakly. "I am so sorry to disturb you, your Highness, but I wanted to see how your hunt for the castle's attacker was going?"

There was a murmur from the Knights at my words. King Arthur smiled and squeezed my hand. "We are making progress." He turned and looked at his men for confirmation. "Edward and Lancelot are almost finished with the workshop we have scheduled for next week. No one will get through us then," he said with a laugh.

I leaned over to him to whisper in his ear. The Knights closest to him immediately reached for their swords. He gestured it was okay. Although I was welcomed at court, it was not my normal behavior.

"I have a feeling the man behind this is already here," I whispered to him. I saw his jaw set and eyes tighten. "He sent one of his men to Esme's home to abduct her as insurance against Edward. This man knows too much."

King Arthur pulled away slightly and looked at me. His eyes told me he believed every word. "I can't say more without exposing everything," I said, keeping my voice low. "But please know that he is watching."

He nodded. "Thank you for your information. I will make sure Camelot is under watch. Do you suggest extra protection for Edward and Esme?"

I shook my head. "They can handle themselves right now. The man responsible is not strong enough yet. He is biding his time and enjoying the panic he is causing us."

"Sir?" Edward asked. We turned to look at him. "Is there something we should know?"

As the King began to reassure his men, my eyes fell on the man sitting next to Edward. He was looking back at me, the wheels going around in his head, trying to figure out who I am.

I held his gaze. I was never one to back down. Besides, even if he _did_ try something, he would lose.

His eyes were a dark blue. I couldn't tell if it was because of the lighting in the room or if he was nervous. He was contemplating something when his head tilted to the side.

Edward choked on his water and coughed, snapping the man out of his gaze. He slapped Edward's back to make sure he was okay. Edward gestured he was and thanked him.

"I must go, your Highness," I said quickly. "I have things to do."

"Of course," King Arthur said kindly. I curtsied and spun around for the door, briefly meeting the man's eyes as I turned. This time they were hard and cold.

After I left the room, I shuddered. It was worse than I thought. _He will know everything. He might have figured it out now if he overheard my conversation. He couldn't have, though. The King and I were speaking too low for him to hear._

I quickly walked across the corridor. I could still feel his eyes on me. I turned the corner and came face-to-face with him.

_How did he get out of there so fast?_

"Hello," he said lowly. "May I walk you out, your Highness?"

_You cannot be harmed. Let him try something._

"O-okay," I said, my voice shaky. He smiled and gestured for me to go ahead. I could hear his footsteps as he fell in line beside me.

"What business did you have with the King today?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just a thought as to who might be behind the break-ins," I said. He grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall.

_Big mistake._

He placed his hand over my mouth and his words were dripping with venom. "If I were you, _auntie,_ I would forget that thought this instant. I wouldn't want to have to harm such a beautiful and sweet woman." His grip on my mouth tightened. His eyes had turned black and were wild with fury. I looked around frantically, wishing someone was around.

"Do. You. Understand. Me?" he asked. I nodded. He released me. I fell flat on my feet and pain shot up them due to the force of the drop.

Bowing, he turned on his heel. "Have a good day, my lady," he sneered. He walked away without a backward glance.

I slowly slid to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. He wouldn't be able to hurt me physically, that I knew, but I still wondered what he was capable of. He is growing smarter and stronger by the second. And he referred to me as his aunt. He's only done that a few times and it was when he wasn't quite so angry. He's different now.

I sat there for awhile before some passing ladies came to assist me. Thanking them, I smoothed my dress and assured them I was okay. I walked out, heading to where they were housing Carmen. My previous plan of seeing my daughter had fled and I had formed a new plan.

_Esme needs a vacation._

It was the only way I could observe without being questioned. My disguise will remain at home for the time being. I will send word to Edward that I have gone to London for awhile. It was not uncommon for me to take a trip suddenly. I will send him updates that I'm okay, but other than that, he will not see me. Then I can show my real face and watch _him_. If he tries anything again, he will know exactly whom he's dealing with.

_Auntie._

I hopped on Carmen and rode away without a word. I had to do something. I had to save my son. I had to save Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who Esme is? Or who her nephew is?


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

I awoke this morning to the sound of men below my window. I sat on my window-seat, looking down at them and smiling. They were hard at work on their workshop. I saw my brother take a running jump and land further than anyone else. The Knights applauded and Lancelot recorded Jacob's accomplishment in his book.

Then I saw Jasper.

He was absolutely breathtaking. His tunic was off due to his heated body temperature. He was running through the obstacle in an undershirt and his tight pants. His shirt was sticking to his body due to sweat and I could see every muscle and curve of his chest and arms.

Was it bad that a sweaty man was so sexy?

I watched in awe as he did a somersault mid-jump and landed flat on his feet. Then he took off and ran behind a bush. The bush was closer to me and I could see him better.

Beads of sweat were running down his face and neck and a few dripped from his hair. As I was frozen in my spot, I watched him wipe some of the sweat away and tugged on his soaked shirt.

_I'd tug it right off._

I shook my head. I have been having so many unladylike thoughts about him lately. Thoughts about what he looks like under his tunic, thoughts about feeling his body pressed against mine. Thoughts that make my lady parts sing.

_I'm becoming a harlot._

And his touch…amazing! I could _still_ feel his hands on me from yesterday. He had come to my room and we spent much of the evening talking. Around ten, he said he needed to get to bed so he was rested for today. I rose from my seat to get the door for him and he grabbed my hand and yanked me down onto his lap. I yelped at the movement and he quickly quieted me with his lips on mine. I kissed him back and my hands wound into his hair. I ran my fingers through his blond locks and he growled against my lips, clearly enjoying what I was doing.

The kiss was passionate and desperate. It was as though he wanted to devour me. And I would have let him.

I opened my mouth slightly to give him permission and his tongue found mine hungrily. We played a game with each other as we tried to be impossibly closer. His hand left mine and slowly worked its way up my corset, stopping below my left breast. He broke the kiss and moved to nibble my neck.

"You have _no_ idea what you do to me, Rose."

I smiled and continued running my hands through his hair. His head dipped lower and he began kissing my collarbone and the hollow of my throat before trailing downwards.

"J-Jasper?" I whispered. His mouth reached the top of my right breast and he was fluttering kisses there. Our corsets made our breasts stick out more than I would like them to. I wasn't that big and it gave a false illusion.

"Yes, my lady?" he said against my skin. His warm breath caused goose bumps and I shuddered slightly. My hands moved from his head and rested at the base of his neck.

"We should stop," I said quietly. I didn't want to, but I couldn't get caught up in sex. I didn't want to lose my reputation.

"We should," he agreed, pressing his lips against my cleavage firmly. His right hand moved to support me from behind and he pulled me impossibly closer. I was about to speak again when he moved his head to the area in between my breasts. His slow, torturous movements and his mouth on me made me lose all comprehension.

My head slowly fell back and I arched my back towards him as he continued to pepper my exposed skin with kisses. I knew I was in danger of losing myself, but I found I didn't care. He was awaking things in me that I didn't know existed. I had no idea that women could have these intense feelings or that we grew wet in certain areas. But I knew at that moment, I was soaked.

I moaned slightly as he trailed kisses back up, swiping his tongue in the hollow of my throat and continuing upwards. He kissed my chin and bypassed my mouth. I chuckled as he kissed the tip of my nose, both cheeks, my eyelids and my forehead.

"I feel I'm forgetting something," he said with a smirk. "Any idea what that could be?"

Finding feeling in my hand, I brought one finger to my lips and tapped it gently. His blue eyes sparkled brightly. "Oh, that's right!" he said. "Silly me." Before I had time to react, he kissed me greedily, passionately. I groaned into his mouth when he wrapped both arms around me, keeping me pressed firmly against him. I could feel something hard pressing against my lady parts, but at the moment I was too busy to care.

He didn't leave my room until dawn.

I smiled at the memory of last night and came back into the present. The workshop was wrapping up for the day. Jacob was twirling his sword above his head, trying to impress a child that was watching him about ten feet away. The boy was odd; I had never seen him before. He sat on one of the concrete walls, his eyes glued on my brother in fascination.

_My brother has an admirer._

I noticed Edward had left the group and Lancelot was finishing things up, recording the final times of some of the men. I scanned the crowd for Jasper. He walked over to a bucket of water that was placed for the men. I laughed loudly when he picked it up and dumped the whole thing over him in an attempt to cool down. His blond hair formed a helmet around his head and his clothes clung tighter than I've ever seen him. Because of that, I was drawn to the area in his pants. I gasped at what I saw and looked away, embarrassed. I shouldn't be ogling the Knights like that; it wasn't ladylike.

_Imagine trying to fit THAT into something delicate like me._

"Rosalie!" I scolded myself. I couldn't help it. Sir Jasper brought out desires in me that I didn't know existed. He was so sweet and charming, yet so dominating. I knew he cared about my reputation, but he was also growing impatient at waiting.

_Yet, he is the one making you wait._

A flash of red caught my eye and I looked to the source. Victoria. She placed a kiss on her husband's cheek and motioned for him to take a shower. He laughed and headed for the Knights' door, leaving her standing behind and watching him.

Then she turned and headed for Jasper.

_Oh bloody Hell._

I pressed myself against the window as I saw her approach him. His back was to me so I couldn't read his reaction. I really wished that we could open the windows but the King has ordered them locked at all times due to the last attack.

He had knelt down to retrieve his things and when he stood up, Victoria was pressing herself against him. I watched in horror as she ran her hands through his wet hair. I didn't see him pull away so I began banging on the window.

Smirking at her victory, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled herself close, whispering something in his ear. Her breasts were inches from his face.

That did it. I began yelling and flew to the door, ready to show that bitch that he was mine. I flung the door open and was greeted by Edward.

"Whoa," he said, holding up his hands. "Where's the fire?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have to get to Jasper. Victoria is trying to sink her claws into him." I tried to push past him, but Edward grabbed my wrist firmly.

"You are not going out looking like that." He gestured downwards.

I followed his gaze and my cheeks flamed. I was still in my nightdress. It was unusual for me to be in it for so long, but I was distracted this morning. So much so, apparently, that I was going to start a fight in nothing but this. While the Knights would be amused, the Queen wouldn't be. Nor Jacob.

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling back. Edward released my wrist and nodded. He looked embarrassed and I gently pat his cheek. I've known Edward for so long I'm like a sister to him. I knew there was nothing sexual in his look. He was looking at me the way a brother looks at his sister.

"I'll be out in a minute," I said. He ran a hand through his hair. I chuckled softly and closed the door. I dressed quickly, leaving my hair down. I kept an eye on the garden below. Jasper had left, but Victoria was still there, picking flowers out of the Queen's special patch.

_The Queen hears about that and she's a dead woman._

I opened the door and was greeted with Edward's smiling face. I gestured for him to come inside.

"Now, what was all this about Victoria and Jasper?" He sat down on the edge of my bed and watched me intently. I moved to the window seat and tucked a foot under me.

"I saw her run her hand through his wet hair. He didn't pull away. Then she whispered something in his ear, raising herself up so her breasts were in his face." I growled at the thought.

He shook his head. "And you think he was receptive?"

"He didn't pull away."

_He can't hurt me like that. Not Jazz._

Edward sighed and stood up. He came over and sat by me, taking my hand in his. "Rose, you are like a sister to me. We can tell each other secrets and we trust one another, right?"

I nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Okay, well I have something to tell you. But you _cannot_ act like you know. If so, I'll be in deep shit."

I laughed at the gentleman cursing. It seemed to be such a contradiction. "You have my word," I said.

He took a deep breath and his green eyes showed worry. "Sir Jasper is in love with you."

Time stopped as his words registered. They echoed in my head over and over: "_Sir Jasper is in love with you," "Sir Jasper is in love with you_."

A smile spread across my face. "Really?" I said quietly. He nodded.

"He's wanted to tell you, but the timing's never been right. He planned it a week or so ago, but then we were attacked. And ever since then, the King has been running us Knights ragged with things to do so he hasn't had a free moment."

_Except for last night,_ my brain told me. _That would have been a good opportunity; why did he pass it up?_

"Then why didn't he pull away from Victoria?" I asked.

"He is a Knight and a gentleman. It is against the code of chivalry to show displeasure with a lady. He may not have pulled back when she touched him, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. But since you couldn't hear anything, he may have likely told her to not do it again."

That made sense. Princess Alice sometimes ran her hand through Jacob's hair and although his eyes told a different story, he didn't pull away. I knew that he didn't feel the same way about her that she did towards him, but to deny the Princess was treason.

"I understand," I said and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me, green eyes shining. "Trust me, Rose. All he thinks about is you."

I grinned widely at that. "Thank you for telling me, Edward. And I promise I won't let on."

"Good," he said and stood up. He held out his hand to me and I took it, standing up. I walked him to the door. "By the way, who was that little boy sitting on the wall watching Jacob?"

Edward shrugged. "I have never seen him before. Jake didn't know either. We assumed it was the son of one of the staff. But no one has spoken of having a son lately."

_Odd._

"Strangest thing about him though," Edward continued, "was his eyes."

I cocked my head to the side. "Eyes?"

He nodded. "They were a golden color, much like Morgan Le Fay's." He stopped as the wheels went around in his head. "Maybe it's _her_ boy."

"Could be, but I've never heard Morgan talk about a husband or children." I liked the King's sister, but didn't believe for a second that she was a witch. I thought she was slightly insane. Problem was, she had Alice believing she had powers too. That had to be stopped.

"Besides, I don't think he would have traveled from Avalon alone, do you?"

Edward shrugged. "Well, whoever the boy was, he was quite intrigued with Jacob." Edward crossed the threshold and turned to me. "Lady Rosalie, it's been a pleasure."

I curtsied and bowed my head. "Same, Sir Edward. Please let my brother know that I wish to see him after he has cleaned up."

He bowed and clicked his heels together. "Will do." After straightening up, he turned and walked off.

I closed my door and leaned against it, trying to make sense of what I just learned. _Sir Jasper loves me. He LOVES me. That explains why he wants to wait, yet why it's so difficult for him. He doesn't want to destroy my virtue, yet must enjoy kissing me._

I have often wondered if that was true, if I did to him what he did to me. I was so naïve when it came to things like this. Women were not taught about sex in today's time. We expected the man to know and we would follow along. While the Knights received accolades for scoring with women, those women were humiliated and treated like harlots. We could be branded an "adulterer" and forced to leave the area. It was such a sexist time.

"Screw it," I said. "I'm going to learn what I can so I can be prepared." I was never one to go along with society. I hated corsets and side-saddles. I wanted to ride astride, my hair blowing in the wind and free my breasts from the enclosure they were trapped in. I wanted to serve the Queen freely, without worrying that what I do will reflect back on her. I wanted to be _free._

I walked to my vanity and pulled my hair up, exposing my neck. It was a risky move, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Jasper's face when he saw my neck ready and available for him. Maybe I can convince him to sneak off to the rose garden with me and he can suck on my neck some more.

I touched the spot where the mark used to lay. It didn't last long, unfortunately. My brother made sure I covered it up when out in public. I didn't miss Sir Jasper's eyes fly to my neck when he saw me. He seemed relieved that I hid it. This way, it was a secret between the two of us. Well, between the three of us thanks to my meddling brother.

Maybe that will change today.

I fastened the last clip in my hair and added some perfume. I naturally smelled like roses, but I always took the opportunity to enhance it. I sprayed lightly and then turned and sprayed the room. Although I enjoy Edward's company, he was sweaty like the other men and the stench remained.

Satisfied with how I looked, I stood and left the room.

I was not blind to the looks I received from the men as I passed them. Several whistled under their breath and others just stared. I smiled at the attention. I was often referred to rivaling Queen Guinevere for her beauty. While it was unacceptable to think that any woman was more beautiful than her, I secretly agreed.

_Guinevere's got nothing on me._

I only hoped Sir Jasper agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short. But it's important because we see the change in Jacob.

**JPOV**

Edward.

I never thought I would say this, but I am actually starting to hate him. It isn't enough that he's good looking and one of the best Knights in Camelot. Oh no. Now he has to want _my _woman. I saw her first and she's enjoyed her time with me.

Now he's butting in.

I sighed. I know she said up front that she wasn't interested in me like that. But I can hope, right? If I keep pursuing her and showing her that I am truly interested, she'll get the picture and invite me into her life. That's currently what her brother is doing with my sister. He knows that she is seeing Sir Jasper, but he continues to hang around as a friend, complimenting her and offering to do things for her.

Now, I admit that the thought of Rosalie dating Riley appeals to me much more than her dating Jasper. Don't ask me why; it's just a feeling I have. Jazz is a friend of mine, but there's something going on. He's been at Camelot less these past few weeks. He's made time to see her, but he's aloof and guarded. He used to be a good friend, now I'm not sure what he is.

So my sister and my would-be girl are both weighing on me. To make matters worse, the Princess had a vision of an attack within the next month. She couldn't pinpoint it, but was certain Mordred was behind it. Arthur, kind king that he is, didn't believe her. He usually does believe her visions, that's why this was so shocking. But he can't grasp the concept that his son would betray him.

I believe her.

Sir Jasper has done some research on Mordred. We know that he is the half-son, half-nephew of the King, but he also has an army outside of the area. About one hundred miles north lays a castle where Mordred presumably lives. So it is feasible that he could order an attack, although one hundred miles is a long way for someone to travel just to scare someone.

He also said that Mordred is not to be trusted. He has a burning hate for his father and desires the throne. I don't know he knows this, but Jasper has been good at reading people.

I wish he was here now; I could use his expertise on what to do about Lady Isabella.

I rose from my seat and headed to the door. Billy barked and ran for his leash. I didn't feel like taking him for a walk now, but I knew that would be best. I felt like the walls were closing in and I needed the space to move.

I tied his leash on his collar and opened my door. As I stepped out into the hallway, I heard a noise to my right. Looking in that direction, I did not see anything out of the ordinary. Billy wasn't concerned, sniffing the new smells that has manifested on the stone floor.

We walked at a leisurely pace, neither wanting to ignore the sun as it warmed us. I decided that Billy would take a long walk today, so we headed past the stables. There was not much out here; it was a field for wildlife to roam in. King Arthur was very vocal about letting wildlife into the area. I think he just wanted target practice.

I heard voices in the distance and slowed our pace. Billy barked and I yanked on his collar to shush him. The voices didn't falter; they didn't hear us. It was suspicious that anyone was out this far. I changed hands holding the leash and reached for my sword.

Then I heard Edward.

He was laughing and clearly enjoying the company of a woman. I smiled. Maybe he got it through his head that Isabella was supposed to be with me. I could see him sitting on a low tree branch, but the woman was blocked. I stopped and tied Billy to another tree and then approached stealthily, deadly silent.

My jaw dropped at what I saw next.

The woman sitting next to him was _my_ Lady Isabella. Okay, so she wasn't mine per se, but I was the one who saw her first. I felt anger, hate and jealousy ride up as I watched my best friend move a strand of hair from her face. She did not shy away from him or his touch. I could tell he was clearly smitten with her. And as I watched as she took his hand in hers, I had my answer.

_I am not the one._

Growling lowly, I turned and walked quickly back to Billy. I still moved silently so they wouldn't hear me. I didn't want Lady Isabella to think I was a stalker or anything. I untied my dog and we jogged back to the castle.

Once inside the main grounds, I took off his leash and let Billy run. King Arthur had a rule about no dogs, but liked Billy so he allowed him to stay. As long as I was in viewing distance, Billy could run around and scare up game. Just so long as he didn't scare the horses.

I sank to my knees and began punching the soft ground beneath me. _Why_ did it have to be _her?_ Of all of the women in the world, why did it have to be the one _I _want? Why couldn't Edward have fallen for Heidi? Or the Princess? Or even the Queen? I could see him now, trying to appease the King so he wouldn't be found guilty of treason. He'd probably get away with it too. To King Arthur, Edward could do no wrong.

_All because of his blasted father._

That thought stopped me. I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking like that. It was not Edward's fault that his father was murdered. He wasn't even born. Esme had only just found out about it when Carlisle returned.

_But still…if his father hadn't been Arthur's favorite Knight, then Edward wouldn't be now._

That was true. Although Lancelot was the King's best friend, he didn't entirely trust him. Edward was another story. He had been trained by the best and proven himself time and time again. I knew Edward didn't get breaks; he worked harder than the rest of us. He never took vacation and never seemed to look at another woman. Which is probably why the Lady Isabella thing surprises me so much.

It was unexpected.

While some of us engage in casual sex, Edward was one who never did. I admit, I know Lady Jessica's bed. She was so enticing and seductive and a lousy lay. She used me just as I used her. While mine was simply for sex, hers was to make Edward jealous. It didn't work. Edward didn't care in the least. He was just worried that I would get a disease. Edward has never been into "loose" women. Esme raised him properly, she taught him to be a gentleman even before he came to Camelot. She knew that Carlisle would not allow his son to be raised as anything less.

And no one is more of a lady than Isabella.

It pains me to say this as my sister is very much a lady. However, she has become looser lately, allowing Jasper to visit her in her room and staying all hours of the night. I am fearful that he is taking advantage of her, that he is following in the footsteps of some of the other Knights. I am fearful that he will take her virtue and then leave. It would crush her immensely. Although a part of me believes he cares for her, another part does not. However, I sense that everything is okay…for now.

Regardless, my beautiful sister used to be the epitome of a lady. She used to move with grace and laugh and cry just as a lady would. She still does that now, but there's an air about her that's different. Confidence? Sex? Experience? I can't put my finger on it, but I don't like it. She's used to having the men of Camelot follow her around, wanting a chance. She's never showed interest and they eventually give up or I scare them off. But that hasn't happened. Maybe that's why she's different; she doesn't know what she's doing.

_Thank God dad did not live to see this. Jasper would be a dead man._

So no, the only _real_ lady of Camelot is Isabella. And a lady is what attracts Edward.

I punched the ground again. My hand was covered in mud and I killed a worm in the process. I didn't care, though. Wiping my hand off, I laid on my back and let the sun soak through my skin. I wished that I didn't have to think of anything. I wished that my mind would be blank.

No such luck.

I was haunted by the memory of my deceased best friend, Emmett. Childhood was such a special time. Although we were both reared to be Knights, we were still allowed to have fun. I remembered the time that he found a praying mantis and stuck it in Rosalie's hair. She did not know he did it and walked around for an hour before anything was said. We had a good laugh at that. Our mother did not punish us because she knew we were being boys, but we did have to promise not to do it again. I think Em had a crush on Rosalie. He was always doing stupid shit like that to get her attention.

And then he died.

That day will forever haunt me. I had just returned from riding when father ran out to get me. I barely had time to tie the horse to a post when I was pulled inside. Mother and Rose were already crying. I saw Emmett's favorite shirt was torn and a piece of it was sitting in mother's hand. I looked from them to my father, quietly asking what was going on.

Avoiding eye contact with me, my father blurted it out. He was never good at emotion, thinking it made one weak. As a Knight I would have to be strong. But that day, I broke down. My best friend had been killed by a bear. My life as I knew it was over. I fell to the floor and wept incessantly for him. Rose and mother joined me on the floor, crying and consoling me. Father was not happy, but let us have our time, mainly because mother threatened to leave if he didn't. Father was not a bad man; he loved my mother and Rose and me, even if he didn't admit it.

At one point, I tried to leave to hunt down the bear that killed my best friend. My parents were smart enough to stop me, saying I would be killed in the process. I didn't care. Em was dead. We were going to be Knights of the Round Table together and now he never would be. That fueled my desire to become one, to be the best for him.

I failed.

If I was the best, I would have Lady Isabella. If I was the best, I would be the King's favorite. If I was the best, I would be assigned all the best places when the King had errands to be completed. That instead went to my new best friend.

_I am really beginning to hate him._

Opening my eyes slowly, I stared at the clouds in front of me. I could hear Billy chasing a rabbit around the yard. I sighed at that; he was contained and the King wouldn't care. I personally didn't care if Billy got out; it would make for some interesting stories. But I refuse to have Arthur order my dog away. He is _my_ dog and I am responsible for him. Just as I am responsible for my sister. And I take _all_ responsibility seriously.

My thoughts again drifted to Edward. Could I really be turning into such a hateful person? Edward has shown me nothing but kindness since we met. He knew Emmett, though not as well as I did and was saddened by his death, but proved to be my rock during that time. Every day he would bring flowers for Rose and my mother and then take me out to play knights and thieves. It was what I needed and helped heal the missing part of my heart.

Now it feels like it's been reopened and I've lost my best friend again. This time, though, was worse. Instead of a bear, it was a woman that took him from me.

I heard a noise and looked to my left. Edward and Isabella were returning from their journey. He held her hand and kissed it when they came into view. She smiled and blushed, turning a beautiful shade of pink and he laughed quietly. They only had eyes for each other. If I hadn't been jealous, I would think that sweet. My best friend had finally found someone.

But I was jealous. And that jealousy was turning into hate. Hate for the one person I thought would never betray me.

I rose up on my elbow as they reached the corridor. Edward opened the door and Isabella curtsied slightly and then walked through it. He followed without a backward glance.

And just like that, my jealousy grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**APOV**

I jolted upright in my bed and gripped the mattress beneath me. My breathing was labored and I tried to control it. I could feel a cold sweat breaking out but I didn't understand why.

_It was just a vision._

Lately, however, my visions have been coming true. Generally I'll see something that might or might not happen. It's very subjective. The past couple of weeks, though, everything has been spot on.

_I saw Riley coming to Camelot. I saw the attack on the castle. I saw Victoria making a play for Jasper. All events have happened._

My breathing slowed as my heart returned to normal. I turned my face to the window and stared out into the darkness.

_Just like his eyes._

This latest vision was Sir Jasper. He had black eyes. I couldn't totally make out what was going on, but it looked like he was pressed against a wall. Regardless, the eyes scared me. There was fury in them and hatred. And something else too.

_What is going on?_

I wished I had seen the rest of the image. Sir Jasper is usually so mellow, but has been more ill-tempered lately. I think he wants to learn more about the King's son, Mordred, but the King won't let him. He was quite angry the other day after Arthur told him he was overstepping his bounds as a Knight. Sir Jasper explained that he is trying to protect Camelot and doesn't trust Mordred. Arthur, being the gullible King he is, sided with his estranged son.

A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the look in Sir Jasper's eyes. They weren't black, like this latest vision, but there was still anger there. He left that night to visit his mother and has only returned this evening.

_Lady Rosalie must have been beside herself._

I pushed the covers back and went to stand by the window. I could tell change was coming to Camelot, yet no one wanted to listen to me. I was just the royal freak with the visions. I wasn't taken seriously as the Princess of Camelot. My own sister made fun of me every chance she got.

_Just like when we were little._

I became lost in my thoughts as my childhood memories flooded back to me. I saw myself playing in the field by our home; my only companion was the animals that stopped to see me. Guinevere had told people that I was strange so no one wanted to play with me. I had to learn to entertain myself while she was always out with someone.

_Little miss popular._

I sighed and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my middle as though to protect me from the memories. She opened the door and there was always a man there, ready to take her out. She was raised to be the beauty; I was raised to be the sidekick. Sometimes my mother would insist that I go out with Guinevere so she wouldn't have to deal with me.

"But mom," she whined, "I don't want her with me. She'll bore me and Kyle to death." _Like you were a picnic_, I always thought to myself.

Sometimes mother would comply, other times not. She wanted me to have a social life, yet knew that Guinevere was going to be the one to go places. No one ever gave me a chance…not even my own mother. Although she loved me, she thought me a freak as well.

My first kiss was a joke. Literally. Guin paid a guy to kiss me when I was sixteen. She wanted his opinion of how "ugly" I was. She had been seeing this guy for only a week and he was head over heels for her. Guin knew how to use men; her beauty served her well. She convinced him that I was dying and my final wish was to receive my first kiss. I had _no_ idea what was going on until that night when she laughed at me about it. She said that Felix didn't want to do it, but felt sorry for me so he complied. But that he gagged at the thought the entire time and had to stop himself from doing just that as he pressed his lips to mine.

I was so heartbroken. I figured that Felix wasn't sincere in the first place, but to find out that my own sister had put him up to it was over the line. Mother agreed that Guinevere shouldn't have done it, but didn't issue any sort of punishment. She just told her to go about her life and not worry about mine.

That advice continues to this day.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared out into the darkness once again. The moon cast a glow over a part of the yard and I saw Lancelot sneaking out of Guin's window. I watched as he slowly descended the building and then looked up, blowing her a kiss and quickly walking back to the Knights' chambers. I saw her light go out and then all was silent again.

_Slut._

I shook my head. I shouldn't think that way about my sister. But she has made my life hell. The only one who ever gave me a chance was King Arthur. He insisted that I come to live at Camelot after he married Guinevere. I think he felt sorry for me and wanted to give me a chance at success. Arthur was a kind man. Plus, my visions proved useful to him as his faithful friend and servant, Merlin, was not always available.

In other words, I was basically there for the King. Guin threw a fit when I moved into the castle. She had hoped that her "annoying" sister would be out of her life once and for all. But the King's word stands. Because of her tantrum, he ordered that I have the best room in the east wing of the castle and two ladies-in-waiting. He wanted me to have all of the same privileges they had and I was to be respected by everyone. I owe a lot to King Arthur.

But my sister still tries to control me. She tries to convince all the Knights that I am a disease. Luckily, they can think for themselves and several are quite pleasant to me, chivalry requires it. I'm also sure it's only because of my position at Camelot. Had I been a chambermaid, they wouldn't give me the time of day. I don't care what most of them think about me. My sister has numbed me to other people's opinions. As far as I'm concerned, they can go to Hell.

Except for Jacob and Edward.

They are two who consistently give me the time of day. Sir Edward and I have grown quite close, yet I know there is nothing romantic in our relationship. We care about each other as brother and sister. He is the brother I never had and a much better sibling than Guinevere. He always shows me respect and values my opinions. He seems to believe my visions and even goes so far as to ask me about them. While most seem to think of me as a "freak" because of the visions, Edward always wants to know what I see. He is a wonderful man and I am blessed to have him in my life.

Jacob pays me the time of day because I pursue him. I can't help it; he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Yes, Edward is attractive, but I don't look at him that way. With Sir Jacob, I do. I know he has no romantic feelings for me, but that doesn't stop me from wishing that he would change his mind. He is absolutely perfect. His short, black hair and brown eyes are the perfect complement to his tan skin. His tunics are always tight because he is very muscular. He works hard at staying in shape. Not only that, but it is heartwarming to see how much he loves his sister. Lady Rosalie is the most important thing in his life, although he jokes that she competes with his dog for his affections. I have seen how protective he is of his sister and how he would die for her. As a Knight, they would die for their King and Queen if necessary, but with Jacob, he would fall on his sword if it meant keeping her safe.

_That is how a brother should be. I wish I had one._

Is it possible to adopt one? Maybe I should ask Sir Edward if he would be my adoptive brother.

The castle was extremely quiet. Nighttime was peaceful at Camelot. It was as though all the problems that we faced went away at night. We could forget about our issues and just enjoy the quiet.

A flash of something moving in the yard caught my attention. I couldn't make out who it was, though, but I saw the person disappear into the surrounding woods. I shrugged it off; it was probably one of the servants going home for the night.

I walked back to my bed, feeling the cold tile beneath my feet and thought about how different my life could have been if I hadn't been adopted. Yes, I knew Guinevere wasn't my blood sister and for that I was happy. Knowing that I shared blood with a woman who could be defined as a world-class bitch would have been too much for me. But I reveled in the fact that even though we are sisters, I don't have any blood connection to her. If I want to walk away, I can. Nothing is tying me to her.

I found out I was adopted when I was nine. I was minding my own business and Guin came up to me, scattering my toys and looking right into my eyes. "You are not my sister," she told me venomously. "You are adopted. Mom and dad only took you in because they felt sorry for you." Then she danced away happily.

I asked mother if what she said was true. She sighed, commenting that Guinevere shouldn't have said that. "Yes, it's true. But that doesn't mean we don't love you any less." In truth, they did. Guin was always their pride and joy; I was the tag along. They never showed happiness when I accomplished something, it was always her. When I told them I was to be Princess of Camelot, they said "that's nice," and then gushed over how beautiful Guinevere would be as Queen.

_Just for once, I would like someone to think I'm beautiful. Just for once, I would like to be appreciated._

"I know what you're going through," Morgan Le Fay commented a long time ago. "I've been there. Although my sister and I both are witches, we were teased incessantly growing up. I had a thick skin; it just rolled off my back. She grew up with a lot of hate. That hate has now transferred to her child." She got a far-off look for a moment as she remembered something. It was silent in the room and when she returned to me, she wasn't completely there.

I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one in this situation, even if I felt like it.

_But still. Morgan and Morgause are two peas in a pod. They both use their powers and can make anyone like them…should they choose. I don't have that ability, nor would I want it._

Although it would be tempting to have Sir Jacob chase me.

I chuckled to myself and lay back on my pillow. It was cool from the time I stood at the window. I rolled onto my right side and continued with my train of thought. If I really wanted to, I could ask Morgan to place a spell on him so that he fell in love with me. I could then treat him as he wanted to be treated and help him achieve a higher position in Camelot.

But I would always wonder if he only chose me because of the spell. And I couldn't do that to him. Besides, I know that he wants Lady Isabella. She has been firm in her denial of him, but he can't seem to get it through his head. He is continuing to pursue her, much to her and Edward's dismay.

The familiar tingling returned, alerting me of another vision. This one had to do with Jacob. And Edward. I saw the two of them sword fighting. Jacob said he will die before giving up Isabella. And with that, he runs his sword through Edward, killing him instantly.

My eyes flew open. I have seen that before, but now it was solid. I had to do something. Sir Jacob's jealousy may be growing, but I know that he wouldn't want to kill his best friend. Not only would he be deemed a traitor and thrown in the dungeon, but he would regret it the rest of his life.

The vision continued. I saw Edward collapse and Lady Isabella run to his side. Jacob stood over him, a smirk on his face. Isabella jumped up and began hitting Jacob's chest with her fists. She said that she will never love him and he has killed the only man she would ever love. She looks down and sees the grass darken with Edward's blood as his life leaves him.

Regret sets in and he takes the sword to himself, ending his life instantly instead of rotting in our dungeon. Small price to pay for killing your best friend.

I felt sleep creeping up on me and my eyelids started to close. I would warn the two of them tomorrow. If I went to them now, they would think I was a freak.

_Well, more so than they already do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Alice's past…and the future of Camelot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special POV but essential to the plot. I may do another one later if I feel it's necessary.

**Mordred POV**

"Not enough!" I bellowed to my second-in-command. "We do not have enough for my army. I _specifically_ requested two hundred to attack on the twelfth of the month. It is the _eleventh _and we only have eighty!"

I threw my cup against the wall. It smashed on contact and the wine splashed everywhere. I was being irrational, I knew that. I just didn't care.

Paul sighed. He's seen this side of me before. He knows I'm not taking it out on him, I just have violent tendencies. He watched me pace the room as I calmed down. Running my right hand through my hair, I stopped and turned to him slowly. I was finally ready to listen and he knew that.

"Your Highness," he said calmly, "we have had unfortunate setbacks in recruitment. Apparently, many men do not want to go into battle with the Knights of Camelot. Most support King Arthur and are worried that if they survive, they will be deemed traitor and thrown in the dungeon for treason."

I narrowed my eyes and began pacing. "I should throw them _all _in the dungeon for not supporting me." I was wearing a hole in the floor. Paul's eyes focused on my pacing.

"If I may, sir…"

I turned to him. My look must have been fiercer than I intended it to be because he took a step back. I shook my head to let him know there was no danger. "Go ahead."

"I would wait and fight with him at Camlann. There is plenty of open space and it is a _perfect_ place for him to die. You can easy delay for six months and by then you would have the numbers. There are rumblings of the King's incompetence; he knows all about the Lancelot and Guinevere affair and yet denies it. People find him foolish and although they don't want to rebel now, they will if he seems weak. No one wants a weak king."

I smiled wryly. "I would not be a weak king."

Paul shook his head. "No, sir. You would not."

I nodded. "Thank you, Paul. I like your suggestion. I will think it over, but it does seem like a great idea. And the perfect place to take the crown that rightfully belongs to me."

He clicked his heels together and bowed. "Your Highness."

I dismissed him and walked to my seat by the window. I sat on the plush cushions and crossed my left leg over my right. Forming my hands into a cathedral, I stared out the window and became lost in my thoughts.

_I can't afford to not lose this battle. Arthur MUST be taken down. His ruling has been lax for too long. When I am King, people will know the law and know their place. They will jump when I say jump. And I won't need the Knights of the Round Table to exert fear, I will be the fear._

I closed my eyes. An image of me sitting in Arthur's throne and wearing his crown came into my head. I was wearing a red robe, surrounded by splashes of red everywhere in the room. The carpet matched my robe perfectly. At my feet were two of my whores, each massaging a foot gently through my boot. They kept praising me, as whores do, about how wonderful a King I was. I reached out and stroked the hair of one of them, then pushed her down and placed my foot on her cheek. I told her that a whore would never be worthy of the King's affection and I did not appreciate her talking to me the way she was. I signal for Paul to take her and the other one away. I smirk as they are dragged out of the room, pleased at her look of terror.

_She's foolish to even think I would want her now. I am King; I can have anyone._

An evil laughed erupted from my chest. I couldn't _wait_ to be King. My father wronged me and I wanted revenge.

I always knew that he was my father, my mother made sure of that. Her name is Morgause, the princess of Avalon. Like her sister, Morgan, she was a witch, though not as nice. Morgan tended to not use her powers that much; only for good. My mother was the exact opposite. She used her powers whenever possible and taught me to be ruthless at an early age. I was not born with the blessing of powers, but I was born with a mother obsessed with power. And if I have power, so does she. Or so she thinks.

From the time I was little, I knew the story of how I came to be. She had a vision one day of me removing the crown from Arthur's head and placing it on my own. Then I took his wife, Guinevere, as my own and rightfully took my place as King. The vision never faltered and one day she sought out to make it happen.

Knowing how distraught the King was over the affair, she wormed her way into the castle and into his bed. She did not reveal herself to him until the next day, claiming that the deed has been done and a son would be produced. My father then ordered all first-born sons killed at the time of my birth. I was hidden and raised for a few years with a peasant family, until mother came to get me. She then told me of my heritage, that I was the son of a king and would one day take my rightful place on the throne. From my early age, I was trained to fight and trained to hate. Her stories made me _hate_ my father and the hate only grew as time went on.

But I also despise my mother. Knowing her treachery and her ability to deceive has grown on me the last few years. That is why I can't wait to be King. Then I can give her the exit she deserves. She believes that she is the motivating factor for me taking the crown. She can believe what she wants; I know the truth.

It was my destiny.

I cocked my head to the side as an image of _her_ appeared. God, she was beautiful. She invaded my thoughts more and more nowadays, now that my plan to take over Camelot is coming together. I know I will hurt her. Not physically, mind you. I could never lay a finger on that beautiful creature. No, I will hurt her emotionally. She will never accept me for who I am.

_A monster._

_A monster hell bent on the throne._

She smiled at me, warming me instantly. I loved holding her in my arms and breathing in her scent. She was the one good thing to come out of this and although she won't support me when I am King, I will make sure she is protected. No harm will come to her.

"If I do find out someone has harmed her," I said lowly to myself, "it will be the last mistake that ass will _ever_ make. She is mine and I will protect her, even if she doesn't agree with what I've become."

_A monster._

There was a knock at the door and I grunted a reply. I hated being disturbed when in my secret Heaven.

"Sir," Paul said, "Leah and Emily are asking to see you."

I rolled my eyes. Ever since I found _her,_ I have had no interest in those whores. They can't understand my sudden change in behavior. They think it's them and I don't contradict. It _is_ them. They are not _her._ If they were, I would not tire of them. I would run my fingers through their hair and whisper sweet nothings. They are not her. I would hold her against me and make love to her gently. It wouldn't be violent the way these whores like it. She is not a whore.

She is a lady.

"Your Highness," Leah said as the two of them entered. Both were wearing new dresses. I briefly wondered how they paid for those. Surely not from me. They got around. Most of my men enjoyed them immensely. They probably paid for those whores to get new dresses.

They forget that their money comes from me. So yes, I guess I did pay for those dresses.

_Note to self: Do not pay the men._

I scowled as both of them curtsied, dropping their breasts so I got an eyeful. I tried not to choke.

"Yes?"

Emily spoke. "Leah and I were just wondering if you required our services this evening."

I shook my head. Leah frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I replied, looking her squarely in the eye. I dared her to challenge me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well sir," she began. "Em and I have noticed that you have not been interested in us and we were wondering if it was something we did."

I looked at the two of them. Then I spoke. "No, Leah. I have not needed your services for awhile. It is nothing either of you have done, I have just been busy planning things."

Emily smiled and nodded. Leah frowned again.

"Besides," I said. "There are plenty of my men that seem to enjoy you two. I don't mind you being with them. It is, after all, payment for _their_ services. Services that I deem worthy."

Leah's mouth dropped. "Are you saying that we are not worthy?"

I looked at her. "Precisely. You and Leah are _whores._ You are not worthy and I don't want you believing that you will be after I am King. I don't want you two to think you will rise from this position when I am sitting on the throne."

Emily spoke up. "I know why he thinks that." She turned to me. "It's because of _her._" There was venom in her voice.

My hands slowly balled up into fists. How dare she talk about _her?_

She continued. "Ever since he executed his plan, he has not wanted us. It's because of _her._ She got her hooks into him and now he doesn't belong to us."

"I _never_ belonged to you," I hissed. I slowly rose from my seat. "Get this straight," I said, approaching them slowly. I ran a hand down Leah's shoulder and upper arm, eliciting a small moan from her. _Fool._ "_I_ call the shots. You were hired to serve _me_, not the other way around. I have gotten from you what I wanted. I don't want you anymore." While I spoke, I moved from Leah to Emily. I ran the back of my hand down her cheek and then gripped it tightly. "What I do is of no business of yours. You will not speak of her, you will not think of her. You will not disrespect her or me in my presence. You got it?" I hissed these last words, dangerously close to her face. Emily didn't flinch. She nodded slowly. I released her and walked away.

"I hope Blondie dies in the Camelot takeover," she spat. "I want to see you in pain."

I spun around, eyes wild with fury. "That is it!" I bellowed. "Paul!"

Leah, who had remained silent, glanced timidly at Emily. Em smirked, enjoying my state. She would learn that you _never _cross me.

Paul came in warily. I pointed at Emily. "Send her to the dogs." She gasped.

Paul looked at her and then me. "But, sir.…"

"Don't 'but sir' me!" I yelled. "I gave you an order. Send Emily to the dogs. Let them have their way with her."

Paul nodded and grabbed Emily's arm. She began to struggle against him. Paul called for more guards and then the two of them were dragged away.

I ran my hand through my hair and tried to calm myself down.

"She will be the death of you," a voice said menacingly. I turned sharply to see my mother standing behind me. My eyes narrowed.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I said.

She shrugged. "I gave it to you anyways." She approached me quickly. Her black hair was loose and falling around her shoulders. Her golden eyes had darkened as she spoke words of hatred. "Ever since you met that slut you've been different."

I raised my hand to strike her and she grabbed it. "She is _not_ a slut. I will not allow _anyone_ to disrespect her…especially you." I yanked my hand away.

She smirked. "You're not as focused. Before, your only thought was of Camelot and the throne. You couldn't wait to take your father down and be King. Now you wonder if you should even go through with it." She took a step closer to me and lowered her voice. "You never had a problem killing anyone who stood in your way. _She_ stands in your way and yet the thought of harming her disgusts you."

I turned my back on her and walked to the door. "Get out!" I gestured to the wooden apparatus. "Get out! How dare you speak to me this way?"

Mother raised her eyebrow. "How dare _I_ speak to _you_ that way? You have some nerve. _I _am your mother. _You_ are my son. I will speak to you _anyway_ I deem fit." My fury was rising and she knew it. She also knew that right now, I wouldn't do anything about it. I couldn't. She was still essential to my domination.

_Damn her._

"You think me a stupid old woman," she continued, approaching me again. A strand of black hair fell in her eye and I desperately wanted to rip it out. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe I am, but everything I have done I have done for _you._ I love you, Mordred. I knew that before you were even conceived. I wanted you when I seduced your father. I wanted you when you were born. I've always wanted you and wanted the best for you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You gave me away for a few years."

Her grip on my shoulder tightened. "Not by choice. I knew Arthur would stop at nothing to make sure first-borns were killed. I could do nothing. Besides, that family treated you well, didn't they?"

I nodded. That was the Brandon family. They were poor, but loving. They treated me like their son. I will make sure they are rewarded when I am King. I take care of those who have been good to me.

"Mark my words, Mordred. You _will_ be King, so long as you don't lose focus. You can't be involved with anyone when there's so much at stake."

I stepped out of my mother's grip. "I will need a queen."

She looked directly into my eyes. "The vision shows you with Guinevere. She is the one you are to be with."

I turned and walked away. "Your visions are subjective, mother. The future can always change."

She did not like that I was not accepting what she was saying. "You've said it yourself that _she_ won't accept you for the monster you are. You know she won't be queen. You shouldn't be considering anything with Blondie."

Before I could say anything, Paul reappeared. "Sir," he said quickly.

"Yes?"

"There's been an accident with Emily."

I raised an eyebrow. _This ought to be good._ I gestured for him to continue.

"One of the dogs lost control and ran its paw across the right side of her face. She will be permanently scarred."

I smiled. _Serves the bitch right._ "Where is she now?"

"The infirmary. Felix is working on her. She shouldn't be any more trouble."

I nodded. "Thank you, Paul. Make sure she gets minimal recovery time. I want that bitch to be an example for anyone who crosses me."

He nodded clicked his heels together. I dismissed him, ignoring the look from my mother.

"See?" she said venomously. "Blondie has caused you to lose control."

"Leave her alone!" I yelled. "Let me make it perfectly clear to you _mother_," I spat. "Do not think about her. Do not talk about her. Do not even look at her. Stay out of my business. You were the one that wanted me on this path. You got it. You are now dangerously close to sharing Emily's fate." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't push me."

She laughed and exited.

My hands balled into fists as I tried to control my rage. My mother knew I wouldn't do anything to her…yet. But I would, mark my words.

I closed my eyes and was immediately calmed by _her_ face. In this image, she was wearing a white wedding dress and veil. She approached me slowly down the aisle, looking radiant. I could not believe how beautiful she was. I heard Paul whistle underneath his breath and I growled at him. He immediately cast his eyes down as I continue to take in her beauty.

This was my favorite fantasy of her. The one where she becomes my wife, regardless of what I am. She accepts the monster inside me and wants to be with me.

_She would be a wonderful queen._

Yes, she would. Her beauty would be unmatched in the entire land. Anything she desired would be hers. I would give myself to her fully and let her know I worshiped her. She would have ladies-in-waiting and men would die for her. And she would laugh at all of them, squeezing my hand gently to assure me that I am the only man for her.

_Maybe it will be alright. Talk to her. Let her know how you feel and that you want her by your side. She may surprise you. It's not like she hasn't in the past._

That was true. The first kiss surprised me. I didn't expect the electricity that flowed through me. I had never experienced that before and it alarmed me at first. But I didn't want her to know, so I hid it. I hid from her for a bit and then decided that I would pursue and see where things lie. I didn't expect her to consume my every being.

I opened my eyes and walked to my chair. I didn't want to lose the tranquility I felt when I thought of her. I sat quickly and continued to fantasize about the two of us, happy and carefree, ruling Camelot as equals. I saw a little blond-haired boy running around and wreaking havoc on the staff, knowing full well they could not punish the future King of Camelot. I saw him run to his mother who held him tightly against her, her ample breasts heaving as she breathed and peppering him with kisses.

I stopped that train of thought as my fantasy was starting to head sexually. I had thought of her beneath me _many_ times, but didn't want to get aroused right now. Not when I had work to do. But somehow I knew that if the time comes, she will be mine in every way possible. I couldn't wait to hear her moan my name as I brought her to the highest heights of ecstasy. I couldn't wait to feel her mouth on me, pleasuring her husband and King the way she should. I couldn't wait to spill into her mouth, watching as she laps up every drop, smiling the entire time.

And now I am hard for her. _Damn!_ Looks like I will have to focus heavily on something else so not to lose sight of my plan. But God, she is perfect.

_Yes, she will be the perfect queen…in EVERY way._


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

My life was almost perfect. I was a Knight of the Round Table, respected by all in the land and had a loving mother. She would fight and die for me if she had to and always told me how she felt. But now I had another reason to think my life was perfect.

Isabella.

In the last few weeks I have completely changed. I no longer think my job is the most important thing in my life. Don't get me wrong, it's still important and I love it, but now I sleep, eat and breathe Lady Isabella. She is just amazing and I am addicted to her laugh. I can't go a day without seeing her and desperately want her to move in with me. But that wouldn't be acceptable unless she is my wife.

She will be.

I have already realized that I am in love with her. I haven't told her yet because I don't want to scare her. But I believe we were meant to be together. Soul mates as some people would say.

The Princess saw us getting married, confirming my belief that we are perfect. She said it will be the biggest wedding in all of England; even more so than when Arthur married Guinevere. Thousands will attend and wish us well. We will take a little cottage away from Camelot and raise our three boys there.

I love the Princess right now.

Not knowing my father was the only sad part of my life. Every day I wish that I would have known him. My mother has told me about him and raised me as he would want me to be. Because I never knew him, I strived even more to be the son that he always wanted. Mother said he would be proud of me regardless. But to me, that wasn't good enough. I didn't want to be some peasant; I wanted my father to say "my son is someone." I couldn't do that if I wasn't the best. So I trained for Knighthood early and luckily, got my break. Now I know he's looking down on me with pride. The only thing that would make him happier (and mother too) is if I married the right woman.

And I found her.

Stepping out of my chambers, I adjusted my sword on my hip. We always wore them, even though we haven't seen much battle lately. The Knights were trained to always be prepared, like that attack on the castle a few months ago. Everything has been quiet for awhile and that makes me nervous. I don't know who was behind the attack, but I am certain it will happen again. I feel it in my bones.

We caught a traitor in Camelot. He was working as a page and heard about Arthur's quest for the Holy Grail. He sent word back to his master and immediately he set out to find it. He does not have the power that Arthur has so he had no luck finding it. When we found out who that page was, he was executed for treason. We let him stand as a symbol to others who might think about it. We will not tolerate betrayals.

I was only happy it wasn't Seth.

He was a good kid. Raised poor, he was hired by the King at a young age. Arthur felt sorry for the boy's family and sent money to help them. Seth's father was an alcoholic and drank the money away. The King was furious at that and kept Seth at the castle, ordering him to never see his parents again. Seth complied happily; he had a better life where he was. The King has often told me that Seth is his favorite page.

While Seth would have had motive for treason, he was loyal. He had no idea who the traitor was and I fully believed him. Everyone did. Seth was not malicious; he was a boy trying to earn money to have a decent life when he finally started out on his own. Arthur would always keep tabs on him, making sure he was okay and didn't disobey his order. But Seth was a smart boy; he would comply. I liked the kid. He was smart and funny and when he turns eighteen, I will recommend he become a Knight.

I walked along the corridor, my leather soles making a light clacking noise on the bricked floor. I had plans to see Lady Isabella today, maybe even kiss her. The closest I got was the day her brother arrived. I had just brushed her lips with mine when Seth interrupted.

_Maybe I don't like him as much as I thought I did…._

I chuckled to myself. Seth was a good kid and he was just doing his job. I knew that. I gave him a look because it was the most inopportune time, but I wasn't angry. The boy was so scared that I didn't see him for a week. And when I did, I reassured him that everything was okay. I made him happy and that was what counted.

I liked Isabella's brother, once I knew who he was. At first I thought he was a boyfriend or something, the way she was so happy to see him. She left my side at a dead run, knocking both herself and him over, laughing and talking about familiar things. I felt the jealousy ride up in me, ready to draw my sword and let him know that she was mine, until I heard his name.

Riley Swan.

Then it clicked. I mentioned that she never told me she had a brother. She shrugged and said it wasn't a big deal. Later she said that truly forgot about it and since we are still getting to know each other, didn't think it was necessary. She also pointed out that I didn't talk about my mother to her, so why should she?

She had me there.

It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to talk about my mother, I love her very much. It's just that it never came up in conversation. What I talk to Isabella about has nothing to do with my mother. We discuss our dreams and plans for the future, our pasts and who is dating whom. My mother has always been cautious about certain subjects with me, although I don't know why. It's as though she's worried I might stumble on something I shouldn't know. But we shouldn't have secrets from each other as we are family.

She was gone on holiday for a few weeks. I think she was missing dad too much and had to leave. Every time she comes to Camelot it pains her. The memory of how he died haunts her every day, not that I blame her. She was deeply in love with him and he was cruelly taken from her. If that happened to me with Isabella, I would never forget it either.

I shuddered at the thought. If anyone tried to take her from me now, they would regret it. She was my life now and Camelot was second. The King may not like that, as he demands loyalty, but he'll live. It wasn't like the other Knights didn't have lovers or wives or anything on the side.

"Edward," Jacob said as he came into view. His eyes were darkened and cold. I knew that he wasn't happy about my pursuing Isabella; he wants her too. However, she has already made it clear how she feels and he needs to accept that.

I am losing my best friend over a woman and that breaks my heart. But she's too important to give up without a fight.

I nodded at him. He stood about ten feet from me and spoke. "The King wants all Knights in attendance in about ten minutes. He has an excursion he wants to send us on."

I tilted my head to the side. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No, and I didn't ask. I know better than to question the King."

_True._

"Thank you Jacob," I said and held out my hand. He looked at it and grunted, clearly disgusted with my attempt at civility. I took that same hand and ran it through my hair. "See you in ten," I said as I walked off.

He didn't answer.

I couldn't believe our friendship was so strained. He was actually jealous of Isabella's interest in me. Jacob, my best friend, has never been jealous of me. Not when I was taken under Lancelot's wing and trained to be his second. Not when honors and titles were bestowed on me and he was made to look less-than-stellar. I couldn't help it if I was a better Knight; it was inbred in me. My father was near the top when he was alive, of course I would share the same fate. Jacob has worked hard to get where he is, but I have too. No, that never made him jealous.

But a woman did.

I sighed as I continued to walk to the room where the Round Table was. I guess Lady Isabella could be the breaking point. I seem to get everything he wants. But I'm not apologizing for it. Why should I? I have worked harder than him because of my father's legacy. Billy wasn't a Knight. He had nothing to do with Camelot.

Maybe it was because of his death that Jacob was so focused on being the best. He realized he had to provide for his mother and sister, despite the fact that she was Head Lady-In-Waiting. Now that Billy was gone, he was the man of the family and had to prove his worth.

_If Jacob wasn't any good, he wouldn't be a Knight. Only the best are recruited._

I saw a stool near Bors and sat down by him. We exchanged pleasantries and discussed the weather. I liked him, he was a good Knight. He regarded this as a job, not his life, but would die for the King if he had to.

Sir Jasper sat next to me. He smiled and reached for a glass of water. He's been different lately, more reserved and less friendly. I chalk it up to the stress of his mother. She is a controlling, manipulative bitch and she wears on him. At least, that's what he says.

Lady Rosalie said she's sick. During their time in the meadow, he said that he has the best medicine for her but she isn't getting better. Rose didn't know what it was that she had but that could explain his behavior.

He has never said one word to me about this.

_Don't friends talk? They should. Maybe he wants you to ask him._

"How's your mother?" I asked him.

He glanced at me, pausing mid-drink. "She's fine. Why?" He frowned in confusion.

"I just thought I heard that she's sick."

Sir Jasper shook his head. "Never been sick a day in her life."

I looked down at my hands. "Good to know."

_He's lying to someone. But why?_

"How's yours?" he asked me. I looked up and saw him watching me intently.

"Fine, as far as I know." I pushed the sleeves of my tunic up; it was hot in the room. "She's on holiday in France so I haven't heard much from her."

"Seems odd, doesn't it?" he asked. "Taking a holiday after the break-ins?"

I shook my head, wondering where he was going with this. "No, makes perfect sense. We are to protect our women. If there is any sort of threat, it is our job to make sure they're safe. The idea was hers but I supported it fully. I won't lose my mother too."

His blue eyes saddened. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to make you think about your father."

"That's fine."

He turned from me and stared at the glass of water, now half-empty. I continued to watch him, wondering what was going on in that quiet head of his. He was a nice guy and great Knight, but he was always so secretive. He seemed to only open up to Lady Rosalie, but not as much lately. It was as though he was distancing himself from everyone because he was getting ready to leave.

_Where would he go?_

"You love your mother very much, don't you?" he asked me after pouring some more water.

I nodded.

"Wish I did," he mumbled so only I could hear it. I was about to question it when the other Knights entered and the meeting was brought to order.

This was it. King Arthur was starting to send some people off on the quest to find the Holy Grail. He only wanted some of us to go. "Some of my best Knights will remain behind. Due to the attacks on Camelot I will need you here. The rest of my best will go on the journey."

Jacob spoke up. "Excuse me, your Highness. Do you really think now is the best time to start on an excursion? If some of us leave, Camelot is more vulnerable and less protected."

King Arthur was silent for a moment, taking in what he said. "True, but I believe the quest and separation will be good. Everyone has been so down lately due to it that a little adventure is necessary. And according to Merlin, everything will be fine if some Knights go away. He doesn't see any problems."

_I'm betting on Alice._

Jacob nodded at the King and he continued talking. Lancelot was going, along with Galahad and a few others. Bors was jumping at the chance to go, so the King granted him his request. Then he looked at me.

"Edward?"

I swallowed. "With all due respect, sir, I would like to stay here. Camelot needs me."

"Agreed."

I felt Jacob's eyes on me and turned slowly to him. They bore into mine. It was as though this was his last opportunity to win Isabella. If I was on the quest for the Grail, he could make his move.

_Not bloody likely._

"Sir Jasper?"

"I would like to go, sir."

Jacob's eyes snapped to him. Neither of us could believe what he just said. He had lamented recently that he didn't get to spend enough time with Lady Rosalie and now he wants to head out on the quest?

_Maybe he will tell her he loves her before he leaves._

That was a good plan. I knew he was waiting for the right moment but it never seemed to happen. That was why he was lamenting. But still, on his horse and ready to embark on a journey is not exactly the best time to say "I love you."

_Unless he does it the night before._

That's true, he could. And, knowing Rose, she will try to convince him not to go. I wonder if she'll use her feminine wiles on him. I don't know how I know, but she is still a virgin. Although he's told me they've done "things," he refuses to elaborate. Gentlemen don't do that. And I see how much he respects her, he wouldn't hurt her. I'm guessing he wants to wait longer. And that is good for her as it is the woman's reputation that is tarnished. We Knights are allowed a certain amount of freedom when it comes to pursuing the opposite sex. Some have women in the neighboring town that they visit every weekend. They are nice, but everyone knows what happens and they are not respected in the community.

_What would happen to Lady Rosalie if her virtue was destroyed? What would happen to the poor bastard that took it once Jacob got wind?_

When the meeting was adjourned, I stepped out. I wanted some time to myself before the "fun" of a new quest started. Even though I wouldn't be going, I would be making preparations and ensuring everything was in order for those who were. I noticed Jacob approach Jasper, no doubt to ask him what the hell he was thinking. I wondered that too but would wait to ask.

"Sir Edward," the Princess called when I entered the Great Hall. I smiled and walked over to her.

"What's up, pixie?" She hated being reminded that she was tiny, but I can get away with it. It's uncanny, the brother and sister relationship that we share.

_I wish we were._

She looked around and pulled me into a room, slamming the door shut. My eyebrows knit together in confusion as she turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to overhear."

"Overhear what?" I asked her. She leaned against the door.

"I had another vision."

Shaking my head, I spoke. "You always have visions, your Highness. Why should this be any different?"

"Because it's about you and Jacob."

Now she had my attention. I held her gaze as she spoke. "I had a vision of you two fighting a battle over Lady Isabella. Jacob loses control of his emotions and strikes you with his sword, killing you."

_He can't kill me. I'm the best Knight and his best friend. It wouldn't happen…would it?_

I drew in my breath. I knew he was jealous, but I didn't think he would resort to this. "How solid is it?"

"Very."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Then something must be done. I don't want to fight my best friend, even if he's not anymore, but I won't back down. Only a coward does that."

She nodded. Then slowly she approached me, taking my hand in hers. "Please, be careful."

"I will," I told her. "What can be done?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he'll change his mind and go on the quest for the Grail and get over his jealousy."

_Not bloody likely._

She smiled. "I know what you're thinking. I think the same thing, but we have to do _something._ I don't want to lose the only man who is like a brother to me."

I stroked her cheek gently to calm her. "Your Highness, I don't want that either. I thank you for your vision and I'm sure we can figure something out. Although he's jealous, I refuse to believe he would want me dead. He _is_ still my best friend."

The Princess nodded. "That's not like him. He's a hothead and wants to prove his worth, but he's not a traitor. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his position in Camelot or hurt his sister."

"What can we do?" My hand dropped from her face. She lowered her eyes.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can diffuse the situation. I _know_ he would regret it if he harmed you. He couldn't live with himself. Besides, if Lady Isabella doesn't want him romantically by now, what makes him think she would after you're dead? "

_She really does care about him._

"Please let me know what happens," I told her. She dropped my hand and walked to the door, opening it and walking across the threshold without a word. No matter what anyone thought about her, Princess Alice was one of the strongest people I've ever met. She had to be, being related to Guinevere.

I sighed and thought about her warning. Jacob wanted to fight over Isabella. In the vision, I'm the one who dies. I don't want to fight him, but will if I have to.

_If only he would listen when Lady Isabella speaks._

That's it! Maybe if I talk to her, she'll talk to him. I know she's mentioned it before, but with this latest vision, there is a motive to remind him. Maybe it'll diffuse the situation…or make it worse.

_You'll never know unless you ask her._

Taking long strides, I walked out and shut the door. I reached her chambers in no time and paused a moment before knocking.

_This will cause her to worry unnecessarily. But she needs to know. She wants YOU, not him and she'll support whatever you want._

Raising my fist, I tapped lightly. She answered, her hair blowing with the air caused by the movement. Her face was flushed and for a split second, I flashed on an image of her beneath me.

"Sir Edward, to what do I owe the honor?" she asked, snapping me from my thoughts. _Another time,_ I thought as I crossed into her room.

"I need your help with something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thinks Jacob goes through with it? And what's up with Jasper?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are discussed in this chapter. Hope you like it!

**IPOV**

I couldn't believe things had gotten so out of hand. I knew Sir Jacob was having a hard time accepting the fact that I preferred Edward to him, but I never thought he would challenge him to a duel. I had never before seen anything like it. Men usually didn't go for me and now I had two that wanted to fight. A part of me still thought it was a lie; they were playing a game. But the Princess tried to convince me that they were true in their feelings and don't want to hurt me. I want to believe her.

I asked Sir Jacob to not go through with it. I told him that I was his friend and Lady Rosalie's, but I couldn't be more than that. He mumbled "I saw you first." I told him that it wasn't a competition. I am glad to know him, but can't give him my heart.

At the time, he seemed to understand. Then Lady Rosalie told me that he's planning on challenging Sir Edward still. I sighed. I knew I would be of no help. This was something Edward was going to have to do. I only hoped he would be okay.

"He will be," Rosalie assured me. "I know my brother. He doesn't want to kill Edward; he just wants to humiliate him. In his twisted mind, he seems to think that will make everything okay." She shook her head. "I told him that it won't change anything; you would still prefer Edward. He said it was for more than just 'some woman.'"

I raised an eyebrow at that. "What does that mean?"

Lady Rosalie sighed. "For awhile now, Jacob has felt inferior to Edward. He is a great Knight, but not as great as his best friend. And although he's happy for Edward's success, he's trying to do better." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "It's what father wanted."

I sat next to her and took her hand. She squeezed it and continued. "Father was a great man. He loved us, but he was also strict. He told Jacob that he had to be the best, for that was the only way to live. He couldn't accept anything less than that." She turned to me. "My father meant well. He and mother struggled to make a life for us. We were not wealthy and they worked hard to make sure we had the opportunity to come to Camelot. He just wanted us to have better lives than they did."

_Makes sense._

"When he died, he told Jacob to 'make him proud.' My brother took that as a sign that he wasn't already proud of him and so began his quest to be the best." Her blue eyes were sad. "Father loved him and he _was_ proud of him. You should have seen the look in his eyes when Jacob said he was becoming a Knight. It was pure joy and pride. He had never been happier in his life."

A tear rolled down her eye.

"I'm sorry Rose," I said, squeezing her hand again. "I didn't know."

"No one does," she said. "Not even Edward and he's his best friend. Believe me when I say that his jealousy is not directed solely at him, but the situation in general."

I shook my head. "I don't want to be the cause of their friendship dying."

She looked me in the eye. "You're not. And don't worry about them, they'll be okay. Trust me, Jacob is acting like this now, but give it a month and he'll be better."

She was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe a duel would be good for both of them. It'll release pent-up frustration. Lord knows that they could _both_ use that."

I nodded. I knew that Edward was frustrated at the fact that his mother was hiding something from him, yet didn't know what. He has started digging to find information, but so far found nothing. It seems that everyone who would know something has been of no help. Including the King.

He was also worried about Sir Jasper. His demeanor has changed lately. While still a gentleman, there is darkness to him. I passed him the other day and his eyes were hollow, devoid of emotion. It was disturbing enough that it caused a chill to run down my spine. Edward believes it has something to do with _his_ mother and that is stressing him out. That and the fact that another attack on Camelot is suspected.

Maybe this quest for the Holy Grail is just what everyone needed. It will give everyone a chance to get away and refresh. Not to mention, it'll take Sir Jasper away from Rosalie and then my brother can move in.

I shook my head. I loved Riley dearly, but he has a hard time accepting facts. The first day here he saw Lady Rosalie and was immediately smitten. I told him that she was seeing one of the Knights and he backed down, knowing their reputation. He knew that he wouldn't stand a shot at a woman if a Knight was contending for her. But he has been hanging around as a friend, waiting for the right moment to swoop in and claim her.

"He's going to hurt her," he told me once. "I know it. Don't ask me how, it's just a feeling I have. Sir Jasper is _not_ the great guy she thinks he is."

I told him he was just jealous and if he applied himself he could be a Knight. He scoffed at that. "Right. Like they would take me, the son of a peasant. Good one."

I reminded him that I am the daughter of a peasant and I have become a Lady-In-Waiting to the Queen. "Anything is possible," I told him.

Those words became his motivating factor to chase after her.

Lady Rosalie likes my brother. She thinks he's sweet and he makes her laugh. I know she means it in a friendly way and I am not trying to push her towards him. I can see how happy Sir Jasper makes her and that's all that matters. Yes, I want my brother to have someone, but someone attainable. I have tried pushing him towards some of the Ladies; those who would have no problem dating a cook. To some, like Lady Jessica, a cook is "beneath" her, regardless of who he is. Lady Angela doesn't mind and is actually interested. "He's very attractive," she told me. I nodded and informed him about that.

"Really?" he said with a smile. His brown eyes sparkled.

"Yes. And I like Lady Angela. After Rose, she was the first one to speak to me and make Camelot feel like home. She has a heart of gold and you would do well with her. She would be treated like the lady she is."

To this day, he has not done anything. But Angela has not commented about it, so I'm not worried. Riley can be very shy when it comes to females. I'm sure he'll ask her out when he's comfortable here.

He has already risen through the rank to Assistant Head Cook. Mrs. Cope, the kitchen manager, was so impressed with him that he was promoted after two weeks, pissing off others that had been here for years. Ri heard about it, but wasn't one to dwell on the negativity. He has always been passionate about cooking and it does not surprise me that he would rise quickly.

"Who knows?" I said to him one day when we were out riding. "Maybe you can become a Knight," I said again. I don't know why I kept bringing it up; he always scoffs at it.

He laughed. "Yeah, _that'll_ happen."

I looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

He glanced at me. "I'm not knightworthy material." He didn't elaborate on that and I didn't push, but I still wonder what he meant by that.

At the moment, I was sitting in the rose garden curled up with a good book. I was one of the few Ladies at Camelot who read, Angela, Victoria and Rose being the other three. The Queen said it was useless. "We women know what our roles are, why do we want to fill our heads with fantasy and silliness?" Lady Angela pointed out that reading enhances the imagination and promotes creativity. Queen Guinevere laughed at that, only fueling my desire for knowledge.

I looked up when a dog barked and saw Billy run through the garden. Jacob then appeared, calling for Billy while holding his leash. I remained quiet, hoping he wouldn't see me. I heard the gate latch and his shoes on the stone pavement as the two of them set off on a long walk.

I smiled. Sir Jacob really loved that dog. He named it for his father after he died. I remember the sadness in Lady Rosalie's voice when I asked about it.

"Flu," she said. "I had just gotten over it and somehow spread it to him. Normally it wouldn't affect him, but this did. His immune system had been weakened because of all the alcohol he drank and it caused him to fall ill. He said it was God's will and he gave himself over to him."

Her eyes filled with tears. "We got to say goodbye, luckily. But Jacob changed that day. And then when he bought that dog, he named him Billy to always remind him of his goal—to be the best."

_Well, that explains a lot about Jacob. I only hope that he realizes someday his father did love him and is looking down on him from Heaven._

Apparently I lost all track of time sitting out there because the next thing I knew Edward was frantically looking for me.

"Isabella?" he called, panic in his voice. I moved so he would see me. Relief washed over him and he approached the bench quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I held up my book. _Isn't it obvious?_

"Is there a problem?" I asked. He sat down next to me, adjusting his sword so it was hanging behind the bench.

"Not anymore." He turned to look at me. "Everyone was worried about you; you haven't been seen in hours."

I smiled and placed my hand over his. The electric shock went all the way up my arm and he sighed, feeling it too. "I was right here the entire time."

He smiled. "Even Jacob didn't know where you were."

I chuckled. "Considering he walked right past me when he took Billy out earlier." Edward turned his hand over and laced my fingers through his.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was so worried."

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Because you're important to me. And also, it's part of my job."

I yanked my hand from his. "So I'm a _job?_" I spat. His green eyes grew wide as he comprehended what I was saying. I stood quickly, almost losing the grip on my book in the process. I took two steps before he stopped me.

"Isabella, wait!"

I turned to him, eyes furious. He flinched at my look but didn't let go of my arm. The electricity flowed freely, warming me inside. He continued. "That is _not_ what I meant. You know that part of a Knight's job is to protect the women."

I nodded. I did know that, it was one of the first things I learned when I arrived. I tripped in front of Sir Lancelot and he caught me securely in his arms to steady me. He was very polite and said that women were delicate and their job was to protect us. Personally I thought it was silly. I may be a klutz, but I can defend myself.

Edward's hand left my arm and he cupped my cheek. "Believe me when I say that you are more important to me than anyone else here. If you will allow me to speak frankly?"

I nodded again, leaning into his touch. His eyes were conflicted; it was as though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to speak.

"Please," I said.

He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

I was not expecting to hear that. The warmth from his touch escalated.

"What?" I whispered, making sure I heard him correctly. He ran his thumb over the apple of my cheek. "I am in love with you, Lady Isabella. You have my heart."

I smiled, letting him know I accepted what he said. I couldn't say it back yet as I didn't know my feelings. I told him that right away.

"That's fine," he told me. "Take your time; I will wait forever for you."

I continued to look into his eyes and felt a magnetic pull towards him. His eyes flicked to my lips and the pull grew stronger. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine gently, as though testing.

The electricity was on overload with that kiss. I wound my hand through his hair and felt him press his lips harder against me. I leaned into the kiss, feeling the warmth flow through me. It was as though I was home. His hand left my cheek and wrapped around my waist; pulling me closer to him.

I felt his tongue brush my lower lip, asking for permission. I opened slightly, granting access. I wasn't sure what to do; I had never been in this situation. I didn't want to disappoint him or make him think that I wasn't totally into this, but I was inexperienced.

His tongue mingled with mine, massaging it as he deepened the kiss further. I felt myself being pulled impossibly closer to him. I could taste whiskey from the Knights' Hall mingled with mint. He must have cleaned his teeth recently. The mint mingled nicely with his regular masculine scent.

I was aware of his toned body against mine during the kiss. It was strong and dominating, yet his heart seemed to be beating wildly. That told me that he was nervous. He groaned slightly as my breasts, pushed up due to my corset, pressed against him.

In that moment, I never wanted him to stop.

All too soon, he broke away and looked into my eyes. I smiled again and he kissed the tip of my nose. "I've wanted to do that for awhile," he said.

"Amazing," was all I could squeak out. He smirked.

"Liked it?"

I nodded. I tried to move but my legs were like jelly. I began to collapse but he caught me. As I steadied myself, he chuckled.

"I've never done that to a woman before. You have _no_ idea how much it turns me on." His eyes were full of happiness and something else I couldn't identify. _Note to self, ask Rosalie what that means._

"Edward," I said quietly. He nodded, silently asking me to continue. "That was my first kiss."

He raised an eyebrow at me, clearly surprised. "How can that be?"

I shrugged. "No man has ever shown interest. I'm not a beauty like the Queen so I've learned to accept it."

He led me to the bench and sat down, placing me on his lap. He brushed a hair away from my face gently and looked into my eyes. "You don't see yourself clearly," he said. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I smiled at his compliment, though didn't fully believe it. He made me feel beautiful, though. "Thank you." A strand of hair fell across my shoulder and rested on my collarbone. He focused on the sight and couldn't speak for a moment.

"I mean it, Lady Isabella. You _are_ beautiful and I will make sure you know that." He moved that strand of hair to the back of my shoulder. "I'm flattered that I could be your first kiss." His fingertips brushed the skin of my collarbone and I shivered slightly.

I blushed profusely. He laughed and pressed his lips against mine a second time. "I love your lips. I think I'll be addicted to kissing you in no time."

My blush grew. I looked down, my eyes focusing on his tunic. He raised my chin up. "What is it?"

I bit my lip. "What about the duel?"

He sighed. "I don't want to fight Jacob, Isabella, but I will. I have to. I am a man of honor. If challenged, I cannot say 'no.' It would be an act of cowardice."

"You could die," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer.

"I could die getting up in the morning. I could die falling off of Carlisle. This is the life we choose as Knights. Everyday could be our last. Personally, I don't think it will happen. Jacob is still my best friend and I'm still his, regardless of this bump in the road. I'm sure we can come to an agreement after slashing our swords a few times."

"But…"I started

"No 'buts' Isabella," he said. He looked directly in my eye. "I will be okay. The Princess has seen a positive outlook, one where no blood is shed. I'm sure everything will work out." He looked away for a second as a bird squawked and took flight. And then he came back to me. "I'm betting on Alice."

We were silent for awhile, just staring into each others' eyes and soaking up the presence. I wanted to feel Edward in my blood and in my soul. In that moment, I realized it.

_I love him._

But I couldn't tell him, not at that moment. I didn't have the courage. I would choose a better time. He said he would wait, but I won't make him wait long. Just not now.

He looked up. "Twilight is upon us," he said, holding me to him as he stood up. I extended my legs and he set me down. "We need to go in."

I nodded. He held his arm out to me and I took it, feeling the warmth of the electricity spark again. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked into the castle. I believed him when he said everything would be alright.

I had to. His fate depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A confession and a kiss. What could be better than that?


	18. Chapter 18

**RPOV**

I snuggled closer to Jasper and breathed in his scent. He smelled heavenly, very manly and sexy. I felt the wetness pool down below and crossed my legs; I couldn't be thinking like that right now. I slowly ran a hand down his torso and glanced up to see if it registered.

"Only you Rosalie," he mumbled in his sleep. I smiled.

I was glad to hear that, especially since Victoria came on to him earlier last night. She thrust her breasts in his face and actually tried to cup his manhood. He grabbed her hand and told her that was inappropriate. Then she placed a kiss on his lips, which he did _not_ reciprocate. After untangling himself from her, he left. That's how he ended up in my room. He told me immediately what happened and that he has no interest in her. We spent most of the night talking and fell asleep together about dawn.

_My brother's going to kill him._

Jacob has been more of a hothead lately. I think it's because Lady Isabella has chosen Sir Edward over him. "That's life," I told him. "Don't let her come between you two. You have been friends for far too long to throw it away." My brother, God love him, is not the smartest man when it comes to matters of the heart. He thinks irrationally and that gets him into trouble. I like Isabella and I like Edward. I don't want any harm to come to either of them. But I also will protect Jacob.

"I don't know what else I can do," Isabella said to me when I confronted her. "Sir Jacob _acted_ like he was okay with it, but now with the Princess's latest vision I'm not so sure."

I told her not to worry. "My brother is a passionate man. Let him get the duel out of his system and everything will return to normal."

She looked at me, her brown eyes wide. "Do you think he'll kill Edward?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. He doesn't want that. Believe it or not, Edward is _still_ his best friend. He's blind by jealousy right now, but he'll get over it. I guarantee that in a few weeks, they will be talking and laughing as though nothing has happened."

She seemed appeased by what I said. Placing her thin arms around my neck, she squeezed lightly. "Thanks, Rose. Jacob has an awesome sister."

"I know," I said with a smirk.

Jasper stirred and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I slowly started running my hands through his blond hair, feeling how soft it was. Although he was asleep, I swear he started purring.

"You're the only thing that matters," he mumbled, tightening his hold on me. I stilled my hand.

_The only thing? That can't be right. He cares about his mother._

The hand that was resting on my hip moved slowly up my ribcage and stopped right below my breasts. I drew in a breath. This was unchartered territory; the closest he got was that night he peppered my torso with kisses and traced the lining of my dress. Since then he's been a gentleman.

_He has needs yet is afraid of pursuing them because of me. I have to let him know that I am not as fragile as he thinks. I may be a maid, but that doesn't mean I can't please him._

Taking the initiative, I moved his hand over my left breast. Immediately I felt a jolt of electricity at his touch. Even though I was clothed, the sensation that started coursing through me was intense. As though he knew what was happening, his hand cupped me and started massaging my breast. I could feel my nipple chafe against the fabric of my nightdress.

It felt fantastic.

"J-Ja-Jasper," I breathed. I watched as his eyes fluttered open and he became aware of his surroundings. Once he saw where his hand was, he pulled back as though it had been burned.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting up. I placed my hand on his other arm.

"Don't apologize. I was enjoying that." His blue eyes bore into mine. He seemed to be wondering if I meant it or I was just being polite. He pulled away.

"Still," he said, flinging his legs over the side of the bed, "I shouldn't have done that. The last thing I want is to take advantage of you." He got up from the bed and walked to the mirror. I watched him run a hand through his hair and smooth out his tunic.

"What am I to you?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to, but his reaction to me now was completely different than when he was asleep. I hated receiving mixed signals.

He finished with the mirror and walked over to me. Caressing my cheek he said softly, "you are important to me."

"Then show me," I said. I rose up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I heard you while you slept. You said that I _was_ important, the only thing that mattered. Yet now you can't wait to get away from me. Do I repulse you that much?"

His eyes grew wide and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "No!" he exclaimed. His jaw set and his eyes darkened slightly; he was angry. "You don't repulse me at all. You have no idea how hard it is for me to treat you like a lady. Every day I fantasize about what I would do to you if given the opportunity." He brushed a hair out of my face. "It isn't pretty."

My curiosity was piqued. "What would you do?"

He was silent for a few moments, staring at my lips. "I would probably turn you into a whore with how many times I would make love to you. I fantasize your legs being sore. You wouldn't be able to get up off the bed when I'm done with you."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

He shook his head. "You are a lady; you don't deserve to be in my twisted fantasy." He looked away from me.

I sighed and ran my hand down his cheek slowly. "Jazz," I breathed. He glanced at me. "I don't understand you. Sometimes you act like you can't get enough of me and other times I feel that you don't want me at all."

He pulled me tighter. "I do want you, Rosalie. Always. Never forget that, no matter what happens." His eyes were conflicted as he struggled to find his next words. "I-I-I need to tell you…."

"Tell me what?" _Maybe this is it! Maybe he will finally tell me he loves me. That will forgive his behavior. If he loves me it means he's been waiting to tell me that. Then we can finally consummate the relationship. Oh, how I want to!_

Jasper was silent as he stared into my eyes. The war was raging behind his; he was debating whether to tell me something or not. Showing him it was okay, that he could tell me anything, I gently pressed my lips to his.

Shock was evident for a moment as his lips were lax. Then he began kissing me back feverishly. I ran my hand up his neck and into his hair, stroking it and eliciting a moan from him. He tilted my head slightly, allowing better access as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. We began an elaborate dance in each other's mouth as we held onto each other, never wanting to let go. I felt the hardness of his manhood press against my thigh and instantly my undergarments became soaked.

_Make me yours!_

"Rose…" he moaned.

The shrill ringing of the alarm bell broke us apart.

He pulled away from me abruptly, looking in the direction of the door. His eyes had changed; they were far away. He walked to the door and swung it open quickly, crossing the threshold and observing the scene.

I stared after him, wondering what he was doing. He turned back to me.

"Get dressed and then get to Princess Alice's chambers. Wait for me to come for you. Do. Not. Dawdle."

A chill ran up my spine as his last words hit me. They were not kind, they were commanding. Of course, knowing the situation that was going on, it was understandable.

"Rosalie?" he hissed. I nodded. He turned without a word and ran out the corridor.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as I bathed and dressed quickly. Jasper certainly had two sides to him, the sweet and gentle side and the tough-as-nails side.

_He would have to have two sides being a knight at Camelot. They can't all be pussies._

That was true. And he wasn't. After the first attack, where Isabella was hurt, he remained rigid and stoic for weeks. I couldn't get him to come out of his shell. I know his training taught him to be fierce, but there was a time and place for it.

_He received the same training as Jacob and Edward and they are not like that._

I shrugged to myself as I fastened a necklace. "Everyone is different," I said to my conscience. "Not all can have the winning personality of Edward or the obsessive one of my brother."

I stood back from the mirror and examined myself. In my haste, I hadn't even paid attention to what I was wearing: a lavender dress with a white stripe down the front and eggplant laces tying it up. Eggplant was worn in my head as a ribbon tied my hair securely in place. Slipping on shoes of the same color, I opened the door and quickly walked along the corridor.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The last two attacks had people running everywhere. Course, now the castle was half-staffed as some of the Knights were on the quest for the Holy Grail. Jasper had asked to go but was later turned down by the King, citing that he needed some of his best here to protect us.

Yet, Lancelot was gone.

That was no surprise. Everyone knew of his affair with the Queen. Arthur probably used it as an excuse to get his best friend away from his wife. And who could blame him? The King refused to see the affair for what it was, treason, and instead turned a blind eye to his wife's infidelity. He wanted to believe that his best friend and best Knight was loyal. And he was. Lancelot was the best Knight for a reason…just not in matters of the heart.

Jasper was fine when the King told him to remain behind. I personally didn't want him to go, yet I knew he was aching for the opportunity. There is plenty here to keep him occupied while the boys are gone. Since half of the Round Table is out on the quest, their duties fall to those who are here. Edward, Jacob and Jasper run themselves ragged trying to get things accomplished. James uses Victoria as an excuse so he doesn't do jack shit.

My shoes clacked lightly on the marble floor as I walked into the Great Hall. Two men approached me, neither of them from Camelot. They held their swords in their hands.

"Looky what we have here," the tall one said. He had dark features and a moustache. He looked me up and down. "Aint she pretty?"

"Yeah," the shorter one said. He was bald on top and spoke with a French accent. "Very pretty. Maybe we should take her to the boss."

I raised an eyebrow. _Take me to the boss? I don't think so._"Excuse me gentlemen," I said politely. "But I am trying to find my boyfriend. He's a Knight of the Round Table."

_That ought to scare them._

The tall one stepped closer to me and I stepped back. "He aint here now, is he?" His breath hit my exposed skin and I cringed. He smelled of tobacco and whiskey. It was disgusting.

The shorter one rounded behind me and held his arms open. I didn't see them until I was in his grasp. "Yeah," he said, wrapping his slimy arms around my waist. "Let's see how much of a man he is when he isn't here."

I began struggling against him. The tall one reached for me and I punched him in the nose. Then I stomped on the foot of the shorter one and he released me. I took off running.

"Don't let her get away!" the tall one said.

I ran to the closest exit and outside into the sun. In the distance I saw Jacob and Edward back-to-back as they fought a few men. Apparently this attack on the castle was bigger than before. I wondered where Jasper went to when I heard them behind me. I increased my speed, calling out to Jacob.

He didn't hear me. I hollered again to no avail.

_How the hell did he get so far out so fast? And who is he fighting?_

I tripped on the edge of my dress and fell, landing face first. Before I had the chance to move I felt a body trap me.

"She's a feisty one, Mordred will like that."

_Mordred?_

He flipped me over and I saw the M embroidered into the tunic, symbolizing the leader. My jaw dropped.

"The King's son?" I squeaked out. The tall guy grabbed my hands and held them above my head while the short one placed his kerchief in my mouth. My cries were muffled. Then he placed his sword at my throat. I swallowed.

"Yes, the King's son. What, did you think he was a nice guy? You're dead wrong, honey. Whom do you think orchestrated this attack?" The tall guy reached for the hem of my dress and I began thrashing wildly. I felt my head being pushed down by the short one as the tall one sat on my knees.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the short one said lowly. My eyes widened at his words.

_No, no, no, no!_

Somehow, I managed to bring my leg up and knee the tall one in between his. He cursed and then his fist connected with my eye.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" He pinned me tighter and continued his exploration.

The tall one ran a hand up the inside of my thigh. If I hadn't had the gag in my mouth I would have vomited. "I bet she's tight. She'll be fun…for a maid." He yanked my dress all the way up and began pulling at my stockings.

The short one laughed. "The boss likes them tight, I'm sure she'll suit him."

I heard fabric being ripped and I saw my stockings in the tall one's hands. My shoes had been thrown God knows where. The laces on my dress were undone and my bodice was loosened; a little more and my breasts would be exposed. My body was growing tired of struggling. The tall one brought his hand up to my breasts and squeezed through the corset.

The pain was so intense I almost passed out. I cried out but no one heard me. The short one chuckled.

"Are you sure we should do this, Royce?" he asked as the tall one unbuckled his pants. "You know the boss doesn't like to share and I'm sure he'd want to do her first."

"Well, we just won't tell him." The tall guy, Royce, grinned menacingly at me and stroked my cheek. I growled, the only sound that came out of the gag. He smacked me, hard, across the face. I saw stars.

"Now, don't be like that, sugar. It'll just be harder on you."

I felt myself growing lightheaded as the situation unfolded. I could hear my brother and Edward fighting someone in the background and there was a low growl coming from my far right. As I blacked out, I had only one thought.

_I hope they are quick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind couch* What will happen?


	19. Chapter 19

**JPOV**

The vision Alice had left me shaken. Yes, I wanted to fight Edward for Lady Isabella's affections, but I didn't want to kill him. He's my best friend. I've already lost one, I can't lose another. There had to be a way to change the vision.

_Her visions are subjective. They are not written in stone._

That's what I thought as I left her chambers. I had asked what can be done. Her answer was simple: "Don't duel." I told her that was impossible; we _had_ to. I had to have the chance to prove myself as a Knight and a man. She said that she didn't see anything changing as of now, so unless I came up with another plan, it was going to pan out.

I ran my hand through my hair as I walked along the corridor. _Is this worth it? Should I betray my friendship for a woman? What if Edward wins? What if Edward loses? I want glory, but I don't want him hurt…nor do I want him to be made a fool of._

I was so deep in thought that I jumped a mile when the alarm bell rang. I looked towards the direction of it in reflex. Then I jumped into action. My first order of business was to clear the hallway. Riley was talking to Lady Angela in the corner. I ordered them to find a room to hide in and not come out. Angela disappeared to her left but Riley insisted on finding Isabella.

"There's no time," I told him as I heard the intruders break glass and voices shouting. Footsteps pounded on the marble floor as strange men appeared.

He gripped my shoulder. "She's my sister."

That was all he had to say.

I nodded and jerked my hand in the direction of her room. He took off running, ducking through two men who tried to grab him. I pulled out my sword and readied for a fight.

The first man who approached me didn't stand a chance. I swung my sword and hit him fatally in one blow. He fell to the ground, his blood staining the white floor. I didn't have time to react as I saw three more men coming towards me.

_Where the hell did they all come from?_

I swung at the one while the other reached for me. I barely escaped his grasp as the sword of the first hit me in the shin. I winced but had no time to worry about the pain.

"Jacob!"

I didn't have to turn to the voice to know that Edward had found me. He ran up quickly and swung at the first man, whose attention was then diverted. I swung my sword again and came down on the second man's hand. He screamed as it fell from his body, the metal clanging against the marble. He gripped his stump to him and I paused. The smell of his blood made me want to retch.

"Get out!" I bellowed.

The man turned and ran. He was not a threat now. I picked his sword up and placed it in my belt. Then I turned to see Edward leaning against the wall, the first attacker in pieces on the floor. He smirked.

"What took you so long?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He held up his hands. "Whoa, Jacob. I was just kidding."

I knew that. I shouldn't take everything so seriously. And right now, we were Knights first, not feuders. We could not be thinking of battling each other when Camelot was under attack. Our duty was to the King and those at the castle.

"Who the hell is doing this?" I asked as we walked outside. I wanted to battle them out here, where the other Knights were that remained behind. Not that there were many of us left. A movement to my left caught my eye.

"Mordred," Edward said sharply. I turned to him.

"How do you know?"

He gestured to his tunic. "I saw the 'M' embroidered on the tunics those guys were wearing. It's Mordred's army."

I shook my head. "He's the King's son; why would he do this?"

He answered me with a question. "He's not who we thought he was?"

_Apparently._

I couldn't believe it. When he met his father a few months back, he had seemed so nice. There was no threat of violence. However, the first attack did happen after that…and the King did show him things that even we don't know.

"Is the King okay?" I asked worriedly.

"He's fine. James is with him," Edward replied, looking around for intruders.

"Edward! Duck!" I said as a rock came flying at him. He looked up, saw the apparatus and squatted quickly, narrowly avoiding being hit. I raised my sword in defense. The rock clanged against it and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

He had risen and now we were standing back-to-back with our swords drawn. Two more men approached and two more after that.

"How many men are here?" I asked Edward.

"I'm guessing about twenty," he replied, swinging. I heard the _CLANG!_ of the metal hitting one another behind me. I looked at the man in front of me and my jaw dropped.

"Mordred?"

He smiled. "What? You think I'm chicken enough to send my men to do my job? I'm not my father." On the last word, he swung at me. I raised my sword to stop him, nearly taking Edward's head off. His words pissed me off and I eagerly dove into the fight, determined to show the King's son some manners.

I could have sworn I heard the distant cry of my sister. But I was too busy to do anything about it.

We battled the men for a few minutes before Mordred looked to his right. It was the distraction I needed as my sword came in contact with his shoulder. He let out a yelp and narrowed his eyes at me. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but instead he turned and ran off. The other men followed, leaving Edward and I wondering what the hell happened. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I repeated. He nodded. He tore a piece of his tunic and handed it to me. I had completely forgotten about my leg, but noticed the now dull pain. I wrapped the fabric above my shin to make a tourniquet. We walked back into the castle, keeping alert for more intruders.

"All clear!" Seth yelled. We placed our swords back in our belts.

"Jacob!" Princess Alice exclaimed when she saw me. "You're hurt!" She ran to me, her beautiful blue eyes wide with worry.

"It's just a flesh wound," I told her with a smile. "I'll be okay." I saw Isabella and Riley approach and breathed a sigh of relief that they were okay. Then I noticed it.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Alice. She shrugged.

"I haven't seen her."

I looked at Isabella and Riley, who both shook their heads. I ran my hand through my hair again nervously.

_She's knows to go to the Princess's chambers._

I turned to look at Edward. His green eyes were calm. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a big girl, she can handle herself. And you know she would hate having a fuss made."

_He's right._

I took a step to Isabella to ask her if she was okay when Alice gripped my arm. She was staring past me.

"Jacob," she said curtly. I followed her gaze and my stomach dropped.

Jasper was approaching, carrying my sister bridal-style. She was unconscious.

"Jasper!" I hissed, crossing over to him in two seconds and holding my hands out for her. "What the hell did you do?"

He growled at me as he pushed his way past, clearly not giving her up. "I'm taking her to her room," he said. We all started following. I felt my anger boiling at him and I didn't even know the situation.

"What happened to Rosalie?" Alice asked him.

"Two of Mordred's men attacked her and she passed out," he said curtly. He kept his gaze straight ahead and walked quickly.

_Oh God, NO! Tell me they didn't violate her!_

We arrived at her room within seconds and I opened the door. I watched as he gently laid her on her bed, caressing her cheek. I noticed at that moment that her dress had been torn and a bruise was forming under her eye. Her wrists were red from the bastard that held her down. Her hair was a tangled mess and her stockings were gone.

I tried to approach her but my feet wouldn't move. I was in shock. Instead, I looked at the faces of those in the room. Edward was holding Isabella close to him, worry for her and concern for Rose in his eyes. Riley looked angry and Alice was clasping her hands together, saying a silent prayer.

"Jasper," I whispered, afraid of the answer. "Did they take her virtue?"

His eyes never left her face. "No. I got there in time." He ran a finger over the bruise and then surveyed the damage of her clothes. He ran his hand gently over the top of her breasts. It wasn't sexual, just checking to see if anything was damaged, but I couldn't help the protective growl that escaped me.

Riley growled too. I looked at him and saw the daggers he was shooting Jasper.

_Careful, Riley._

The Princess finished her prayer and approached the bed. "We need to get her into other clothes." She signaled for Isabella to help her. Jasper got up and walked towards the door. As he approached, I thought I heard him mutter "not" and "plan." It was then that I noticed his condition. His jaw was set firmly and his hands were balled into fists. His eyes were black and full of fury.

"You okay, Jasper?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at it and stepped away. "There's something I need to do. I'll be back." And with that he was gone.

I turned back and connected eyes with Isabella. "What was that about?" she asked.

I shrugged. "He was muttering 'not' and 'plan.' I don't know what he meant."

Riley spoke up. "Probably that the attack was not planned, at least that's how I figured it." His brown eyes never left Rosalie's sleeping form as he spoke.

"Dude," Edward said to him, his voice low. "Turn your back. They want to change her." I gestured that we would step outside so they could have privacy.

"I'm so pissed," I said to them when we were in the hallway. "That's _my_ sister and Jasper has become the hero." Edward's head snapped towards me.

"You should be more concerned about the fact that your sister was almost _raped_," he hissed. "It doesn't matter _who_ found her. I just thank God it was in time."

_He's right and you know it. Quit being pathetic._

I acknowledged that he was right and the three of us fell into silence. Edward leaned against the wall opposite the door and Riley crossed to the window at the end of the hall. I stood right next the door anticipating it opening. After what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open to Isabella's face and we went back inside. I immediately went to sit on the bed, taking my sister's hand and whispering to her.

"If Jasper is so great for her, why isn't he here?" Riley asked no one in particular. "If she belonged to me, I wouldn't have left her side."

No one replied, not sure what to make of his statement. I knew that Riley fancied Rose, but he had to back off. She has shown no interest in him and is happy where she is. He needs to understand that.

"Riley, I appreciate your concern, but she is _my_ girlfriend." We all turned to see Jasper in the doorway. I had never heard him refer to Rosalie as his "girlfriend" before. My jaw dropped at his endearment. His attention at the moment was focused on Riley and Riley only. "Please respect boundaries."

_If I didn't know better, I'd think the tone of his voice had a threat to it._

Riley nodded and moved to stand by Isabella. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. I heard her whisper something about "big brother" to him, causing him to stroke her hair gently.

"Sir Jasper, are you okay?" Alice asked as he came into the room.

I noticed he was different. His eyes were changing from black back to blue and his hands were no longer balled into fists. He crossed the room in two strides, sitting on the opposite side of me and running a hand through her hair. That same hand had drying blood on it.

And then I saw his tunic.

It was covered in blood.

"Jasper…what…" I started to say but was cut off by Rosalie stirring. I was so shocked that I dropped her hand.

"Wha-wha…" her eyelids fluttered as she tried to open them.

"Shhh," Jasper said gently, moving his hand from her hair to her cheek. "It's okay. You're safe. Your brother and friends are here and you're in your room."

She slowly focused on him and smiled softly. Then she looked right to left at the other forms in the room. When her eyes found mine, she sighed. She saw the worry in them.

"I'm okay, Jacob."

_She knows me well._

Her eyes lowered onto Jasper's tunic. "Oh my God! Are you hurt? There's blood!" She tried to sit up, but he held her down.

"Shhh," he told her again. "I'm fine. This was some unfinished business." He stood for a second and removed his tunic, throwing it to Isabella. He wore an undershirt that tucked into his pants. I saw Isabella and Alice avert their eyes in respect. Another low growl came from Riley and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I think Rose needs some sleep," Jasper said firmly. That was our cue to leave.

I noticed that he made no move when I walked to the door. I was about to say something when Edward pushed me through.

"Let them be," he said. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him kiss my sister's hand gently as she closed her eyes. Then the door shut and I stood staring at it.

I grudgingly left the corridor and walked into the Great Hall. Riley and Isabella parted from us. I saw Edward gently kiss her on the lips and I could not stop the growl that formed. This time, Riley rolled his eyes.

"Easy," Alice said, placing a hand on my chest. I turned in frustration and walked outside, her hot on my heels.

I wanted to destroy something. I was angry and hurt. Not at Rosalie, but at what happened. I had always been her protector and suddenly Jasper rides in on his white horse to save the day. I hated that.

"Instead of focusing on the duel, focus on Rosalie," the Princess said. "She needs you right now."

I didn't hear the last part as I was sickened at the image before me. There, hanging from the tree about twenty feet away, were the bodies of two of Mordred's men. They weren't ones that we had killed. But that wasn't the shocking part.

They were gutted.

I let out a noise and looked at Alice. Her blue eyes were wide and she swallowed slowly. "Guess we know where Jasper was."

I nodded slowly. I knew he was capable of violence, but I didn't think to this magnitude. I didn't blame him at all; I was ready to do the same thing.

_When Jasper is furious, his eyes turn black. I have a feeling that he loses all control and then things like this happen. Good to know and I hope his anger is never directed at me. I have no idea if I could stop him._

"Oh my God!" Edward exclaimed as he approached. He was looking at the bodies. "I am _not_ cleaning this mess up!"

Alice laughed. "We'll get some of the servants to do it." She surveyed the damage around us and the sighed. "You should send a report to the King; he'll want to know everything."

I nodded and turned to leave. Edward had already gone to the stables to check on James and Victoria. "Jacob," the Princess said, stopping me. "I had a new vision while in Rosalie's room. A better one regarding the duel."

Now she had my attention. "What was it?"

She smiled. "Everything will be okay." I nodded and turned away, ready to send word to the King and inform him of our current situation when I heard her say two words that reignited the jealousy in me. Those two words made me forget everything that just happened as I focused on the upcoming duel.

"Edward wins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, what will we do with you?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual quest for the Holy Grail lasted a few years. As this story eclipses a year, tops (if that), I shortened the adventure.

**APOV **

Camelot has been quiet for the past week. No whisper from Mordred. I will admit, I was not surprised that it was him. Ever since that vision the day I met him I have not trusted him. Something in his eyes told me he was dangerous and the last attack proved it.

Thank God no Knights were killed. Three staff members were and two horses were stolen, but luckily our defense is still solid. Well, the defense that is still here. Half of Camelot's protection was off on the quest for the Holy Grail; God only knows when they would return. We received word that Sir Lancelot was hot on the trail, but then another messenger reported that Sir Galahad was the only one that could attain it. Everything is hearsay until things are back to normal.

Upon hearing of the attack, the King ordered the Knights to return. He set Lancelot off for the Holy Grail to prove himself against those who believe him a weak King. Arthur has only been weak in the form of my sister. He believes the affair but refuses to punish those who betray him. I understand it must be hard since Lancelot is his best friend and best Knight. But it is that acceptance that has pitted some of the townspeople against him. I fear they will side with Mordred and his sick obsession with the throne.

As I walked to Lady Rosalie's chambers, I saw a boy peering at me from one of the drawing rooms. He hid behind the door a bit but his eyes stood out. They were gold, unusual for a human. I smiled as I approached him.

"Hi there," I said softly, squatting down so that I was at eye-level. "I'm the Princess. It's nice to meet you."

The boy continued to stare into my eyes. I observed that he was about twelve, wearing a wine-colored tunic and black pants. His hair was disheveled, as though he just awoke and his boots were scuffed. He didn't seem to comprehend that I was speaking.

I tried again. "My name is Alice. I'm the Princess of Camelot. What's your name?"

Silence.

I wondered if he was the son of a staff member. That would explain his shyness. Children of the staff are told to not bother the Knights and royalty unless spoken to first. Most of the time the children don't listen, but I never find them a nuisance. Children are children for a short time.

"Is your father a worker here at Camelot?"

He shook his head. _Progress_, I thought.

I reached out for his hand. He glanced at it hesitantly. "I'm not going to hurt you," I promised. "I just want to hold your hand."

He slowly reached out and placed his in mine. It was slightly cold and I wondered about that briefly before realizing there was a draft in the room. I squeezed gently and his eyes widened. "Now, let's try this one last time. My name is Alice. I'm the Princess of Camelot. My sister is the Queen. Her name is Guinevere. Do you have a name?"

He nodded.

"It-it's—" he began.

"Your Highness," Sir Jacob said barreling into the room. The boy's hand snapped from mine. "The King has asked all at Camelot to assemble in the throne room for a speech." He didn't notice the boy looking at him intently.

I turned back to him. "This is Jacob; he's a Knight of the Round Table." Slowly Jacob turned to him. I saw recognition register on his features.

"Hey, little man!" he said, kneeling down. "It's good to see you again. Cat still got your tongue?"

The boy nodded and then bolted from the door. He ran through the room and into the adjoining bathroom. I stood up and Jacob mirrored my movement.

"What was that about?"

I shrugged. "He's a very shy boy. I take it you've met before?" We walked out into the hallway. Jacob closed the door behind us. My shoes clacked on the marble floor as we walked to the throne room.

"Only once. He was watching me the day of the workshop. He seemed fascinated by the way I swing my sword." People started filling into the hallway as we approached our destination. Lady Isabella waved at me and kissed Edward before taking her place in line. She was the third lady-in-waiting behind Rosalie and Angela.

"Move out of the way," Jacob said brusquely. "The Princess is here." I looked at him, surprised by his behavior. Then I realized that he saw Edward and Isabella. I sighed and walked through the gap that had formed once the staff saw me. As I came close, they bowed until I passed.

_There are some perks to being royalty._

I entered the throne room first and took my spot by Guinevere's chair. I smoothed my cream-colored dress out as my ladies and hers entered next, followed by the Knights. Jacob was right behind Edward but refrained from shooting daggers with his eyes. Jasper was on the other side, his eyes fixated on Rosalie. Ever since her attack he has been at her side night and day. I found it romantic and certainly what a gentleman would do. I'm sure it was killing him right now that he couldn't be next to her.

The room filled up quickly as we waited for the heads of Camelot to enter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The King and Queen of Camelot," Sam announced loudly. As they entered, everyone bowed or curtsied in respect. The minstrels played their customary march as Arthur and Guinevere walked up the red carpet.

After taking their seats, the King began. "Thank you for taking the time out to meet with me. It should only be a few minutes." He looked around, probably searching for spies. Two workers were whispering to each other but the King paid them no mind. Normally he would not stand for that but today was not the time. I still shot a glare in their direction nonetheless.

"As you all know, Camelot was attacked a week ago. While there were no major casualties, three staff members died. They were all hard-working individuals who will not be forgotten. I am setting their families up with money so they do not suffer due to this tragic act. There will be a ceremony honoring the men tomorrow evening; all are invited to attend."

He paused and looked at Guinevere. She nodded; surprisingly she was okay with this. Arthur continued. "It has been confirmed that my son, Mordred, was behind the senseless attack and while several members of his team died, we have also been affected. Security is to be tightened at all times and those Knights on the quest for the Holy Grail are to return as soon as their mission is accomplished. I received word today that Sir Lancelot has started for home."

I saw my sister smile at that. I rolled my eyes. _Could she be any more obvious? Why not just hump the man in front of the King?_

"Mordred's treachery will not go unpunished. I have been informed that he is after the crown of Camelot. Of course, this comes as no surprise as he _is_ my son, but I had hoped that he would not resort to violence. He has chosen a dangerous route; one I refuse to follow."

I scanned the crowd, looking for traitors. Everyone listened intently to what Arthur was saying.

"Anyone who works for me knows that I despise treachery. If there _is_ a traitor among us, I will find out and you will be executed. My son's temper is volatile and unstable; I have no idea when we will hear from him again. I ask that all loyal followers be on your toes at all time and report any suspicious behavior to me at once. All reports will be investigated and everyone will remain anonymous to protect identities."

Sir Jacob raised his hand to speak. The King nodded. "Sir, what steps are being done to prevent another attack?"

Arthur twirled the rings on his left hand. "Good question, Sir Jacob. All doors and windows will be locked at all times. There will be twenty-four hour supervision. Knights will take shifts guarding the castle, looking for any signs of intruders. Dogs have been purchased for protection." He paused and looked at Jacob. "Billy is still welcome, of course. I want to see how he shapes up against those bigger than him."

Laughter erupted throughout the throne room. "I'm sure he's no match for the King's dogs," Jacob said, bowing slightly.

King Arthur smiled at him.

"Sir," Jasper said, raising his hand. Arthur nodded. "Can't the Princess be of any help? If she has these 'powers,' why can't she see the attacks?"

Arthur turned to me. "Your Highness," he said, handing the room over to me.

"My visions are subjective," I said firmly. I looked around the room, surprised that everyone seemed to be taking me seriously. _There's a first time for everything._ "I did not see the attacks in the past because I was not looking for them. I have been preoccupied with other matters. But I will be on full alert for now. However, it does not guarantee that it won't happen. If Mordred decides to go through with it at the last minute, I might not see it in time to warn everyone. I will do my best. That's all I can promise you." On those last words I looked directly at Jasper. He smiled and nodded lightly, approving my answer. His blue eyes were warm.

My sister scowled at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Your Majesty," one of the pages said. "What about calling in Merlin? Or Morgan Le Fay?"

"They are being consulted," the King responded. "I would prefer to not involve them unless absolutely necessary. I think as long as we implement the actions that I have suggested, then Camelot will be okay. Just remember, _anything_ suspicious needs to be reported. Nothing is trivial. I guarantee anonymity and safety for everyone involved."

A murmur rippled through the crowd as I watched Jacob. His body was here, but his mind was someplace else. _He needs to be here in the present. The King hates repeating himself._

Arthur stood. "That is all for now. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today." He extended his hand to Guinevere who took it and stood up. She pulled her dress up slightly so she could walk and linked her arm through her husband's. They walked down the red carpet with her ladies close behind. I stepped off of the marble and began my descent out of the room, noticing how everyone stayed on their knees as I passed. This was a perk I liked.

Everyone returned to their jobs as the Knights exited. Edward immediately looked for Isabella. "She's with the Queen," I told him. He seemed surprised to see me. "Shouldn't you be in your chambers, pixie?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Perhaps, but I wanted to feel the vibe from everyone. The King's speech hardly frightened anyone and I want to make sure he's taken seriously."

"He'll be taken seriously," Jacob said approaching. His brown eyes were smiling at me. "He's the King; his orders get obeyed. I believe we are taking great strides in protecting Camelot."

"Shame we have to do it at all," Edward said as he turned to face him. Jacob shrugged.

"Nature of the beast."

Edward nodded.

"Excuse me gentlemen," I said. "I must be going." They bowed quickly and I curtsied in response before turning and heading back to my chambers. I had a lot to think about and needed to be alone.

No such luck. When I arrived, Victoria was sitting there reading some sonnets. She smiled as I walked in. "Don't," I said and held up my hand before she could speak. "I really just want some silence right now. I need to be with my thoughts."

She nodded and pantomimed zipping her lips shut. I chuckled at the movement and sat down in my chaise lounge. I turned to the window and closed my eyes, feeling the breeze against my face.

Yes, breeze. They hadn't got around yet to nailing my windows shut. I doubted that they will. It's more important to make sure the King and Queen are safe; I do not matter as much. Plus, since my room is in the corner wing, it's a lot harder for anyone to scale it.

I wasn't worried.

I just wanted a slight break from it all. I enjoyed being royalty on some days. On others, not so much. While most people left me alone due to my "freakish" nature, others were nonstop in checking on me. I know that my ladies are doing their job, but I really don't need to be with someone twenty-four hours a day. It's as though they worry that the "freak" can't take care of herself. I learned to be independent growing up. I couldn't rely on Guinevere for support, let alone my mother. I knew that I needed to learn things to make it in this world.

And I did. I taught myself how to ride horses and fence. I know that that latter wouldn't be "ladylike," but really, I didn't care. I had seriously considered grabbing a sword and joining in the battle during the attack last week. Probably would have worked too if I hadn't been guarded.

I sighed as I felt the sun on my face. Christmas was a few months away and I couldn't wait. It was my favorite time of year and the time when I am busy. The King confirmed me the official party organizer of Camelot; whenever one is to happen, I am consulted. Usually I end up taking over. I love organizing them and planning everything. And the King is never disappointed. He always tells me that I've outdone myself year after year. I love hearing him praise me considering no one else does. Except Edward.

Good luck getting any compliment from my sister. The last party we had was during the summer. I organized a midnight ball and all from the surrounding towns were invited. Hundreds showed up and it was a magical night. Jacob looked _so _handsome in his formals and I had ordered a new dress for the occasion. It was blue and fit like a glove, hugging my curves and showing a bit of skin, but leaving enough the imagination. It began around nine, but at midnight everyone toasted the new day with champagne. The grand ballroom twinkled and shone against the moonlight and the band we hired was energetic. It went off without a hitch and everyone loved it.

Except of course, for Guinevere. She complained the entire night. She didn't like the dress that she had specifically picked out; she thought midnight was too late to drink champagne; Lancelot didn't attend to her every whim; blah, blah, blah. I told her if she didn't like it she could leave. She called me a whiny bitch and I called her jealous. She refused to speak for me for a week and I was happy with that.

_God forbid that she not be the center of attention for two seconds._

The truth was that she _was_ jealous. She does not have the talent or the intelligence to create a party the way I did. It takes true dedication and she was more interested in chasing after Lancelot than actually working.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, darkness enveloped me. I smiled when I saw I was alone. Victoria knows me well enough by now that when I ask to be alone I mean it. She let me sleep even though I probably shouldn't have and placed a small dagger on the table beside me.

_Always looking out for me._

I stretched on the chaise and felt a new vision approaching. I paused mid-stretch when I saw it.

Lady Rosalie and Sir Jasper consummating their relationship. I tried to block it out as it was private and luckily I didn't see much. But I saw enough. And I was shocked. This could spell trouble for Rosalie. Sex outside of marriage was unacceptable and could ruin a woman's reputation. Jacob would surely find out and kill Jasper for it. Or try at least.

The vision was solid; it was bound to happen. But that wasn't what shocked me the most. The fact that Jasper was so sweet and affectionate to her floored me. He has been so strange lately, so aloof. But never with her. He's focused and attentive, always making sure her needs are met. I observed him when he was with her after her attempted rape. He stroked her cheek gently and ran his hand through her hair. He was the one keeping vigil, making sure she was okay and keeping an eye on her. He allowed others to visit, but never strayed far. He always wanted to be near her in case of a problem. He even kicked Sir Jacob out the other day when he thought he was there too long. Rosalie laughed and said that he could stay as long as he wanted, being her blood. Jasper quieted down after that, but always kept his eye on her.

I knew he could be kind, but his current demeanor worries me. He's angry and ready to snap at people who question him. I wonder if his mother is giving him a hard time. Edward reported to me that Jasper wished he loved his mother, but clearly doesn't. I've been trying to scan the townspeople to see if I can figure out who it is. But lately I'm coming up short. To me, though, that has got to be his only reason for the change.

I'm glad to see Rosalie is his weak spot.

I continued to watch the vision unfold even though I knew I shouldn't. It was fascinating to me, the art of sex. I had always wondered what caused couples to engage in the act and wanted to try it myself. But unlike some of Guinevere's ladies, I refused to sleep around to better my reputation. I would much rather remain a maid then ruin myself for a night of passion. If I saw a future with the man I was with, then I would think about it…but only after I knew for sure he was the one.

Although I'm happy to see that Rosalie and Jasper engage in lovemaking, the vision after that is blurred. Their future depends on how they react to their passion. I smiled. It'll be okay; they are made for each other.

_Lady Rosalie loves him so much._

But does he love her? He's never said anything to me, but Edward swears he does. I know he hasn't told her yet and I don't see it in the future, but maybe that is what's blurred. It's just waiting for confirmation.

_He loves her, I'm sure of it. Whatever is going on with him, she seems to calm it. She is his heroin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell a lemon later, don't you?
> 
> A lot to come in future chapters. We have the duel, sex, lies, murder and budding love all waiting to come out.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

_What could be so important that the Queen wanted me to see her in her chambers?_ I wondered as I walked through the corridor quickly. Guinevere had her own wing of Camelot and Arthur had a separate one. It wasn't because of the affair, it was always like that. Although they are married, people want to believe that married couples don't have sex, so they each have a wing of the castle. Little do they know that Guinevere does have sex and lots of it…just not with her husband.

I sighed as her doorway came into sight. I hated that she treated the King that way. Everyone knew she didn't love him when they married, but she could have held their vows sacred. Just because they are royalty doesn't make it any less important. I was brought up to believe that when you say "I do," you _do._ For better for worse. You do it once; til death do you part.

But I also hated how the King just turned a blind eye. He knows about the affair; that's what caused him to be fooled into sleeping with his then-unknown half-sister! And produce a son that now wants to kill us all. Lancelot is his best friend and he lets him fuck his wife. Talk about a good buddy!

I stopped in front of the door and paused, lost in my thoughts. _If I was married to Isabella and she had an affair with Jacob, BOTH would pay. I would not turn a blind eye. They would both be brought to trial for treason and if found guilty, executed. It may be harsh as I love Isabella and want no harm to come to her, but a vow is a vow. Unlike Arthur, I refuse to be seen a fool._

_I guess it's good that I'm not the King._

Stopping that line of thought, I raised my left hand and knocked gently. After a few seconds of silence, Lady Jessica opened the door.

"Come in Sir Edward," she said with a smile. "The Queen has been expecting you."

I bowed and stepped across the threshold. "Thank you, Lady Jessica. How have you been?"

It was gentlemanly to make small talk with the ladies-in-waiting. They seemed to like it when we were paying attention to them. Too much focus is placed on Guinevere. And truthfully, I was more interested in what they had to say than the Queen.

She smiled and lowered her eyes, a movement taught to them to be timid and shy. "I am fine, Sir Edward. How are you?" She glanced up at me through her eyelashes. The look is supposed to be sexy and if Lady Isabella did it, I would be putty in her hands. With Lady Jessica, I just want to roll my eyes.

"Fine, thank you."

She nodded and then moved to the door. Glancing back at me, she smiled lightly and then shut the door tightly.

"Hello, Sir Edward."

I immediately spun around and fell to my knee in the presence of the Queen. Regardless of my personal opinion of her, I respect her position. I lowered my head as I spoke. "Greetings, Your Majesty."

Keeping my head down, I heard her approach me and wondered what was going on. I saw the hem of her dress come into my line of sight. Her shoes were pointed and cream-colored, the hem of her dress gold.

"You may stand."

I slowly rose from my position, keeping my eyes to the ground until I was fully erect. Then I slowly raised them to look at the Queen. What I was doing really wasn't necessary, but I suddenly felt uncomfortable in her presence and wanted to relay that message.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded. Guinevere looked the same as always, beautiful and a bitch. Today she wore a cream-colored dress with gold accents and her jewelry was gold as well. It wasn't her best dress, but she only reserved those for court. Her blond hair cascaded down her back and the cream-colored ribbon in her hair looked like a crown.

"Sir Edward, I won't bite. You may speak." She wore a smile as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I just feel a little uncomfortable being alone in your chambers."

She raised an eyebrow at me and folded her arms across her chest, making them stick out more. "Why? Do you think I want to seduce you?"

I shook my head. "No, ma'am. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything." I kept my gaze on her.

"Well, you would be right. I brought you here to seduce you." The words didn't register at first and when they did, I saw she was dead serious. Guinevere has been known to throw jokes our way at times, but this was not one. I saw her eyes darken with lust as her eyes raked over my form.

Now, I am not arrogant but I know I was blessed with looks. I have been a very popular target of the ladies here at Camelot. I never engaged in their games, always waiting for the right woman to come along (Isabella). But I know when to accept a compliment and when things go too far. The Queen has never shown any interest in me and suddenly starts now?

"You're speechless," she said with an amused smile. She licked her red lips eagerly.

"I am just trying to wrap my brain around what you just told me," I said truthfully. She took a step towards me and I held my position. I wouldn't let her try anything but I wouldn't show weakness. Both were likely to get me thrown in the dungeon.

"I meant every word." She placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at it and felt her grip it hard. For a woman, she has some strength.

"I do want to seduce you, Edward. I've had my eye on you for a long time now."

I gently stepped out of her grip and looked her straight in the eye. "Your Highness," I started. "I am truly flattered to have gotten your attention, but I am not the man for you. That would be your husband." I paused. "Or Sir Lancelot."

She smiled and took another step. "I've had both, Edward. They are fine. Arthur leaves something to be desired, but Lancelot keeps me happy. However, ever since you came to court I have imagined taking you to my bed. And being the protégé of Lancelot, I know you will equal him in _everything._" She pressed herself against me. I remained still, keeping my eyes on hers.

_No weakness._

Guinevere brought a hand up and stroked my jaw line. "I'm sure you can show your queen a good time and I promise you I'll enjoy it." She was practically purring.

I gently lifted my right hand and removed hers from my face. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I will not be found guilty of treason." I dropped her hand.

She looked down at it and then back up at me. Her blue eyes were blazing. "Treason? You think you'll be found guilty of treason? For pleasing your queen? For doing your duty?"

"My duty is to the King," I snapped back. "I am to honor and protect _him_ first and everyone else second. _He_ is the one who hired me; _he_ is the one I take orders from!" A part of me was worried that I was going too far, but I really didn't care. I wouldn't be a pawn in Guinevere's game.

She raised her hand and struck me. I did not retaliate but kept my gaze on the floor to my left. "You louse!" she shouted at me. "I will make sure you _are_ found guilty of treason and hanged for this! _No one_ says 'no' to me! Do you know how many Knights I've had?"

My head snapped in her direction. I couldn't believe her words. _The Knights of the Round Table have lain with the Queen? How many more besides Lancelot have committed that act of betrayal? Is no one honorable?_

She chuckled. "Yes, Edward. Several of the men know the pleasure of my bed. One of them is James, actually. You know, _Victoria's_ husband." Her smile grew evilly. "I find it funny how she is now chasing after Sir Jasper to get James' attention when he has been chasing me." She shook her head. "Those two really shouldn't have gotten married. They are not a good match." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Come to think of it, Sir Jasper has been looking mighty fine lately. Maybe I'll invite him next. From what I hear, he knows a thing or two about pleasing women."

I took a step away from her, and then another until I was near the door. "Your Highness," I said calmly. I was fighting a battle with my body; it wanted to break down and I wouldn't allow it. "With all due respect, I will fight for you. I will die for you. I will protect you. That is my job as a Knight of the Round Table. However, my job ends there. I will not be your entertainment. I will not betray my King."

Her eyes narrowed. "Get out!" she yelled. "Get out of my sight you traitor! I'll see you hanged for this!"

I knew she was trying to make a scene. I wouldn't back down. I turned and flung the door open and froze.

_The King!_

Arthur stood on the other side of the door, his eyebrow raised. I immediately fell to my knee again, praying to whatever god was listening that I wasn't done for.

"Edward," he said softly. I kept my head down.

"Your Highness," I replied. He walked past me and into the room.

"Guin, you talked of a traitor. Whom may I ask is that?"

She pointed at me as I looked up. "He is, Arthur. He tried to seduce me, thinking that since Lancelot wasn't here _he_ would stand a shot." I saw her eyes narrow at me, but the look in them was victorious. "I know you respect him for his father and because of Lancelot, but he should be hanged for treason."

The King turned to me. "Is this true, Sir Edward?"

"No sir," I said to the floor again. "I never said anything to the Queen about seducing her." I glanced up at the King, taking a huge risk. "I wouldn't do that to you." I lowered my head again.

"Liar!" Guinevere screamed. "He said that couldn't wait to have me, that I must be good since I've been bedded by the king and the best knight of Camelot." She flew into Arthur's arms, pressing her hands against his chest. "Oh, Arthur dear. Make him pay."

_I'm a dead man._

A movement caught my eye and I raised my head cautiously. Arthur had pushed Guinevere away from himself. He walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Edward. You have done nothing wrong." He held onto me as I stood up. Then he turned to his wife. "Guinevere, I heard _everything_ that went on here. You called this Knight here under false pretenses and then tried to seduce him because you were bored. Don't think I haven't caught on to you. I let the affair with Lancelot slide, but not anymore. I will find the Knights that have been in your bed and they will be dealt with."

My jaw went lax at what the King was saying. I glanced at Guinevere to see her go from smug to shock to petrified. She realized that she was just caught in a lie to her husband, _the King_, and there would be consequences.

King Arthur turned to me. "Edward, I am sorry for my wife's behavior. I should have dealt with her infidelity a long time ago. I promise you she will be punished for it. I hope that this 'incident' will not interfere with your job at Camelot."

I shook my head slowly. "Of course not, your Highness. I thank you for not automatically assuming that I was at fault."

Guinevere made a noise but the King ignored her. "Of course, Edward. You have proven yourself a loyal servant to me time and time again. I reward those who are true." One again he turned to the Queen. "And punish those who are not."

She began pleading for him to listen to reason. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed. She jumped at his tone, as did I. He had never raised his voice to her before. Keeping his eyes on her, he spoke to me. "You are free to go, Sir Edward."

I never left a room so quickly in my life.

I walked through the corridor and back into the Great Hall. I pressed my back against the wall as I thought about what just happened.

_I could very easily be dead now. The King should have believed her. He shouldn't have sided with me. But he did. He heard everything. I can't tell this to anyone…well, maybe Isabella. I know she won't tell anyone if I ask her not to. _

I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. My heart was still pounding in my ears.

"Are you okay?" the King asked gently. I jumped, not realizing he had come out of her room. His eyes were kind. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I looked at him. "Permission to speak freely, your Majesty?"

"Granted."

I took a deep breath. "I suppose you could say I'm in shock. I am trying to come to terms that you sided with me and not your wife. I hope that I have not been the source of trouble."

He shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder again. "Relax. You are in no danger from me, my boy. Like I said, I heard everything. Once Seth reported to me that the Queen wanted to see you, I quietly kept a distance. I had a feeling she would be doing this. And although I knew in my heart what your answer would be, a part of me did still doubt."

I nodded. That was understandable. He continued. "I am a fair King; I will listen to everyone and make a fair judgment. I do not let emotions get in the way. You can't in this job." He squeezed my shoulder before removing his hand. "I know many think me a fool with the affair of my wife and best friend, but I hope to change that."

"Sir, perhaps this new information will be relayed to Mordred who will see you as a strong King."

He smiled. "I'm afraid it will take more than one incident to repair my reputation. No, I'm afraid not, Edward. According to Merlin, I will battle with my son at Camlann in a few months. He has not seen the outcome, but believe me when I say that Mordred will not rest."

My blood ran cold at his words. "Does this mean more attacks?"

He nodded. "Probably. My son is a hot-head and egomaniac. He believes taking me down will end everything that is wrong with Camelot."

I nervously placed a hand on the King's shoulder. He smiled, letting me know it was alright. "We will fight for you."

"Yes, I know. And some of you may die. I won't lie; the outcome does not look good. I don't know what other attacks he will have or what they will bring, but I am certain some of you will make it out." He lowered his head. "I wish things could have been different. I wanted a son, not an enemy."

My heart broke at his words. King Arthur, presumably the greatest king in all of England, just proved himself to be human. My respect for this man doubled and the next words I spoke were with conviction.

"Let me go."

He turned to me. "What?"

"Let me fight the battle at Camlann. I will fight for you, your Majesty. You do not deserve to have your son treat you the way he has. Let me teach him a lesson."

Arthur stared into my green eyes while respect shone from his. "You would do that for me?"

I nodded.

He shook his head. "Thank you, Edward. But I must fight at Camlann if it comes to that." I could tell he didn't want to discuss anymore so l let the subject go. I pushed myself away from the wall and took a step towards the ladies' chambers.

"Go," he said with a smile. "Go to your lady. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." I bowed before the man I respected and turned away, preparing to leave when I heard his next words.

"She is in love with you."

I turned my head to look at the King. He was still smiling. "Lady Isabella is in love with you. I can tell it by the way she looks at you. She is a great servant to Guinevere and a sweet woman. After Rosalie, she is my favorite. Do not let her get away."

I nodded and turned back to my destination. I heard the King walk in the opposite direction, no doubt to think about his punishment for Guinevere. My spirit lifted with his words and my head had only one thought.

_Don't worry. I won't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did Edward do?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you haven't noticed, this story is not kosher. There are words and modern items not in Camelot's time. Regardless, I think it adds personality. :)

**RPOV**

"Riley—no!"

I watched as his body was slammed against the stone building. I saw his head hit and he shook it, dazed. I noticed his lip was bleeding; he must have bit it from the force of the impact.

In front of him was Jasper, holding him in position and slamming him against the wall. His eyes were black and full of fury. I stood frozen for a moment, watching the scene unfold.

"What did you say, Riley?" he hissed, face just inches away from his throat. Riley's Adam's apple bobbed and he remained silent, clearly fearing for his life.

Jasper slammed his head back. "I ask you again…what did you say about Rose?" Riley's gaze drifted towards Jasper and he struggled to find words.

I took a step to my lover in an attempt to calm him. He has been ready to snap at people lately, ever since I was attacked by Mordred's men a week ago. He told me that he feels like he failed me; he should have remained behind to protect me. I reminded him that he was doing his job. When the alarm bell rings, the Knights gather and plan their strategy. They know this. I also reminded him that Jacob could have checked on me and he was busy fighting none other than Mordred himself.

Jasper shook his head. "It's my job to protect you. After all, I _am_ your boyfriend." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Since when?" He just looked at me, eyes wide. He stumbled around his words for a moment and I smiled at his discomfort. I decided to relieve him.

"I mean, I'm okay with it, but I've never heard you use that endearment. I was just wondering when you decided to call me your girlfriend." He closed his mouth at my words, wondering if I meant what I said. Then he approached and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Since you were attacked. I've told you that you are important to me, but in that moment I realized _how _much so." My heart stuttered when he said that. I began wondering if he was finally going to tell me the words I have been dying to hear. Then he continued. "I also realized that if people know you are with me, they will leave you alone. They will know their place and treat you with the respect that you deserve. I am insanely jealous and will mess up whoever tries to come in between us."

Riley apparently didn't get that message. We had been talking in the rose garden, near the building as I was no longer allowed to go far by myself. I leaned against the building, hands behind me and some of my hair over my shoulder. I noticed how he kept inching closer to me but didn't think anything of it. Then he extended an arm and brushed the hair behind my shoulder, shifting his weight so he was leaning it against the building afterwards, dangerously close to me. Yet, I didn't feel uncomfortable. It was as though after Jasper, he was the one who would keep me safe.

_Strange…._

Anyways, he mentioned how worried he was for me after the attack and how he tried to visit, only to be scared off by Jasper.

I chuckled. "Don't feel bad, he was scaring _everyone_ off. He even told the Queen to get lost when she came to check on me. It was quite funny actually. Needless to say, she was _not_amused."

He shook his head. "I think for him it's a question of territory. He is so protective of you, not letting you out of his sight. If he saw me talking to you, he'd probably flip. I understand he was upset about what happened, but so were all of us. He is no more to blame than Edward is!"

I nodded. "You have a point, Riley. But that's Jazz. He cares and it causes him to act irrationally sometimes." I smiled and looked down. "That's one of the things I love about him." Finally, the words were out. Now I just had to tell them to Jasper.

I heard Riley suck in a breath and I raised my head back up. He was frowning, his brown eyes angry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand ball into a fist against the stone building.

"You-you can't love him."

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

He took another breath before he spoke, steadying himself. "You are nothing but a lay to him, Rosalie. A whore. Once he gets what he wants, he'll leave. I know his kind."

The words hit me like a smack across the face. I couldn't believe his nerve. He knows _nothing_ about Jasper, nothing about me or my relationship with him and yet _he's_ judging him?

_Jealousy._

Before I could comment, his body was flung to my right, slamming hard against the wall. He spouted out a few profanities as Jasper came into my view, clearly pissed off at what he heard. I briefly wondered if he heard my confession as well.

"What. Did. You. Say?" This time Jasper's words were low and full of venom. I feared for Bella's only brother in that moment.

Riley sighed, defeated. I saw a spot of blood on the wall where his head hit; he would have to get that attended to soon. I wondered what other injuries he sustained during the tussle.

"I retract what I said," he said quietly. I watched Riley's head and shoulders slump, showing defeat. "I guess she means something to you." He obviously didn't mean what he said; he was conceding so to not fight.

Jasper didn't release his hold on him. His voice was softer, but still low. "You're damn right she does. You know _nothing_ about me, Riley Swan. And that is safest for you. I suggest you forget all about this woman next to me….or there _will_ be consequences."

My eyes snapped to Jasper's profile. I had never heard him so threatening to someone who was on Camelot's side. After I blacked out, I vaguely heard his voice as he rescued me from my would-be rapists. It sounded very much the same, but since they were Mordred's men, it was understandable that he would speak this way. This was different.

I watched his words register on Riley's face. He nodded slowly, too terrified to speak.

I took a step forward and placed a hand on Jasper's arm. He visibly relaxed and released Riley from his grip. He landed solidly on his feet, eyes wide and looking only at me.

"Go," Jasper said quietly to him. I watched Riley glance at him and then walk off, rubbing his hand against his head injury.

I kept my hand on his arm and continued to stare at Jasper's profile. My touch was calming him. I watched him close his eyes and inhale deeply, letting the air out slowly. His left hand lifted and rested over mine and he continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Jasper," I said softly.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at me. His eyes, black with fury before, were now the beautiful blue that I knew so well. He smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Rosalie." His left hand squeezed mine, still on his arm. "Riley needed to be put in his place ever since he got here. Someone had to do it."

My hand slowly slid from his arm, but his never left mine. He grasped it and brought it up to his lips, kissing softly and then turning it over, repeating the action. "I hope you don't believe what he said." His lips moved to the pulse point in my wrist. He seemed to breathe my scent in and then placed a kiss gently. "I promise you, it's not true."

"I-I believe you," I stuttered. I did believe him. The way he treats me when we're together, doing things like he's doing now, I know that he _truly_ cares for me. I don't know why I'm so eager to hear those three little words, maybe because then I'll know that he won't leave me.

_But still, I haven't told him how I feel. Maybe he's waiting for me to say it first._

I hadn't thought of that before. He didn't seem to be insecure, but what did I know? The Knights are trained to never show weakness. Maybe he _was_ just scared. It became obvious that he hadn't heard my confession to Riley and I sighed internally at that. I wanted him to hear it directly from me, not someone else. Not like how I heard from Edward.

The feel of Jasper's lips continued up my arm, stopping at the crook where my elbow is. He pressed his lips tightly and lingered there.

"Rose," he whispered, raising his eyes to look at me. In that moment, all I saw was desire. The rest of Camelot melted away as I lost myself in his gaze.

I nodded and he straightened up, taking my hand firmly and leading me to the Knights' chambers. I wasn't nervous about being seen; I had been in his room before. But something told me this was different.

Before he had his door opened he pulled me to his chest and kissed me passionately. This was needy, desperate. I felt the wetness between my legs and began to panic that _this_ was the moment when I lost my virginity. I wasn't panicking about that, just about the fact that I was a virgin and wouldn't know how to please him.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "Rose," he breathed.

"Let's go inside," I whispered. In a flash, I was pressed up against the door in his room, his body holding me in place firmly. I could feel _all_ of his manhood pressed against me and I wriggled to get closer. In a move even too bold for me, I lifted my legs and wrapped them against his waist to feel him against my heat. He caught on to what I was doing and placed his hands at my hips to steady me, all the while keeping me pressed against the door. He trailed kisses down my jaw line and to my neck, where he sucked furiously at the same spot he marked me before. It felt fantastic and animalistic at the same time. I tugged on his hair gently, eliciting a low moan from him and rubbed my spot against him. I needed him.

"Make love to me," I whispered in his ear. Suddenly I felt him freeze. The pressure of his chest against mine receded and although he kept his hands at my hips, it was clear he had pulled back. I looked into his eyes and saw conflict.

"Rose, I…no." He shook his head as though to convince himself, not me. The animal was gone and replaced with a gentleman. His breathing was labored and his manhood still firm. Since I was still wrapped around him, I wriggled against him to create friction. He groaned and his head fell back again.

"Why not?" I asked him, smirking at the affect I had on him. "Clearly I am turning you on and I want to be yours. Why can't you stop being a gentleman and give me what I want?" His head fell forward.

He stroked my cheek. "Because you're a lady and you have no idea what happens after sex comes into play. It changes things."

I stopped wriggling and looked at him. "Are you saying you won't want me if we have sex?"

His eyes grew wide. "No! _Never_ think that. I will always want you, Rosalie. But what if…" he trailed off. "What if I can't be the man you need me to be?"

I unwrapped myself from him and stood on my two feet. His hands remained on my hips and he continued to look into my eyes. I saw desire, worry and confusion reflected back in his. And something else I couldn't identify.

"You already are the man I want you to be." I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked the nape gently. His eyelids fluttered closed and he laid his forehead against mine again. "You are everything I could ever want, Jasper. You're a gentleman, a Knight, a lover and a son. You look at me as though I'm the only person in the world and you make me feel beautiful. I love being in your company and hope to someday be Mrs. Jasper Hale."

I bit my lip nervously; worried that last part would scare him. Instead, he pressed his lips against mine gently. "Really?" he asked with a smile. "You want to be my wife?"

I nodded against his lips. "Very much." I raised my head and kissed his nose and then his eyelids, one by one. "I…I…I…" I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him my feelings, at least not at the moment. I confessed so much already, I didn't want to push him over the edge. "I want to make love to you," I said, recovering.

He sighed, his grip loosening on me. "We will. I promise. But not today." He pulled back and walked across the room. I watched, dazed, as he approached a table and poured some tea into a cup. He turned to me and gestured to the open chair.

_Ah, tea. Not like we haven't done THIS before_, I thought sarcastically as I crossed the room. I was angry at myself for putting so much out there and for him not confessing his feelings. While it didn't seem to scare him, it scared me that I could be so bold to ask a man to make love to me and then admitting that I want to be his wife. And although he _said_ he wants me, he has made no indication that he plans to go through with it. A promise is one thing, action is another.

I sat quickly, not looking at him. I felt his hand stroke my cheek gently and I glanced up. He was smiling, his eyes sparkling against the sunlight. Then he turned back to the table. "Cream and one sugar, right?"

"Yes," I said. He smiled as he handed the teacup and saucer to me. "See? I know what you like. I know you, Rosalie. Better than you might think." He picked up his own cup and sipped it slowly, eyeing me while I did the same.

I smiled at him and brought the hot liquid to my lips gently. After being kissed from him they were raw and the liquid burned against the flesh. I flinched a little, hoping he didn't see it.

"Are you okay?" His blue eyes were concerned. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He smiled and sat down across from me, turning his attention to the window. I reached out to grab a cookie that was on the tray, provided specially from Mrs. Cope herself, and nibbled on it quietly. She had a crush on Jasper and always gave him the best cookies. I tasted mint and chocolate at the same time and it was delicious.

"If Riley gives you any more trouble, please let me know," he said, staring out the window. He might as well have been having a conversation with it instead of me. I looked down at my teacup.

"He's harmless."

His head snapped in my direction. "He is _hardly_ that." I glanced up to see his eyes darken with anger a bit. "He can't wait for me to screw up so he can move in and take you. I won't let him." He blinked and glanced down at my cup. "More tea?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and he stood to pour.

_Why is he jealous? Why is he possessive?_

"Jasper," I said quietly. "Why are you jealous?"

He didn't speak for a moment and I worried I had pushed too far. "Because I see how he looks at you. I've seen it since the first day he came here. It is the same look I had when I first saw you." I felt a case of déjà vu as he turned to me again and stroked my cheek. "I don't blame him for eyeing a beautiful woman; in fact it makes me happy. I just wish he would be a little more discreet." He handed my teacup back to me. "It worries me that you'll choose him."

"I just confessed to you how I felt, doesn't that mean _anything_?" I didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it did. He raised an eyebrow and I knew I was in dangerous territory of pushing him over that edge, but at the moment I didn't care. "I just confessed I want to be your wife. You shouldn't have to worry that if Riley shows interest I will abandon those feelings for him."

He sighed. "I know. But I'm worried that you'll run to him when you find out who I am really." I looked up at him and saw sadness etched in his features. "I'm not a nice person, Rosalie. And although I want to be by your side, I'm worried that you'll deny me that privilege when you discover my dark past." He took my hand in his and kissed it. "I'm worried about losing you to the monster inside me."

_He's talked about this before, but not in detail._ "Jasper, I lo-" I stopped myself just before I said it. Now was not the time. "I care about you deeply. It won't matter to me what your past was like. I will still support you. Besides, the past is history; it makes no difference in day-to-day actions."

He mumbled something I couldn't catch and released my hand, sitting back down and facing the window. "I hope you're right Rose. I can't bear to lose you."

While those words warmed me, confirming that yes he _did_ want me, they also made me wonder what exactly in his past made him a monster and what it was I would run from. I wanted to question further, but I could tell by glancing at his profile that the subject was closed. He reached for a cookie and ate it quickly, not taking the chance to savor the flavors. I suspect he does that frequently.

_Too bad. Misses out on a lot of things._

We drank the rest of our tea in silence, comfortable in each other's presence and wondering what the future would bring us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing & a bit of a lemon. I know, I know. It's not what you were expecting. That will come next chapter. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a lemon. I hope you enjoy!

**IPOV**

I couldn't stop my hand from shaking. I was nervous, _so _nervous and I didn't know how to calm myself. I stood up from my vanity table and began pacing the length of my room.

_Maybe this is a bad idea. I don't know what I'm doing; what if he doesn't want me THAT way? We've never talked about it, so maybe he's not interested._

I stopped in front of the mirror and turned to look at it. My brown hair hung down to my breasts and was pretty much flat. My brown eyes were plain and boring. My breasts themselves were rather small; they only looked bigger due to the corset holding them up. My skin was a sickly pale color, almost iridescent. I am happy to wear long dresses as it hides my hideous-looking legs.

I sighed. This really was a mistake. A _big_ mistake. I would tell him when he got here that I changed my mind, but I wouldn't let him know why. I wouldn't have to risk the humiliation I would certainly face when he turned me down if he didn't know.

A light rap at the door made me jump. My heartbeat raced and I flew to the door. My hands were shaking as I opened it slowly. A pair of emerald-green eyes smiled back at me.

"Hi," he said softly.

I smiled and opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. He walked with an air of grace that I could only hope to match someday.

_He is way too good for me._

I shut the door and counted to ten in my head quickly before turning to face him. What I didn't expect was how close to me he was. As soon as I turned around, I gasped before his mouth closed over mine. I recovered quickly and kissed him back passionately. I had missed the feeling of his lips on mine. While we re-familiarized each other's mouths, the past three weeks flashed through my mind. Our first kiss was amazing, but the ones that followed trumped it. They were passionate and needy; it was as though we couldn't get enough of each other. And I guess we couldn't.

Well, I couldn't.

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips. He pulled back and lowered his head to my neck, kissing the warm flesh there. My eyes crossed at the sensation of his lips on me.

"Isabella?" he asked softly. I brought my hands up to his face and pulled him back gently. His green eyes were warm and confused. He raised his hand and cupped my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. I began tracing his face at the jaw line, working my way up to his forehead and repeating the action. He shuddered a bit at the sensation.

"Y-you were going to stay something," he said softly, closing his eyes. I didn't answer, just continued to run my finger over his beautiful face. "Oh God, Isabella," he moaned. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly against him. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I stopped and jerked my hand back. His eyes fluttered open and looked at me. "I-I think I do," I said softly. I pushed him away from me and walked into the room. He approached from behind.

"Then you feel it too?"

His hand on my shoulder made me turn around. "I know I must repulse you. I thank you for humoring me with your kisses. But you can stop now."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, I told him my feelings. I told him that he was too good for me and that I knew he couldn't want me _that_ way. I sat on the bed and hugged a pillow to me to protect from the rejection that I was sure to get.

After I finished, I couldn't bear to look at him. I looked at my shoes and felt a tear slip down my cheek. I heard his shoes patter quietly against the stone floor as he approached the bed. He knelt before me.

"Isabella, look at me." His voice was gentle but firm. I took a few seconds, but slowly obliged. I couldn't decipher the emotion in his eyes; if I didn't know better I would think it was love. He smiled sadly. "I love you. I thought you understood that. I love you with every fiber of my being and I want nothing more than to be with you." He raised a hand and gently brushed the tear that fell down my cheek. "You have no reason to be crying."

"It doesn't make sense," I said, lowering my eyes back down. "Why would you love _me_? I'm ordinary. I have boring brown eyes and I'll never be more than a lady-in-waiting. You should be with someone like the Princess."

He exhaled slowly. "You really believe that, don't you?" he said softly.

I nodded.

"You don't see yourself clearly, you know."

I smiled, remembering that he's said that to me before. I glanced up at him and saw nothing but love and lust. I was mesmerized; I couldn't look away.

I continued to stare into his eyes when he sighed. "Let me prove to you that I love you. Please, Isabella?" In order to prove his point, he placed a kiss on my left hand.

I nodded slowly. He rose up so he was at eye-level and kissed me gently. It quickly turned passionate and soon we were gasping for air. I felt his hand rise and gently massage the warm flesh that was exposed above my breast. He pressed me against him tightly, letting me know _exactly_ how he felt.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, his voice raspy.

I told him yes. Then I pressed my body against him again. "Make love to me," I said quietly. He froze, like I figured.

_Here comes the rejection._

"Isabella, I want to. God, you have _no_ idea how much but do you think this is best?" I remained quiet and looked into his eyes. He sighed. "Is it because the duel is tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "Well, that's a part of it. I wanted to give myself to you so we would always remember what happened, even if…" I trailed off.

"Even if I die?"

I nodded and lowered my eyes. He raised my chin with his finger so I was looking directly into his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Isabella. You don't have to do this."

I stroked his cheek. "But I want to. I want you to know how much I care about you. I want you to know that I-I…." _Say it Isabella! It may be your last chance!_

"…I love you."

A deafening silence entered the room for a few seconds.

The next thing I knew, his body was pressed firmly against mine and the kisses were frantic. His hands were in my hair and pulling the top of my dress off of my shoulder, exposing it. I moaned at the sensation of his hands on me; I never wanted it to stop. He gently pushed me back on the bed with his body, hovering over me as he continued to kiss me deeply. I kissed him back with all my might and without my permission, my hands trailed down to his belt and yanked firmly.

My face grew flush at my bold actions, but Edward just laughed. He rose up on his knees, one on each side of me, and removed the belt in one fluid motion. His sword went _CLANG!_when it hit the floor. He didn't even notice. In a movement so fast I almost missed it, he removed his tunic and only his undershirt remained. I drank in the sight of the material pulled tightly against his chest. I licked my lips.

"See something you like?" he teased with a smirk. My flush grew and I giggled. His face grew serious.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly worried. _Did he change his mind?_

"You are wearing too many clothes," he said. Gently he brought his hands to the laces of my dress and untied them. I arched my back and he helped me remove the offending article.

"I hate corsets," he said. I smiled and sat up. He followed my movements and quickly unlaced the article behind my back. I unhooked the front of it and it fell lax at my side. My exposed skin pebbled against the cool air surrounding us. I swallowed and stared at him.

_What if he doesn't like me?_

As if he read my mind, he placed a kiss on my shoulder. "Don't be shy," he whispered. "I love you."

That gave me the confidence I needed. I slowly removed the corset, my eyes never leaving his face. I was almost completely naked to him, the first time _any_ man had seen me undressed and I was unsure of what to do. His eyes stayed on mine for a few moments and then slowly traveled down. He gasped when his eyes landed on my breasts. I bit my lip worriedly.

"You're stunning," he said. He leaned forward and kissed me. "You had nothing to worry about." His mouth traveled down my neck to my collarbone and down my sternum until it reached the middle of my breasts. Gently taking my left one in his hand, he squeezed lightly as his mouth descended on my right one. I could not stop the noises coming from me as his hands warmed every part of my inside. I could feel wetness pooling in my panties, telling me that this was indeed a sexual movement and I was proud of myself for making it this far.

After a few minutes he switched to the other one. I could feel him pressed against my thigh and I tried desperately to get closer.

He chuckled. "I think we need to finish undressing if we want to go any farther."

In a flash, my stockings and panties were on the floor. He was a little slower removing his boots and pants. I tried to suppress the gasp when I saw him for the first time, erect and throbbing. It didn't work.

"This is because of you," he said, pressing a kiss to my lips. His hand traveled down to my folds and he ran a finger over them quickly. He moaned.

"You are _so_ wet and ready." I kissed his chest, nipping at his nipple, pleased with my sudden confidence. He growled and lined me up into position.

"Last chance, Isabella." His eyes told me he didn't want to stop, but he would if I changed my mind.

I shook my head. "I love you," I said.

The next thing I felt was pain. My back arched and I gripped his arms tightly. He was still and his voice was by my ear, whispering softly to me.

"It's okay, it's okay. Relax. It'll pass." I could feel the pain subsiding and my back fell against the mattress. I looked into his worried eyes and nodded for him to continue. He moved slowly until he was completely sheathed inside me. And then I felt the most amazing sensation ever.

Edward inside me.

This was real. This was not a dream. This was not in a book. Edward was holding me, making love to me slowly on the night before the duel and everything else faded away. The only thing I comprehended was this moment. And it was magical.

"Edward," I moaned as he filled me again. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, eliciting a low growl from him. My hips were falling into synch with him and we found our rhythm, both giving and taking pleasure at all the right moments.

"Isabella," he moaned a few thrusts later, closing his eyes. "You are amazing." He pressed his lips against mine passionately. "God, I love you so much." His thrusts increased as the passion grew more heated.

I could start to feel the white-hot streak forming in the pit of my stomach. I was unsure in the ways of love and sex, but somehow I knew this sensation was good. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He growled in response and increased his speed, his beautiful body covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

We remained like that for a few more minutes, the passion growing with each thrust and kiss, until it became too much. I felt the white-hot streak bubble up and break, sending me over the edge. I cried out his name as my first orgasm hit and the room began spinning. I could barely make out Edward groaning and thrusting into me a few more times until he became still. I felt something cool inside me as his orgasm receded and he fell against me, his head between my breasts.

We laid in silence for a short time; the only sound in the room was our breathing as it returned to normal. I ran my fingers through his hair and he traced circles lazily down my side.

"Isabella," he said finally, breaking the silence. "That was the greatest experience of my life. I love you so much and I am thrilled that you gave yourself to me. It is the greatest gift I will ever receive."

I remained silent but continued my movements. I knew that I was not his first so I didn't expect his virginity, but I knew without a doubt now that I had his love. He raised his head and looked at me.

"You okay?" I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and then slowly put his weight on his arms, pulling out of me. I groaned at the loss and he fell on his left side. I turned on my right to face him. He brushed a hair out of my face.

"I love you," I whispered, not wanting to break the post-coital bliss I was feeling.

"I know," he whispered back. "And don't worry about tomorrow."

_Post-coital bliss gone._ I sat up quickly, wrapping my quilt against me. He mirrored my movements. "Edward, did you just do that because of the duel?"

"No," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Isabella, you have to get over this feeling that you are not wanted or desired. I feel both for you. I just made love to you because I _wanted_ to. I am not the type of man who sleeps around. You have been my first in a _long_ time and it's because I _love_ you. Believe me; I don't want to go to this stupid duel. I would much rather stay here with you tomorrow." He pressed a kiss against my shoulder. "I would much rather make love to you all day than fight my best friend."

I smiled. I wished Jacob hadn't let it get this far. I believed the Princess's vision that Edward wins and I hoped it didn't change. I couldn't imagine my life without him now.

"Edward," I said, "let's just lie here quietly and enjoy each other. Until you have to leave, that is." He nodded and pulled me down to the mattress with him. His arms wrapped around me and I placed mine on his, relishing the electric feeling that was always present when he was around. I knew that what had happened between us was sacred because we were in love. It was a bond between us that had been created.

A bond I hoped would never be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some "fun" before the duel. The next chapter is Esme and there's foreshadowing! Be warned!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has foreshadowing. Be warned, a new vision appears.

**Esme POV**

My children were safe. That was the only thing that mattered to me. Yes, I was concerned for Lady Rosalie and the rest of the people at Camelot, but as long as Edward was safe then I was happy.

At least for now.

The Princess, the sister he knows nothing about, had a new vision recently regarding the upcoming duel between Edward and Jacob. In it, my son wins. He doesn't kill Jacob; Jacob concedes. He realizes that Edward has been trained by the best for a reason and gives up his foolish obsession with Lady Isabella. She is then free to be with my son.

What Alice did not see is Jacob takes a liking to her.

I know my daughter well, better than herself. Every time she talks about Jacob, she gets a faraway look in her eye and smiles widely. I don't think she's aware of her actions, but it's quite clear that she's smitten. I suspected for awhile now that she fancied him, but never really put two-and-two together until recently. Personally, I thought she would be with Jasper, but that would lead to all sorts of trouble.

I shook my head. The last few weeks have been crazy. "Esme" took an extended vacation to Ireland to avoid trouble. Edward agreed it was for the best. Little did he know that his mother was actually still around. With some of the Knights of the Round Table gone, I have been keeping tabs at Camelot and reporting back to the King. I saw the latest attack coming, but since half of the men were absent, there wasn't anything I could do about it. Thank God they were returning.

My son held his own, of course. Lancelot has trained him well.

I leaned back in my chair as I thought about the past. I remembered when Edward was just starting out as a Knight. He was _so_ happy the day he told me that Lancelot wanted to train him. "He knows of dad's legacy," Edward told me. "He had respect for my father and wanted to repay him, even if it's not directly him."

I knew that Carlisle would be proud. He would be proud anyways, but knowing that his son was following in his footsteps was the icing on the cake. He even told me…in his way. That same day, a cool breeze wrapped around me and a tingling started. This was the same tingling that I got whenever Carlisle touched me. I knew that he was there and he was fine with it. I heard his voice in my ear, the only time he spoke, as he whispered his approval. I knew at that moment that he was watching us. I knew he forgave me for the hardest decision of my life…letting her go.

_I had to._

I wrapped my arms around my torso as I thought about that day. Kate was a wonderful woman. I could see how much she loved her daughter, Guinevere and figured she'd be the one to give my daughter what I could not. And she did, however she always put Guin first. I guess I can understand why; she was her flesh and blood. Alice was not. Unfortunately, I did not realize that at the time and called her on her actions. She told me that she loved Alice very much. I reminded her that children need to feel love in order to believe it.

"What have you done to show her you love her?" I asked Kate one afternoon. We were standing in her kitchen, facing the window and watching Alice play with animals. Guinevere, brat that she was at the time, made it hard for Alice to fit in. Like her mother, she had visions at a young age. While family should not care, Guin did. She was always jealous of my daughter, jealous that _she_ could see the future. She wouldn't admit it of course, but it was true. It was a talent that put Alice above her and that drove Guin nuts.

"I took her in, which should be enough" was Kate's reply. That was the last time I interacted with her. Of course, I kept tabs on Alice, making sure she was safe and happy. I checked for any sign of her cousin figuring it out and coming to find her. He never did, thank God, and she grew up into the beautiful woman she is today. I, personally, find her more attractive than the Queen, but I'm biased. However, I have voiced my opinion to the King without retaliation. With my position of power, he knows not to mess with me. And he has agreed with me. He said that Alice's soul is pure and that the inside makes her more beautiful than someone on the outside.

What Alice is unaware of, though, is that she is admired by the townspeople. She has a nose for fashion and color and loves to design rooms. She has been asked on more than one occasion to sketch room designs for the Duke and Duchess of York. She happily complied and they loved her work. Now all the townspeople want her to patent her own line of clothing and furniture.

"You can call it 'The Princess Collection,'" Lady Victoria said when Alice was first approached. "If it's fit for a princess, then it's fit for everyone."

She has not pursued the idea yet, but she is thinking about it. That is what I love about my daughter. She has talent and compassion. She is truly beautiful through and through.

Edward thought she was beautiful the first time he saw her. That made me nervous, but soon I saw them develop a friendship that was stronger than oak. He still talks about her beauty and grace and wonders why the men of Camelot are not falling over themselves to get to her. I wondered the same thing. But that will change soon.

She will be a great choice for Jacob, once he gets his head out of his ass.

Sir Jacob has been Edward's best friend for almost ten years now. They were inseparable growing up and still are, to a certain extent. I believe this foolishness over Isabella will help them realize how strong their friendship is. While my son has been resistant to Jacob's threats, it is wearing on him. He does not regret starting a relationship with Isabella, but he does wish that things could be different. I assured him that the future is positive. He just has to get over this current hurdle and everything will work itself out.

Picking up my knitting, I continued on the sash I was making. It was for Lady Rosalie to wear for her wedding. I sighed as I thought about her. She was such a beautiful and strong woman and what happened to her was a tragedy. But she was rescued, just in time and for that I am grateful. Jasper has been good for her as she has been for him. He has changed; he's not as hard as he used to be and that is because of her. His mother takes a toll on him, that much is certain, but Rosalie is the light at the end of the tunnel. He would do anything for her and the fact that he killed the men who tried to rape her proves that.

I pray Lady Rosalie never meets the monster inside him. It would not end well.

The sash was coming along nicely when I had another vision. I saw Rosalie walking down the aisle in her white dress, more beautiful than the Queen and stop at the altar. The man next to her was not Jasper, however. He was one that I never expected her to fall for and one that cannot give her everything. He was quite handsome and turned to Jacob, thanking him for the opportunity to love his sister. The look in Rosalie's eye told me that she was settling; it wasn't what she wanted but it would make do. She fingered the necklace around her neck gently, as though it contained her heart and pushed forward. The groom never knew that while she married him, her heart belonged to someone else. She smiled politely and began her life with him, all the while wishing that Jasper was her husband.

I paused for a moment and looked up, contemplating whether I should tell her or not. I know Rosalie thinks me foolish with my powers, but I have proven myself time and time again. However, I must let her make her own decision. She is not my daughter and does not need my advice, no matter how much I want to help her. I pray that she finds love with that man if the vision comes true.

As it stands now, Jasper will never let her go.

I chuckled to myself. They are blind; they do not see the monster that he is. But they will. He has fooled them all to thinking he is a decent man. When they find out he has blood on his hands, they will want nothing to do with him. Except Lady Rosalie. She will forgive anything to be with him. And as she is his brand of heroin, he will continue to make her the exception. While he will shed the blood of her brother without a second thought, he will treat her like a queen. She will be the one to survive, yet if he is not stopped, she is the one that will suffer the most.

Time passed quickly as I worked on the sash. I thought about how Carlisle and I met.

I was at court for the King's Grand Ball. I was the most beautiful woman there and every man wanted to dance with me. After a request from the King, I walked back to my seat to find it occupied. A tall, blond-haired man sat looking up at me, eyes kind. I could tell by his attire that he was a Knight, so I quickly curtsied and asked for my seat.

"For the pleasure of your company, I will comply" he said. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light, making me think of the chandelier. I nodded and he stood up. As I started to descend into my seat, he extended his hand for me to take. I raised an eyebrow. "I am a gentleman," he said softly. I took his hand and he helped me the rest of the way into my seat. He then pulled a chair next to me and sat.

"My name is Carlisle," he said in my ear. I shivered at the sensation. I told him my name and held out my hand, which he kissed and continued to hold onto for the rest of the night. Much like Alice, I knew the pain of rejection. Most men did not give me the time of day when they discovered my powers. I figured he would be the same way so I refused to give in to my already-racing heart.

"You have beautiful eyes," he told me. "I've never seen anyone with gold eyes." I smiled and stared straight ahead, not revealing why they were gold. _He's just like the rest,_ I thought over and over.

We sat in silence for awhile, watching people dance and enjoy themselves. A few men looked in my direction, but then looked away to move onto the next woman. I sighed. It was always the same thing.

"Care to dance?" the Knight named Carlisle asked me. I agreed only because I was aching to be out on the floor, to have my dress sway from the movement and think that just for once I was wanted.

His embrace was strong once I was in his arms. He looked deep into my eyes and said nothing as a slow song started. I couldn't help but notice that several people looked in envy our way. I assumed they wanted to dance with him and I couldn't blame them. Funny thing is, they were men.

When the song ended I took a step back but he did not release me. His eyes asked for another one and I nodded in compliance. I was wondering what his game was, why he was feigning interest in me. But at the moment, I decided to push those thoughts aside and enjoy the gorgeous man I was dancing with.

Halfway through the song, he leaned closer and whispered in my ear again. "I know who you are." I tried to pull away but his grip was firm. "Don't run from me; I mean you no harm. I don't believe the rumors that fly around here. The King speaks highly of you and that is all I need to know."

I turned my head and looked at him. His blue eyes told me he was telling the truth. "What is your game?" I asked. He smiled. "I have no game. I mean it when I say I want to get to know you. You have intrigued me since I first laid eyes on you." His grip on me tightened. "I know you're scared but please. Trust me."

For some reason, I did. I felt safe in his arms. I believed him when he spoke of no harm and that he would be there for me. I took a chance and let him in.

He did not leave my side for the rest of the night and the next day took me on a picnic not far from the castle. He kissed me then and I had never felt anything like it. Warmth flowed through me and his touch was electric. I was shocked when I felt his lips on mine, no other man at Camelot had even dared to get close to me. They were all afraid I would use my powers on them. But Carlisle wasn't. He kissed me gently and ran his hand through my blond hair, commenting on how soft it was and how great I smelled. As a princess of Avalon, I can smell anyway I choose. And I chose that day to smell like lilacs, I told him.

"Then that is my favorite flower," he replied, stroking my cheek gently. "Please tell me you felt it."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The warmth. The electricity. The familiarity. _Please_ tell me you felt it too." He held my hand tightly in his, afraid that I would tell him no.

I smiled and nodded, causing him to kiss me again, harder this time and then hold me for the rest of the afternoon. We talked and learned about each other and when we were silent it was comfortable. I knew at that moment that I was in love. It was twilight when we returned to the castle and my life had changed forever.

Then I had my sister to contend with. "He'll be like the rest of them," she hissed. "If he's a Knight, he knows the stories. What makes you think it'll be any different than before?"

"Because I have seen the future," I told her. "We are to be married and happy. We are in love."

She shook her head at me. "The future is subjective. You know that more than anyone. It can change in an instant."

Little did I know at the time that she had seen Carlisle's death. Her words were a warning.

I felt a warming sensation and I smiled, bringing me back to the present. That told me I was having another vision of Edward. Whenever my children's future changes, I have this sensation. The first time it shocked the hell out of me; I didn't know what to make of it. That was when I saw Alice destined to become Princess of Camelot and admired by many.

My smile faded as I saw the vision. _No!_ I thought as I jumped from my seat, knocking my knitting to the ground.

"I have to warn Edward," I said to myself as I headed for the door. It was becoming clearer as it replayed in my mind. The image was solid; it was destined to happen. I knew I couldn't stop it, strong-headed that he was, but maybe I could change the outcome. I _had_ to change the outcome or risk losing my son forever.

_Merlin will know what to do._

I ran outside and headed to the horses. I reached Carmen quickly and hopped on, galloping towards Camelot at break-neck speed praying I wasn't too late while my sister's warning replayed in my head.

"_The future is subjective. You know that more than anyone. It can change in an instant."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. What did Esme see?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is uber-short. I apologize for that; however it is very important as it also has foreshadowing.

**APOV**

The morning of the duel dawned brightly. I opened the window to breathe in the fall air; soon I wouldn't be able to do that. Colder weather was coming and with that, Christmas. I was in charge of the planning and couldn't wait. I already knew what trees I wanted in the Great Hall and the King's throne room. It would be an elaborate spectacle and people would come from as far away as France to see my handiwork. They would all say "wow, the Princess of Camelot outdid herself. We should talk with her and strengthen relations." Then maybe I would meet a Duke and be whisked away to his home, never to see my sister again.

_A girl can hope._

I sighed as a cool breeze washed over my face. It felt familiar; as though I knew it. I chuckled lightly to myself at that thought. _I know a breeze. Good one, Alice!_ I really need to stop reading stories. It gives me silly ideas.

I watched as Jacob quietly walked to the stable to saddle up Emmett. I was confident everything would be okay as my last vision showed the two of them shaking hands and buying each other ale at the local brewery. They were going to Man's Field, about ten miles north of Camelot. It was rarely used and the perfect place for two friends to fight out their frustrations.

_I know that Jacob still wants Isabella, but he is coming around to the fact that she is with Edward. Jacob is a great guy; he will find someone special when the time is right._

Closing the window, I stepped away and over to my closet. There was going to be an audience at the duel. Obviously Isabella was going, along with myself and Rosalie. Sir Jasper has spoken about going so he can be the moderator and make sure things don't get too out of hand. Riley has specifically expressed his disgust at the duel and refuses to go, even though it concerns his sister.

I would probably be the same way.

I know Isabella is nervous about today no matter how many times I've tried to reassure her. I know she believes in Edward, but she's worried that he'll slip and fall or that Jacob will do something underhanded to win. I told her that was unlikely; he is a Knight after all. Edward may have been trained by the best, but Jacob can hold his own. The last attack on Camelot proved that.

His reaction over Rosalie was frightening and touching at the same time. I could tell he was worried for his sister and relieved to find out she's still a maid. I honestly don't know what I would have done had I been him, but something along Jasper's lines. I was surprised that he didn't ask Jacob for help; the two of them could have shown Mordred's men what happens when you mess with the women of Camelot. That was one lesson the King instilled in his men: respect for women. He told them we were like jewels and deserved to be treated with care. He wanted to make sure that we were protected. And although I can hold my own, it's nice knowing that there are gentlemen out there.

A light rap at my door brought me out of my musings. "Come in," I said. Victoria entered.

"I'm sorry your highness," she said with a curtsy, "but I seem to have misplaced my sonnets. Did I leave them here the other day?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen them." She nodded and her face fell. "Why the long face?"

She shrugged. "I was enjoying reading them is all. I love stories of love and betrayals." She walked in and sat down on my chaise.

_Come on in, Victoria. Don't let me stop you._ I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. She was a good lady-in-waiting, but sometimes had a one-track mind. That seems to be more and more nowadays.

"Are you going to the duel?" she asked me. I nodded and walked to my jewelry case. With my tan colored dress, I wanted something light to stand out from it. I decided on a pearl necklace and ring. Both were simple, yet ladylike.

"I hope everything will be okay."

I turned to look at her. Her blue eyes were warm. "They will be, Victoria. I have seen the outcome. Sir Edward and Sir Jacob will be back to best friends by the time it's over. No blood will be shed and everyone will be happy." I turned back to the mirror and then stopped. "Well, everyone but Jacob that is."

I watched her reflection raise an eyebrow. "Why not Jacob?" Turning my back on the mirror, I walked to the bed and held the dress up. She immediately stood and came over to help me. I raised my arms and she flung my nightdress above my head.

"Isabella has made her choice. She wants Edward," I said as I stepped gingerly into my dress. Victoria helped raise it up my body and through my arms, fastening it in the back.

"Well, if Isabella is taken, then there's more of a chance for _you_." She fastened the last hook and then stood in front of me.

I smiled. "Victoria, Jacob has no interest in me." I held up my necklace and she fastened it to my neck. Then I moved to the vanity to put my ring on.

"Not now," she said, stepping behind me and brushing a fallen hair off my dress. "Not with Isabella around. But once he realizes it's over then he'll come around." She smiled at me. "I'm sure of it."

I chuckled lightly and walked back to the closet to find shoes. "Like how you were sure you could make Sir Jasper fall in love with you?"

She scowled. "It's not over yet. I have my ways." She sat on my bed and I joined her.

Bringing my right foot up to put my shoe on, I continued. "Face it. Rosalie and Jasper are stronger than ever. I don't think you'll come between them." I put the other shoe on.

Victoria shrugged, her red hair bouncing off her shoulders. "Maybe not, but at least I'm having fun irritating the hell out her."

I shook my head sweetly. "You're impossible." We stood at the same time and she smoothed my dress out.

"I know," she said with a smirk. "And you are absolutely stunning, my lady." She stepped back to admire her "work." "Now, go out there and get yourself a Knight."

Smiling, I reached for my bag. Suddenly another vision struck me. I gripped Victoria's right arm as it became clear. My heart began beating frantically and when I saw it, I cried out.

"No!"

Victoria remained still while the vision was going. As soon as I released my grip on her, she spoke. "What did you see?"

I couldn't answer her at the moment. The vision was so surprising that I could no longer breathe. Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes and tried to slow my rapidly-beating heart down.

Big mistake.

With my eyes closed, the vision repeated. I cried out again as I fell to my knees, my legs no longer able to support my weight. Victoria bent down so she was eye-level.

"My lady, you're trembling. What did you see?"

"I-I have to go," I said rising. I grabbed my bag and flew out the door, Victoria hot on my heels. Our shoes clacked down the hallway and I took the servant's door out as it was closer to the stables. I ignored the questioning look of the stable boy as I ran in, thankful that my horse was already tacked up. I pulled her out of her stall and walked her outside quickly, fastening my bag to the saddle and asking the stable boy for a lift.

Once on, I adjusted myself so I was sitting comfortably and grabbed her reins. A hand shot out and stopped me.

"Please tell me what's going on," Victoria said. Her blue eyes were full of concern. I noticed that she was saddled up and ready to ride with me to the spot of the duel. I nodded at her.

"I'll explain on the way."

With that, I kicked my horse and she took off at a dead run. I knew that both Jacob and Edward had already left and I had to get there quickly. Time was running out.

_God, please don't let me be too late!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Esme and Alice had the same vision. What is it?
> 
> The next chapter is the duel and hopefully you'll get some answers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big one. The duel. It's finally here.

**JPOV**

I slowed Emmett to a walk as I neared Mann's Field. A bird squawked nearby but otherwise all was silent. It made me shiver slightly, even though I was confident everything was going to be okay. I began thinking about the other day, when I was given the solution to my worry.

"You wanted to see me, Sir Jacob?" Merlin asked. He had appeared at Camelot to speak with the King regarding security. I had expressed an interest in talking to him; hoping he could help me.

"Yes Merlin. Let's go to my chambers." He nodded and we started in the direction of the Knights' rooms. We all had the same type of room: bed, window, closet and a table with chairs. We could read or sleep or entertain ourselves. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me. I didn't need luxury.

Upon entering, I noticed Billy sitting on my bed. I whistled at him, his cue to get down. He just looked at me and gave a toothy yawn. Merlin chuckled.

"Your dog is a lot like your father," he said, sitting down. I sat across from him and bent my left leg across my right knee. I reached over and scratched Billy's head.

"How so?"

"He was stubborn and refused to listen, just like Billy." Merlin glanced at me. "And you as well."

I ignored that comment.

We sat in silence for a few moments, watching Billy. He stood up on my bed and stretched, then sat back down and nuzzled the bone near his hind paw. I knew I would have to take him for a walk later.

"What can I help you with, Jacob?"

I turned to look at him. Merlin's gold eyes were kind. He was an amazing man. He predicted that Arthur would become King and rule Camelot for many years. All of that has happened. He's made a few mistakes in his wizardry, but who hasn't? He is only human.

"Are you aware of the duel between Edward and myself on Saturday?"

He nodded.

"Well, regardless of everything, Edward is _still_ my best friend. I don't want to hurt him and I know he doesn't want to hurt me. I feel foolish having called this duel but I can't back out now. It is a question of honor."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Wouldn't it be more honorable to call it off and walk away with your head held high?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know, Merlin. I've made such a fool of myself over a woman that the only feasible thing I can think to do is to have this duel."

He nodded. "What can I do for you, then?"

I shifted in my seat. "Well, I was wondering if there was a way to make a sword safe?"

He cocked his head and looked at me quizzically.

"What I mean is, is there a way I can use the sword to fight and give the _impression_ that I have hurt Edward when actually nothing will happen?"

"Ah! You mean like an illusion?"

"Exactly!" _This is why I like Merlin; he catches on quickly._

Merlin contemplated my question. He stroked his white beard absently. "Yes, I believe there is. But it isn't one you can buy; I will have to create it. It will be another Excalibur, but not as magical."

"That sounds great!"

He rose from his seat and looked at me. "I will make sure you have it by Saturday. It will pierce armor, but the blade retracts. As long as Edward is aware of your intentions, I don't see why it won't work." He hesitated. "Are you sure you want to do this? There is no dishonor in calling it off now."

I shook my head. There was too much riding on this. I had to at least give the impression that I win the duel. Edward would agree to that. And then both of us walk away alive.

He sighed. "As you wish. I will have Excalibur's Legacy to you by Saturday." And with a wave of his hand, he was gone.

I informed Edward and it was agreed that I would "strike" and effectively win the duel. Then we would shake hands like men and walk away. Perfect.

Emmett reached the Field and I stopped him. I hopped off and walked him to a tree to tie his rein to. Unhitching my knapsack, I walked to the area that I called the "practice area."

Edward was already there.

He nodded at me. "Sir Jacob," he said. I nodded in response and turned on my heel. I didn't want him near me while I practiced. I couldn't have him see my moves, even though we've practiced in battle before. I couldn't take a chance that he would win, that he would go back on his word.

_It's all for show, but I need to prove I am as good a Knight as he is._

I stopped about five hundred feet away. Pulling Excalibur's Legacy from my belt, I set it on the ground. Then I took off at a run to get my adrenaline going. I would only be gone about five minutes, but that was all the time I needed.

When I returned, a crowd had gathered nearby. I saw my sister and the Princes sit next to Lady Isabella. She looked absolutely radiant. She was glowing, although I couldn't understand why. Then I saw her exchange a look with Edward and it hit me.

_They've been intimate._

Edward found another way to defy me. We hadn't set boundaries when we agreed to this duel, but I thought he would be man enough to control himself. Apparently I was wrong.

Lady Isabella looked as happy as a lark. Edward walked over and kissed her hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while I stood back and observed. I accepted the fact that I didn't stand a chance with her, but I wanted to prove that in battle. I started to walk to them….

And then I saw Sir Jasper sit behind my sister.

If I didn't know better, I would say they were intimate as well. The way he touched her unnerved me a little; it was as though he was claiming her. She leaned against his chest and every so often reached up to kiss him on the lips. While that was not frowned upon, it surprised me that she would be so bold. Rosalie had never been one for public displays of affection.

She turned and smiled at me. "Are you ready, brother?" I nodded and went to her, noticing that she had brought Billy along. He was lying on his side scratching an itch on his neck. Jasper was watching Rosalie and me intently.

"Yes. I think everything will be okay." I winked at Rose; she knew what I meant.

"How so, Sir Jacob?" Jasper asked. I looked at him. His blue eyes were genuinely curious. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Let's just say I have some power on my side." I smirked at them and felt Billy lick my hand. I laughed and patted his head lovingly. Then I walked over to where I had laid Excalibur's Legacy down. Hooking it in my belt, I noticed it was quite light.

_It will slice through the air nicely._

An announcement was made that the King was present. Everyone immediately stood and bowed or curtsied. He walked to where Edward and I were.

"Sir Jacob. Sir Edward," he acknowledged us. "You know I am not a fan of duels between my Knights, but I am here to support you. My best to both." He held out his hand and we each kissed it.

He turned and walked to the crowd. Before sitting down, he called out "may the best man win!"

_With Excalibur's Legacy, I will._

Edward turned to me. "You ready?"

I nodded and pulled the sword out of the loop. I noticed Edward had laid his near mine as well; it was a sign of respect. I kept Excalibur's Legacy pointed down as I took my place in the field. Edward stood before me, waiting.

The signal was given. I raised my arm and lunged for my friend. He deflected my movement and hit my sword with a _CLANG!_ I backhanded it and he was ready again. Every move I made he was able to block. I knew this would happen and so it didn't anger me. In fact, if Edward wasn't so aware I would have been worried.

What _did_ anger me, however, was that the crowd was favoring him. I was a good Knight damn it! I had earned my place here. And yet everyone treated me like the villain.

"Give it up Jacob," Edward said in a low voice when we were shoulder-to-shoulder. "You've put up a good fight. No one thinks you're a failure. Let's end this now and walk away happy."

I swung for his head. He ducked as the crowd let out a gasp. "Ready to be done?" I asked with a smirk.

He shook his head. "This isn't like you, Jacob. I _know_ you are still my friend. Let's just wrap this up like men."

I dodged his sword heading for my side and lunged for his knee. He jumped and hit my shoulder. From the look on his face, I could see that it was completely unintentional. I nodded slightly letting him know there was no harm done. I heard Billy bark.

"Edward," I said lowly as we circled each other. "I have to prove that I am a good Knight. I will let you have Isabella, just give me my dignity."

His sword was heading for my head and I ducked, swinging as I went. I heard the fabric of his tunic rip and I knew I had hit his shoulder. He cursed and dropped his sword, signaling defeat.

"You win."

I stared at him. His left hand gripped his right shoulder and he winced at the pain. I lowered my sword and held out my hand.

"Thank you," I said. _Why did I doubt?_ He took my hand and smiled.

"What are friends for?"

I heard the crowd cheering as our hands embraced. We turned and walked towards the crowd and stood in front of the King. He approached us, clapping his hands.

"Well done. Well done," he said as we knelt before him. "That is exactly the type of duel I want to see, one where blood is not shed."

He stopped in front of Edward. "Sir Edward," he said. "Your technique today was flawless. Your unyielding passion for being a Knight of the Round Table grows stronger by the day."

Edward raised his head to look at Arthur. "Thank you, your highness. I am truly humbled."

Then the King turned and stopped in front of me. "Sir Jacob, you proved today to be a man of pride and dignity. Your commitment to the Knights and to your friendship is unwavering. Congratulations on a job well done."

I raised my head. "Your highness is too kind. I was only doing what a good Knight would do."

He nodded and turned to the crowd. "Thank you to everyone who came today. I think we can all agree that both men handled everything with dignity and pride. You are all dismissed."

Everyone laughed lightly and began standing up. Rosalie ran over and threw her arms around me.

"I knew it would be okay," she said and gripped me tightly. "I knew that my brother would get his head out of his ass."

I laughed and hugged her back. I saw Jasper stand back slightly with a smile on his face. I held my hand out and he took it. "Thanks for your support, Jasper."

I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around Billy. I could feel him panting and he licked my ear. I truly loved my dog, just like I loved my horse. I squeezed him gently.

"Thanks for bringing him," I said, looking up at Rosalie. She nodded.

A squeal to my right made me jump. As I stood erect again, I saw Isabella smiling widely and she had wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. He held her tightly against him and looked deep into her eyes. I saw the two of them lean forward and kiss passionately.

Although I had accepted her rejection, for some reason seeing the two of them made me insanely jealous. Maybe it was because the two of them looked so happy and I had no one. Seeing the way he held her, the way he stared deep into her brown eyes, the way she rose up on her toes to kiss his nose, watching how they gently caressed each other; it became too much. I felt something surge inside of me and instinctively I reached for my sword. I wanted my ending; the one where Excalibur's Legacy looks like it pierces his skin and kills him.

In two strides, I reached him and shoved the sword towards him, waiting for the blade to retract. I saw Edward fall forward and a mark darken where the "injury" was. I figured that was part of Merlin's wizardry to trick the eye, an illusion as he called it. But the blade was still there, it hadn't retracted. Edward turned to me, his green eyes dark. But what shocked me was the blood on his lip. I pulled Excalibur's Legacy away as Edward fell towards me and into my arms. I knew that something had gone horribly wrong.

As though I was in a tunnel, I heard screaming but it was muffled. People were yelling for help and to call the King back. Isabella was screaming the loudest. I saw the Princess run up and cover her mouth with her hand. _Where the hell was she? _Tears had formed in her eyes and I saw Victoria pull her into a hug. Edward looked up at me and smiled weakly. Then he fell from my arms onto the ground. I saw people surround him while all hell broke loose. The smell of blood invaded my senses.

I could hear everything, but I couldn't comprehend anything. Suddenly Jasper gripped my upper arms and spoke to me. All I focused on was my best friend. _Shouldn't the illusion be over now? Shouldn't everyone know that the sword was fake? __Wasn't it?_ _Oh, God. Where WAS Excalibur's Legacy? Why isn't Edward getting up? What was the Princess screaming when she got here? Why is there so much blood?_

I started comprehending again and realized that things were not right. My sword had disappeared and there was mass chaos. Isabella was crying and screaming loudly while Rosalie tried calming her. I shook my head and looked at Jasper. His eyes brought me back to the present.

"Are you with me?" he asked firmly. I nodded.

"Is everything okay?"

I watched his blue eyes bore into mine. "No, things are not okay." I saw the King arrive and kneel over Edward, checking the spot now darkened with blood. He wasn't moving and I couldn't see him breathing.

_He has to be okay. Oh, God!_

The next two words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my knees give way and I fell into Jasper's arms. He lowered me to the ground gently. I felt sick and wanted to die. These two words could not be true. No way; Merlin said the sword was safe. He wouldn't have betrayed me that way. Edward had to move, he had to be okay.

The blood in my veins ran cold when Jasper spoke, confirming my fear.

"Edward's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind my cat who runs away* Brat!
> 
> I know you all hate me and want to kill me right now. I hope you will continue reading. There are more surprises planned and aren't people curious to know what is up with Jasper?


	27. Chapter 27

**IPOV**

I don't remember my brother holding me. I don't remember his words of comfort. All I remember is the nightmare. The nightmare that mirrors reality.

Edward's death.

I can't escape it. Even in my sleep it haunts me, sometimes more violent than how it actually happened. But it is always there. Riley does what he can, but he's never been in love. He doesn't know the pain of losing someone. He doesn't know how hard I fell, only to have God destroy my heart.

_How did it happen?_

This has been the prevalent thought for me. Everything had gone right; Edward and Jacob had fought cordially and ended it like men. Everyone was happy. Then a surge of jealousy hit Jacob, more of the fact that he's alone than that it was actually me with Edward, and he lunged for his best friend. He claims that the sword was supposed to retract; it was supposed to give the illusion of piercing flesh. It wasn't actually supposed to happen.

I think Jacob is now full of shit.

Maybe what he's saying is true, maybe the sword _was _switched. But why? Why would someone want Edward dead? It doesn't make sense. Alice claims she saw the sword switched but conveniently didn't see who did it. I'm beginning to wonder if the two of them were in cahoots.

_You know that's not the case. Jacob is the one to blame, not the Princess._

I rolled onto my side and deeper into Riley's arms. Ever since he heard about Edward, he has been by my side nonstop. It's a little suffocating, actually, but I appreciate his support. We have always been there for one another. I know he is worried how I'll get through this.

"You're so fragile," he told me later that day.

I'm not _that_ fragile. After Edward's death, I told Jacob to leave me alone permanently. I didn't want to break, but I couldn't help it. I know I was probably overreacting; it probably was an accident. But there's a part of me that doubts. There's a part of me that believes he felt it was right at the time, but now regrets.

Apparently I'm not the only one. The King has ordered an investigation. He seems to believe Jacob, but wants to make absolute sure. "One of my best knights is dead," he said. "I need to know why." He has promised Jacob that if it _is_ an accident the truth will come out and he will be okay. He will continue as a Knight of the Round Table. If it turns out he lied, he will be sent to execution.

I don't want Jacob dead, but I do want him to suffer for what he did to Edward, even if it's only mentally.

I felt my brother's lips on the top of my head. "I'm here Bells," he said softly. "I'll always be here."

_My brother is the best._

I snuggled closer and sighed contently, letting him know I appreciate his support.

I was beginning to wonder if he had given up pursuing Lady Rosalie. Ever since the blow to his head, he's been staying away. He refuses to tell me what happened that day; saying that he slipped on a banana peel in the kitchen. I know my brother; he is not a klutz like me. If he did slip, he would regain his footing. He's lying to me for whatever reason, but I know better than to question him.

I also know he tussled with Jasper.

Ever since Rosalie's attempted rape, Sir Jasper has been uber-possessive. Not in a bad way, though. It is evident he cares for her and wants to make sure she's okay. Problem is, he refuses to believe that she _can_ take care of herself. I've seen how he looks at her, like she's a queen. I think he would give her the world if he could. I have asked her if he has plans to marry. She said no but did tell him that she wants to be his wife. I was surprised to hear that he didn't balk at the idea. To most men, if a woman speaks of marriage, regardless of whether or not she's referring to the present or future, they panic. They seem to think it is our job to "trap" them. And then they go about distancing themselves until they are no longer in the picture.

_Men are idiots_.

I told her that Jasper would make a good husband for her; he worships the ground she walks on. She smiled and said "but will he worship me in bed?" My jaw dropped at her boldness. Ladies of Camelot are supposed to be timid and shy. They are not supposed to sleep with men until married.

_Pot calling the kettle black, hypocrite._

I sighed and felt Riley smooth my hair. Okay, so maybe I _was_ a hypocrite. The final night that Edward was alive, we made love. And it was the best night of my life. He was so sweet and gentle, so caring. I felt like we really were sharing something sacred together, just the two of us. It strengthened our bond and solidified that we were soulmates. I believed that nothing on Earth would separate us.

I was wrong.

But still, nothing will ever top being with Edward that night. Even after the mourning is done, even after I've moved on and married someone else, I will always remember. Edward was my first love.

_My ONLY love._

Riley shifted and I opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. My arm was beginning to fall asleep…" he trailed off.

I shook my head and rose into a sitting position. "You're fine, Ri. In fact, you don't even have to be here. I am a big girl; I can take care of myself."

His brown eyes were hurt. "You don't want me here?"

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. Of course I want you here. You're my brother and you have been the source of so much comfort to me over the last few weeks. I never would have made it through if it weren't for you." I brushed some hair behind me. "But I feel guilty, like I've taken up so much of your time. You should be going to work, pursuing Rosalie and not seeing if your sister is going to have a breakdown or not."

He smiled lightly and took my hand, squeezing it while he spoke. "You shouldn't feel guilty, Bells. I'm here because I _want _tobe. You're my sister and I love you. I know that if the situation was reversed, you'd be here for me."

_True._

"Mrs. Cope understands. She told me to take as much time as I needed. The King obviously is okay with it as well, given that he practically ordered me to stay by your side. My job is safe. The only thing I need to worry about is my sister."

The left side of my mouth twitched up in a smile.

"And as for Rosalie," he said, "I'm staying away. It is evident she doesn't want me and I don't feel like getting another injury from Jasper."

I raised an eyebrow, glad to receive confirmation. "Ah, so it _was _Jasper that messed you up?"

He nodded. "All I had been doing was talking to Rose. I told her that she was too good and too sweet to be with him. I don't trust Jasper, regardless of his knighthood. There's something about him that rubs me the wrong way.

Anyways, I don't know if he didn't like what I said or if I was standing too close, but suddenly I was thrown against the wall and he banged my head against it a few times." As though to emphasize his point, he ran a hand behind his head. "Still hurts at times."

I laughed and squeezed his hand back. "I can't say whether or not I think he's bad for Lady Rosalie. I haven't talked to Jasper much. He seems fine, but I know there's something he's hiding. It's in his eyes. He treats Rosalie well though and that is what matters."

Riley shook his head. "There should be more than just that. Character should be a factor too. So he treats her well. Who cares? So does everyone else. What if she is the one person Jasper cares for? What if he had no problem killing Jacob? Don't you think _that_ would kill her too? The fact that he had no regard for her feelings? He may treat her well, but it's how he is with everyone else that matters. And although I've seen respect between him, Jacob and…Edward," he said the last name lowly, "that doesn't mean that he wouldn't turn on them in a moment's notice."

Suddenly my brain took a detour. _There's no way…._

I stopped myself right there. Jasper couldn't have switched the swords. First off, _why_ would he do that? What did he have to gain? Nothing. He was already a respected Knight of the Round Table. He was Edward's friend and held him in high regard. I knew this because Rosalie said Jasper is always talking about Edward.

"He strives to be like Edward some day," she told me once. "He said Edward's got it all, looks, personality, the support of the King and a beautiful woman on his arm. He hoped to achieve that."

Second, he arrived with Rosalie that day, just moments after I did. I saw him help her off his horse and gently guide her to where they sat. He held Billy's rope in his hands while they rode up. I remembered seeing him going to the stable to get ready that morning. He couldn't have gone to Mann's Field ahead of time. No, it had to be someone else.

Riley waved a hand in front of my face. "You here, Bells?"

I snapped to attention. "Yes, sorry. For a moment I thought that maybe Jasper switched the swords."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Really? I thought that too. Good to know I'm not the only one who doubts him."

I shook my head. "It's not a question of doubt, Ri. Your comment about betraying him just made me think. But it wouldn't happen, Rosalie has said so herself. He arrived just moments after I did and never left her side. Besides, he idolized Edward."

Riley sighed. "He's got everyone fooled," he muttered under his breath.

I shoved him gently and he fell back against the bed. "Well, then you can protect me," I said half-serious. He reached up and gently grabbed my neck, pulling me down and resting my head on his chest.

"I would die for you, sis. You know that."

I gripped his shirt tightly, a chill running down my spine at his words. I couldn't hear that. I knew it _was_ true, but I couldn't bear to listen. I couldn't lose my brother. I don't know what to do and whom to trust now. He is my only hope.

The steady rise and fall of Riley's chest brought me comfort. I remembered when we were younger and we would lie like this at home. There is nothing sexual or naughty about it, it was just how we were. We would do this when we needed comfort. I could feel his strength and he could breathe in my scent. He claimed that always calmed him. Together we got what we needed from each other.

_It's like heroin._

We laid like that for the rest of the night, occasionally speaking but mostly just getting our strength from one another. Sleep eventually found us close to dawn as we continued to huddle close to each other. Although Edward's death was a tragedy, it did succeed in bringing us closer together. We had forged a bond that I knew would never be broken. Edward and I had forged one too, but this was different. It wasn't romantic or sexual; it was relative. Laying there with my brother, I knew that nothing would ever come between us.

Not even God Himself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bella! She is a flurry of emotion right now. And what can we say about Riley? He really has stepped up to the plate.
> 
> The next chapter will be Rosalie's POV. She's still fighting to lose her virginity. Will Jasper give in?


	28. Chapter 28

**RPOV**

Jasper's hands felt amazing. They were firm and strong, yet gentle. I stretched underneath him and let out a moan.

He chuckled. "Enjoying?"

I smiled. "Yes."

The massage continued. His hands moved from my shoulders inwards to my neck. He pinched the skin gently there and worked his way up.

"You are so relaxed," he said. "It's about time you were. After all the stress of the last few weeks, you really need this."

He was right. Ever since my attack I have been stressed out. Course, part of the cause was him. Although I was enjoying the constant attention from him, it also suffocated me a little. I was just getting ready to tell him to back off a bit when Edward died. The stress of trying to keep Jacob from going off the deep end and trying to stay strong myself was overwhelming. I really needed time away from it all, but it wasn't about to happen.

A girl can dream.

Jasper's hands moved down slowly across my back. He ran a hand gently down it, stopping near my butt and working back up. I sighed and continued to enjoy the amazing sensation his touch always gave me.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "This would be more effective without clothes."

I turned to look at him and caught the smirk. His eyes showed playfulness and I smiled. I shoved him gently and laid back down on my belly.

"This coming from the man who won't make love to me," I said teasingly.

His hands moved back up to my shoulder. "I will, I promise you." His hands wound their way into my hair and he massaged my scalp. "Just not yet."

I let out another moan as he started massaging my scalp. He really was way too good at this. "What are you waiting for?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a bit and I wondered if he was going to tell me at all. Then he spoke. "For the moment to be right."

I rose up on my arms to turn to him and felt his hands leave my scalp. I sat up and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean about the right moment? Haven't other moments been right?"

He shook his head and took my hand. "No. Well, not to me. If you were someone I didn't care about, I would have bedded you months ago." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. "But I _do_ care about you, more than you can imagine. I don't want you to be treated like a cheap whore because you are not one. You are a lady. You deserved to be worshipped. I am more than happy to do it, but I want to worship you right."

I smiled and lowered my eyes. He always knew the right thing to say. But I was curious about one thing.

"Jasper," I said quietly. "How many women have you been with?"

He squeezed my hand. "Why?" he asked softly. I shrugged, suddenly insecure.

"I'm just worried that if you're very experienced, I will disappoint you. I thought if I knew how many you have been with, then…."

He released my hand and cupped my cheek, stroking the apple lightly with his thumb. "Rosalie, look at me." I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. He smiled. "You could _never_ disappoint me. I know you worry that because you're a maid you can't satisfy me. I assure you that is _not _the case. I'm a male, I will enjoy it regardless." I smiled at his upturned smirk. "As for your question, I have been with three. But the last one was over a year ago and it didn't mean anything to me." He stopped stroking the apple of my cheek but I felt his hand tighten a little. "You matter to me and because of that, when we come together as one, it will be magical."

I placed my hand over his against my cheek and squeezed. "Thank you. That makes me feel better." He smiled and leaned in, pulling me close. He pressed his lips to mine gently and chastely. Then I had another question.

"How-how much do you care for me?"

I knew I shouldn't do it. I knew that I could push him too far and drive him away. But I noticed he said "cared" for me and I wanted to know how deeply that "care" ran.

He didn't seem to notice. His lips found my neck and he pressed a kiss against it. "Very much," he said against the skin; his breath making me shiver. "More than anything in this world."

_That's not what I want to hear!_

I sighed as his lips continued to press kisses against my neck. I knew this; he has told me this before. I also knew that I couldn't push him any further. Jasper had secrets; I knew that. I knew that he would tell me if he wanted to. By hounding him for answers, I could sever our relationship and that was the last thing I wanted.

"I could ask you the same thing Rose," he said quietly. "How much do you care for me?"

I pulled away from him and looked into his blue eyes. His confidence was gone and was replaced with worry and insecurity. I noticed worry lines had formed on his forehead and I brought my hand up to smooth them away. His eyes closed at my touch.

"I feel the same way, Jazz. I care very much for you. I told you I want to be your wife."

He spoke with his eyes still closed. "You have _no_ idea how happy that makes me."

Suddenly I had a thought. I yanked my hand away quickly. "Is that why we haven't consummated our relationship? You want to wait until we're wed?"

His eyes flew open and fear appeared in them. "No! That thought never crossed my mind. I do love the idea of you being my wife but I'm too selfish to wait until we are married to make you mine." He paused a moment. "Rose, I swear to you it will happen. And it will be _soon._ That's all I can promise."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I felt him hesitate a moment and then engulf me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and we continued to hold each other for awhile in silence. It was calming and peaceful, as though he put a spell over us and I sighed contently.

Jasper stroked my hair. "I love this," he breathed. "I love being with you. I love being like this. I wish it didn't have to end."

"Who says it has to?"

I felt his hands on my torso and he pulled me away gently. He looked into my eyes. "Everything ends, Rose. At some point, so will this. I have no plans to leave you alone, but sometimes death has other plans."

The words of death being spoken turned my blood cold. "W-what do you mean?" I asked timidly.

He shrugged. "Just that I could die at anytime. Anyone could. We are not immortal; our time will end eventually. I am more susceptible because I'm a Knight and it's kind of a high-risk job." He scooted away from me and swung his legs over the bed, preparing to stand. "All we can do is make the most of our time on Earth while we are here."

_How did we go from bliss to depression in a matter of seconds?_

"This seems like something you've given a lot of thought to."

He pushed off the bed and stood up, stretching above him. "I have to as I'm a Knight. All of us have. And with Edward's death, our own mortality is at the forefront of everyone's mind." He turned and stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry to be so morbid, but it's a reality that we must face."

I nodded. "Edward's death was a shock to everyone. I still have a hard time accepting it myself."

Jasper cocked his head to the side. "How's Jacob doing?"

I looked down. "He has his days. Sometimes it's like pulling teeth to get him to answer me. Other times, he's like his old self." I smoothed my dress out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "It's been so hard on him."

"Understandable. He blames himself. He shouldn't, though. It was an accident."

I looked at him. "That's what he says. And I believe him. He's my brother, how could I not? I just wish there weren't so many people who want his head on a stick."

Jasper shook his head. "That will change with time. Everyone deals with death differently. Some live in denial, some look for someone to blame and some just mourn." He was thoughtful for a moment. "I know it was an accident and hopefully he will come to realize that as well."

I nodded. Jacob was currently in solitary confinement not far from Camelot. Our home, actually. He asked the King for the chance to be sent there so he could work through everything. After the results came back that it _was_ indeed an accident brought on by a switched sword, he was given his Knight status back. But he said he needed time to heal for his mistake. Arthur said yes, knowing how much Jacob was hurting.

He has not allowed anyone to visit him apart from me. A few of the Knights have wanted to check on him to make sure he's alright and let him know he had people in his corner. But Jacob refused to talk to anyone. Half of the time I'm there, he doesn't talk to me. He just sits in a catatonic state staring at the wall. Either that or he cries uncontrollably. It breaks my heart every time.

Isabella refuses to forgive him. She continues to believe that he killed Edward on purpose, that the whole thing was planned when he came up with the idea of the duel. I told her that is not the case, but don't say anything more. She is my friend and is mourning the loss of the man she loved. What can I say to that? Nothing. I will defend my brother as I believe he's innocent, but I understand where she is coming from. The only thing I wish is that she realizes she is not the only one suffering. Everyone at Camelot is hurting too.

Edward was an amazing Knight and an even more amazing person. He was loyal and loving, yet fierce and deadly. I knew that he would never take a life without it being justified. And as a Knight, he has had to kill a few people in battle. He says that is "the nature of the beast." That is understandable. He adored his mother and strived to make his father proud. He was easily liked; all one had to do was talk to him for a few minutes and he had a friend for life. Women loved him, of course, for his looks and his chivalry. His mother raised him well. And he always showed women the utmost respect.

When he found Isabella, he said that his life was complete. I knew that his priorities shifted; while he was a Knight and would die for the King, his loyalty was to Isabella first. She took precedence. He never shirked responsibilities, but sometimes he would be distracted because she was on his mind. It was sweet, really, seeing how much he loved her. I had no doubt in my mind that he would have married her had he gotten the chance.

I also know that she now has a guardian angel watching over her.

I sighed. Jasper looked at me. "You okay?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes. Sorry. I was thinking about Edward."

He nodded. "Me too. He will be hard to forget."

_His words don't make sense._

"He won't be forgotten. Not Edward. His soul won't allow it."

I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it. "You believe that?"

I nodded. "Don't you?"

Silence.

My gaze drifted to him. His face was a mask, like he was trying to hide something. Somehow, the talk of Edward had gotten to him and he was shutting himself off. I knew this well as I've seen the mask over the last few weeks.

The silence continued for a bit before I broke it. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

That brought him back to me. "No. I have to check on my mother and have a few things to do in London."

I tilted my head. "London? This is the first I've heard about it."

Jasper shrugged. "It's business, Rose. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." His tone was a bit clipped but I didn't care.

"I'm always concerned when you go away, Jazz. You should know this by now. I worry about you."

"Don't!" he snapped. My jaw dropped. He realized what he did and shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, Rosalie. I know you worry about me but you really don't have to. I'll be fine. It's just a business trip, no weapons are involved."

I nodded and looked down at the fabric on the blanket. I don't know why I had set him off, but I had. I hated when I did that because he could be so distant. The last time it happened, I didn't see him for two weeks.

Suddenly I was wrapped in his arms. "I'm _so_ sorry Rose. Really, you have no idea." He pressed a kiss against my forehead and another one on my nose. "You really shouldn't care for me; I'm not good."

I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It always gave me comfort and allowed me to gather my thoughts so I didn't snap back at him. It wasn't ladylike to do so and regardless, I loved him too much to hurt him back.

"Rose," he pleaded. "Please say something."

"It's okay," I mumbled against his chest. His arms tightened around me.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have done it and I will kick myself for it for the rest of my life." He pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "Let me make it up to you. Please."

I shook my head, an amazing feat against his chest. "It's okay," I repeated.

"Please!" he begged. "I can't stand knowing that I've hurt you. What if I did this once and didn't make it up to you? You would be justified in running off to Riley. I _can't_ lose you like that. Not to _him_." He spat the last word.

_As if that was an option._

I stayed quiet. He seemed to accept my silence as confirmation that he could do it and sighed heavily. "Thank you," he said, placing another kiss on top of my head. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I never have," I said. He chuckled, the sensation vibrating throughout his chest. He continued to hold me for what felt like hours, until we were both too tired to think. He released me gently and pressed a kiss against my lips. Then he looked into my eyes.

"I-I-l..." He hardly ever had trouble finding words.

"Shhh," I said, reaching up and pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Whatever it is, you can tell me later."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Rosalie. You really are too good for me."

"I know," I teased. He pulled away and kissed my hand. "Goodnight, Lady Rosalie. May all your dreams be sweet." He walked to the door and opened it, turning back to look at me.

"Same to you." I sat down on the bed.

He smiled. "My dreams are sweet because I only dream of you. I hate waking up every morning. You make me strive to be a better person. I will see you the day after tomorrow."

He left after that and I crawled into bed, my lids heavy with sleep. I knew tomorrow was a new day filled with new surprises and possibilities.

And Jasper leaving me for London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is still suspicious of Jasper?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people hate me now, but I reiterate that a HEA is planned for most of the main characters.

**APOV**

I sat in the throne room wringing my hands. _How had things gotten so out of hand? Every vision had Edward winning; what changed? Why did Jacob lunge for him when it was over? Was Merlin involved in Edward's death? It didn't seem likely, but what do I know?_

I sighed loudly. The days at Camelot were a lot quieter now. With my sister locked in the Tower of London and Edward gone, there was not a lot to talk about. The ladies-in-waiting had lost their main source of conversation. Isabella was inconsolable. Riley didn't show up in the kitchen anymore and Mrs. Cope was okay with it. Jacob was gone. The only people who still had their heads screwed on straight were Jasper and Rosalie. The tragedy seems to have brought them closer together, even when everything else was falling apart.

My thoughts strayed to Lady Isabella. She really was a mess. I show up at her room everyday to see her and everyday she turns me away. The only person she is taking any comfort from is her brother and while that makes sense, she should not rely solely on him. She has friends and we want to help her through her pain.

Riley himself is taking comfort in her. He knows that while Jasper is in the picture he doesn't have a shot with Rosalie. I personally think he should give it a rest and move on. There are plenty of other women at Camelot and some have even voiced how attractive he is. Jasper, meanwhile, has proven himself to be a good Knight and a great man for Rosalie. His reaction to her attack proved that. I wish that I had a man who was willing to gut someone for me.

A bird fluttered past the window and I turned my head to look outside. The grounds were quiet. Ever since the duel, the Knights have not felt like practicing. Word had reached the last of them on the quest for the Holy Grail and they didn't return. They felt that they couldn't be here anymore when one of their own could do that. I didn't blame them one bit, but I also didn't blame Jacob.

I knew it wasn't his fault. Someone had replaced the sword. My vision was not strong enough to show me _who_ it was, but I saw Jacob set it down and head off for a run. Then a hand reached down and snatched the sword quickly, replacing it with an identical one. One that did not retract. One that was capable of killing someone.

_Whoever did it knew that Jacob would take the blame and leave if he wasn't found guilty of treason. Whoever did it did it to get two of the best Knights away from the castle. And that smells like Mordred._

I sighed again. I couldn't prove it, though. Since I didn't see _who_ it was, my opinion was moot. It would be easy to discredit. The princess who has "visions" is blaming the King's bastard son for something that he didn't even know about. Yes, _that_ is something to believe.

Rising from my sister's throne, I walked to the window I had just been staring out of. My shoes clacked on the marble floor, echoing through the entire room. I didn't care. No one seemed to mind me now. Hell, some people thought I was in on the murder and asked for me to be hanged. Luckily, King Arthur trusts me…and Merlin.

Truthfully, it hurt that people could be so cruel. I understand that they don't believe my visions, but how could _anyone_ think I would be capable of murder? I am the Princess of Camelot; I have a duty to perform. I have never once shied from it. And while my sister is a slut and would ruin the King to be with Lancelot, I would never sacrifice my position to help a man that wasn't honest.

I saw more of the grassy yard as I approached the window. Billy ran across it and a moment later Lady Rosalie came into my line of vision. She looked sad; Jasper has been gone three days without a word. She believes he is busy and that he will come home soon. Victoria, on the other hand, told her that he ran off with a peasant girl and they were in the throes of passion even as they spoke.

I couldn't get in between the two of them fast enough.

Victoria knew exactly how to push Rosalie's buttons and went straight for the jugular. Rose has worried lately that Jasper will tire of her because she's a virgin and push her aside for someone more experienced.

I tilted my head as I remembered our conversation the other night.

"What if, Alice? What if he does leave me? He has never told me he loves me, only that he 'cares' for me. He has nothing keeping himself here but his loyalty to the King. And since there is talk that the Knights might disband, I see no reason for him to stay."

We were in her bedroom the day after he had left. She did not look well. The combination of the stress she felt from Jasper leaving, Victoria's words and Jacob's self-imposed exile were getting to her. She was pale and her hair was disheveled. She held her tea in her hand but did not drink it. Her blue eyes were wrought with worry and I knew that nothing I said would appease her.

"He does care for you, Rose. Even if he has never actually said the words, I can see it in his actions. Why do you think you are still a virgin? Because taking that is serious business. Knights are gentlemen; they would never use a maid like that. Had you been a common whore it would be different. But you are not. You are a _lady_. And he knows that. He respects that. I know that he cares for you." I looked down at my cup and took a deep breath. I had to tell her about my vision.

"What is it, your Highness?"

I glanced up at her. "I had a vision of the two of you consummating your relationship. I couldn't see when it would happen, but the vision was solid."

She smiled happily but it was quickly replaced with a frown. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she stiffened and looked me in the eye. "Your visions haven't been accurate lately."

_Way to cut to the core, Rose._

I shook my head and shook myself out of the memory. There was nothing I could do for her. She was lovesick and would not be well until Sir Jasper returned. I knew he would; I still had faith that they were to be together.

A throat clearing made me jump and I spun around quickly.

"I'm sorry I startled you my lady," Lancelot said as he approached. He bowed quickly before continuing. "The King was requesting you in the Great Hall. Something about the Christmas ball."

I nodded and began to walk to the door, Lancelot by my side. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. I knew he visited my sister every chance he got and that she was as well as could be expected.

When we reached the door he grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him, shocked. He released me quickly. "I'm sorry ma'am," he said, bowing his hand. "But I wanted you to know that your sister has also requested your company."

My jaw dropped at his words. _Guinevere wants to see ME? Why? It must be a joke…either that or she thinks I'll break her out of the Tower. Boy, has SHE got another thing coming!_

Sir Lancelot chuckled. "I see that information is a surprise. But it shouldn't be. She is your sister and she misses you. I know you two are not on the best of terms, but she was hoping that you would visit the Tower and keep her company for a few hours. It would mean a lot to her, your highness."

I walked through the door and down the hall, my head swimming with the information Lancelot had given me. I didn't know what to make of it. Did she think she was going to die and wanted to make amends before it happened? So that way she would have a pass to get directly into Heaven?

When I saw the King, I turned to his best friend to dismiss him. "Thank you, Sir Lancelot. Please let Guin know that I will consider her request." It was all I could give at the moment. He nodded his head and clicking his heels together, bowed quickly and walked away.

The meeting with the King was short, but important. He told me that despite everything, he still wanted to have the annual Christmas ball. "Tragedy has struck, but people need to know that Camelot is how it always has been. Besides, it will lighten everyone's spirits." He looked away. "I know mine need to be raised, so I assume everyone else's does as well."

_He's thinking of Guinevere._

It was evident that Arthur loved her. He tried so hard to make her happy and look where it got him. His best friend ended up in her arms. Lancelot _is_ his friend and would do anything for him, including die for him, but he should have known better than to sleep with another man's wife. Especially the wife of the King.

Unfortunately, due to _their_ sin, it caused Arthur one night to become distraught and take a woman to bed that bore his son. He didn't know then that it was his half-sister. And now, thanks to Guinevere's selfishness, the King's son and nephew is out for blood, his blood specifically.

You can't make this stuff up.

After the meeting with the King ended, I returned to my chambers. I had a lot of planning to do and wanted to start right away. Christmas was only two months away. I would ask Lady Rosalie and Lady Angela to be my main helpers.

_If Lady Isabella isn't too much of a basket case, maybe she can help too. It would be good to get her mind off of Edward._

I knew she had to mourn; she loved him dearly. I didn't want her to forget him. But she couldn't continue to wallow in her sadness. She would eventually have to come out and face the world again. She was a lady to the Queen; that was important. And even though Guinevere is currently absent, Isabella's title remains the same.

My thoughts strayed to Edward as I sat down on my window seat. He was a dear friend. For a brief time, I considered pursuing him romantically. But somehow I knew that wasn't right. He was not meant to be my lover, he was meant to be my friend. I knew he cared deeply for me and would do anything I asked, but our relationship wasn't romantic. It was stronger than that.

It was as though we were related by blood.

That was silly, considering I never had a brother and he himself was an only child. But there was a magnetic pull that we felt. It was as though we were one at times, like we knew what each other were thinking. Not only that, but we both cared deeply for Jacob.

_Jacob._

I wondered how he was doing. Did he even know that he has been cleared of treason? Did he know that the King always believed his story? And that he did not kill Edward? Will he ever return? Will his guilt ever recede? Why has no one heard from him?

Riley crossed the yard outside of my window. That was odd; I didn't think he ever left Isabella's side. I watched him look around and then beckon behind him. Slowly, like a snail, I saw Isabella come into view.

_She's out!_

I smiled. That was progress. I'm sure Riley was making sure no one was around; she wouldn't want anyone's sympathy. I was glad to see Riley step up to the plate and take care of his sister. He had a strength that I never knew existed.

And just like that, I had a vision.

He was holding Rosalie in his arms tenderly. She was smiling and he brushed the hair from her neck and placed a kiss there. I saw her eyes darken and sadness creep in, but she kept that hidden from him. She turned and kissed him full on the mouth, running her hands through his hair.

_What the hell is that? Where the hell is Jasper?_

It was evident that the sadness was her missing of Jasper. There is no doubt that he is her first and maybe _only_ love. So if that is the case, why did this vision appear?

Isabella reached Riley and took his hand gingerly. I saw him smile at her as she leaned her body into him. She relied on his loyalty and strength. My respect for him grew and I knew he would make Lady Rosalie happy. The only mystery surrounding the vision was finding out why Jasper was not in the picture. As of now, there is no way that he will leave her. She is like a drug to him, his reason for existing. The only thing that would separate them is the inevitable.

I shuddered at that thought. It was too horrible to think about, given recent events. We could not lose another Knight; it would destroy Camelot. I tried to think of something else, but that thought kept invading my mind. No matter how much I tried to avoid it, I couldn't. No vision confirmed that it would happen, but I still couldn't shut my thoughts off. It couldn't happen to Jasper, it just _couldn't._ He had too much at stake to succumb to it.

Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm…foreshadowing?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mysterious visitor in this chapter. Enjoy!

**JPOV**

I heard a light rap at my door. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. I watched the door open slowly and watched the frail face of an elderly woman pop through the crack.

"Jacob?" her soft voice said. I smiled.

"Yes mother?"

"Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head and lay back down on my bed. "No, thanks. I just want to lie here."

There was a silence in the room, but I knew she hadn't left. I felt the bed shift as she sat down on it. Her frail hand stroked my face gently. "I know you blame yourself honey, but you don't have to. The inquest proved it was an accident. You have been cleared of all accusations. You can return to Camelot with full honors and hold your head up high."

I turned and looked at her. "How can I do that? I killed my best friend in a bit of jealousy. I have no business being at Camelot."

She sighed and stood up. I heard her light step approach the door. "I'll leave you alone for now. Remember that your sister is coming to see you later." She turned and faced me. "I hope you will forgive yourself. You are not a bad person, Jacob. Edward would not have befriended you if you were. And you know that he would not blame you for what happened."

And she was gone.

I closed my eyes. _She's right. Edward wouldn't blame me, he would tell me that it was a mistake and to get over it. That's how he was; things like that didn't bother him. His brain would process that it WAS an accident and he would move on. That's what made him a much better Knight._

These were my last thoughts as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Awhile later, there was another light rap at my door. I jolted awake and wondered what time it was. I the sun was high; I figured it was around noon. _Mother was probably bringing lunch_. I sighed. She was a kind and loving woman, she didn't deserve a son like me.

"Jacob?" she said softly. I grunted so she knew I heard her.

"There's a visitor for you."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "A visitor? Who?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but he's about twelve."

_Twelve? _

The door closed softly and then opened again. I lifted my head when I didn't hear any noise. There, standing in the doorway, was the twelve-year-old boy from the castle.

"Hey buddy," I said confusedly.

"Hi," he said softly. He approached the bed and slowly sat on it. I found it cute that his feet didn't hit the floor.

"How did you know I was here?"

He shrugged. "A little bird told me."

I laughed. I still wondered why he was here and who told him; the only one who knew exactly where I went was my sister.

_She wouldn't tell anyone, would she?_

"Are you okay?" the boy asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you at Camelot?"

I jerked my head towards him. There was something oddly familiar about him. I felt like I knew the kid somehow. But it was impossible. I had never seen him before the day of the workshop. He was quite fascinated with my skills as a Knight and I had fun showing off for him.

I didn't speak for awhile, just looked at him. He smiled softly and his gold eyes sparkled. "Is this because of Sir Edward?"

I nodded slowly. The boy continued. "He's not coming back?"

I shook my head. _Who WAS this kid?_

"And you somehow blame yourself?"

I nodded again. He looked away from me and out the window. "Edward doesn't blame you; you should know that."

I tilted my head and looked at him. "How do _you_ know that?"

He kept his head facing the window. "Because he was your best friend. Best friends forgive mistakes. They love you no matter what."

My jaw dropped. I had _no_ idea who this kid was, only that he was nice. And now, he's speaking like an adult.

"Merlin?" I asked softly. The boy looked at me quizzically.

"Who?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. From the way you spoke, I thought you were someone I knew."

"Did I say something wrong?"

I shifted on my bed. "No, not at all. Your words…you sounded like an adult. I just thought maybe…." I trailed off.

He chuckled. "I have a lot of older siblings" was his reply.

_Makes sense._

We fell into a comfortable silence, looking out the window and watching the birds. I wished that I was one; their main worry was finding a nest. They didn't worry about their jobs, or their families being in danger, or killing their best friends. Life is so much easier as an animal.

A dog barking broke my musings. I knew that bark anywhere, it was Billy. And that meant that Rosalie was here.

The boy looked at me. "I guess I should go."

I nodded. He hopped off the bed and started towards the door. "Hey wait a second," I said. He turned to me, the pupils in his eyes forming question marks.

"You never did tell me your name."

He smiled. "I will when the time is right."

And he was gone.

I scratched my head. _I will when the time is right?_ What did that mean? All I knew about this kid was that he belonged to someone at Camelot and his eyes were gold. That was very unusual. There were only two other people I knew that had gold eyes, Merlin and Morgan. Both were incredibly close to the King and he valued their loyalty.

I missed my Camelot life.

Rosalie's voice wafted in my direction. She was laughing and talking jovially to mom. I smiled; it reminded me of the old days when dad was alive. Strict as he was, he loved to hear his children laugh. He said that knowing Rose and I were happy was the greatest gift God could bestow on him.

_I wish you were here, father. You could tell me what to do._

I left my bedroom and followed the sound. There was another voice too, one I recognized instantly and I felt anger boil up.

_How dare she?_

They turned around when they heard me enter. Standing before me with smiles on their faces were Rosalie and Jasper. Billy sat next to Rose, panting lightly.

"Hi," she said softly. I nodded.

"Jacob," Jasper said. I glanced at him. He held his hand out for me to shake. "It's good to see you again."

After hesitating, I took it. It wasn't his fault; he was probably just concerned as I would be.

"Rose," I said firmly, releasing him. "Why did you bring Jasper?"

"Jacob!" my mother said from behind them. They turned, their bodies allowing me a glimpse of my mother sitting in her favorite chair, her needlepoint in her lap. "You are being rude."

"It's okay mother," Rosalie said, turning back. She approached me quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "I miss you, brother."

I hugged her back. I missed her too, so much.

We chatted for a bit before mother suggested Rose show Jasper around the yard. There was a particular section of the garden that dad made especially for her and mother wanted Jasper to see it.

As they started to leave, she grabbed Jasper's hand. He turned to her, eyes quizzical and kind. Mother squeezed it gently and then released it.

"Thank you for choosing Rose," she told him. Jasper smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go now?"

Once outside, I let into Rose. "How could you? You _promised _you would not tell _anyone_ where I was. And you bring _him,_" I said, gesturing to Jasper, "who probably blames me for Edward's death like all the other Knights and—"

"Jacob!" Jasper said loudly. "Calm down." His words were firm but not menacing. I immediately felt calm wash over me, as though he was doing it himself. I saw Rose quivering and realized she was crying. I took a step to her when Jasper blocked her. I looked at him.

"First off, you don't talk to Rose that way. She is your sister and has done nothing to deserve your words. Second, my being here was _my_ idea, not hers. I was worried about you, as she was. The King wants you to return to Camelot, he does not blame you for what happened. He believes it was an accident, as he should. Because it _was_. And when those at Camelot speak otherwise, _I _set them straight."

My jaw dropped at what he was saying. _Jasper is defending me? He watched me kill Edward, the Knight he revered, and he believes ME?_

"J-Ja-Jasper," I stuttered. "I'm sorry. You're right, you're completely right and I'm sorry." I looked at Rose who was still shaking. I saw a tear fall down her eye. "Rose, I'm _so_ sorry. I had no right."

She nodded and wiped the tear from her eye. Jasper turned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Look Jacob," he said firmly. "I know you blame yourself, but it really was an accident. The King knows that and he has asked for you to return. That is why I am here; I am to bring you back to Camelot where you can retain your rightful place as a Knight of the Round Table."

I shook my head. "I can't do that, Jasper. I can't deal with the looks and the accusations from those in court. I can't walk down the corridor that Edward and I used to walk down; it's too painful."

"Jake," Rose said. "You have every right to mourn. We all do, we all loved Edward. But do you think _he_ would want to see you like this? No. He would tell you the same thing that he did when Emmett died. He would say that you have to continue living your life to honor his memory. He would not want you to be like this. He would say this was disrespect to his memory."

I nodded. My sister was right; Edward wouldn't want it this way. He wouldn't want me acting the way I was, feeling guilty for something that I did or did not do. He had a strength that I did not have, a strength I could never have.

_That's what made him such a great Knight._

"Both of you are right," I said. I watched Jasper stroke Rose's arm absentmindly while listening to me. "I need to get over this. I _do_ feel guilty; he was my best friend. But maybe it is time to move on. Edward is in a better place now and I will see him again someday."

Jasper smiled lightly and nodded, Rose pulled me into another hug. "Thank God you are coming out of it. I had no idea how much longer I could go on this way." I squeezed her tightly and noticed Jasper's eyes never left her. It was evident he was completely smitten with her.

She pulled away from me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Jacob. Never forget that." Her blue eyes sparkled. I could see they were still red from when she was crying. I stroked her cheek where the tear had left a stain.

"I love you too, little sis."

She laughed and then stepped back. "We should head back," she said to Jasper. Then she turned to me. "Go pack your things, I'll inform mother than we're leaving."

I nodded and bolted back into the house. I hadn't really unpacked since I came here, just threw a few things into a bag. I had been wearing the same shirt for two days. I stopped and sniffed under my arm, hoping I didn't smell too bad.

"Need any help?" Jasper said, making me jump. He was leaning against the doorframe, chuckling at my antics.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good." I closed the bag and looked around. My room had always been my sanctuary and that was never truer than for the past few weeks. I would miss this place, but I knew it would always be here for me.

I crossed over the threshold and then stopped. I turned to find Jasper watching me. "What are your intentions with my sister?" I asked him.

He did not seem surprised at my question. "Honorable. I care deeply for Rosalie and will not allow anything bad to happen to her." His gaze never left mine as he spoke; I could tell he was sincere. "She is my life now."

I nodded. "Good."

"I don't blame you for being overprotective," he said, approaching me. "I would be too if I had a sister, especially one as beautiful as her. I would want to know that she is with a good man; a good, honest man who will love her infinitely."

I watched his blue eyes darken. "I hope she finds that," he muttered under his breath. I knew he didn't intend for me to hear it and I gave no intention that I did.

I squeezed his upper arm and turned to the corridor. We walked quickly and said goodbye to my mother. I saw her pat Jasper's cheek sweetly and he kissed her hand.

_Sweet._

I grabbed Billy's rope and we approached the stable.

My horse was saddled up and ready to go. I helped Rosalie onto hers and then climbed onto mine. Billy fell into step beside Emmett and barked happily every so often. The three of us rode together back towards Camelot into the oncoming twilight.

_I'm returning home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea! Jacob's returning, though he still has not forgiven himself. Any ideas as to who the boy is?
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and staying with this story. There will be another mysterious guest appear later.


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

**RPOV**

"Thank you for the lovely picnic," I said to Jasper as we walked back to my room. "I think this was the best one yet."

He chuckled. "You needed time away and some pampering." We stopped at the door and he placed the picnic contents on the floor. "I only wish I could have done more for you."

I fingered the necklace around my neck and smiled. "You've done enough." His blue eyes shone.

"I'm glad you like it, I was worried."

I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Of course I like it. Don't be silly."

A silence fell upon is, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything, but reveling in the comfort that we brought each other. After remembering something, I spoke.

"Did I tell you that I saw Morgan Le Fay earlier today?"

He brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "No," he replied.

"I asked her where Edward's grave is. I told her I wanted to place flowers on it. Oddest thing, though."

He leaned against the wall and his eyes never left mine. "What?"

I looked down and smoothed a wrinkle out of my dress. "She never answered me. She just kept opening and closing her mouth, as though she wasn't sure what to tell me." I looked at him. "Why is Edward's grave a secret?"

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe he's buried in a place that Esme requested. Or with his father."

I shook my head. "His father is in the Knight's tomb, where all of you go. And Edward's not there."

"Esme might have requested a different burial for her son. Someplace quiet where he'll have peace. She is the widow of one of the King's favorite Knights; she can request that."

I nodded. That made sense. I found it odd that Edward was not in the tomb, but Jasper's suggestion makes sense. _Maybe I'll ask Esme the next time she's at court._

Jasper bent down suddenly and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly and found my tongue at the entrance of his mouth, asking for permission. As he granted it, he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his weight against me.

The kisses became heavier. My face was flushed as my body grew warm from the sensation. I felt one of his hands on my hip and the other at the nape of my neck. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

He groaned.

I smiled against his lips. I enjoyed that I had that power over him. He shifted his position slightly so I could _feel_ how much he enjoyed this. He wasn't shying away like before. I thought that odd, but wasn't about to worry when his lips were on mine.

"Rosalie," he mumbled, moving his lips to my neck. "I want you."

My hand moved from his neck and started stroking his hair. "You have me."

He shook his head against the crook of my neck. "No," he said breathlessly. "I _want_ you. Tonight. I want to make you mine tonight."

I gasped. He heard it and stopped, straightening himself before me. "Is that okay?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Why now?"

He traced the hem of my dress by my breasts. "The time is right. You are my girlfriend and we have been seeing each other for awhile now. I finally feel justified in bedding you."

I looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed. "What if I disappoint you?"

He sighed and extended his hand, placing it under my chin and lifting it so I was looking at him. "I told you, you will _not _disappoint me. I don't care that you are inexperienced. In fact, I find it a great honor that you would consider giving your virginity to me, to a man who doesn't deserve it."

"Don't talk like that."

His hand cupped the left side of my face. "I'm serious, Rose. I have done some horrible things but I like to think you are my reward." He was quiet for a moment. "I don't want to talk about that tonight. I just want to know if you _will_ do me the honor of making love to you?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I didn't have to, my actions were loud and clear. He smiled and kissed me again, forcefully and passionately. I felt myself pressed against the wall harder than before as he ground himself against me. His touch was demanding and forceful, he had never been that way to me before.

I liked it. I liked being dominated by him.

I returned his kisses in kind, running my hands down his chest, wishing his tunic was off. I was not aware we were still in the hallway until I heard a noise.

We froze and looked to the side.

A few of the servants were watching. They giggled and waved before moving on. I thought it funny and chuckled lightly before his head snapped in my direction.

"Find that funny, huh?"

I gulped. "Yes."

He smiled. "So do I." He pressed his lips against mine again. "But I think we better take this behind closed doors. I don't want everyone at Camelot to see you, you're for me only."

He pushed himself away from me and I took a step away from the wall. I turned and opened the door, crossing the threshold quickly. I heard him shut the door behind me.

Then I heard the lock.

"You never know around here," he said when he caught my questioning look. I smiled and then glanced down at my bed.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed a kiss on my collarbone. "If you are unsure, we can wait."

I shook my head. "No, I want to. Remember, it was _me_ who's been hounding you about it." I swallowed. "I'm just nervous."

His right hand smoothed my hair as he continued to kiss my collarbone from behind. "I know you are, but you don't have to be. I will be gentle. I care about you too much to hurt you."

_There's that word again…CARE._

He says it more and more now. I've given up hoping for anything else. I won't get it. I believe him when he says he's cares. I know some men have trouble saying it and I've convinced myself that that is all it is.

"What's it like?" I asked. He stopped and pulled back. I turned around and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"I can't speak for the woman," he said, "but for me it's the greatest sensation ever. It's like Christmas and your birthday all rolled into one." He undid one of the laces on my dress. "Only intensified."

I nodded. I stood still as he loosened the laces slowly, his eyes never leaving my face. He wanted to make sure I was agreeing with everything. "If I make you uncomfortable, tell me to stop. I will, I promise."

When I remained silent, he finished the laces. Then he extended both of his hands and gently pulled the dress off of my shoulders. My breathing was shallow as I wasn't sure what to expect.

I felt the dress fall to my feet and stood before him in my corset and stockings. He smiled and traced a finger down my shoulder and forearm.

"You are beautiful, Rose." With that, he bent down and kissed me. I felt his hands rest on my hips and I froze momentarily.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It just surprised me, is all…"

He chuckled. "It's okay. I assure you that you have _nothing_ to be nervous about." He stopped and looked at me. "That necklace sits so perfectly at your breasts, bringing attention right to them. Will you leave it on?"

I nodded and fingered it again. I had forgotten about it during the heat of passion. It really was a beautiful necklace. It was a large crystal that hung from an eighteen inch rope and laid in the center of my cleavage. Jasper said that it was the perfect accessory to my already perfect breasts.

He smiled. "Good." He pulled back a moment and I wondered what was going on. I watched him unbuckle his belt and lay it and his sword on my chair. Then he removed his shirt quickly, leaving only an undershirt on. Then he turned back to me. "I thought you might be more comfortable if I wasn't so dressed."

"Thank you," I said lowly. His response was his lips on mine, hungry and full of want.

I don't remember how it happened, but suddenly I was against the wall again, with both of my wrists in one of his hands above me. He was dominating and it was exciting.

_I hope he is always like this._

"Rose," he moaned, "feel me." He ground himself against my pelvic area so I would know how hard he was.

And huge.

My eyes flew open. _How the hell am I supposed to fit THAT inside me?_

I wriggled one of my hands from his grip and lowered it slowly, brushing it down his arm and across his chest as his kisses continued to grow in passion and intensity. I slowly descended my hand across the top of his pants, pausing briefly to see if he was okay with it. I felt him shudder but he didn't pull back so I continued. I lowered my hand until I felt a hard lump against it.

He hissed.

I jerked my hand away, afraid of his reaction. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "That was a hiss of pleasure, Rose. I was enjoying what you were doing." His eyes were now a dark blue and hooded with lust. I could feel it through every pore in his body.

He started untying the laces of my corset. "I have to see you. I have to see how beautiful you _truly_ are."

I stilled his hand. "You see them every day with what I wear. Our corsets make them quite visible to you."

He took my hand. "Not really. It pushes them up, yes, but it is only a preview. I want to see _you_ Rose. All of you."

I crossed an arm over my chest. He looked at me questioningly. "What if my breasts aren't that big? I know men tend to like big busted women and I…"

"Rose," he said, cutting me off. "I told you to not worry. I don't care about the size. They are a part of _you_ and that is all that matters to me." He tugged on my arm gently. "Please?"

I smiled and removed my arm. He returned it and continued loosening the laces. He did it slowly, savoring every moment. My breathing grew rapid when he reached the last lace.

He looked into my eyes. "Ready?"

I nodded. The corset had started to give way when they were being untied, the last one would loosen it enough that he could push it off me.

And then I'd be exposed to him for the first time.

The lace was undone. He slowly started pulling the corset down my arms, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Here we go…._

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Lady Rosalie," Princess Alice shouted. "Are you in there?"

"Fuck!" Jasper cursed as I gripped the corset. He stepped to the side as I started to tie it back up.

"Yes, just a minute your highness."

I tied it quickly but loosely and walked to the door. I turned to look at him. His eyes were still alive with passion. "I'll be quick," I whispered.

He nodded.

I unlatched the door and opened it a little bit. Alice looked down, seeing what I was wearing. "Oh, I'm sorry Rosalie. Is this a bad time?"

I shook my head and saw her eyes dart to my left. I knew Jasper had moved into her line of vision. She smiled knowingly. "Ah, okay." She returned her gaze to me. "Well, Isabella actually wants company out in the rose garden. She's asked for you and me to join her. Are you interested?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Jasper. He nodded. "Go on, Rose. She is your friend and this is important."

"Are you sure?" I whispered to him.

He reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes. We can hold off for another day or two."

I nodded and turned back to Alice. "Okay, I'll come. Please let her know I'll meet you guys out there."

She smiled. "I will." Then she looked at Jasper. "Sorry to disturb you." I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't make it out. She nodded at me and began walking away.

"Oh, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Direct words from Isabella. Jacob is _not_ invited."

I nodded sadly. "I know."

She sighed. "She'll get over it." And then she left.

I closed the door and turned back to Jasper. He smiled. "I'll help you get ready."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Do _not_ apologize for anything, Rose. You have done nothing wrong. This just increases the anticipation." He looked down at my chest and smiled. "I will dream of that tonight; of the corset being removed and seeing you." He licked his lips. "I can't wait."

I smiled and crossed to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "Promise me we'll consummate soon?" I asked him. I hoped and prayed he wouldn't come to his senses and back off now. I couldn't handle that.

He remained silent as he held me against him. I could hear his heart beating and his breathing slow as he calmed down from earlier. Every second that he was quiet made me worry even more. I was about to tell him to forget it completely when he spoke.

"Tomorrow night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease, but I wanted you to get an idea of how close these two have become. More of Jasper's true nature will be revealed later.


	32. Chapter 32

**IPOV**

Christmas has come to Camelot. There has been some controversy as not everyone is Christian and that causes a headache for the King. He has ordered that everyone is to enjoy the holiday regardless of their beliefs.

"It is a time for celebration," he said. He's right.

Although I don't feel like celebrating. Edward's been gone for over two months. The absence of him is everywhere and it doesn't feel like it's getting better. Though, slowly, it is. I finally agreed to spend some time with Alice and Rosalie. It was hard as they both have connections to Jacob, but I can't blame them for that. It's not Rosalie's fault she was born into that family. I can't even blame Alice for defending Jacob over Edward's death; saying that the swords were switched. She believes her vision and her story has never changed. And although I have grown to detest Jacob, I am beginning to wonder if he's right. Maybe the sword _was_ switched. He didn't seem capable of murder, but then I didn't think him capable of jealousy either. I don't know.

My head hurts with all the contradictions around here.

Not only that, but there is word the Queen will be returning. She was found innocent of treason when Lancelot defended her. Edward told me about Guinevere's "advances" and how he refused her, saying he would not betray his King that way. I smiled at the thought.

_That's my Edward._

The truth came out that Guinevere had slept with more men than we had thought. This was before her affair with Lancelot started, but it was still enough to land her in hot water. Lancelot, in his love for her, defended her in a joust and won. She is to return to Camelot soon and regain her position of power. I am glad as she gives me something to do. Without her here, there has been nothing to occupy my time and I'm going mad with my thoughts and memories.

The Princess isn't too happy that her sister is returning.

"Best she stays in the Tower and rot," she told me. I didn't understand Alice's words at the time. I always thought she and Guinevere got along; it wasn't until a week ago that she told me the story. Alice was adopted when she was an infant and raised in the Queen's shadow. She was never given the opportunity to shine like Guinevere was, always pushed to the side. But when she married Arthur he insisted that Alice be treated like the great person she is. This angered Guinevere to no end, but for once she didn't get her way. And now, without the Queen present, Alice has gained more power in the castle.

I am glad for her. Although I have been so wrapped up in my own problems, life still goes on. Alice is becoming quite important in Camelot and she loves the attention. And more men are following after her too.

One of those men is Jacob.

I shook my head. I want nothing to do with him now, but I see her face light up when he approaches her. And I see that he is moving on. I didn't want to hurt him when I chose Edward and I'm glad to see he is recovering. The Princess is a good choice for him. She's beautiful and funny and powerful. He could do worse. He could pursue Lady Jessica for example. Then I'd hate him even more.

I glanced up to see Riley come into the room. He was holding a small jewelry box and smiled when he saw me. "Hi sis."

"Hi," I said, walking over to him and giving him a big hug. "What have you got there?"

"Your Christmas present."

I smiled and took it from him. I always acted like a child when I received gifts; they excited me to no end. I sat on my bed and slowly opened the box. In it lay my mother's Celtic knot necklace.

"Riley!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Mom wanted you to have it. She knows how much you have always loved it and now that she's ill, she's giving her things away." He grew quiet and looked down. "I don't think she has long," he whispered.

I placed the box to my side and wrapped my arms around his neck. We took our comfort like we had been for the past few months. We held each other and remembered the good times.

"It'll be okay Ri," I said. I stroked the back of his hair. "It'll be okay."

Riley was closer to mom than I was. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, but she and Riley had a connection from the moment he was born. Maybe it's because he was first; maybe it's because he defended me. I don't know. But it was hard on her when he went to France and Spain during his "wild" years. She loves that he is now here at Camelot with me and trying to make an honest living.

She would be proud of him now.

He shuddered against my shoulder. "I know. But it's hard dealing with it now, especially after everything you've been through." He pulled back and looked at me, brushing a hair out of my eyes. "Especially at Christmas."

I nodded. "Why did she give the necklace to me? I thought for sure she would give it to you since you were her favorite."

He tilted his head to the side. "I am _not_ the favorite, Bells. Besides, mom loves you and she wanted you to have it. Like I said, she knows how much you wanted that necklace and felt it was time."

I pulled away from him and picked the box up. I gently lifted the necklace out of it. It was heavy and a decent size. It was made of sterling silver and the rope was black. I knew it would only be worn on special occasions.

"Someone else was recently given a necklace," I said, glancing at my brother. He frowned. "Who?"

"Rosalie."

Riley was silent for a moment. I know he is not a fan of Jasper; he is convinced he's lying to us about something. I don't know why he thinks that, but he's sure. Ri says he's been doing some research and although he hasn't found anything yet, he's not giving up.

Proving Jasper is not who he says he is has become his new obsession.

"I've seen her wearing it. It's beautiful. The crystal is huge. Must have cost Jasper a pretty penny."

_He is not happy, that much is true._

I shrugged. "You gave up on her, what do you care?"

He looked at me. "I don't want that beautiful woman to be hurt by him. I don't trust him." He lowered his voice. "I've heard mumblings that he works for Mordred."

I dropped the necklace as my head snapped to him. "Where did you hear that?"

He shrugged. "Around. I can't prove it, but some of the servants are convinced that when he says he's going to London, he's reporting back to his boss. I think we might have found our mole."

_Jasper would not betray Camelot like that._

I shook my head. "Jasper is too loyal to the King, let alone hurt Rosalie. The servants don't know what they are talking about." I reached out and squeezed my brother's hand. "Besides, these are the same servants who thought _you_ were working for Mordred when you first arrived."

His eyes widened and then he nodded. "You're right. They still think I'm evil."

I laughed and squeezed his hand again. "See?"

He gently shoved me. "Who do you think the mole is?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm not so sure there is one. If there is, my money is on the Queen."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "That's treason."

"I know and I hate myself for thinking that. But you notice how nothing has happened since she went to the Tower of London? Coincidence?" I placed the necklace back in the box and held it to my chest. "By the way, I will always treasure this." I got up and walked to my vanity, placing it on there.

He chuckled. "I know. As for the Queen, you might be right. Did you hear the rumors that Mordred is going to strike at the ball?"

I turned around. "That is silly. Mordred is going to strike when we least expect it."

Both attacks were surprises. Luckily, we fared alright. In the second one, a few servants died but no Knights. I don't think we'll be that lucky if it happens again.

In one of the attacks, Mordred showed himself. He was actually here, not hiding behind his men. In a way, that's worse than the former. If he was here, it proves that he is defying the King and wants the throne for himself. When it's just his men, I can believe that they are doing it against his wishes. That it's the _men_ who are evil and not him.

I wondered what Mordred's plan was. There is talk from Morgan that he and the King are destined to meet at the battle of Camlann, that they kill each other and the kingdom will go to a new king. I don't know if this is true or not as Morgan did not see Edward's death. Or if she did, she didn't warn him.

_Morgan Le Fay can't be trusted._

Suddenly, Riley stood up. "Let's go out. I'm tired of this place."

I nodded and walked to the door. "Where should we go?"

He shrugged. "Lady Rosalie talked about a minstrel group that she saw the last time she was in town. She said they perform every Saturday night."

I smiled. "That sounds great."

We walked across the threshold and down the corridor. We came into the main area of Camelot. It was bustling with excitement as people readied for the Christmas ball. I saw tinsel and garland being hung everywhere and in the center of the room was the largest tree I had ever seen.

I whistled lowly. "Wow."

Riley smiled. "I know. The Princess really outdid herself."

As though on cue, she came bounding up to us. "Isabella! You're out!" she threw her arms around my neck. After a moment, I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you," I said with a laugh. It was true. I really did miss her.

"Do you want to help?"

I nodded. "Riley and I are going out now, but please find me later."

She smiled. "I will. I can't wait!" She skipped away and Riley laughed.

"She's good for Jacob you know."

I nodded but remained quiet at Riley's remark. Jacob was helping her, wrapping a staircase with silver and blue ribbon. Every so often, he would stop and ask her questions. The way he was looking at her caught me off guard.

_He never looked at me like that. This was…love?_

Without permission, my feet started moving towards him. He froze when he saw me, eyes wide. Alice stopped too. She was in the middle of climbing on a chair. Her leg remained suspended in air as I approached Jacob silently.

I stood in front of him for a few moments, neither of us speaking. We just looked into each other's eyes, saying things silently. Slowly, my hand extended to him. He looked down and back up at me with a surprised expression on his face. I gave a small smile and nodded. He reached out and took my hand, squeezing it lightly. We shook on it and then he bent down to kiss it, as was customary for Knights. There was not a hidden meaning behind it and he didn't linger, he just did what he had been trained to do.

_You are forgiven, Jacob._

After releasing my hand, I turned and quickly walked to my brother. He wrapped his arm around me and we left the hall without a word. I looked back at Jacob and saw him smiling as he went back to work. The sight of him smiling made me happy. I knew that despite everything, I had done the right thing.

_It will all work out._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that acceptance of a tragedy is one of the first steps to overcoming it. Maybe it's early, given that it's been two months, but Isabella is strong and needs to move on in order to forgive Jacob. He needs that in order to forgive himself. Plus, if Isabella remained a sobbing wimp, she would miss a big surprise later.
> 
> I hope you all caught the hint in chapter 31; more to come.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, I am not trying to shove religion off on anyone. According to legend, Christianity was new during the days of Camelot and Arthur was a follower of Christ (hence the search for the Holy Grail). That is the only reason the references to Christ are brought up. There are also references to non-believers as well.
> 
> Just didn't want anyone offended.

**APOV**

"It's time, it's time it's time," Victoria said excitedly, bursting into my chambers. She wore a burgundy colored ballgown with a ten inch train and her hair sat on top of her head. She looked beautiful and I knew James would burst with pride when he saw her later.

I laughed at her excitement. Victoria loved Christmas; it was her favorite holiday. And this was especially important as she helped me prepare for the ball. She took the lead in things like ordering decorations and food and was thrilled to see everything work out.

She smiled and came up behind me, tying my blue sash tightly. "Aren't you excited?" she asked. She looked at me in the mirror. "After all, this is _your_ doing."

I nodded. "Of course. Camelot needs some excitement and joy after everything that has happened the past few months." I straightened out the lace on my sleeves and turned to my side, making sure everything looked good.

"And it was so great of you to dedicate it in Sir Edward's memory." Victoria headed over to my vanity and picked up my sapphire-and-diamond earrings. She turned and handed them to me. "Everyone is going to cry when they see that."

"Well, Lady Isabella will at least." I placed the earrings on my lobes securely and did a full, slow turn in the mirror. I did look great. And that was important to me today for one reason.

I was Sir Jacob's date.

He asked me specifically two weeks ago and I just about fainted. I knew that he was spending more time with me, but I was unsure if it was just because he needed a friend or wanted something else. I didn't want to hope for anything as my heart has been broken so many times in the past, but I couldn't help think that maybe he was coming around.

Victoria seemed to know what I was thinking about. "Sir Jacob is very excited to see you," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the door. She followed closely behind. We walked down the hall and entered the Great Hall before I spoke. "No he's not," I lied.

She took my arm gently, getting me to look at her. "Trust me, he is. James overheard him talking to Lancelot and he said that he couldn't wait to hold you in his arms when you two danced tonight."

My eyebrow rose. He never mentioned anything about dancing. I suddenly became very nervous. I wasn't a _bad_ dancer but I had never been held by him before. It would be awkward and strange and…right.

I looked into Victoria's blue eyes and saw the sincerity. I smiled. "Thanks, Vic."

She nodded and then looked over my shoulder. "There's my husband. I'll see you later, your highness." She curtsied quickly and then ran up to James. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sloppily.

_Gross! Not in public._

I walked into the ballroom and smiled. It looked like a winter wonderland. Snowflakes were decorating the walls and hanging from the ceilings. Every table had miniature Christmas trees on them and there was color everywhere. I saw the minstrels, decked out in red tunics and green pants, warming up their instruments. They were excited to perform for us. I made them promise that they would remain at the party and only play a few songs. This party was for _everyone_ and I wanted them to enjoy it too.

A noise behind me made me jump. I turned to see Lady Isabella and Riley approach. Her face was sad and I saw a tear fall from one of her eyes. She looked at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you," she said. She didn't have to say that it was because of the dedication, I already knew.

"It's my pleasure, Isabella." I hugged her back tightly. "He was like a brother to me; it was the least I could do."

She pulled away and wiped her tears away. Riley handed her a handkerchief and wrapped an arm around her. "Edward's here you know," Isabella said to me. "He's here in spirit."

I nodded. I knew that. I felt his presence everywhere. Although we weren't related, I felt that we had a strong connection, like Isabella's and Riley's, and it made me strong. He _was_ here in spirit and nothing could change that.

We walked into the middle of the room together before they broke away and went to my right. I saw Lady Rosalie sitting with Lady Angela, talking about this and that. I smiled; they were great girls. I vaguely wondered where Sir Jasper was, he hardly left her side. Then I remembered he was only now returning from a quest that King Arthur had set him on.

The King promoted Sir Jasper to Edward's position after he died. Edward was second behind Lancelot and held his position high. He took it seriously and would die to defend it. Jasper would be the same way. He held the same passion for being a Knight as Edward did and looked up to him as a brother. He would be great in his new position, once he got over all the travel he had to go on.

I walked over to the drink table and picked up a stein of beer, lost in my thoughts. I thought back two months ago, when Rosalie came to me crying. She was upset because she and Jasper had planned to consummate their relationship and now the King was sending him on a task in which he would be gone a month. She was upset that once again their plans had been disturbed.

"Maybe we aren't meant to be together," she said. I held her tightly and tried to comfort her.

"You are. Perhaps God is making you guys wait until the time is right."

She pulled back and looked at me. "When will that be?"

I shrugged. "When He deems it worthy."

I chuckled to myself, coming back to the present. It seemed silly, but it was true at the time. It was as though God _was _making them wait so that it would be more special to them than before. But I also knew that Jasper was growing impatient of waiting.

"Princess Alice," a familiar voice said from behind. I turned to see Sir Jacob standing before me. My jaw dropped at his appearance. He was beautiful. Knights have dress clothes that they were for special occasions like weddings and parties, and he pulled out his finest. His pants were tan and he wore a poet's shirt with a vest over it. The shirt was partly open and exposed some of his tan chest. He had never looked so handsome.

"Sir Jacob," I said politely. He bowed and then swallowed. "You look beautiful, your highness."

I nodded. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled. "I am so glad to hear you say that." He extended his hand to me. "Shall we?"

I put the empty stein down and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. He led me to the dance floor and wrapped his arm around my waist. I froze.

So did he. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Just nervous." I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly.

"Don't be." He pulled me tightly against him and brushed a hair out of my eye. "It's just me, Jacob. If anything, _I_ should be nervous."

We began to sway to the music that the minstrels were playing. It wasn't too fast, nor could it be considered a slow song. I wondered if we would be a nuisance to the others dancing. "Why?" I asked him.

"I'm dancing with the Princess of Camelot, that's why. Not only that, but she is the most beautiful woman in the room. I don't feel worthy of her attention."

I smiled, feeling the blush creep into my cheeks. I don't blush often, but his comment overwhelmed me. "You are just saying that."

He shook his head and pulled my torso a little closer. My breasts pushed against his chest. "Indeed I am not. You _are _beautiful, your highness. I'm sorry that I never paid attention to you before. I could kick myself for that." His eyes were sincere. I saw admiration, lust and something else I couldn't identify in there.

I shrugged. "You had other things on your mind." His grip on my waist tightened.

"Not anymore."

We danced in silence for awhile, staring into each other's eyes. It felt right, _so_ right, for the two of us to be here like this. I didn't want to hope for anything as I have been hurt so many times in the past, but I couldn't help it.

Lady Rosalie ran up to us after awhile. "Mordred has arrived!"

Our heads snapped to her. "What?" Jacob said. He released me and we started following her. She led us out into the Hall silently.

"The King just received word that Mordred was here and he wanted to speak to him," she whispered. She walked up behind Jasper, already hiding behind a statue and hidden in shadow.

"They are talking now," he whispered, turning to us slightly. "Mordred said something about a 'truce.'" He turned back to the scene before us.

I watched silently as the King and Mordred spoke in low voices. The party continued loudly behind them and neither man wanted to cause a scene. I saw the King extend his hand out to Mordred. After a moment, the bastard prince took it.

He hadn't changed much. If he wasn't such an evil man, he would be considered attractive. He was still tall and muscular. He still had his moustache and tan skin, but his eyes were tired. He appeared weary from battle and I wondered if he was sincere.

_I doubt it._

The two men finished talking and the King gestured for Mordred to join the party. He respectfully declined, citing obligations, and turned to leave. The King clomped his hand on Mordred's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said to him. Mordred smiled. The two men walked out of the room together. Jasper moved from the statue and tiptoed forward, gesturing for us to remain where we were.

"What do you think that was about?" Rosalie whispered to me.

"Seems that Mordred wants to stop fighting," I said. I noticed Jasper was quite engrossed in watching the King and Mordred. I briefly wondered why, and then realized it was because of his position. Edward would be just as engrossed because he would be wondering if he would have to suit up.

He came back to us, wrapping his arm around Rosalie. "Let's go back inside," he urged. We turned and walked back in without a word.

No one noticed we were gone. Everyone was clearly enjoying the party and I smiled. This was what I wanted, for everyone to forget all of the tragedy and stress we had recently. I wanted everyone to enjoy themselves for a night and celebrate the upcoming holiday.

"Don't trust Mordred," Jasper said suddenly. "I don't. I think he's going to lie and wait until the moment is right before striking. It isn't in his nature to wave the white flag."

I walked away from them, a chill running down my spine at his words. A part of me wanted to believe that Mordred _did_ mean to call a truce, that he _did_ want to stop fighting. However, a bigger part of me knew that Jasper was probably right.

_Why is that?_

I sat down on a bench and watched the party before me. People were talking, laughing, dancing and drinking. I saw Jasper go out to one of the balconies alone and not long after that, Victoria followed him out. I rolled my eyes. _That girl doesn't learn._ I watched our head minstrel, Sam, flirt with Lady Angela and ask her for a dance. Riley and Isabella didn't leave each other's side and occasionally danced together, until Sir Jacob approached and asked her for a dance.

I held my breath. I didn't know how to take this. Not that I believed he was still interested in her, I knew he wasn't. It was her reaction that I was unsure of. She seems to have accepted what happened to Edward, but I knew she didn't completely forgive Jacob.

She nodded and then took his extended hand, smiling at Riley as Jacob led her away. I kept my eyes on Riley and he instantly scanned the crowd for Rosalie. She was standing by the food, chatting with Morgan Le Fay who had recently arrived. Morgan's hand extended and she touched Rosalie's necklace, gazing at it with a knowing look on her face. Rose absolutely glowed while talking about it. The crystal sparkled brightly in the candlelight.

A flash of red caught my eye and I saw that boy that has been hanging around the castle. He turned to me and grinned mischievously, his golden eyes sparkling, before leaving the room. I still had no idea who he was; I didn't even know his name. All I knew was that he fit in here…somehow.

A little while later, I saw Jasper come back in quickly from the balcony. His hair was messed up and his tunic was wrinkled. He looked furious. Then Victoria appeared with a smirk on her face. She adjusted her breasts and then walked in the opposite direction, towards her husband.

_Uh-oh!_

I knew from the look on Jasper's face that he did not initiate whatever happened. But I also know that if Victoria's word gets to Lady Rosalie, it will mean trouble. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but it looks bad when they are gone for an extended period of time without their respective others.

_Jasper wouldn't hurt Rose._

A few minutes later, Jacob sat down by me. "I have been looking all over for you," he said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Well, you found me."

He gestured out in front of him. "This is all because of you. You should be out enjoying the party, not sitting on this bench."

I shrugged. "I can see everything from here. And I _am_ enjoying myself." I turned to face him. "Did you see that Morgan Le Fay has arrived?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's talking to my sister. I'm glad she's here." He took one of my small hands in his. "Is this okay?"

I nodded. My heart was beating erratically and I was trying desperately to calm it down.

"Still nervous?"

I bit my lip and glanced at him. He had moved closer to me and reached out to stroke my cheek. My heartbeat was on overload and my breathing sped up.

"Princess," he began. "I know that I was an ass in the past, but I want to make it up to you. I know that you have had an interest in me for awhile now. I'm sorry that it wasn't requited."

I shrugged. His warm hand felt great against my cheek and I tilted my head into it. "It's okay. I'm used to men ignoring me and treating me like I'm nothing." I looked down. "It's made me stronger."

His hand left my cheek and gripped my chin. He lifted it up so I was looking directly into his brown eyes. They glittered against the candlelight. "No man should have treated you like that and I'm sorry they did." His jaw set. "You always been strong and lately I've noticed that. It's one reason why I've found myself attracted to you."

I stared at him. "Attracted? To _me_? Since when?"

His gaze never left my face. "I think since always, even though I only realized it recently. I've always thought you beautiful, your highness. It took everything that happened with Edward and Isabella for me to realize that."

I felt myself being pulled closer to him, like a magnet. I wanted to believe him, but still had a hard time. I had been hurt too much to just believe the words of one attractive man. Besides, it was only until recently that he himself was chasing after Lady Isabella, declaring _she_ was the most beautiful woman at Camelot. How did I know what he was telling me now was the truth? My eyes closed so I could think.

Then I felt his lips on mine.

I froze again.

He pulled back and looked at me. "You okay?" his eyes were worried.

I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that." He smiled. "How about now?" He pressed them to mine again, gentle but yet aggressive, and I found myself lost in him.

Everything faded away in that moment. The only thing I felt was Jacob. His lips were strong and soft and caressed mine. His tongue asked for permission and I granted it, unsure of what was about to happen. My eyes flew open a few seconds later as his tongue massaged mine and he deepened the kiss.

"Alice," he murmured against my lips, forgetting all about my title.

_I hope he never calls me Princess again._

I kissed him back passionately, knowing that this might be a trick, but not caring at the moment. Even if it _was_, I could always say that _I_ kissed Sir Jacob. Isabella never got that far. My right hand wound into his hair and I began stroking it, though there wasn't a lot of it.

I heard him growl and pull me closer.

There was nothing that could separate us in that moment. It was just us, Jacob and Alice. Two people hurt many times by love and unsure of how to move forward. But as our kisses continued, and grew more in passion by the moment, neither of us could find the strength to stop.

_I am so screwed!_

And then it was ruined. I didn't want it to end, but it had to. By the one person that _always_ ruined my happiness. And when the announcement reached my ears, I came back to reality. I stared into Jacob's eyes, seeing his surprise and desire for me, before I pushed him away gently and stood up, ready to meet her. I was the Princess after all; I had a duty to perform. Even when she was the one person that wanted nothing to do with me. The announcement kept ringing in my ears and I met the King in the center of the room, watching as she approached. Everyone around us formed a semi-circle and bowed or curtsied, waiting for _her_.

Those two words, words I knew so well, kept reverberating over and over again, reminding me of the pain that she caused me.

"Queen Guinevere."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea why Mordred chose to show up at the party? And yay for Alice! Will she finally get her happy ending?


	34. Chapter 34

<strike></strike> **JPOV**

The market was loud and busy. I knew it would be, but for some reason it was especially loud today. Or maybe I just thought it was because I didn't want to be here. There was one place I wanted to be and one person I wanted to be with.

Alice.

I leaned against the wall of the building I was standing beside of and thought back to the Christmas party. I hadn't planned on kissing her, but the moment was right. And God, did it feel _so _good! It was like coming home. Her lips were soft and plump and fit mine perfectly. And the cute noises she made turned me to putty. She could have asked me to do anything in that moment and I would have said yes.

I chuckled to myself. It was hard to believe that a woman like Alice could be interested in me. _Me_, the one who killed his best friend in a jealous rage. I will never forgive myself for that, but I am learning to make amends with it. Alice taught me that. She said that we will pay for our sins when we die and although we should be aware of them now, we can't change what happens. All we can do is accept it and move on.

She is so wise.

Jasper tapped my shoulder. "You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded and followed behind him. He wanted to come into town to buy a present for my sister. He didn't get to spend much time with her due to his ill-timed promotion from the King, so he wanted to make the most of the time he _did_ get. He wanted to buy a silk scarf for her and wanted me with to help pick it out.

"You know her, you know what she likes," he said as we rode into town. "I have _some_ idea, but I don't know her as intimately as you."

So here we were, in the busy marketplace trying to find that perfect present. He was successful in his endeavor and now we were heading back home.

_Thank God!_

We strolled back to where our horses were at a leisurely pace. Merchants tried to stop us at every turn and the peasants stopped to speak to us. It wasn't everyday that a Knight from Camelot came into town, let alone two, and they were excited to see us.

That included the whores.

Three of them threw themselves at me while two went for Jasper. "Hey," a brunette said to him, "don't I know you?"

"Nope," he replied sharply. He walked away quickly. I turned to look at her. Her gaze was on him, as though she _was_ trying to place him.

I shook my head and kept walking. In the past, I might have given in to their offer, convincing Jasper to ride back without me and give in to my desire, but I didn't do that anymore. I had someone waiting for me now.

_Alice_.

When we were about twenty feet from our horses Jasper gestured to his left. "I wonder what happened to that poor woman." I followed his gesture and saw a pretty, dark-haired and dark-skinned woman looking at scarves in a different booth. She was very pretty and had a nice laugh. Then she turned her head to look at scarves on her left.

There was a scar across her face, like a claw mark. I sucked in a breath at the sight. "What do you think happened?" I asked.

He shrugged. "A bear maybe? Or a dog? I'm not sure. All I know is that it must have been pretty bad."

I nodded. I didn't realize we had stopped and were staring. The woman didn't seem to notice us. I saw her reach out and take hands with a gentleman nearby. He was tall with skin near the same color as hers. He was handsome and his eyes shone. They were apparently a couple.

_God, he looks familiar._

I had an odd sense that I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. I tried running through the list of people that I knew in my head and came up short. It would bug me until I could figure it out.

"Let's go," Jasper said harshly. I looked at him as he began walking.

"What's up, Jazz?"

He shook his head. "It just upsets me that that woman had to go through so much pain." He glanced over his shoulder. "Lucky for her, she has someone to help her through it."

I nodded. "Like how you have Rose."

I reached Emmett and untied his bridle while Jasper adjusted the cinch on Jasmine's saddle. "Rose," he breathed. "Yes, Rose." He walked around to the left side of his horse and placed his foot in the stirrup, jumping up on her. I did the same with Emmett. "I am very fond of your sister, Jacob. I want you to know that." He clicked his tongue and Jasmine began walking.

I followed right beside him. "I know that. I've seen how you are with her." It was true. I _had_ noticed how he looked at her, touched her, and even talked about her. Even though he refuses to give her what she wants, the words she so desperately wants to hear, I know what he holds in his heart.

Love.

Jasper loves my sister and I'm okay with that. He treats her like a lady and always puts her over himself. I knew that the promotion King Arthur gave him, though well deserved, was also a disappointment to them. They did not realize how much travel would be involved and how often he would have to leave her. I can see that takes a strain on him, but in all honesty, it just makes them closer.

We rode back to Camelot in silence, each lost in our thoughts. I wanted to know how far he had gone with my sister, but at the same time, I _didn't_ want to know. I was happy seeing them kiss and hug, I didn't want to think about my sister's virginity being compromised. I knew it would happen someday, but still I hated to think about that. She was a lady, not a common whore.

"Things seem to be progressing with you and the Princess," Jasper said, breaking the silence. He glanced at me and smirked when he saw the smile on my face. "I thought so."

I shook my head. "We just kissed, Jasper. That's all."

He nodded, not believing me. "Sure, sure."

I sighed. "That is the Princess of Camelot. Do you really think I would compromise my position like that at this early stage? Hell no. I care about Alice and I want to make this work."

He turned and looked at me. "Make what work?"

"Whatever it is that we have."

Truthfully, I didn't know what that was. I was immensely attracted to her, that much I knew, but I didn't know how _she _felt. In the past, I knew she fancied me, but that was before everything happened with Lady Isabella. Perhaps she got over me and is now confused. I don't deny that I've seen confusion in her beautiful eyes, as though she's trying to decipher if I mean what I say to her. I knew that I could easily get hurt again, and that this time it would crush me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was the chance to know Alice.

I realize that I was always attracted to her on some level. Let's face it, she's beautiful. And funny and smart. Before, I found her visions silly; now they fascinate me. During my exile, I realized that after my sister, _she_ was my biggest cheerleader. She never doubted me, not even for a moment. And even after I returned, when it felt that everyone at Camelot had denied me, she was there. She always had a smile for me. She was steadfast in her theory that someone switched the swords the day Edward died and I believed her. After all, she never stopped believing in me.

_She gave me a chance when I didn't deserve it; now I'm giving her one._

When I saw her at the Christmas ball, I couldn't stop myself from drooling. Luckily, I was able to hide it as it isn't gentlemanly to do so. But I couldn't take my eyes off her all night. She was a vision. Even when we had our obligations to perform, she was never out of my line of vision. I noticed how her blue dress brought out her eyes and made her skin look paler than before. I saw that it sat on her shoulders, exposing her collarbone and taunting me. I actually licked my lips at one point because I wanted to kiss it…and her.

I got the latter that night.

I closed my eyes as our ride back continued. We didn't have much time and I was aching to see her, but I couldn't stop reliving our kiss. It was the best thing to happen to me in a long time. And when I heard her say that she has been hurt in the past, I wanted her even more. I wanted to prove to her that I will stick around and protect her. I wanted to hunt down every asshole that hurt her and set an example.

My eyes flew open as the top of the castle came into view. I didn't realize _how_ far gone I was until this moment. I knew I was immensely attracted to her, but hunting down those who had hurt her? Even Isabella didn't make me feel that way.

_What does this mean?_

We arrived back and jumped off, walking our horses to the stables. Jasper handed his package to the stable boy to hold on to so it wouldn't be ruined and took Jasmine to her stall. I turned in the opposite direction and did the same to Em. I untacked and unbridled him before throwing some hay into his stall and feeding him an apple. The staff always kept a basket full of apples for the horses available and I told myself to write a note to them.

I watched Jasper stroke Jasmine's muzzle and whisper to her. She was his baby and very important to him. After my sister, that was the female he cared for the most.

He came up to me after finishing in her stall. "You didn't have to wait," he said.

I shrugged. "I wanted to." He took his package from the stable boy and thanked him before following me.

We walked into the castle and into the Great Hall together. I was about to head off to my chambers when a noise made us turn.

"You son of a bitch," James said, lunging at Jasper. His eyes grew wide a second before James grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. I saw Jasper struggle against him, but James slammed his head against the wall. The package fell to the floor.

"James? What…" I started to say. I moved forward to get in between them.

He slammed Jasper's head again. "This son of a bitch took advantage of my wife. At the Christmas party." His face was inches from Jasper's. "That's right," he hissed. "I know _all_ about it. She went out on the balcony and you followed, refusing to take no for an answer. He groped her and forced his tongue down her throat. " He slammed his whole body against the wall this time. "Will you listen _now?_"

"James," Jasper said firmly. "Let me go." I noticed that Jasper's eyes had darkened. I knew he was pissed. I pulled on James with no luck.

James laughed manically. "Let you go? I don't think so." He shoved me off of him. I tried again.

Jasper smirked, his eyes turning completely black now and he gripped James' upper arm. "Let. Me. Go." And with that, he snapped the bone, breaking it.

My jaw went lax at what he did. James screamed in agony and dropped him, gripping his arm tightly against him. This time, Jasper spoke. "Now, you listen to me," he said. His voice was deathly low. "You don't know _anything._ Your wife has been coming on to _me_ for months now. What happened on the balcony was _her_ doing, _not_ mine." He gripped James by the shoulder and pushed _him_ against the wall. His eyes were still black. "She has been making a fool out of you for months and you really _are_ a fool if you can't see it. Stay away from me or it _will_ be your last move." He dropped James and walked away, leaving him whimpering on the floor and cradling his arm against his chest.

I turned and followed behind him. "Hey," I said sharply. I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Hey, Jasper."

He turned quickly and looked at me. I recoiled from his eyes as they had murder in them. "What?" he spat.

"I just want to know one thing. Did you initiate anything with Victoria?" I braced myself for the answer.

I saw his eyes darken even more. _Is that even possible?_ His voice was still low. "No," he said. "I never touched Victoria. I would never hurt Rosalie like that." Even though they were dark, I could see the sincerity.

Tentatively, I placed a hand on his shoulder again. I saw him look down at it and back at me. His eyes were still black and wild, but they had softened a bit. "I believe you," I said honestly.

He turned and began walking away. "I'll catch you later," he said over his shoulder.

I watched his retreating form, dumbfounded. _So Victoria has been playing games to get under my sister's skin, huh? And using Jasper as bait? Interesting. It must bug the hell out of her that he has resisted her advances._ I looked over at James and then walked over to help him, picking up Rosalie's present. I made a mental note to myself to get it to Jazz later. James thanked me as I helped him to his feet and took him to the infirmary.

_I wonder if Victoria knows that James has been unfaithful to her. Does she know he's been with the Queen?_

After making sure he was okay, I once again entered the Great Hall. Running a hand through my hair, I started off in the direction of Alice's chambers. I suddenly had an urge to see her.

She answered quickly after my light rap on the door. "Hi," I said softly. She smiled. Her hair was down and she was wearing a simple nightdress. I had forgotten that it was getting on in the afternoon, but it was too soon for her to be ready for bed.

I looked her up and down and she noticed. "It's not what you think," she said, standing to the side so I could enter the room. I turned and gestured towards her. "I got tea on my dress and Heidi is having it cleaned. I put this on until dinner." She shut the door and turned to face me. "I wasn't expecting company."

_She thinks that I am offended by the nightdress? Oh, contraire. I'd love to see it OFF of her…on my floor…with her in my bed._

"I know," I said after collecting my lewd thoughts. "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, but I just had to see you." I sat in the chair nearest her window and watched her walk over to me. She was so graceful and confident in the way she walked. It was an incredible turn on. _How did I never notice that before?_

"That's okay," she said. "I don't mind the company." As she started to sit down, I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at me, surprised, as I pulled her onto my lap. She giggled and turned to face me.

"Sir Jacob, what…" she started to say but was cut off by my mouth covering hers.

_This is what I needed...my Alice._ We sat there for some time, both re-familiarizing ourselves with each other's mouths as the falling sun cast a glow on us, illuminating us through the window for all to see.

I didn't care one bit.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Jacob is finally getting his head out of his ass.
> 
> Are you curious about what really happened between Jasper and Victoria? Does anyone believe that he really does not want to hurt Rose? You'll find out next chapter. You will also be treated to a lemon (double yay!).


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the Christmas party comes out. And I think it's time the happy couple consummate the relationship. Don't you?

* * *

**RPOV**

I was sitting at my vanity, brushing my hair out when there was a rap on my door. I put the brush down quickly and walked the short distance, opening the door to Jasper's gorgeous face.

"Hi," I said as I started to smile. The smile faded when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were black.

He looked ready to murder someone.

"Rose," he said brusquely, walking into the room. I raised an eyebrow and shut the door. I turned to face him and prepared myself for what was coming. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer me, just walked to the window and looked out. I sighed. I knew this; this is what he did when he was trying to shut me out. "Protect" me, as he referred to it, from himself. I found it to be annoying as hell; how can I help him when he won't talk?

I leaned against the door, giving him space, and waited. The silence in the room lasted for several minutes before he spoke.

"The snow looks beautiful around Camelot," he said finally. I remained silent. I watched him run a hand through his hair and sigh. Then he turned and walked to the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry to barge in unannounced, Rose, but I had to get away before I did something stupid."

I continued to lean against the door as I spoke. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at the ground. "I almost killed James this evening."

My eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"Because he pissed me off," was his curt reply. I shut my mouth quickly and waited once again. After a moment, he continued. "He has _no_ business accusing me of infidelity when he can't keep it in his pants."

I raised an eyebrow. _Infidelity? What?_

He balled his hand into a fist and smacked it against his open palm. "I should ruin him. I should ruin his reputation. Jacob and I both know about his conduct with the Queen. Arthur would have to believe us. James should have been kicked out long ago…."

He trailed off.

I stepped away from the door and approached him slowly. He didn't seem to see me; he was looking straight ahead at something that wasn't there. The savage fury that was in his eyes a moment ago was gone, but they were still black.

"If he _ever_ touches me again, it will be his last move."

I froze. I wasn't exactly sure what happened, but I knew when Jasper talked like this, he meant business. He was not a violent man, not by a long shot, but sometimes he had violent tendencies. Like those men who tried to rape me; what happened to them was not ordinary. I suddenly feared for James' life.

I moved towards him again, slowly. I placed a hand on his shoulder. That did it. I watched him return to me. His eyes softened to blue and he sighed, placing his hand over mine. He held me like that for a few minutes. Then he spoke.

"You stop the rage."

_Rage?_

I took a step closer to him. "What rage, Jazz?"

He shook his head and squeezed my hand, removing it from his shoulder and holding it in his. He turned and led me to the bed. He sat and gestured for me to do the same.

"I have to tell you something."

I gulped. And then nodded. He laced his fingers between mine.

"Victoria has been pursuing me for awhile now."

I nodded. "Yes, I know. She's doing it to get under my skin."

He sighed. "Well, the night of the Christmas party, she took it too far."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Christmas party?" I hadn't seen much of him that night, but that was mainly my fault. I had been so wrapped up in making sure the party was running smoothly that I neglected him for most of the night.

_Did that cause him to go to someone else?_

He squeezed my hand again. "At one point, I went out to the balcony for fresh air. I needed to think. I had planned to make love to you that night, after the party. I was on the balcony to prepare myself. Victoria followed me. At first, she just talked, but I noticed she kept inching closer and closer. When she was practically _on_ me, she whipped out some mistletoe and held it above my head. Before I had a chance to react, she pressed her lips to mine." He looked at me, his blue eyes begging for me to believe him. I drew in a breath.

"I swear to you, I _did_ _not_ initiate; nor did I reciprocate. In fact, I pushed her away and told her that I was sick of whatever game she was playing. 'You're married,' I told her. 'And I won't hurt Rosalie.' Then she started laughing, saying that _I _was naïve if I thought that a maid could satisfy me."

I gasped loudly at that remark. She was echoing my greatest fear. He continued to look into my eyes.

"_Her_ words, not mine Rose. I started to walk past her, but she caught me off-guard. She wrapped her arm around my waist and lowered her hand to…there" he gestured to his manhood. "She said that she knows how to please a man and that I should give her a try."

_Slut!_

I squeezed his hand, urging him to continue. "I lost control for a moment. I grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her a little bit, threatening her. I guess I shouldn't have done that." He ran his hand through his hair again. "I was just _so_ sick of her and this stupid game she was playing. I wanted it to stop…for good."

His lip quivered. "Can you forgive me, Rose?"

I tilted my head to the side. "For what?"

"For treating a lady like that."

I snorted. "She is _hardly_ a lady, Jazz. She's a married woman and a harlot. You did the right thing." I placed my other hand over our intertwined ones. "And yes, I believe you."

He smiled and his eyes sparkled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes. I believe that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I trust you. I…" I broke off. I wasn't sure if I should say it or not. Then I decided to go for it. _I don't care if it kills me or not._"I...love you."

His face became stone. I recoiled from him, realizing that I said too much. He reached for me and grabbed my wrist. "What?" he said quietly.

"I love you."

His next move happened so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. He pressed his lips to mine, forcefully, passionately. I felt his hand move behind me and rest at the small of my back. He pulled me close to him as I kissed him back, happy that he was no longer angry.

When he had to breathe, he pulled away, but not by much. "Rose," he breathed, resting his forehead against mine. "You have _no_ idea how happy that makes me." He took my hand and pressed it against his chest, where his heart lay. "This is yours."

I smiled. It wasn't what I wanted, but it would have to do. It was a confirmation, in a way. I kissed him this time, forcefully, though he probably thought it was pretty weak. I weaved my fingers into his hair, earning a groan from him as he picked me up and straddled me on his lap. We had been in this position once before so I knew what to do. My core seemed to know as well as it started brushing against him. I heard him hiss and he threw his head back.

"Not quite the innocent maid, are you?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. I giggled. He kissed my neck and my collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses towards my breasts. I willed my eyes to not cross and I tried to form a coherent sentence. I knew there was no going back.

"Make love to me."

He froze. And then he glanced up at me, lust and desire evident in his eyes. "Are you sure, Rose?"

I nodded. "I just confessed that I loved you. What better way to show it than by giving myself to you?"

He didn't answer, just kissed me again. I felt him rise up and then I was moving through the air before landing on something soft. I felt his arms around me the entire time, and now his entire body was above me. I opened my eyes to see us both on the bed.

He started to untie my laces. "I hated that we were disturbed last time." He worked quickly this time; my guess was that he was too eager to take it slow. "And I hate Victoria even more." The dress came loose in no time and I rose up gently as he pushed it off my shoulders. He pulled it down and off of me, throwing it God knows where.

I actually hadn't had my stockings on as I was preparing for bed. He noticed that and ran a hand up my bare leg. "So smooth," he purred. "So beautiful." He pressed his lips to mine again.

I tugged at his clothes, silently telling him to undress. He chuckled and pulled away, removing his sword and belt in a flash, tossing it on the nearby chair. I watched greedily as he removed his tunic and undershirt in one fluid motion. He stood, shirtless, before me for the first time.

I reached out and ran my hand down his planes, marveling at how chiseled he was. There was not an ounce of fat on him. All of the workouts that the Knights go through really paid off.

Suddenly I became bold and I tugged on his pants. He looked up at me, eyes wide, and I yanked my hand away. He chuckled again.

"Don't be embarrassed," he commented as he stroked my cheek. "I'm glad to see you eager." Without another word, he slowly removed his pants. All of the Knights wore tight fabric around their legs; this way there was no loose clothing to get caught on the edge of a sword. I watched as every piece of skin came into view, ignoring the most obvious part. It was still covered and I was afraid.

"Still modest."

I looked at him and smiled. He climbed back on the bed and peppered my neck and collarbone with kisses, pressing himself against me. I could feel him, _all_ of him, and I suddenly became nervous.

He picked up on it and pulled back slightly. "The woman stretches," he said simply. I nodded, a hard feat against a pillow. He stroked my hair this time. "There will be pain, Rose. The first time only. I _promise_ to be as gentle as I can."

I swallowed. I heard that pain was common, but I was too naïve for it to comprehend. He began untying the laces of my corset. I held my breath in anticipation.

Once I was completely exposed to him, he stopped and looked me over. I felt very self-conscious. He caressed my left breast gently; running his fingers over the nipple and making it perk up. Then he spoke. "You _are_ beautiful, Rose. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I smiled and placed my hand on his shaft, letting him know that I want to see him. He removed the offending article in the blink of an eye and I finally got the nerve to look at him.

_Oh…my…God!_

I wasn't _completely_ naïve; I knew that men had different sizes, but this was ginormous! How was that going to work? I extended my hand slowly, making sure he was aware of my movements, and grasped him lightly. He hissed and threw his head back.

"God…yes."

_I guess that's good._ I started pumping a bit, unsure if I should be doing it at all. His eyes fluttered closed and he made all sorts of noises. I started feeling a bit confident when his hand stopped me.

"Don't want it to end just yet."

He laced my fingers with his and climbed back on top of me. I could feel his tip at my entrance and my body screamed for it. He hesitated and looked into my eyes.

"Last chance to back out."

I shook my head no and kissed him tenderly. He returned it and began pushing inside me, slowly. It didn't feel bad at first. He stopped when he felt my barrier.

"Grab onto me," he instructed. He pushed further, breaking it and sending pain throughout my body. I screamed out as it hit me and gripped his arms tightly. He had stilled, giving me a chance to recover.

He whispered softly to me. "Relax, it'll pass." He stroked my hair to soothe me.

Once the pain receded, I loosened my grip on his arms. He smiled. "You okay?" I nodded. He pushed again, slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside me. The pain hadn't completely disappeared, but it was replaced with something else.

Pleasure.

Intense pleasure started building inside me. I felt Jasper's hands stroke my hair and caress my breasts as he thrust slowly in and out of me. He was gentle, like he promised, taking his time because it was my first time. I suddenly started lifting my hips to meet his thrusts and we formed a rhythm as the passion grew.

He couldn't stop kissing me and when he wasn't, he was moaning or grunting at the pleasure coursing through him. I matched his sounds with my own, still unsure of what I was doing. At one point, I wrapped my legs around him, thinking it would be a good idea. He growled loudly.

"You just pushed me in deeper," he said breathlessly. His thrusts had quickened and sweat was starting to pool on his face. I gripped his arms again.

"Jazz…ah…" I couldn't form a sentence. The pleasure was _so _intense. I felt pressure building and a knot form in my stomach. I began to wonder if I really was about to have my first orgasm.

"You...feel…so…good," he breathed, matching each word with a thrust. Then another for good measure. "So tight. So perfect." He sped up a little more. I knew he was getting close, but I was closer.

"I love you," I whispered to him. His eyes, dark blue because of lust, sparkled.

"I…" he started to say but was cut off by my screams of ecstasy. My release came from nowhere and my back arched as the most intense pleasure I had _ever_ experienced coursed through me. I knew that nothing would ever feel better than that and I willed it to last forever.

It didn't though. It was only a few seconds, but it was enough. I started to come down and noticed that he was nearing his. I smiled at him.

"Don't…want…to…stop," he breathed. "You feel so good, Rose." He started to tremble; he was fighting the orgasm. His body wanted a release, but his mind fought against it.

"Let it go," I whispered to him, feeling another bout of pleasure myself. His thrusting was faster than ever and quite hard as well. I never thought I could be the type of girl who liked it rough.

_I guess I was wrong._

He grunted in response to me and moved my leg, allowing deeper access. I let out a noise as his shaft reached a new part of me. I could feel him rubbing my walls and the friction was enough to send me to the edge.

I wanted him to come with me. So, in a bold move, I lifted my hands and caressed his nipples, the way he had done to mine. I felt him go rigid and he thrust once more, hard, sending me over the edge again as he cried out my name. I felt something warm inside me and realized that he just released his seed.

_He gave me a part of him._

He collapsed against me, his head on my chest, and lay there for a few moments until his breathing returned to normal. I ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him and a huge grin crossed my face.

Jasper pulled out, groaning at the loss of contact, and fell to my right side. He looked over at me and chuckled. "What's with the smile?"

"I'm just happy," I said, turning on my side to face him. "That was _the_ most amazing thing ever. We shared such an intimate moment."

He placed a kiss on my lips. "Yes, we did." He ran his hand up and down my arm gently. "And your worries were unfounded. I _did_ enjoy it."

I smiled again. "So did I. _Very_ much so." I ran my hand down his chest. "If I wasn't so tired, I would request an encore."

He laughed and pulled me to him. "I'd give you one." He stared into my eyes for awhile, not saying anything. We just enjoyed the post-coital glow coming off of one another.

Eventually sleep found me and I drifted off, his arms holding me tightly. I had an amazing dream. I was standing at the front of the church next to him as we recited our vows. Jacob was his best man and the Princess was my maid of honor. The King smiled from his special seat in the church. Everything was so right, so perfect. I couldn't believe that this man wanted _me_, but here he was, in the flesh. And his words made me melt.

"I love you," he whispered.

I shivered. Those words sounded so real, like he actually _did _whisper them to me. I smiled a bit and continued to spiral into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to sunlight streaming in through my window. I squinted, not wanting to deal with it. I moved my leg a bit and felt some soreness in my pelvic area. I giggled, remembering what happened last night. I rolled over to place my hand on Jasper's chest.

Instead, I placed it on an empty spot. I slowly opened my eyes wider, adjusting to the sun, and looked at the spot next to me.

It was empty.

My eyes flew open as I sat up quickly, scanning the whole room. I thought maybe he had awoken and brought breakfast, but there was no indication of that. The chair that held his sword was empty.

Dread and fear began to creep in as I assessed my surroundings. _I knew it; I KNEW this would happen. Why the hell did I even think I would satisfy him? I was only a virgin, what did I know?_

I ran my hands over my face to wake me up and then pulled my legs against me, huddling in that position. I let reality sink in as the tears started to fall.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Jasper's an ass. No one is denying that. But he does have his reasons for disappearing. Rest assured, Rosalie IS the one thing he cares about. You'll see that later.
> 
> Thanks so much for r & r; you make me stick with the story. The next chapter is Esme and hopefully a few questions are answered for you.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter answers some much-needed questions.

**Esme POV**

I smiled as I watched the image in front of me. It was the Christmas party. Specifically, I was watching my daughter. She has grown into such a beautiful woman. She is so kind-hearted and sweet. She sees the good in everyone and believes in second chances. That's why she is allowing herself to dance with Sir Jacob. She gave him a second chance and now he's giving her one.

_About time._

I ran my hand over the image and it wavered before fading into another one. Lady Rosalie. I sighed. She was devastated. Jacob was present in this image as well, only he was holding her and trying to console his sister. _Much like Riley when Isabella needed it._ The look in his eyes was pure fury; I knew if given the chance he would not hesitate to take Jasper's life. He might even laugh as he did it.

I didn't want to say "I told you so," so I stayed away from Camelot. But in my heart, I knew Jasper would do that to her. I knew he would hurt her, even if he didn't mean to. Although, he himself is not without pain. It hurt him to walk away from her. I could see it in his eyes when he climbed on Jasmine in the wee hours of the morning a month ago. He knew he was destroying the one thing that he cared about most…the one thing he loved.

_He doesn't love her. If he did, he wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have committed treason and given Mordred what he wanted._

Damn my logical side.

Mordred. That name again. It is everywhere nowadays. When I go into town, I hear it. He is everywhere. The whole kingdom is scared. They know he's planning something, but no one knows _what_. Or _when_. Just that it will be massive.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and waved my hand in front of the Seeing Pond. Another image appeared, this one was Riley Swan. He was debating if he should approach Rosalie, if she will be willing to give her heart to him once it's healed. I wish I could show him the vision I had a while ago; one of her in a white wedding dress, walking down the aisle towards him. Seeing how happy he was that he is marrying the woman of his dreams. But she remained quiet of the fact that she does not share the sentiment. If anything, Riley will become a good friend of hers, a companion and source of comfort, but I doubt if she will ever love him.

_Poor Riley. He is a nice guy; he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that._

I returned to the image. Riley has made up his mind. I watch in fascination as he walked across the courtyard, focused on what he wants, and almost tripped over his sister in the process. She didn't say anything, just stared like the rest of them in Queen Guinevere's court as Riley held out a rose and presented it to Rosalie. He whispered in her ear and she nodded and then smiled lightly. He took her hand and kissed it before turning and walking away.

_Now, THAT'S a gentleman._

A new vision crossed in my line of sight at that moment. Riley was in that one as well. I saw him kneel, in his finest clothing, right before a sword came down on his left shoulder. It wasn't deadly, it was an honor.

He was being knighted!

And like a puff of smoke, it was gone. I returned to the Seeing Pool, waving my hand frantically to see that vision again. But I couldn't. It's as though I was to only know a fraction of Camelot's future.

I sat back from the pool for a moment and closed my eyes, allowing the last five months to assault me. I tried desperately not to think of my son and what happened to him. I've been focusing on Alice for most of that time, hoping she finally found the love she deserves. She never knew that Edward was her brother, and unless things change, she never will know. I plan to keep that secret until the end of my days.

_Unless of course, Mordred foils the plan._

I sighed. My nephew was going to be the death of me…and I'm an immortal. I can feel my blond hair turning gray at the stress he has caused. All because he wants the throne.

_You knew this was bound to happen. The prophecy was written that way. He will go down in the history books as the bastard son of Arthur, determined to get the throne. You know as well as I do that he will not be remembered any other way._

Mordred was evil, pure and simple. But he was also human. Unlike me, he is not immortal. He can bleed, he can love and he can cry. All he has done recently. And, if the prophecy is correct, he will die on that battlefield.

_You say it like you are incapable of love. We both know that you love very deeply…both Carlisle and your children. Immortals are not immune to love._

That was true. While it was rarer for us, it did happen. Carlisle stole my heart and when I became pregnant, my love grew. I knew that I would never love another man as long as I exist. I hope Edward and Alice never know the pain of losing a loved one.

The Seeing Pool wavered and I knew a new image was presenting itself. I leaned forward and watched the battle between Mordred and Arthur. Both armies defeated; many men dead. I saw Alice pull Sir Jacob's bleeding body close against her, weeping uncontrollably. Lady Rosalie is nowhere to be found. And there is Mordred, pulling his sword out and charging towards his father. Arthur, the experienced Knight that he is, simply grabs his lance and aims, watching his son run into it. Instead of pulling it out, Mordred walks slowly, towards his father, and brings his sword down upon his head. The blow is fatal and the King steps back, the lance falling, as he collapses to the ground. Mordred pulls it out and walks a few steps, collapsing himself as the grass turns red with blood.

I shivered as the image faded away. There had to be a way to stop him. Mordred was evil, but he couldn't die on the battlefield. He had too much to live for. If he dies, he will never get to rule Camelot as he believes it should be. This entire tragedy could be prevented if he calls off the battle at Camlann. No one will be worse for wear and everyone will still be alive.

_Well, except for Edward._

I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking of this right now. He is my son; I gave birth to him. It was unheard of, an immortal bearing children, but I proved them wrong. I love Edward with all of my heart and always will. Just like I will always love his sister. She may have been born first, but she was the one I gave away.

_Maybe I was wrong. I know Carlisle was okay with it, but looking back maybe I shouldn't have done it. There's strength in numbers. Why didn't I raise the two of them as I should have? They would have something to fight for then. They would know a sibling's love._

Something tells me they already knew. They may not have been aware of it at the time, but the way they treated each other at Camelot was a dead giveaway. Edward protected Alice like a brother would and she protected Edward like a sister does. As the princess, she has more authority than him, but oftentimes he would be allowed to go places other Knights couldn't go. All because of her.

_Damn it! Stop!_

I stood up and walked away from the pool. I needed a break; I needed to not think about Edward for five minutes. I was a grieving mother, but life still went on. I needed to focus on Alice now.

_It has been five months. Lady Isabella is moving on, surely I can too._

My eyes closed and Edward's smile appeared. It was so genuine, so real. I loved seeing my son smile. He had a happy life with me, I made sure of that, but I never saw him smile as much as he did after meeting Lady Isabella. The way he felt about her was the same way I felt about Carlisle. The way I _still _feel about Carlisle, even though he has been gone for over twenty years.

Edward once suggested that I move on, that I love again. "Dad would want that for you, mother. He would want you to be happy," he told me. I knew he was right. Carlisle was such a selfless man, he _would_ want me to move on and find happiness. The problem was, I didn't want that. I am immortal; unless I find another like me I will always suffer some sort of heartbreak. My children were born mortals, against my efforts, and I would have to watch them die. But it shouldn't happen now, not when they have their lives in front of them. Or _had._

Carlisle made me promise to not change him, to not make him immortal. He knew it would hurt me, but I loved him enough to respect his wishes. "It will be as God sees fit," he said. He said that his mortality was the ultimate gift he could give me and he would give it gladly. The day he died, although it had been a sneak attack, I knew he died for me.

And yet, he is still with me. I know that when a certain breeze blows, it is him. I can feel his hand caress my cheek and every so often I hear him whisper. He may not be here physically, but his love remains.

_Much like Edward's._

I rubbed my eyes and returned to the Seeing Pool. I saw my reflection and gasped. I looked tired. I didn't know how I could, being immortal, but I did. My golden eyes didn't shine as brightly as they used to and my hair laid flat. I ran my fingers through it to get some volume with no luck. I saw my skin had faded to an ungodly pale color and my lips were white and starting to crack. This was not the Morgan that I knew, this was a stranger. My magic must be drained.

I continued to stare at the vision before me. I looked how I felt. The past five months have taken their toll on me. I needed to be so focused in Avalon that I neglected myself. The only time I looked better is when I put on the Esme disguise. She didn't appear at court as much, being a mother in mourning, and that allowed more time for me to focus on the experiment in Avalon.

_At least it was successful._

That it was. I was overjoyed. Soon, everyone would see the results. I knew there would be anger and some would not be happy about the outcome, but I did not care. I did what I thought was right. Granted, it wasn't Christian, but since I'm not a follower, I didn't care.

The Seeing Pool wavered. My eyes darted to the center of it. My jaw dropped at the image I saw. A hand flew to my mouth. I knew it was a possibility, but seeing it confirmed changed things. This outcome could have negative consequences and the aftermath could be severe. I fell to my knees, leaning forward and grabbing the Earth before me, as my breathing slowed. This was a result of their actions, their consequence. I only hoped it would work out.

I knew I couldn't help this time, but maybe, just maybe, fate would be kind for once.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea what Esme's last vision was? And great job at guessing that Riley is the one marrying Rosalie. The questions remains, will Jasper let her go?
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading. The next chapter is Bella and she receives a visit from a special friend.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many differing thoughts on whom he could be. He will appear in at least one more chapter in which his true identity will be revealed.

**IPOV**

Six months. Six months is how long Edward has been gone. At times, it feels like years. Other times, it feels like he's still here. I walk through the halls of Camelot and I feel his presence. I could have sworn I heard his laugh the other day in the Knights' corridor. I know he's gone, but it's like something is telling me otherwise.

Camelot is different. Some of the Knights are turning on one another. We found out Sir Bors was stabbed in the back by Sir Gareth when they went on a mission. Apparently Gareth is feeling unloved and since Bors is now second behind Lancelot, he thought he could try to ruin Bors. Luckily, everyone saw through the lie.

I'm glad. I like Sir Bors. He was always kind to me and took time to speak. Sir Gareth did too, but I felt like it was forced. I know he spends most of his time with his brothers, Gawain, Gaheris and Agravain, and maybe that's why he has no social skills.

Rosalie is a complete mess. She told me that Jasper slept with her the last night he was here. She thinks that he did that deliberately; knowing he would hurt her. She is convinced that he was working for Mordred the entire time and that she played right into his hands.

"I told him things," she told me weepily. "I told him things about Camelot. He will report that back to Mordred."

I shook my head. "No Rose," I said, holding her and stroking her hair. "He acted like he was a Knight of the Round Table. He would have learned things anyways."

She pulled away from me, her nose red as she sniffed. "Yeah, but I told him personal things. About _me._ About Jacob. What if he uses that against us?"

I took Riley's handkerchief that he had left in my room and handed it to her. She smiled in thanks. "Mordred wants the throne. I'm sure he isn't interested in the Black family history." She looked at me, her blue eyes sad. "I don't mean that condescendingly, Rose. I mean that literally."

She nodded. "I know. It's okay." She played with the handkerchief a bit. "I was a fool." She looked up and met my eyes. "He was gorgeous and charming, smart and funny. Other men showed interest in me, but I wasn't about to look at any of them. I thought Jasper was different. I thought he _truly_ wanted me." She looked back down at the handkerchief. "Well, at least I know why he always said he 'cared' about me." She laughed lightly.

"I think he does care about you, Rose. I think that's why he left. He could very easily have told Mordred that he's quitting to be with you. But maybe he knows that Mordred would order for you to be killed. Maybe this is his way of protecting you."

Rosalie shook her head, not believing my words. "I was a fool."

I sighed. That was two weeks ago, one month after he left. Since then, she has become what I was. Despondent, depressed and inconsolable. But one person is determined to help her through this.

Riley.

The day after Jasper left, he formed his plan. I told him that he should wait, that Rose needed time to heal. He agreed with that.

"I will be her friend," he said. "I've waited this long, I can wait longer. And then when she's healed, I will prove myself worthy of her affections."

I wanted to tell him that she is no longer pure, Jasper took her innocence. But I didn't. I wouldn't betray Rosalie's trust like that. She can tell my brother if she so chooses. But I know my brother won't care. He is not interested in a virgin. To him, love is more important than a woman's purity.

Jasper's desertion has been on everyone's minds. He has been labeled a traitor by King Arthur and ordered to the Tower of London to await execution should he show up here again. If anyone sees him, we are to report to the King immediately.

I sighed again. I liked Jasper. I thought he was true. He seemed to enjoy being a Knight. But to find out it was all a lie makes my blood boil. _How could he do that to us? To Rose?_ I was lying when I told her that I believed he cares about her. If he did, he wouldn't have left. Or, he would have told her what was up and figured out a way to keep her safe. If Mordred did threaten him with Rosalie's life, it explains so much.

_No it doesn't. Regardless of what happened, he walked away from her that morning while she slept peacefully in her bed. He didn't have the courage to say anything to her face. He walked out on her and all of us at Camelot. That makes him a traitor and the punishment is death._

I shuddered. I didn't like that thought. There was still a part of me that believed his intentions were true; that he will show up with a hundred men ready to do battle against Mordred's army. That they will train and prepare for the battle of Camlann and when it is over, he will get down on one knee and ask Rosalie for her hand in marriage. And they will be the happiest couple in all of England.

_Keep dreaming._

My mind started to wander to the last night Edward was alive. I am so glad he spent it with me. I can still feel his arms around me, holding me close to him, as we gave ourselves to one another. I know that I was the only one giving up something, but he didn't seem to mind. I have wondered if he would have wanted to do it again had he lived. I'm content in the knowledge that the pain I felt the first time wouldn't be present. Everyone I have talked to about this says so.

_It's probably a good thing Edward IS dead otherwise Riley would kill him on general principles if he knew what happened._

I smiled. That was true. I love my brother dearly, but he can be overly protective of me. Especially when it comes to my virtue. I guess all brothers are like that. Jacob has vowed revenge on Jasper for taking Rosalie's virginity. He refuses to listen to her pleading, saying that it was a mutual decision and he is not a villain. To a brother, any guy who uses his sister is a villain.

A bird cawing overhead brought me out of my musings. I looked up and watched it fly to the nearby tree, landing and squawking loudly before settling down. I shook my head lightly and lowered my eyes to take in my surroundings. I was in the rose garden, one of my favorite spots at Camelot. It was always serene and peaceful out here and I loved it. The flowers were fragrant and each gave off a different scent. All of them mingled together and tickled my senses.

I smiled as I thought of Morgan Le Fay and her recent "melting" of the snow. Actually, she waved her hand around Camelot and the snow was gone. She also managed to warm it up so it was a nice, spring day. Have I mentioned that Morgan is my favorite person right now?

Currently, I was sitting by some yellow roses. I reached over and picked one off of its stem, being careful to hide it. The castle's gardener did not like people messing with "his" roses. I chuckled to myself as I thought of him and pulled the fragrant flower to my nose.

_The rose garden was the place that Edward told me he loved me. It will always hold a special place in my heart._

My mind raced back to that day. I remembered I was thinking that I was a duty, a chore of some sort. I blew a short fuse and he calmed me down. I will always remember his words:

"I am in love with you."

I glanced down at the rose in my hand. Even today, it feels like he does love me. How can that be? He has been dead for six months. I shook my head again. I must be losing it.

_They say that love lasts longer than time. If that is the case, love survives death._

I hate my logical side.

I continued to think back to that day, here in the same rose garden, that he took a chance on a klutz like me.

_Edward's hand left my arm and he cupped my cheek. "Believe me when I say that you are more important to me than anyone else here. If you will allow me to speak frankly?"_

_I nodded again, leaning into his touch. His eyes were conflicted; it was as though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to speak._

"_Please," I said._

_He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."_

_I was not expecting to hear that. The warmth from his touch escalated._

"_What?" I whispered, making sure I heard him correctly. He ran his thumb over the apple of my cheek. "I am in love with you, Lady Isabella. You have my heart."_

"May I join you?" a young voice said, making me jump. I turned to my right and saw that twelve-year-old boy standing by me.

I smiled after my heart rate returned to normal and patted the bench next to me. He sat slowly. "I'm sorry I startled you."

I shook my head. "No, it's my fault. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." _Especially now._

He looked at the flower. "You like roses?"

"Love them."

He fingered the rose. "Me too."

I turned back to the rose bush. "Here," I said, removing another one. I handed it to him. His eyes grew wide as he took it from me. "Please don't tell the gardener. He'll have my neck."

The boy laughed. "Deal." He played with the rose for a bit. He seemed enthralled by it. I smiled at his innocence.

"I never did catch your name," I said after awhile.

"Anonymous," he replied. He never looked up from the flower. I felt as though he was talking to it.

His answer amused me and I chuckled. "Okay, anonymous. Are your parents aware of where you are?"

He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. He was being elusive and I didn't like that one bit.

"I'm sure they're worried about you."

"They don't mind," he replied. He acted like the rose was the most fascinating thing on Earth. I might as well be invisible.

"Hey," I said, extending my arm out and placing two fingers under his chin. I turned his head slowly while simultaneously raising it to look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said. His golden eyes bore into mine. Before I could ask another question, he spoke. "Where's Edward?"

That caught me off guard. I dropped my hand as though it was on fire. "What?"

"Edward," he stated. He looked down at the flower again. "Where is he?"

_The poor boy. He doesn't know._

"I'm sorry," I said, placing my hand over his. "Edward's gone."

He looked up at me. "Edward's….Edward's…." he shook his head.

I gave him a tiny smile. "Edward's dead. He was killed six months ago."

The boy shook his head again. My heart ached at his innocence.

_He's in denial._

His hand was still in mine so I squeezed it. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that. I thought you knew. I thought everyone at Camelot knew."

_He's a child. How would he know?_

The boy shook his head one last time. He seemed to be warring with himself, as though he wanted to tell me something, but didn't know if he should.

"Do you have a secret?" I asked gently. He nodded furiously.

I laughed. "What is it?"

Before he could answer, I heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the castle. My head swung back to it and I saw people running everywhere. Seth was climbing up to the top tower. I watched him look out and then ring the alarm bell.

I froze, knowing what that meant.

_It couldn't be possible…._

"Attack!" one of the cooks said as he ran out of the castle. He was followed by two stable boys. I watched the cook veer to the right as the boys ran right to the stable. I saw one grab the reins for someone as they went inside.

I turned back to the boy. "You had better—"

He was gone.

I didn't have time to think about what happened as I turned and ran into the castle. Inside was more pandemonium. I caught a glimpse of Jacob and Gawain running to grab more weapons and heard Lancelot shouting for the men to protect the King.

I myself had to get to the Queen; it was my job as a lady-in-waiting to protect her. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, nearing being trampled by some Knights heading in the opposite direction. I reached her chambers breathlessly and ran in.

No sooner had I entered when I saw a person lower himself from the roof and shatter the window as he swung in. I lunged for Guinevere, tackling her to the ground. I was face-down with my arm around her waist and her to my left. She landed on her back and had raised her arms to protect her face from the shards of glass that flew everywhere. I heard Lady Angela scream as a piece hit her; I glanced quickly in her direction. Her leg was cut and I could see it starting to bleed.

I felt the Queen move and turned to look at her. I was aware of the fact that the man was now in the room, walking around and checking the condition of the women present. Guinevere lowered her arms and her eyes grew wide. Before I could speak, I heard her scream one word that I knew meant to destroy us all. My blood ran cold at that word.

"Mordred!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the final attack on Camelot has begun! The next two chapters will be Alice and Jacob's take on events. One of the Knights will die while a new one will rise and Alice sees what could be the destruction of Camelot if things play out as planned.


	38. Chapter 38

**APOV**

"Jacob!" I called out the window. He turned and looked up at the sound. When he saw me, he grinned widely and waved.

I waved back. Then I watched him turn and walk towards the outer fields of Camelot, holding Billy's leash. The dog was sniffing everything in sight, happy about the warm weather Morgan provided us.

I closed the window when a breeze hit me. It was chilly and reminded me that it _was_ still winter at Camelot, regardless of the spell over the castle. I sighed and turned back into the room.

Heidi was smiling at me. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

I smiled back. "Nope," I said, popping the "p." She scowled.

"Aw, come on! He's in your room until dawn. You can't just leave it there."

I looked at her. "I can and I intend to, Heidi. I know you want juicy details, but I'm sorry. I'm not ready to share."

She nodded sadly. "I understand, your highness." She resumed her knitting.

Honestly, I didn't like shutting her out. But I had to. Sir Jacob was wonderful, but I was still unsure of us. Although he has been visiting me every day and sends flowers and gifts, I still wonder what his intentions are.

"I promise," he told me, "I'll stay."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the window, letting the late night encounter come to life. I smiled when I thought of how he was, pursuant yet hesitant, kind yet aggressive. I smiled at the memory of him stalking towards me, a look of desire in his eyes, as he pinned me against the wall. Without a word, he kissed me passionately and fiercely, allowing all of his pain to come out. I kissed him back breathlessly, afraid of saying anything. I didn't want to lose the sensation I felt when he was near me. It was electric. I never felt so safe in my entire life as I did with him. Even then, with his body pressing me firmly against the wall, hands on either side of me, his aggressive nature which could cause injury, I knew I was safe.

"Alice," he moaned into my mouth, "I am so lucky to have you."

I kissed him back feverishly, running my hands through his hair. He removed one hand from the wall and ran it down my side, stopping mid-thigh and hoisting it up into the air. I gasped and my eyes flew open as he wrapped it around his middle, never breaking the kiss, bringing himself closer to me.

He felt my hesitation and pulled back slightly to look at me, hand still on my leg. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

He dropped his hand quickly and I placed my leg back on the ground. He took a step back so I could move and I walked to the bed. I patted the space next to me as I sat down. He followed suit.

"What was that?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "That's how I feel." His eyes held mine for a moment and then dropped.

"What are your intentions with me, Jacob?" I asked sharply. His eyes jerked up to mine again. "Are you thinking I'm an easy lay? Isabella didn't want you so you're going to settle for me? That once you're done with me, you can forget me? Like Jasper did with Rosalie?"

"No!" he shouted. I narrowed my eyes to remind him of my position and he regained himself. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to yell." He lowered his eyes submissively.

I forgave him immediately, but wanted to use my title to get answers.

"Proceed."

He sighed. I watched him run his hand through his hair. "You are unlike anyone I've met, Alice. I have completely fallen in love with you. I know you have a hard time trusting men due to the assholes of the past and the actions of your sister, but I _swear_ to you, my intentions are true." He raised his eyes to look at me again.

I was frozen in shock. I hadn't heard anything after "completely fallen in love with you." He could have told me the castle was on fire and I wouldn't have heard it. "You what?" I whispered.

He took my hand and kissed it tenderly, then laced his fingers through mine. "I have fallen in love you, Princess Alice. Perhaps it is too soon as we have only been seeing each other for a short time, but it has been enough." He squeezed my hand. "I am sorry to confess this so early; I hope that I haven't frightened you off."

I smiled. "I believe you, Sir Jacob." I placed my hand over our intertwined ones. "I know it's hard for me to trust and I am sorry that I keep harping on it, but it's who I am now. My sister made it hard for me to trust _any_ man romantically." Now I was the one to lower my eyes. "I enjoyed what was happening at the wall, but you need to know something."

"What?" he whispered, his brown eyes full of curiosity.

I took a deep breath. "One of Guinevere's men used me that way. She wasn't giving him the time of day and so he took me out a few times. He planned it one day that he would be practically screwing me when she walked in. He did the same move you did with my leg. At the time, I just thought he was eager. It wasn't until later, when I found out about everyone, that I realized he was using me to get her jealous. It worked too."

Jacob's eyes had darkened. He was angry, that much was true. I reached out and caressed his cheek gently. "Hey," I said softly. "That was a long time ago. I am pretty much over it."

He shook his head. "No man should have treated you that way, Alice. I am _so_ sorry that they did. I want to find him and rip his head off." I chuckled. "But it does make me nervous now," he continued. "Is everything I do going to make you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head. "No. I promise that it won't happen again." Then I leaned towards him. "I'll prove it." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him tenderly. He responded immediately and pulled me towards his body. He rolled us so my back was against the mattress and he was on top of me.

We didn't make love; he knew I wasn't ready for that. But we did remain in that position for most of the night, kissing, talking, caressing. I never wanted it to end.

A ringing jolted me from the memory. I frowned, enjoying the trip down memory lane when I heard shouting outside. Heidi got up and went to the door. I recognized the alarm bell.

"Soldiers!" she exclaimed. She turned back to me. "Men in armor!"

I sprang from my seat just as Lady Rosalie and Lady Victoria ran in. "Stay where you are, your highness," Victoria said to me. Heidi shut the door and began pulling the tea table towards it as a barrier. Rosalie helped her.

"What is going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Mordred's men have invaded," Victoria said. I froze, remembering Jasper's words from the party.

"_Don't trust Mordred."_

I was momentarily in shock, watching the three women finish barricading the door. Then I shook my head as though to comprehend what was going on.

"Rosalie, shouldn't you be with the Queen?" I asked. She came over to me.

"I couldn't get to her. There was a loud crash inside her room as I was running towards it. I saw Mordred come out and then I took off running."

Shouting and banging started on the other side of the door. Heidi directed me to the far wall as she, Rosalie and Victoria surrounded me.

"That table won't hold them for long," she said.

Victoria turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No," I whispered slowly. There was no vision of this. Nothing. Nothing to warn us. _Why? Was I so wrapped up in myself and Jacob that I completely ignored my vision? Or did it just not appear?_

"Charge it!" one of the men on the other side shouted. I felt three pairs of arms grab me.

The door creaked against its hinges as several men banged against it. I said a silent prayer to God above to get us out of this alive.

"What do they want?" Heidi asked quietly.

"The King," I replied.

I hoped Jacob was safe. If he heard the bell, he would immediately go to protect Arthur. After all, the King was the reason they were there. Everyone else was secondary.

_Be safe Jacob._

The door gave way and five men entered with their swords drawn. Their heads were covered in helmets, the same as the armor on their bodies, so I couldn't see who they were. However, I could distinctly read the "M" soldered into their armor.

"Mordred," I said under my breath. The men saw us and lowered their swords.

"We are under orders from Prince Mordred to not hurt the women of Camelot," the tall one said. "Remain quiet and you will all be released."

I raised an eyebrow. _Who the hell does he think he's talking to? _Suddenly, a shorter man barreled through the women and grabbed me. I heard them squeal as they reached for me.

"The Princess," he said gruffly, throwing me at the first man's feet. I stood up immediately, defiant and looked at him straight in the eye. I was not letting the King's bastard son win.

The first man turned his head slightly. "What am I supposed to do with her?" he asked the shorter man. "The Princess is of no use to us; we are after the King."

I spoke, my voice full of conviction. "Take me."

The first man turned back to me, green eyes questioning. "What?"

"Take. Me."

"No!" Rosalie yelled and ran for me. The shorter man grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall. She hit it hard and came out swinging. She lunged for him and he grabbed her wrists.

"Feisty, huh?" he said. She spat on his helmet. He laughed.

I turned to go to her when the first man grabbed me. "Not so fast," he wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his other hand on my throat. "Be still and I won't have to do anything," he warned.

By now, Heidi and Victoria had tried to come to my defense, only to be overpowered by the other soldiers. There was one man left, standing outside the door. No doubt, the lookout.

Rosalie struggled against the man. He pressed her up against the wall, the weight of his armor cutting off her air supply. "Be still," he said firmly. She raised her leg and kneed him in the one place not covered by armor. He released her and hunched down for a moment. I chuckled internally.

"You'll pay for that, bitch."

In a move that happened so fast, I saw Rosalie fall to the ground unconscious. The man stood over her, placing his glove back on his hand. The fifth man came back into the room. Although their heads were covered, I saw his blue eyes fall on Rosalie's crumpled form. Then they darkened.

"Peter," the man holding me said. I squirmed trying to free myself and his grip tightened. "Remember the boss's words: no hurting the women."

The one called Peter turned to face my captor. "The bitch had it coming." The man by the door made a noise but I couldn't make out what it was. I looked over at him. He was still standing at attention, but his form was more rigid than normal.

"Be still!" the man holding me said, knocking my head against the armor of his chest. I saw stars briefly before a vision appeared.

_Not now!_

This image was Rosalie. It was fuzzy, unsure. I saw her wearing a crown and sitting on a throne. She looked regal. Suddenly it morphed into something else. I saw _this_ image clearly. It was solid. It was current. I drew in a shocked breath.

Heidi and Victoria were shouting for the men to let us go. One turned to my captor. "Think we can go now, boss?"

I felt him move slightly. "Yeah. Mordred will be none too pleased if we stay here the entire time. We are not supposed to hurt the women, but he didn't say we weren't to fight." With a shove, he released me. I fell to the ground just as Peter drew his sword.

"Peter!" my former captor yelled, exasperated. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sending this bitch a message," Peter said. The other ladies-in-waiting were crying out and screaming for him to stop. Both the men covered their mouths, telling them to be quiet. The one by me just stood as stone. The man by the door said something else, but I still couldn't make it out.

I saw Peter looking at Rosalie as she began stirring.

_Oh God no!_

"No, stop!" I cried. "She's—" that was as far as I got as I felt my captor's foot come down on my skull. Not hard, but enough to keep me in place.

"Be quiet!" he barked. I watched in horror as the one called Peter raised his sword above his head, twirling it a few times. Rose opened her eyes and saw the image before her. Her arms immediately flew in front of her face as to protect herself.

"Peter!" my captor yelled. The man by the door growled. The one called Peter just laughed.

"Let this be a lesson to all you women at Camelot," Peter said. "You need to learn your place." I closed my eyes as his sword began to descend, heading right for Rosalie's head.

_CLANG_!

My eyes flew open as I heard metal hit metal. My captor's foot released me and I sat up quickly. Victoria and Heidi were released but still guarded by the men.

In front of me was the soldier Peter, his sword halfway down to Rosalie's head. Next to him was the man by the door, resting his sword underneath Peter's. They were looking into one another's eyes, having a silent conversation. After a few moments, Peter nodded and placed his sword back in his belt. The man from the door did the same thing, but his stance remained rigid.

"Okay," my captor said sharply. "Let's go." Without another word, he turned and walked out, four other men following him. The only one who remained behind was the man previously guarding the door.

Victoria and Heidi rushed to me, helping me up and brushing my dress off. My eyes remained on the man, watching his every move. I saw him turn to look at Rosalie slowly. She cowered down; afraid she was going to be hit again. There was a mark on her cheek where Peter's glove hit her. I watched the man's arm rise slowly, like he was going to reach for her, before dropping it quickly and walking out of the room without a word.

I ran to her and helped her up. Her jaw wasn't broken, but it was evident there was going to be a mark. Heidi and Victoria approached and grabbed her as her knees gave out.

"I'm okay," she said weakly. We set her in the chair. She seemed to recover after only a few short minutes.

I tried to stop my mind from spinning, but it was no use. I wondered who those men were, especially the last one, and why they came in here before leaving to find the King.

_The King!_

"Ladies, we have to help the men," I said.

"What can we do?" Heidi asked. "We're women."

"We can distract them somehow. Throw ourselves in front of their swords. You heard what the man said, Mordred ordered the women to remain unharmed." I looked at Rosalie. "Almost."

She smiled and then winced in pain. "The Princess is right, we can't just stay here." She stood up shakily. I reached out for her. She waved me off. "I'm alright." She turned to Victoria. "Your husband is out there, along with my brother. Don't you want to try to help save them?"

Victoria nodded.

"Our men are not wearing armor and Mordred's men are. That means he ordered this with the intent to kill," I said sharply. I rose from my seat and turned to the door. "I am not waiting around. There has to be _something_ we can do."

Lady Rosalie was by my side in an instant. "Let's go," she said, barreling past me. I watched Heidi and Victoria look at each other and then shrug, jumping up from their seats and following me out the door. The four of us ran through the hallway and down the stairs, heading to the Great Hall first. I knew we were taking a risk, but it was one that I couldn't afford to lose. Too much was at stake; my sister…my brother-in-law…the castle…Jacob.

_Please God, let Jacob survive._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Rosalie has a knight in shining armor, even though he plays for the other side. Any ideas?


	39. Chapter 39

**JPOV**

I needed a walk to clear my thoughts. I put Billy's leash on him and headed outside, thankful that it was a warm January day. The sun was strong and the temperature was rising. The perfect day for a stroll.

The Princess acknowledged me as we headed out. I love hearing my name come from her lips. It sounds so nice, so perfect. I waved at her with a goofy grin on my face. I was thinking about last night, how we managed to get so far in a short amount of time. I didn't want to pressure her, but I was aching to have her in my bed. I wanted to feel her beneath me, writhing. I wanted to hear her say my name as I gave her what she has never known…love.

I released Billy off of his leash and he trotted away from me, eagerly sniffing and pawing things in the ground. I continued to think about what I had told the Princess, how I had fallen in love with her. I hoped she didn't run because of it.

When she told me about that guy using her to make Guinevere jealous, I felt fury. I wanted to find that guy and use him as an example to all of the other suitors that hurt Alice. I wanted to kill Guinevere as well for being a horrible sister.

_Alice will come around in time. I have to be patient. I just need her to see that I am true to my word. Then she will feel worthy of love._

My thoughts shifted to the King declaring Jasper a traitor. I knew it would happen, but hearing it is another story. He believes, as do I, that Jasper was the mole working for Mordred all along. Leaving the way he did, in cowardice, without saying anything to anybody, proves his true nature.

_I don't know if my sister can ever recover._

She is a mess. She tries to put on a mask, to not let people see how much she is hurting, but I know. I was there. Much like Lady Isabella took comfort in Riley, Rosalie is taking comfort in me. And, being the overprotective brother that I am, I am ready to find Jasper and kill him for hurting her.

That's what brothers do, right?

Billy ran over to me carrying a stick in his mouth. I took it from him and was just about to throw it when I heard the distant ringing of a bell. My head jerked in the direction of the castle.

"We have to go, boy."

Billy whined a bit as I secured his leash. We ran back to the castle and I handed him off to one of the servants to take care of. People were running everywhere. I heard Mordred's name and knew we were under siege again.

_Does that guy EVER give up?_

I headed to the Great Hall and saw the other Knights. Lancelot barked orders and everyone disbursed, heading every which way. I looked at Lancelot and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We are going to the King," he said. I nodded. Without a word, we turned and ran for the throne room.

I saw men in armor approach us as we entered the hall. Lancelot whipped out his sword and swung it once, knocking the head of one of the soldiers off. I followed suit but only managed to cut his shoulder. It was enough because the man turned and ran.

"Keep watch," Lancelot instructed as he entered the throne room. I heard metal clanging against metal; I figured Lancelot was already hard at work.

That was as far as I got before three of Mordred's men charged me. I swung my sword, hitting one in the leg, before ducking as two other swords came for me head. I jumped up and kicked the one that I had hit in the shoulder. He fell over and gripped his leg.

I raised my sword and deftly defended myself against these men. They were good, that much was obvious. They had been trained well. I hadn't realized I had been walking backwards until my back hit the wall. I was in serious trouble.

The two men paused and looked at each other, giving me enough time to stab the one on my right in the shoulder, barely making it through the armor. It was a lung hit; he would bleed out. The other one growled and we battled each other for a few minutes.

I vaguely noticed our men and Mordred's men during my fight. They would appear in my peripheral vision and then disappear. Until one decided to join my annoyance.

I was doing well until the first one swung and hit me in the leg. He hit me right behind the knee. I fell to the ground, my sword flying, as the two above me prepared to strike. I braced myself and said a soft goodbye to my family.

The blow never came.

Instead, I heard them fighting someone else. I turned to see Lady Isabella's brother, Riley, swinging my sword defensively. My jaw dropped because he was good. He seemed to know the moves that the men made and deflected each blow with a swing of his own. Then I saw him get an advantage and with one final swing, his sword sliced through the air and hit both men in the head, knocking them against the armored helmets they wore. The men fell in a pile on the floor.

Riley lowered the sword and came over to help me up. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I couldn't be concerned about my leg now. I held out my hand and he handed my sword to me. "How did you know what to do?"

He shrugged. "I learned to swordfight when I was abroad in Europe." He turned to survey the damage. "Figured it might be of help someday."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded and then snapped to attention. I looked over my shoulder and saw more men approach. He took the sword of one of the men on the floor and backed up against me. I couldn't be bothered at the fact that a civilian was fighting our battle.

_Just keep him safe._

"Stay behind me," I ordered.

We remained like that for some time, fighting the slew of men that appeared all at once. I wanted to get into the throne room, so I barked an order to Riley.

"Can you move?"

"Yes!" _Clang_!

"Okay, let's get into the throne room. We need to protect the King."

Ever so slowly, we moved in sync, killing Mordred's men when needed. The last one fell just as we reached the door. Riley popped his head in.

"All clear for now."

I lowered my sword and the two of us entered the room. I saw Lancelot and the King, both unscathed, checking out the men, seeing if any were still alive.

And then I saw James.

Blood was everywhere as he lay in the middle of the floor. Riley drew in a sharp breath and looked at me. I nodded.

He was dead.

The King approached James' body and laid a hand on it. He said a silent prayer before rising up and noticing us.

"Thank you," he said. I knew immediately what he was talking about. Then he noticed my leg. "You need to get that looked at."

"I'm fine, your highness. We need to make sure you're okay."

He smiled. "I am fine."

At that moment, there was a loud noise and ten men burst into the room. Riley and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. The King lifted his own sword as the three of us fell into position in front of him. Now was not the time to question why Riley followed our actions when he was not a Knight.

Mordred's men approached quickly, seeing the prize behind us. We raised our swords and came down fighting. Along the way, our protective bubble of the King was broken. I found myself in a corner of the room while Lancelot was in another. Riley fought in the middle. I knew once again that we were in serious trouble.

As if timed, Sir Gawain and Sir Bors entered, swords drawn. The immediately ran to the middle to help Riley. Although he was holding his own, it was evident he was not a Knight. He did not have the skill that we had…yet.

_If we make it out of here, I will recommend that he be Knighted._

The fight continued for while. I could hear the women squealing in the distance. I hoped my sister and Alice were okay. I stole a glance at the King and froze.

Two men were approaching him from behind. One grabbed him and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"No!" I yelled. I was distracted long enough to feel the blade of another sword slice my side. I immediately returned to fighting, finishing the guy off in no time. Gripping my side, I began to stagger to the King.

Before I could make it, I was tackled to the ground. One of the men jerked my head up to watch the action. "I want you to watch your boss die," he said. "You can see his blood spilt before yours is." I struggled against him, but the armor was heavy and it was no use. He just laughed and kept my head up.

I saw Mordred's lead man prepare to deliver a fatal blow to the King. Arthur stood there in the other man's arms, like the true King he was. He looked proud and I was glad he was my boss. I cried out one more time before someone else came into view.

Another soldier. But this one wasn't one of Mordred's men, nor was he one of ours. He wore black armor and was obviously a skilled swordsman. I watched with rapt attention as his sword sliced through the one piece of armor not covered. Off came the head of the man ready to kill the King. Blood splattered everywhere as the body fell. The man holding Arthur released him and started to run, before the black soldier's sword hit him in the leg. The man collapsed and a fatal blow was issued.

I noticed that other Knights had found their way into the throne room. All were fighting. Once those two men went down, Mordred's men stopped. The man on my back released me quickly. One made a signal and the rest turned and ran. We heard them clomp their way down the hall and out of the castle. The women gave a shriek as the men left.

Camelot's attack was over.

Sir Bors approached me and helped me to my feet. My knee immediately buckled and he held me upright. I knew I would have to get it looked at, but I couldn't do it now. I needed to see who the black soldier was.

He was standing in the middle of the room, his posture rigid. There were bodies from the Knights of Camelot and bodies of Mordred's men lying around the throne room. I saw the King slowly step to him, hands up in defense. The soldier placed his sword in his belt and immediately knelt to the ground, lowering his head. That action showed us he was on the King's side and meant no harm.

"Thank you," Arthur said to the soldier. He placed his hand on his helmet. "Because of you, I am still alive. And so are the men standing in this room. Everyone at Camelot owes you a debt of gratitude."

The remaining Knights stood at attention. Bors released me, realizing I could stand, and placed his arm behind his back. I followed his action.

The black soldier rose from his kneeling position. He had yet to say anything. I watched the King tilt his head to the side.

"May we please see the man behind the mask?" he asked. "I am sure we would all like to thank you properly, face-to-face."

The soldier remained in position for a few minutes, unmoving. I realized he was not going to give us what we wanted.

_Who IS this guy?_

Then suddenly, the man lifted his arms and slowly took his helmet off. Everyone in the room gasped and we fell to our knees. I lowered my eyes at the image before me. The King smiled, as though he knew who it was all the time. As though he expected it.

_It's an apparition. It has to be. But I don't believe in ghosts. He can't be here. He can't be real!_

The man in black approached me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I realized at that moment that he _was_ real, he was flesh and blood. Apparitions can't grab onto people. I raised my eyes to meet his. The golden orbs smiled back at me and I knew my sins were forgiven. We remained like that for a minute or so, not speaking, just having a silent conversation with our eyes. He granted me the forgiveness that I was asking.

I couldn't believe it.

_He IS here._

It was him.

Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you might like that.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm guessing you liked the ending of the last chapter?
> 
> I am surprised that no one mentioned Edward's eyes. Jacob refers to them as "golden orbs." They used to be green. Who else has golden eyes? What do they mean? You'll find out below.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

Life is a funny thing. It makes you laugh, cry, love and hate. As children, life is new and fascinating to us. We learn new things at every corner. We learn how to behave and how to treat others. Then as adults, we live the life that we were raised in. We get married, start families and grow old together. We hold jobs and make a living to support said family. We experience all sorts of emotions as adults; more than we do as children. Children know nothing of evil; they are innocent. They see the good in everyone. Perhaps as adults we should be more like that.

Life is the most important thing on Earth; without it you have nothing. It can be taken away at a moment's notice. It can devastate people or emancipate them. Everyone's perception is different.

Especially mine. My life had been pretty dull and uninteresting until this last year at Camelot. I have been a Knight of the Round Table for a few years, but nothing very exciting happened. Then I met Lady Isabella. She was the moon in my moonless night. She gave me a new appreciation for life and a reason to live. When I left Camelot, I left my heart with her. I left my life with her.

I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I now appreciate things that I took for granted before; things like the sun and fragrant flowers. They were gifts from God and should be treated as such. I was never interested in things like that six months ago. All I cared about was my ranking as a Knight and wooing Isabella.

I pulled on Carlisle's reins gently, telling him to slow up. We were approaching town and I was trying to be inconspicuous. I knew that a soldier in black armor would turn some heads, but most would figure I was a stranger passing through. I worried that some would recognize my horse and alert my destination before I got there. I didn't want that. I wanted it to be a surprise.

My mind wandered back to how I got here. I remember standing in the field, my arms around Isabella, after the duel. It was amiable and that was how I liked it. Suddenly I felt something cold and sharp pierce my flesh. The pain was excruciating, but then it went numb. I couldn't breathe and I could feel myself weakening. I heard Isabella screaming but I couldn't do anything to help her. I turned around to see my best friend, Jacob, pull his sword away with wide eyes. I knew instantly what happened. The swords had been switched. And from the look in his eyes, he was as unaware as I. I saw the ground rising to meet me as I fell in a heap. Chaos was everywhere. Women were screaming and crying, men were shouting and there were hands on my back. I was losing consciousness quickly, but two words registered before blackness came.

"Edward's dead."

I wanted to tell them that I wasn't; not yet at least. But I couldn't. Besides, how would they know? My heartbeat had slowed along with my breathing. I wasn't moving. For all intents and purposes, I _was_ dead.

That was the last thing I clearly remember. After that, things became hazy. I vaguely recall being lifted into a black ship filled with women and being carted away. Then I remember slowly opening my eyes in a laboratory. Standing over me were Merlin the wizard and Morgan le Fay. They were examining me and making notes.

I tried to speak and they noticed. Morgan smiled while Merlin acknowledged me. "Sleep my son," he said, placing a cool hand on my head, "you need to rest." The last thing I saw was Merlin's kind golden eyes. And with that, I dove into the deepest sleep of my life.

I knew of nothing but dreams. I didn't know how long I was out; all I knew was behind my eyelids. I saw images of Isabella, ones in which we were married and happy and safe. I saw myself flinging my arm over Jacob's shoulder as the two of us walked into the Knights' Hall for ale. I saw my dear mother hold me tightly in my arms, telling me she loved me and would never let me go. Her eyes were sad but content.

The dream that kept repeating itself was one I didn't understand. It was the Princess, running into my arms and I swung her around. Both of us were laughing, happy and she hugged me tightly. Then she kissed my cheek and pulled back to look into my eyes, speaking one word that echoed through the rest of my dreams.

"Brother."

Carlisle and I were nearing a creek and I turned him to face it. I knew my horse was parched and would need water in order to make it to Camelot. I sat down on a nearby rock and let the cool liquid slide down my throat, savoring the taste and feeling it inside of me. I used to appreciate water after a battle or a workshop, but now I was aware of how important it was.

Water was the nourishment for life. Without it, we would all be dead. I cupped my hand again and scooped it into the water, lifting it slowly and bringing it to my lips. Some ran down my chin and I chuckled, but didn't bother to wipe it away. My memories continued of how I got to where I am today.

I remembered slowly opening my eyes and seeing a white ceiling above me. I looked around, seeing stark walls before slowly sitting up. I felt pain from where I was pierced and a bit nauseous. I took in surroundings carefully. I was lying on a bed in some room only God knows where. All of the walls were white and there was a wooden floor. In the corner was a chest of drawers with a bowl and pitcher sitting on top of it. Next to the bed was a chair with a man sitting on it. I jumped when I saw who it was.

Merlin.

"I'm sorry to startle you," he said kindly. "I was hoping you would awake today. The concoction said one to two weeks, so I'm glad that only one was used."

I stared at him, his words not registering. "Where am I?"

"Avalon," he replied casually. My eyes widened.

_Morgan's home?_

He nodded, answering my unspoken question. Then, before I could ask the next one, he spoke. "You've been here a total of three months."

My jaw went slack. _Three months? How could I have been here three months? With no food? No water? Wait! Does Isabella know I'm here?_

"Isabella?" I asked quietly.

Merlin's golden eyes lowered. "She believes you are dead. All at Camelot do."

I froze. "What?" I whispered. _She can't think I'm dead! What if she moves on? I can't lose her!_

Merlin's gaze rose to meet mine. "She had to think you're dead. They all do or it won't work."

I shook my head to clear it. "What won't work?"

"The prophecy."

I pulled out of my musing for a moment when I saw Carlisle stomp his foot. He was growing impatient, clearly wanting to get back home.

"Alright Carlisle," I said with a laugh. I walked to him and placed my foot in the stirrup, jumping up and kicking him lightly. "Let's get home."

He whinnied softly and took off at a trot, eager to be back on the ground where Isabella was.

As was I.

"What prophecy?" I asked Merlin, back into my memories.

"The prophecy where Mordred does not take the throne."

Now he had my attention. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around again. Then I had another question. "What happened to me?"

"You died."

I froze a second time. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "You died only for a few minutes before Morgan's spells revived you. We needed to keep you alive for the experiment to work."

I looked him pointedly. "What experiment?"

Merlin rose from his seat and held out a small looking-glass to me. "See for yourself."

I took it and looked down, gasping at the image. It was me. It was my hair, my nose, my jaw, my chin, my cheekbones, every facet of my face was correct. But one.

My eyes.

They were gold.

I looked up at Merlin who started telling me what happened. After Morgan loaded me onto her ship, we traveled quickly to Avalon where Merlin was waiting. They began the experiment to change me, to make me better, and I awoke during it. They had expected that and quickly placed me under again. The whole experiment took a week to work, and I would need time to heal before my strength would completely return. But when it did, nothing could take it away.

"You are stronger now," he said. "Stronger than before. Your vision has improved along with your hearing. You can make quick decisions and will be invaluable during the battle of Camlann."

When he told me what I was, what I had become, I didn't believe him. That was the stuff of fairytales; of legends and fables. They didn't exist. But as I scoffed I noticed that he had the same colored eyes as I did and I vaguely remembered that Morgan le Fay did as well.

"That is how we tell each other apart," he said. "We know there are others out there and the golden eyes are the key. But it must be kept secret. If people were to find out, we would be bombarded. Some would want the same thing, some would want us dead. We would be tested and killed. Although impervious to many things, we can die if we lose our heads. All someone needs to know is that small bit of knowledge. We can't allow that. We need to be safe."

My head was swimming. I couldn't make sense of what had gone down the last six months. The love of my life, along with my friends at Camelot, thought I was dead. I _did_ die, but somehow was brought back (still trying to get a grip on that one). Now I find out that I am not the same Edward as before. I may look the same in appearance and sound the same when I talk, but physically I was different. I was a super soldier, for all intents and purposes. I couldn't be killed; lest my head was removed. But even that would be difficult. I could see farther than the human eye and hear a baby crying a mile away. Everything was different. And I wasn't sure I liked it.

I wasn't a vampire; those didn't exist. Merlin assured me of that. "Stuff of fairytales," he told me. I had speed and strength, a strong desire to return and a chance to take down the enemy. I could not be defeated. Food was not a necessity, but I could consume it if I wanted. It would not make me sick; it was now a great pleasure. The only blood I craved was Mordred's and it wasn't for nourishment. I was not a vampire, but something equally as dangerous.

I was immortal.

As I saw the castle over the horizon I snapped myself out of my memories. There would be time to reflect later. I did think of one more thing. As I rested, regaining my strength, I remembered Morgan hovering over me, stroking my hair and calming me with her touch. She whispered words I couldn't make out, but I could tell she was giving me the utmost care. Her touch was familiar and reminded me of my mother.

_Mother…._

I shoved that thought aside as I heard the alarm bell ring from Camelot. I pushed Carlisle forward quickly as we passed the brook just outside of the boundaries. Once crossed, I jumped off of him and tied him to a nearby tree. I didn't want any of Mordred's men to get the idea that he was up for the taking. He was _my_ horse and I'll be damned if anyone messes with him.

_At least it wouldn't take much to get him back,_ I thought with a chuckle.

I pulled the face guard on my helmet down and walked quickly to the gate. It was down due to the attack. Two men approached me wearing "M" on their armor. I knew immediately who that was.

"Who are you?" one said, aiming his sword at my neck.

_Silly soldier._

"I am here to see the King," I replied calmly. The two men looked at each other.

"He's busy right now," the other one sneered. As he did, I noticed the first one move behind me, no doubt to catch me in his arms. In a move that was invisible to the human eye, I rounded on him and my sword sliced through the open part of his armor, allowing blood to gush out of his neck. He fell to the ground, darkening the Earth with the offending color.

The second guard came at me and I secured him in a choke hold. I twisted his neck until I heard it crack and he fell like a lump in my arms. I let him drop and quickly turned and entered the castle. I didn't have time for this nonsense.

I was met with pandemonium. People were running everywhere. I saw Sir Gareth and Sir Lancelot run towards the throne room while a few of the Queen's ladies ran towards her chambers. Isabella was nowhere to be found and I said a silent prayer to whoever would listen that she was alright.

I headed towards the throne room and gasped at the sight. There was blood on the wooden floors as some of the Knights had been taken down. I quickly noticed James lying in a heap before my eyes rose to see Jacob cornered. He was injured and about to be taken down himself. My best friend. I watched as he killed the two men around him and then was tackled by another. My attention was diverted as I saw the King had been outnumbered and pounced upon.

Being the brave King he was, he did not show defeat. He knew this was probably it, but like a true King did not back down. I knew what I had to do.

"Merlin," I said softly. "The moment you foretold is here."

I ran towards the King, raising my sword and swung it. I hit my target exactly as I intended. He fell in a heap and the other one released Arthur. The King's eyes grew wide and then he smiled. I attacked the next man and the two after that that came after me. With my newfound strength, I was no match for them.

Everything seemed to slow after that. The King acknowledged me, asking for me to remove my helmet. I knew I shouldn't take the risk, but I wanted them to know I was here. Besides, I was returning home. Merlin had told me that Jacob blamed himself for the mistake on Mann's Field. He shouldn't have done that; it wasn't his fault. I knew that Mordred switched the sword and as I fought his men, a new hatred for him grew.

I wanted Mordred dead.

Releasing Jacob of his guilt was one of the most important things I had to do. When he saw me, he fell to his knees in shock. I approached him quietly and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked into my eyes and saw the familiarity there. He knew at that moment that I _was_ standing in front of him. I was not an apparition, nor did I blame him. He could now walk among the walls of Camelot knowing he really was innocent of murder.

And I had my best friend back.

I saw in his eyes that he accepted Isabella's choice. He had moved on and I would be free to pursue her, provided she hadn't moved on already. I stifled a growl that threatened to come out. I didn't want to believe that she had found someone new in six months, but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful and innocent of the world; any man would find that attractive.

We remained like that for a little bit, neither speaking out loud but speaking with our eyes. When we finally broke apart, the rest of the Knights of the Round Table surrounded me. They were cheering and laughing, in shock and disbelief. I promised to tell them everything as soon as I could. I knew I couldn't tell them the _exact_ truth about me, that I was changed to an immortal and spent the last six months regaining my strength so I could be a super-warrior, but I had a cover story.

I noticed the King approach Riley and hold his hand out for the sword. Riley turned it over and the King patted his shoulder. I heard him comment that Riley took a risky chance, but he would make sure he was repaid in kind. The joy on Riley's face was evident as he knelt before the King in thanks. I realized in that moment that Riley, a citizen, not a Knight, had fought Mordred's men. He took a risk; one that paid off in a big way. I wanted to speak to him further about that.

However, at that moment, what mattered to me was making sure Isabella was okay.

After receiving a slap on the shoulder from the King, I bowed and then turned to head towards the chambers when I heard a piercing scream. I turned quickly and saw Lady Victoria fall on the body of her dead husband. She began weeping uncontrollably and the Princess knelt to comfort her. Lady Rosalie ran into Jacob's arms and held him tightly, sobbing and thanking God he was okay. Jacob stroked her hair and quietly calmed her.

My eyes met Riley's; he nodded silently. He was telling me that his sister was okay and I should go to her. I smiled in appreciation and he helped detangle Rosalie from Jacob.

I didn't want the rest to see me yet; not until I had a chance to see Isabella. She came first. Jacob turned to me and when he saw the look in my eyes, he understood. He and Lancelot stepped into place, blocking me from the view of the women, and I quickly exited the throne room. Rosalie was the closest to Jacob, but was too distracted by Riley to pay any attention to me.

As I walked away, I made a note of the fact that Jasper was nowhere to be found. Merlin had filled me in on a few things that happened during my absence, but apparently neglected to tell me that my friend was gone. I would ask Jacob later.

Reaching the ladies' chambers, I made a beeline for Isabella's room. I knew because of the attack that she might not be there but I had to try. As I approached, I saw her door open and heard a glass break. I drew my sword quickly as I stepped inside, worried one of Mordred's men was in there.

When I saw she was alone, I placed my sword back in my belt. She was on the floor, cleaning up a glass that she had dropped. I watched her work quickly to clean it up and my heart soared. During my six-month exile, I never stopped thinking of her. She was always so close to my thoughts and my heart. I had forgotten how beautiful she truly was and how I longed to feel her in my arms, to feel my lips on hers…to feel myself inside her again.

_Focus Edward!_

I snapped my head out of it. I couldn't think of that now. Yes, I wanted more than anything to make love to her again. It was one of the things I fantasized about during my time away, but now was not the time…or the place. She thought I was dead; how would it look if I threw her up against the wall and started making love to her right there?

A gasp brought me to attention. I saw Isabella, now standing in the spot where she had been kneeling, her mouth hanging open. Her beautiful brown eyes registered shock, fear, anger, surprise, love and a flurry of other emotions. I knew this reunion would be explosive, but I only hoped that she would take me back. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was in my thoughts while in Avalon and now that I have a second chance at life, I wanted to live it with her…if she'll have me.

Her eyes narrowed and I held my breath for what was coming. Before I could speak, her voice filled the room. I longed to hear it and was not surprised at the words. I was however, surprised at the tone. It was harsh, as though I was not welcome, and I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do.

"You're dead."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the happy reunion you'd expect, right? The next chapter will reveal the confrontation…and you'll find out who Rose's knight in shining armor is (although most of you guessed it already).
> 
> I wanted to mention that this story topped 100,000 words a few chapters back. I am so excited as this is the longest story I've written. I thank you for indulging in my fantasy. Here's to 200,000!


	41. Chapter 41

**IPOV**

"You're dead."

I knew it couldn't be real. Edward was not standing in front of me, gorgeous as ever. It was an illusion. I missed him so much that I had begun seeing him in shadows, tucked into corners and in my room. He haunted my dreams every night and when I awoke every morning I felt like he had been here, watching me. But I knew it wasn't the case. He was dead. I held his body as life left him. I felt it when it turned cold. I watched the light leave his eyes. I knew that whatever this was in front of me had to be an illusion.

My voice was harsh because I was angry with myself and whatever was causing it. Hadn't I been through enough today? With the attack on Camelot, my worry for Riley and protecting the Queen, I was quite worn out. I just wanted a quiet night in my room with a book and perhaps some tea. Nothing fancy.

The illusion in front of me remained still. I watched his eyes widen and his mouth opened. He stood, gaping at me for a few moments before I spoke again.

"I know you're not real. Just go away; I don't want to deal with you tonight."

I turned my back to the illusion and walked to the bowl filled with water. I was going to wet a rag to cover Angela's cut. It was pretty deep and I was worried it would need treatment. She didn't complain, trying to be brave with everything that happened, but I knew she was in pain.

"It's me Isabella," his voice said quietly.

I swung around and glared at the illusion. _Why the hell is it still here?_ Normally they don't last this long. It's usually just quick glimpses or a scent, reminding me that he is watching over me from Heaven. This was different. And I didn't like it.

He held up his hands in defense. "Honest," he replied. "It's really me. I'm here."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Edward's dead," I said matter-of-factly. "Everyone here knows this. I don't know who or what you are, but I'm guessing you were concocted by Mordred to distract us. Well, you're wasting your time. The battle is over. Mordred's men have retreated. You can go now."

The illusion took a step towards me. I raised an eyebrow. It certainly seemed real. It was Edward's stance, his velvety voice, his messy hair and strong jawbone. There was something different, though, but I couldn't figure it out. The difference was enough for me to know it wasn't him.

"Isabella, please."

I remained in my position as he took another step towards me. I saw his sword hanging from his left side. It tapped against his leg as he walked and I noticed a bloodstain on the end of it. I shuddered, remembering that fateful day.

Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes and I fought them back. I had cried so much over the past six months that I thought I didn't have any left. I couldn't do it now, not when people were relying on me and I had to make sure Riley was okay.

"Riley!" I shouted, remembering him.

"Shh, he's fine," the illusion said. I looked at him questioningly. "I saw him fight Mordred's men. He is safe." A smirk played on his lips. "Apparently he is quite a swashbuckler. Who knew? Sounds like Arthur is making plans to Knight him."

"How do you know this?"

The illusion had reached me and before I realized it, placed his hands on my shoulders. It didn't register at first, not until I heard his next words. "I was there."

That was when it hit me. This…_illusion_ was not an illusion. It looked and spoke like Edward. As soon as I felt his touch, the electricity was back. The same feeling that I had when he first starting courting me and intensified the last night he was alive. The feeling that I missed dearly for six months.

_But how can it be?_

"Edward?" I whispered. His grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Yes, Isabella. Really and truly. I _am_ here, in the flesh."

I still didn't totally believe it. I wouldn't put it past Mordred to order a spell cast so that he looked like Edward. His mother was Morgause after all.

I decided to test him. "If it's really you, where have you been the past six months?"

"Avalon," he said with no hesitation.

_Didn't expect that._

"You mean to tell me you've been living with Morgan le Fay? Why? And why are you here now?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. My eyes lit up at that gesture. That was _completely_ Edward. I've seen others do it, but not to the extent that he did. He seemed to know that doing that made him all the more attractive.

"There are things I can't tell you right now Isabella," he said. His eyes were pleading with me to believe him. I could see a war in them; a part of him wanted to explain the six month absence, the other part knew he couldn't. But for some reason, I believed him.

"Okay, then how about this. If you really are Edward, what happened the night before the battle?"

He smiled and reached up to caress my cheek. "The greatest night of my life. The night I made love to you."

I sucked in a breath. Alice and Rosalie knew about the night but no one else did. I suspected Riley figured it out but loved me too much to say anything. And I trusted my friends to not blab that information. They were loyal and kept secrets.

_If Rosalie blabbed, I will repay the favor in kind…right to Jacob._

"I know what you're thinking," he said softly. His hand still caressed my cheek, electric shocks shooting through my veins and warming me. "No one told me anything. I know because I was there. I am Edward and I really am standing in front of you. I'm alive and I'm home."

That was all I needed to hear. I knew then that it was true. Edward, the man I loved more than life itself, had returned to me. The tears that once threatened to spill over now flowed freely. I couldn't believe it. A part of me screamed to be cautious; that is was a trick. But I pushed that part aside. I wanted to believe, if only for a little while.

He pulled me against his chest. It was uncomfortable since he was covered in armor, but I managed to find a soft spot. The tears fell and I could feel him stroking my hair.

"I know, Isabella. I missed you too. You have no idea how much. You were constantly in my thoughts. But I'm back now. I will not leave your side until you order me away."

Tears increased at his words and I clung on to him as tightly as I could. It wasn't easy, but I managed. We remained like that for some time, holding each other and not saying anything.

After what felt like an eternity, although it was probably no more than a few minutes, I pulled away to look at him. He smiled lovingly at me and glanced down at my mouth. I bit my lip. Six months of wanting to kiss him, wanting to feel his lips on mine again and I was about to get my chance. I watched his head come closer to mine when I noticed something startling.

"Your eyes!" I exclaimed. He stopped, mere inches from my mouth. I pulled out of his grip and he straightened up. "I _knew_ it was a lie. Edward had green eyes, not gold."

He sighed. "My eyes have changed color, Isabella. I know it doesn't make sense, but I swear I can't tell you any more than that right now." I saw that he was growing weary of repeating himself. I wanted to believe him, but was having difficulty.

_How can someone's eyes change color?_

He turned and walked to the window, looking out. A silence fell over us. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was awkward. We didn't know what to say to each other. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was alive. My body told me that it was him; no one electrified me the way he did. If it wasn't him, or an illusion, I would sense it. Instead, I felt better than I have in six months. I believed it was him and that he had returned. Yet, there were physical aspects of him that were different and he made no intention of telling me. I was at war with myself.

Edward's next words convinced me that I was worrying for nothing. Yes, they were cryptic, but it told me he was holding a secret. A secret he _wanted_ to tell me but knew he couldn't for whatever reason.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anybody? One that wasn't yours to share?" He turned and looked at me. His golden eyes were sad. "Well that's what it's like for me."

I walked to him slowly and placed my hands on either side of his face. He closed his eyes as the spark flowed through us. "I believe you," I whispered.

He nodded slightly, not wanting to leave my embrace. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me against him. Neither of us was in a hurry to break the position.

"I love you," he whispered to me. I smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. Before I could say anything, Riley came in. A wave of relief washed through me as I saw my brother smile.

_Thank God he's alive._

"You two found each other," he said. I nodded. Edward's grip on me tightened. I could tell he didn't like the interruption, but he knew he couldn't be rude to my brother.

"What is it Riley?" he asked.

"The King asked me to fetch both of you. There is a meeting in the throne room in ten minutes. He wants to announce what his next plans are."

I looked at Edward. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head and then released me. "Lead the way," he said to Riley.

The three of us walked out of the room and proceeded to the throne room. When we reached the Great Hall, I saw Alice and Rosalie squeal and run to Edward, nearly knocking him down in the process. He laughed as he hugged both of them.

"I missed you too," he said. Rosalie broke from him and threw her arms around me, giggling excitedly.

"I can't believe he's back!" she exclaimed. I laughed at her excitement and hugged her back.

"I know. I'm still processing it myself."

Suddenly I felt her freeze. I pulled away and noticed that she wasn't looking at me, but outside in the distance. I followed her gaze and sucked in a breath.

There was a man hanging from a tree. Dead. But the worst part was that he was gutted.

"Oh God," I whispered. I felt Edward's hand on my back as he looked outside. His jaw set as he recognized the scene.

Rosalie had turned white, as though she had seen a ghost. Her breathing was shallow and she was shaking. I took her hand.

"That…that man," she said. Alice appeared and her jaw dropped. She turned Rosalie away and started walking her to the throne room.

"What's going on, Alice?" Edward asked from beside me.

"That was a man called Peter. One of Mordred's men. He tried to kill Rosalie." Alice placed Rose's head on her shoulder and began rocking her back and forth. Riley and Jacob stood to the side, concern etched in their faces.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed. "I'm _so_ sorry Rose. I had no idea. Are you hurt?" It was then that I saw the bruising by her jaw. It could only be made by a slap. Rage washed through me and I wanted to beat the shit out of that corpse.

"I'm fine," she said with a shaky breath. "I'm not upset that he's hanging out there. In fact, I'm glad. He's a bastard and deserved what he got."

"I don't understand," Riley said. "If you're glad he's dead, why are you upset then?"

"Because of the way he died."

_Gee, thanks for clearing that up, Rose._

I looked at Edward whose face was stone. He knew, whatever it was. I looked at mine and Rosalie's brother again. They both shrugged.

Alice spoke up. "The men who tried to rape Rosalie were found hanging tied to a tree. They were gutted the same way. Only one man could have done it. He was the only one who left us after saving Rosalie. And when he returned, he was covered in blood."

I gasped at the realization, my mind snapping back to that day.

"Jasper," Rosalie whispered.

_He was here!_

My brother's eyes darkened at Jasper's name. He was trying so hard to win Rosalie and any mention of her former lover seemed to send her spiraling downwards into depression. I had told him that he would have to give her time. She wouldn't be over Jasper at once. It wasn't just a crush.

She was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

"He isn't here anymore?" Edward asked. Jacob shook his head.

"I'll fill you in later," he said. Edward nodded, confusion etched on his beautiful face.

"I knew that was him," Alice said softly. The rest of us looked at her.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Jacob asked. I noticed that he had approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. I watched her melt into the touch as I melted into Edward's.

"There were five men that came into my chambers. Four of them detained us while one was the lookout. After the one called Peter hit Rose, the fifth one came back into the room. I saw his eyes darken with hatred when he saw her crumpled on the floor.

"The fifth one said something to Peter but I couldn't make out what it was. Then he raised his sword because he wanted to use Rose as a 'lesson' to those of us here at Camelot. Before he could finish his job, the fifth soldier stopped him.

"I watched him turn to her and reach out. But she cowered, not knowing who it was. He stopped and then left the room." She turned and spoke to Rose. "He got revenge on the one who hurt you."

It made sense. Jasper had joined Mordred; perhaps had been with him the whole time. He was assigned here. He met and truly fell in love with Rosalie. But he had his orders. When the attack happened, he made sure she came out of it alive. He had no problem killing the one who tried to hurt her. It would be easy to explain to Mordred that the one called Peter was killed in battle.

Jasper still wanted to protect her.

_Well, he's not a complete bastard._

"Why?" Rosalie asked, looking only at Alice. "Why did he leave? And why did he do this? He doesn't care about me, so why would he kill the guy?"

Before we could answer the sound of the trumpet rang out. It was time to assemble and hear what King Arthur had to say. Alice stood slowly and pushed Rosalie into Jacob's arms. He was her rock and comfort, just like Riley had been mine. I watched as my brother fell behind them in case Rose needed anything, but giving her the space she needed. Alice followed beside Riley, her eyes on Jacob. I knew that they were growing closer and I smiled. It was about time happiness found them.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts. He held out a hand and I took it, smiling at him. There was still so much I wanted to know, so much I needed to ask. But when I looked into his now-golden eyes, I realized he was not going anywhere. He was home and not leaving anytime soon. That gave me the comfort I myself needed in that moment.

I felt his lips on mine and the electricity gave me the strength to continue on. I knew then that as long as Edward was alive, I would be able to do anything. I could take on Mordred myself and would survive because I would fight for him, as he fought for me. He was here because he loves me and that has made him stronger…made _us_ stronger. And for some odd reason, I knew that no matter what the fate of Camelot would be, he would make it out unscathed.

The hole in my chest was healed. And I was happy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Edward & Bella are one again. And yes, there will be another lemon between them...once she finds out he's immortal. :)
> 
> The next chapter will check in on Rosalie & a surprise visitor.


	42. Chapter 42

**RPOV**

I flipped on my back and sighed loudly. It was no use; I couldn't sleep. The attack on Camelot was two days ago and since then I've had insomnia. Or nightmares. Or sometimes both.

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

I shut my eyes tightly to try and force myself to sleep. There was the image again; the one of Peter hitting me with his glove. It is burned into my memory. I lifted my hand and gently brushed it against my cheek.

"Ow!" I said.

Obviously it was still sore. The bruising was bad; it looked like I had been hit. Which is funny enough because I _had_ been. By an asshole who didn't know how to treat women.

_And Jasper saved me…again._

I shook my head against the pillow. I couldn't think about him. He has caused me so much pain and heartache. If I think about him, I'll start weeping uncontrollably. I don't want that.

I know the Princess thinks that he loves me and that he defended me for that reason. I think she's full of shit personally.

"Don't underestimate him," she told me after we found Peter's body. "I think he's going to come back for you."

_Yeah, throw a rope ladder up to my window and climb in to whisk me away. Good one, Alice!_

To tell the truth, I was happy that he came to my rescue. Although he made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with me by getting what he wanted and then tossing me aside, seeing him standing before me with his sword raised and stopping the other one made me smile. Perhaps it was because of Mordred's orders. Perhaps it was because he felt guilty. I don't know. I shouldn't care.

And yet I do.

_I still love him, deeply._

Two months he's been gone and I still love him as much as when he was here. I don't know that I will ever stop loving him. He made me feel cherished and beautiful. He told me every day that I was beautiful and that he "cared" deeply for me. He treated me like a lady and respected me for my brains as well as my beauty. I believed he was sincere and gave him the greatest gift of all…myself.

I do not regret giving my virginity to him. It seemed right at the time and if I could go back two months, I would not have done anything differently. Well, maybe not tell him I loved him since that is what scared him. But I needed him to know how much I cared about him. After all, Jasper was my first love. Whether I fall in love again or not, he will always be there in my heart.

Riley popped into my head then. I chuckled quietly to myself and then rolled onto my right side. He was a great guy. Smart, funny, handsome and a swashbuckler to boot! Who wouldn't love that? Yet, I do not feel the same when I am around him. His touch doesn't electrify me the way Jasper's does. My lips felt the electric current every time he kissed me and I felt a jolt flow through my veins every time he touched me. When we made love my whole body was on fire. Dousing me in water wouldn't have done any good as the sensations didn't stop. Riley was sweet and Jasper had a wild side. He told me that he wanted to make love to me but that he wouldn't be kind.

"You won't be able to move by the time I'm through with you," he had said with a wicked smile. His words warmed me inside and caused a desire that I didn't know existed. I asked him once what he meant by that and he explained that he wanted to tie me to the bed, not hard, but enough so I couldn't come loose and then worship every inch of me.

"I want to bury myself deep inside you and never come out," he whispered once in my ear. That was the night of the Christmas party; the night we would have made love if that slut Victoria hadn't screwed things up. I was _aching_ to feel him inside me, to experience his desire.

I never got to experience that as we only made love the one time. But I'm sure if he had remained, I _wouldn't_ be able to move. He would be true to his word.

Riley has never spoken to me that way. He has always been a perfect gentleman. Could be because he's giving me space to mourn Jasper, which I appreciate. I don't know what I would think about Riley talking to me the way Jasper did. Jasper's words made me feel desirable and sexy. Would Riley's?

I am grateful to Riley and his friendship and patience. I will give him a chance once my heart no longer aches for the man who left me.

_Women can love again._

I just wasn't sure I could.

* * *

I awoke with a start. There had been a _BANG!_ outside my door and it jerked me awake. I lay still, waiting for another sound. A shout down the hall and then footsteps running. Two men arguing and then walking away. I chuckled as I realized it was just the servants.

_Jumpy much?_

I sat up and stretched, pleased that I was finally able to get to sleep. And with no nightmares! Instead, I slept soundly. And I remember my dream. I looked up to the sky and felt a pair of strong arms encircle me, pulling me against his chest. I looked down and into a pair of blue eyes that smiled back at me.

"I love you," he said softly while placing a kiss on my nose.

My nose tingled with a strange feeling. I lifted a hand to it and felt it. It felt okay. I must have accidentally hit it while sleeping. Or my bruising has spread.

_Great._

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, eager to see who was on the other side. I smiled when I saw my brother.

"Hi slugabed," he said playfully, noticing I was still in my nightdress and in bed.

I threw a pillow at him. "I had trouble sleeping, asshole. I just woke up."

He tossed the pillow back at me. "Again?"

I nodded. "Two nights in a row."

Jacob walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. He massaged my right foot absently while he thought. "That's not good, Rose. I know you're sore right now, but it shouldn't mess up your sleep cycle."

I shrugged. "Maybe I have a lot on my mind."

He sighed. "We all do."

It was true. The battle at Camlann was fast approaching and we had lost three Knights in the attack. One of those Knights was James, Victoria's husband. He was stealthy when it came to organizing assaults and would be beneficial to plan our attack during the battle. He had been working diligently until two days ago.

For some reason, I felt sorry for Victoria. I knew I shouldn't, given that she was chasing after Jasper for kicks, but I couldn't help it. She had lost her husband. I knew that she did love James despite everything she said. She was never successful in luring other men to her bed because it was obvious she didn't want that. The thrill of the chase excited her, but at the end of the day James was the one sleeping next to her.

And now she was a widow.

I snapped back into reality and saw my brother staring at the nightstand with a frown on his face. I followed his gaze until I saw an item that was not there before.

A necklace.

I reached over and picked it up, dangling it as I brought it closer to look at. Jacob leaned in so he could see it too.

"Is that a…ruby?" he asked me.

_It couldn't be._

I shook my head. "I'm sure it's not." The ruby was my favorite stone. It looked great with my blonde hair. Only a handful of people knew that bit of information about me and Riley wasn't one of them.

"It's beautiful."

I held it up and it sparkled in the light. It was an oval-shaped stone with a gold setting. It hung by a long gold chain that would clearly fall against my breasts and the ruby was huge! It had to be at least a carat.

Jacob placed his hand over mine and lowered both of them. "You've never seen it before?"

I shook my head.

"Then how did it get in here?"

I stopped for a second and thought about it. "Someone could have dropped it off before I went to bed and maybe I didn't see it."

Jacob tilted his head to the side. "Maybe." His eyes narrowed as though he thought of something. He glanced at me with a worried expression on his face, but said nothing.

Then he stood up. "I have to get going, Rose. Edward and I are in charge of ordering weapons for the 'big day' and we are travelling into town to pick them out."

He turned and walked to the door, resting his hand on the knob before he spoke again. "It's something, you know. Having Edward back. It's as though life has been restored to Camelot."

I smiled. "Agreed. A dark cloud hung over the castle after he left and now it has lifted. I only wish he hadn't been gone so long."

He nodded. "Edward's still mum on where he was. I hope he's okay."

Before I could answer, he left and closed the door behind him.

I climbed out of bed and placed the necklace on my dresser as I went to dress for the day. I had a strange feeling that I couldn't shake no matter how hard I tried. I chalked it up to the restless night and started to pour water for my bath.

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? That was how I felt; only I was asleep. It was a strange sensation.

I felt a hand brush my bruised cheek. I braced myself on instinct in case I had to wake up any moment. But nothing bad happened. The feather-light touch continued to peruse my cheek. It was electrifying and my eyes flew open, recognizing the feeling.

I could make out a shadow by the bed, facing me. I drew in a breath quickly, worried that I was going to be attacked. I couldn't see who it was, only that it was a masculine form. Neither of us said a word. I rose up slowly. I didn't want to make any sudden movements.

But for some reason, I felt safe. It was as though my body knew who it was and that no harm would come to me.

The silhouette's hand left my cheek. I watched as he brought it to his mouth, or what I assumed was his mouth as I couldn't see, and then two fingers descended towards me. I pressed myself against the wall behind me and shut my eyes, suddenly afraid.

The two fingers touched my lips gently. Immediately the electric sensation jumped there. My lips were on fire. Then I felt the shadow's thumb run lightly over my lips. And then it was gone. When I opened my eyes again, I was alone.

_What the hell was that?_

I let out a shaky laugh, realizing I must have still been dreaming. There was no way someone was in here. How could he have made it in? The window was secure and I made sure to lock my door last night. I had to have imagined it.

I brought my fingers up to my lips and felt them. They still tingled from the electric sensation. I shook my head sadly.

_Must have been dreaming about Jasper's kisses. _God, did I yearn for them!

After my heart rate returned to normal, I slid back down and zonked out immediately. No nightmares after that.

I awoke later to birds chirping outside my window. They were loud and annoying and I threw a pillow over my face to block out the sun. It didn't work so I tossed the pillow back to the other side and rolled over. I peeked one eye open out of curiosity and noticed something red beside me.

I opened the other eye and lifted my head. Lying next to me on the same pillow was a red rose. It was in full bloom and the aromatic scent filled the entire room. It looked like it had been made just for me. I smiled at Riley's gesture, figuring out that my brother must have tampered with the lock to let him in. It didn't occur to me why that would be unusual, even for Jacob. Not to mention creepy.

Then I realized something.

My cheek didn't hurt.

I sat up slowly and ran my fingers over where my supposed stranger's hand was. I didn't feel any pain. I quickly threw off the covers and walked to the looking-glass, checking the damage.

There wasn't any.

My cheek was healed. There was no sign of bruising anywhere. How could that be? It was only three days. Generally bruising takes about a week or so. Was it because it was so massive that it healed quicker? That didn't make sense.

I shrugged and got ready for the day. Nothing around here made sense anymore.

I noticed the faint scent of something that I couldn't put my finger on. This scent was not masked by the rose on my bed. It was a woodsy, musky smell. Very manly. I took a deep breath and it hit me.

Jasper's scent.

_He hasn't been in this room for two months; could a scent linger that long?_

The birds on the windowsill continued to caw loudly. It sounded like they were right in the room. After I secured the ruby necklace around my neck, I walked to the window. I was going to open it and shoo them away.

I froze at what I saw.

The window was open.

My heart rate sped as I slowly walked towards it. It wasn't opened wide, but enough to make me notice. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I reached it and looked down.

Nothing to be seen.

_Whoever was here left a long time ago._

Shuddering at the memory of last night, I closed and fastened the window tightly. Then I grabbed some rope that Jacob left here and tied it to the handle, securing it into a hook on the wall. That should be enough.

Satisfied, I turned to my chair and picked up my needlepoint. I was making a handkerchief to give to Jacob for the battle. I wanted him to wear it on his sleeve as he beat the shit out of Mordred and his men.

The strange feeling from yesterday returned and I glanced out the window apprehensively.

_Because someone will be out there. Right, Rose._

The strange sensation had grown stronger and I was forcing my thoughts other places to save my sanity.

Sitting down, I began a quiet day to myself. I was given the week off because of my injury and although I was now healed, I decided to take advantage of it.

Besides, I wasn't feeling social lately. I had enough of the pity looks from people saying "I'm sorry," about my breakup with Jasper. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to start moving on, yet my heart ached every time I thought of doing so.

I sighed and put the needlepoint down, leaning back in the chair and closing my eyes. There he was, my Knight in shining armor. He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately while his hand wound into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with all my might, determined not to let him go. And once again I heard the words I've been dying for since we started dating. In my fantasy, he looked deeply into my eyes and caressed my cheek as he spoke them. And once again, it sounded so real that I almost believed it.

"_I love you_."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet or creepy? Anyone believe it's Riley?
> 
> Speaking of, something happens to him in chapter 43. You won't want to miss it.


	43. Chapter 43

**APOV**

Camlann was approaching. Ever since the last attack, the focus has been on that day. My visions are hazy; in some I see Arthur winning and in others, his son. I hate telling them that, but he insists he wants to know.

"The future can always change," I reminded him the other day. "What I see one day is not necessarily what I will see the next. That's what makes the future so fascinating."

Lately, though, a new vision has appeared. In this one, they both die. Mordred is run through by the King's lance and then he in turn delivers a fatal blow to the King. I shivered at the thought of losing our leader. He is a kind king and cares for us; how will we manage if he dies?

More importantly, who will take over?

That is the million-dollar question. As Mordred is the bastard son, he can't lawfully rule. If he kills his father as he intends to, then yes. But if the King were to die some other way, Mordred would not succeed to the throne. In the eyes of the law, he is not King Arthur's heir.

So who would rule? There is the possibility that Morgan Le Fay could, being the King's half-sister, but she has expressed no desire in obtaining that position. A few Knights wondered if they could rule the land. The only one who would have a shot is Lancelot and I doubt he would want that job.

He's already screwing my sister; why would he want the rest of the headache?

I also wondered what would happen to me. My reign as princess will officially be over. That saddens me as I have grown fond of my title. I do not have the power that Guinevere has, but I enjoy that I am royalty. I am in charge of parties and demand respect from the Knights and the servants. May be selfish, but I feel I deserve it.

Guinevere has not tried to take my title away. This surprised me. With me not being her blood relation, I assumed once I moved into Camelot that she would do whatever it took to strip me of my title and privileges. But she has not. I wonder if she's finally accepted that I am her sister, regardless of who our mothers are.

I am not sure that I want to find out either.

Don't get me wrong, I have always had this desire to meet my birth mother. I wanted to ask her why she gave me up and that I forgave her. I would like to be in her life if she would let me and share in mine. But at the same time, why rock the boat? Kate was a good woman to me. Granted, I knew from the time I was little that Guinevere was the favored one, but she always made sure I had food and shelter. There are children out there who had it so much worse than I did, why should I complain?

An image appeared before me and remained in front of my eyes for some time. It was the same one that I saw during the attack on Camelot, when Peter hit Rosalie. I have not told anyone of this vision. If it happens, it will spell destruction for Camelot. I don't want to alarm anyone nor do I want to hurt Rosalie. She is trying to recover from heartbreak; the last thing she needs is this information.

She will have to know at some point, though.

I sighed. I knew that. I just wasn't sure if I want to be the one to break the news to her. I would prefer she discover it on her own; that way she can be aware of the next course of action.

Perhaps nothing will come of it. Remember, the visions are subjective.

I shook my head. I don't want to worry about this now when there are other things to focus on. Camlann and Jacob for example.

A vision flashed through my head and then it was gone. I frowned, wondering why I had it. It was Riley, but he was running. That was it.

Odd.

I felt a light breeze and turned to face the window. I have been spending more time at my window seat because it overlooks much of the land. I can see someone coming and warn people if I have to. Plus, it's a great opportunity for me to sneak out when I don't want to be found.

Jacob and I did that the other night.

The Knights are on lock-down because of the attack; they cannot leave without the King's permission. Anytime they go somewhere, he has to be informed. Extreme, yes, but essential in making sure no more lives are lost. Sir James was tragic and it hurt Lady Victoria more than anything. I thank God that Jacob was not killed.

Anyways, the other night Jacob and I decided to sneak out of the castle and watch the night sky. There are always four shooting stars at night and I wanted to see it. So around eleven he appeared at the bottom of the castle. He threw a rope up to me and I climbed down quickly. Taking my hand, we ran into the woods nearby, only stopping when we reached our destination.

A meadow.

The place was beautiful and the moonlight bounced off of the grass, creating an illuminating effect. A blanket was placed in the middle of the meadow and Jacob gently pulled me to it.

"This place…" I trailed off.

He smiled. "I know. I found it one day while walking Billy. I'm sure that the others know about it but it was new to me."

I sat on the blanket and tucked my feet under me, watching Jacob's movements. He quickly scanned the area, making sure we were okay before joining me. I looked at him questiongly.

"I have precious cargo, I need to make sure she's safe," he said with a smile.

I laughed. "Right, because I can't fight for myself."

He tilted his head. "That's not what I meant. You are the Princess of Camelot. If anything happens to you, I would be responsible."

I laid down on the blanket and sighed. "I doubt anyone would miss me."

"I would."

I looked at him. He laid next o me on the blanket and took my hand. He began massaging it gently and I closed my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked after awhile.

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me. "Yes. Just thinking about things."

He rose up on his elbow and turned to face me. "I know. So much has happened in the last few months. And with Edward's return, it feels like things are back to normal. Well, somewhat."

A movement caught my eye and I looked towards the sky. I pointed out to Jacob that I just saw a shooting star. He laughed and grabbed my hand, kissing it softly.

"I'll catch the next one," he said.

I recognized the heated look in his eyes and pulled him towards me. My mouth was covered by his in a searing kiss and my hands immediately went to his hair. I felt his right hand on my hip and his left one bent my knee while he ran his fingers up and down it.

I shivered against the sensation. He smirked.

"I am completely out of line for saying this," he said as he pulled back and looked into my eyes, "but I want you, Alice. So much."

I traced the lines on his face. "Why are you out of line?"

"Because you're royalty and I'm not. I could be found guilty of treason if you so desired."

I frowned. "Yes, like my sister did with Lancelot."

Jacob paused and looked at me. "Yeah…" he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "Jacob, relax. You know that I would never do anything like that. And," I took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you too. You know how difficult that is for me to admit due to my past."

His lips crashed on mine and cut off all communication at that moment. I could feel the passion flowing off of him; he really did want me. It scared and thrilled me at the same time.

"I know," he said when the kiss broke. "And you have no idea how happy that makes me. You also have no idea what you do to me." He ducked his head and kissed my neck. "I promise I will be good to you."

I couldn't speak, could only make out the feeling of his lips on my neck. God, it felt good! I never wanted that sensation to end. But of course it did. We had to get back to the castle not long after that, but not before promising to give ourselves to one another after the battle of Camlann.

I ignored the thought that Jacob might not survive.

Pulling myself from the meadow memory, I again glanced out the window and froze. In the distance were two men on horseback. Even from afar I could see the emblem blazing off of their uniforms.

M.

I sucked in a breath and watched as they approached. They were dragging something and as they rode closer, I recognized it. It wasn't a thing, it was a person.

"No!" I yelled and ran from my room. I wanted to meet them at the front door. What I was doing was incredibly dangerous but I didn't care at the moment. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be!

How will Rosalie survive?

I literally ran into Edward on the stairs but I didn't have time to stop and chat. I shouted "sorry" over my shoulder as I moved as fast as my legs would go. For being little, I was fast.

They were obviously approaching from the back so I didn't have to worry about the drawbridge. I made it to the doors and pushed them open just as the men approached the walkway.

Their horses whinnied at the sudden stop and then one stomped its foot.

I looked at both men with my eyes narrowed. They were not in armor nor were their swords drawn. It was clear they were not looking for a fight.

The second one looked me up and down. "Well, well, well. The Princess of Camelot is opening the doors now. What, did we kill the doorkeeper in the latest raid?"

I looked away from him, clearly snubbing him and to the one on my left. He threw the body of the man towards me as he spoke.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, but I doubt he'll leave the grounds anytime soon."

I fell backwards as the body hit me, his battered and bruised face greeting me. I stifled a cry.

Riley.

The two men laughed heartily at the image of the small, pixie-like princess trying to wrestle a body off of her. The one on my left quieted down when I shot him a death glare.

"Compliments of Mordred," he said. With that, the two tugged on their horses and rode away.

"Oh my God!" Edward's voice was panicked as he lifted Riley off of me. I stood quickly so he would know I wasn't hurt and glanced at the comatose man in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, walking inside. Edward quickly checked for a pulse and then frowned.

I shrugged. "All they said was 'compliments of Mordred.'"

Edward growled.

We quickly walked to Riley's room on the second floor. Edward kicked the door open and placed the lifeless Riley onto his bed. This was the first time I had been in his room and I glanced around it. It was impersonal, like every man at Camelot.

"He has a pulse, thank God." Edward straightened himself up and headed to the door. "Remain with him Alice, in case he wakes. I'm going to find Isabella."

Now as Princess, I could remind him that he takes orders from me, but now was not the time to pull rank. Besides, I was so beside myself that I didn't know what to do. Any direction at this moment was fine by me.

Once alone, I took a long and hard look at Isabella's brother. His leg was twisted in an unusual way, clearly broken. He had bruises and scrapes all over and his clothes were torn. A little bit of blood trickled down his lip and he struggled to breathe.

Someone messed him up good.

Isabella burst through the doors then, seeing her brother and falling next to me. I moved out of the way as she took his face in her hands and attempted to wake him.

"Ri, Ri," she said frantically.

"He has a pulse, Isabella, but it's weak," Edward said from the doorway. His face was a mask from emotions. I knew he was angry but now was not the time to express that anger. It was then that I noticed something different about him.

His eyes.

Weren't they green?

I shook myself out of my thoughts. It was silly of me to be contemplating Edward's eye color when Lady Isabella's brother and Rosalie's suitor was clinging to life.

"What happened?" she asked, turning to face me. Edward sat down next to her and placed his hand on Riley's chest.

I explained to both of them that I saw the men ride up, dragging something and by the time I got to the door they threw Riley at me. They didn't say anything other than "compliments of Mordred."

"Mordred!" she screeched.

Okay, I'm deaf now.

I nodded and noticed Edward stick a finger in his ear and shake it to regain his hearing. I stifled a chuckle. Isabella shoved him gently.

"What the hell? What did my brother do to Mordred?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps it's a warning."

Isabella glanced at Edward and the two of them looked at me. I swallowed, not letting them know about the visions I've had lately.

"Warning?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, Edward. It was just a suggestion." Then I saw a movement. "Riley moved!"

Isabella's head snapped back to him and saw he had lifted his hand. "Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed. "Riley, it's Isabella. Can you hear me?"

Edward rose from his seat and approached me. "Do you know something?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head honestly. "No. But I'm worried that this has something to do with the approaching battle. Perhaps Mordred plans on hurting or killing us before it gets that far."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to speak with the King." He glanced over at his friend and his reason for living. "If Riley makes it through this, then we need to keep him out of battle. I don't want Mordred to have another excuse to mess us up."

I watched Edward walk out and then I collapsed on the floor. I felt lightheaded because of everything that happened. I glanced over at Isabella.

Her eyes were wide. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

I nodded. "Yes, just a little lightheaded. I'll be fine." She nodded and turned back to her brother, who was fighting to open his eyes.

"Why wasn't he on the grounds?"

She sighed. "He went into town for me. I asked him to pick up a book that the Queen was requesting and he was happy to do so. He went on foot because he wanted to stretch his legs." She glanced over at me. "Guess he didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry, Isabella."

"It's not your fault." She moved a strand of his hair from his face just as his eyes opened. She smiled at him and he attempted to smile back.

"I'm going to ask Edward for a favor at Camlann," she said to me, her eyes never leaving Riley's. He gasped for breath.

"What's that?" I asked, curious as to her answer.

It was not what I expected.

"Kill Mordred."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabella's a little pissed, wouldn't you say?


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much a filler, but our intriguing little boy appears in it. Sorry about the length of the chapters lately; there should be a few more that are longer coming up.

**JPOV **

The day was fast approaching. The battle at Camlann. I was eager for it but scared shitless as well. What was going to happen? Who would survive? Would we have a new King? And if so, will that be Mordred? I shudder to think of that bastard ruling Camelot. From what I've heard, he likes lose women and even looser order. Course, all of the information is hearsay; I heard it from other Knights. And we like to make stuff up.

I laid back on my pillow and shut my eyes. I didn't want to think about Camlann. So many lives were at stake. The two most important to me, Rosalie and Alice, depend on me to come out of it alive. I cannot guarantee them that, no matter how much I want to. That is the bitch about war; you never know who will survive. All I can do is pray that God will be merciful.

Or Morgan at the very least.

I sighed. She pulled me aside the other day and told me that she had created a spell for us; a spell that would help protect us. It would be in potion form and we must drink it at the right time. If we do it too soon, it will wear off and make us vulnerable. If we take it too late, it won't kick in. There was a specific time and only certain Knights are receiving the potion. Bors and I were the only ones.

I found it odd that Edward was not.

He seemed fine with that information, but it made me uncomfortable. He is a great Knight; the best after Lancelot. Why wouldn't Morgan want to ensure Edward's survival? What the hell happened while he was away? He has not said much about it and when I questioned him, he replied that it's a secret. I know my best friend is back in almost every way, but a part of me still wonders what is going on. I hate to admit it, but I think a small part of him died that day.

There's also something different about him, though I can't put my finger on it. He looks the same; same height, same weight, same smile and laughter. What has changed? I'm determined to find out what it is. I have a feeling that the physical trait is linked to his secrecy.

I hate that my best friend is keeping secrets.

Seriously, we are best friends. We have been for a long time. Now, I know I have not been the best of friends to him, but regardless of everything our friendship has endured. It is stronger now that he is back. And I'll be damned if I lose him again.

I placed my hand over my closed eyelids and began to rub them. Billy scratched his cheek with his hind leg silently in the corner. I hoped he didn't have fleas.

Jasper popped into my head then. He was the last thing I wanted to think about. But my brain wasn't giving me any respite.

That rat bastard. The next time I see him, he is dead. I don't care how much Rose still claims to love him.

Rosalie.

I let out a small growl at the thought of her. No one should hurt her the way he has. She is too beautiful, sweet and way too kind for that.

She is getting better, thankfully. No longer moping about wishing Jasper would return. She has been smiling more and more and has even gained back some of the weight she lost when he left. She lost about ten pounds in two months due to depression. I was really worried about her, but then I saw her eat at the banquet the other day. She said it was the first time in awhile that she's had a big meal and she was famished. I was so happy to see that. I believe Riley had something to do with it.

Riley is also good for her. While I believed Sir Jasper to be a good man, I know Riley is one. I can feel it. First off, he's Isabella's brother. Second, he has promised to take care of my sister. He will treat her like she is the queen and will always put her first. He has been patient and it's paying off. I just hope my sister won't foolishly throw him away thinking Jasper will return. Everyone here at Camelot knows he won't.

Truthfully, I have no idea why Jasper left, or why he threw her away to join Mordred's army. He had risen through the ranks of the Knights and achieved Edward's position of second-in-command after Lancelot. He had my sister for a girlfriend and seemed to enjoy his time here. Yet one night, he left. Most of his things remained in his chambers. The only things missing were his knapsack and gifts Rosalie had given him. And of course his horse was gone.

The King has officially declared Jasper a traitor and if we find him, we are to bring him to the King for sentencing. I know what that means. He will be sent to the Tower of London to await execution. King Arthur does not take lightly to treason and will no doubt make it swift. Sir Jasper will only have a few days left to live once thrown in the Tower.

And I will have to work like hell to keep my sister away from him.

Good riddance to the bastard.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes again slowly. I was tired. My days have been filled with combat and my nights with Alice. I can't believe I fell so hard and so fast, but I don't regret anything. She is beautiful and kind and I don't deserve her. At all.

And yet, she is the one who feels unworthy. She told me the other day that she is only an "adopted" Princess; not truly of royal blood. She seems to think that I would change my mind about her once finding that out.

Like hell I would!

I told her that just makes her more beautiful. It explains why she and Guinevere do not get along and why they do not look anything alike. She smiled and told me that when she was growing up she wanted a brother. "One like Edward," she said. I had to fight back a surge of jealousy because he was on her mind. But I realized that it was more of a brotherly affection than a romantic one so I let it slide. Besides, I have no right to be jealous of Edward anymore.

She smiled at me. "I know what you're thinking."

I looked at her. "You do?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. You are thinking 'always Edward.'" She rested her left hand on my right cheek. "Don't. He is your best friend and he has been through hell. There is no reason to be jealous."

I hate it when she's right.

I removed my hands from my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, her face appearing before me in the candlelight. I couldn't wait until I made her mine. I wanted to make love to her before the battle but she said no. She guaranteed me that I would make it out alive.

I don't want to bet against her, but her visions are subjective. The future can always change. I mentioned that to her and she said "yes, but this is solid. I don't see it changing."

We'll see.

Besides, how can I prove to her that I love her without _proving _that I love her? I am not good at showing a sweet side. When I see her, I smile and kiss her but that's about it. I haven't taken her out yet; should I? Is that something she would want? She says she's happy just being with me, but how do I know she's telling me the truth? She's only recently opened up to me regarding the men of her past. I can't push her, but I want her to know I will always be hers.

That's two that are keeping secrets at Camelot; Alice and Edward. Who else?

I knew the answer to that one.

Rosalie.

She doesn't have to tell me, I already know. I'm her brother; it's my job. Jasper took her virtue. Another reason why I now hate the bastard. He sleeps with her the final night he remains at Camelot and disappears without a word. Yeah, a real gentleman. Fucking coward.

Riley doesn't know, of course. I don't think he would care, honestly. He's told me about the women he slept with when abroad in Europe. Rose is too tame for him to tell the truth. He was quite the ladies man over there and he had someone new every night. But he's strictly a one-woman man now.

Isabella was SO angry after he was attacked. I was a bit worried that she was going to fight our battle for us.

I chuckled, closing my eyes. She came into the Knight's Hall the day after Riley had been returned to us, almost dead, and asked for help. She made Edward promise to kill Mordred, but she wasn't appeased. She asked Lancelot to assemble the Knights and overtake Mordred's castle.

"Attack him the way he attacked us," she said. I noticed that her beautiful brown eyes had darkened. She was furious for what happened to her brother and was seeking revenge. Isabella is a little spit-fire; I found it amusing that she wanted him dead. I did too, of course, but seeing that fire in her was entertaining.

"I can't do that," Lancelot said quietly. She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice.

"Why not?"

Lancelot swallowed but remained calm. "He is the King's son. He may be evil, but that fact remains. If we set off after him, without the King's order, we will be guilty of treason. He will have us all killed."

She slammed a hand on Lancelot's table, causing some of the liquid in his drink to splash out. Yup, she was pissed. "So that's it?" she said loudly. "Mordred just gets away scot free? He almost killed my brother; he needs to pay."

Lancelot nodded and kept eye contact with her. "I agree with you. But remember, Lady Isabella, that your brother is still alive. If we go after him, it is for those who have died. Namely, Sir James."

I watched the color drain from Isabella's face. Her expression changed from fury to understanding. She took a step back and straightened. "You're right, Sir Lancelot. I am so sorry for my tantrum. I can't believe that I forgot about those who died in the attacks here."

He smiled and stood, reaching for her hand. "It's perfectly understandable. Riley is your blood. James is ours, though." He kissed her hand gently and then smiled. "Your outburst is forgiven."

She smiled and then threw her arms around Lancelot's neck. He froze in shock for a moment. He had never been a man of affection to anyone other than the Queen. But something about Isabella melted his demeanor. He wrapped his arms around her after a moment and hugged her back.

"Riley is still with you," he said in her ear. "Remember that."

She nodded and pulled back, wiping a tear from her eye. "Please don't tell Edward; I don't want him to know how much of a fool I am."

Lancelot smiled and cupped her chin. "You're not a fool at all. You are a loyal sister. And Edward shall not be told."

Oh yes he will be!

Billy approached my bed and reached his paw up, laying it on top of mine. I turned it around and gently stroked the underside of his paw. He laid his head next to mine and licked my nose.

I laughed. "Good boy," I said, rolling over and patting his head. My horse Emmett and my dog Billy were two concerns of mine if I didn't survive Camlann. Rose would take Billy; she loved him anyways. He was as much her dog as he was mine. But she didn't need another horse. Edward offered to take him. He loved Carlisle with all of his heart, but the horse was growing older. He had him since we were teenagers and he probably only had a few years left. Emmett was still young and strong; he would serve my best friend well.

So I knew that my animals would be taken care of, but what about my human relatives? Rosalie can take care of herself, but I would still want someone around. Riley will be a good choice once he is up and about, but Edward is the logical choice. He has known Rose almost all of his life. Hell, at least since we became friends. He's always thought of her as a sister, so I know that he would want to protect her and make sure she's alright. Riley, though, will not be happy.

He can deal with it.

I heard a light rap at my door and I sat up slowly. Billy barked twice, but not sensing any danger, walked back to the corner and sat down.

"Yeah, great protection you are," I muttered. I stood up and walked to the door, swinging it wide open. My sword was within my reach in case I needed it and I was pretty spry. I could move quickly.

As my eyes fell on the person before me, I knew I wouldn't need any weapon. The boy was harmless. I smiled, remembering what he wanted his name to be.

"Hi Anonymous," I said with a smile. He returned it. The candle in his left hand flickered a few times.

"Hello, Sir Jacob," he said formally.

What is with this kid?

He gestured inside. "I would like to talk to you privately. May I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside, granting him access. He walked in slowly and looked around. The flame moved with him and I watched him squat in front of Billy. He reached his hand out and stopped mid-air. Billy sniffed quickly and licked the boy's hand, causing him to laugh. I shut the door and leaned against it, wondering what was going on.

His golden eyes glowed against the candlelight, casting an almost eerie look.

Why are his eyes familiar to me?

He continued to survey the room, not in a hurry to speak, and I watched his every movement. I believed he was harmless, but it was so hard to trust anybody nowadays. And his actions were questionable, but I realized he had never been in this room before. It was natural to look around. The boy paused when his eyes fell on a dagger lying on my table.

Slowly he walked to it, his eyes never faltering. I wanted to stop him, to tell him that it was off limits, but was more curious why the dagger intrigued him so. Perhaps it was the red jewel at the end of it. Or perhaps, despite how old it looked, it was in fighting form. I don't know; all I knew was it fascinated him.

He slowly reached out to touch it, running his hand over the jewel. His hand lingered over the edge of it for a few moments until I spoke.

"That used to belong to a friend of mine a long time ago," I told him. He said nothing, but continued to examine it. Finally he turned around and looked me straight in the eye. The glow in his eyes had intensified, but there was a look of apprehension as well. The candle's flame danced.

"I wanted to tell you who I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boy reveals his identity to Edward next chapter. And Edward makes a decision about whether or not he should tell Isabella the truth.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter for obvious reasons. I hope that doesn't irritate people.

**EPOV**

The stars were shining brightly tonight. Hell, they shine brightly every night. But tonight, they were especially bright. I wasn't sure why, all I knew is that I loved looking up to the sky at night.

I took a deep breath slowly and reveled in the scents that filled my nose. Ever since I became immortal, my sense of smell has increased. I never took scents for granted when I was human, but I find them so much more potent now. As I exhaled, my mind registered the scent of the rose garden and horse manure, both from different ends of the castle. I also caught a whiff of Rosalie; she had recently been on the grounds.

Probably re-living her time with Jasper. I wonder if she's visited the meadow?

I stopped when I saw some rose petals on the ground. I knelt down and picked up a few of the delicate petals, being careful not to hurt them. They were dirty and worn; it looked like the flower had been used and abused. I saw more petals a few feet away and the stem off by a corner of the castle. I chuckled to myself, wondering if one of the ladies-in-waiting played the age-old game of "he loves me, he loves me not." Or, most likely, Rosalie herself.

A bird cawing loudly overhead brought me out of my musings. I turned around and glared at it. The cawing hurt my ears. A mortal might think the cawing was a slight annoyance; I found it grounds for termination. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought.

Damn super hearing.

All of my senses have been heightened since my change, actually. I can smell bread baking from the bakery two miles away, can hear the water flowing in the creek one mile away and can sense the eyes of the rabbit on me that is sitting in the forest. I rose up slowly and stretched, taking in another deep breath. This was my nightly ritual; surveying the castle. It was not my duty and if the guards saw me they would banish me indoors, but I felt a sense of obligation to everyone. After all, I was the one who could not be harmed. If a trespasser approached, I would be safe.

I closed my eyes and saw Isabella behind the lids. Her beautiful image kept me sane during my six months away. All that time I wanted to hold her in my arms, kiss her lips and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Now I can, but I can't whisper what I want to tell her most.

I'm an immortal.

I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I know Merlin said not to tell anyone, but she wasn't anyone. She was my life, my soul…my existence. How could I continue to hold the truth from her? She knows something is amiss; I've seen it in her beautiful eyes. There have been a few times when I've caught her watching me, trying to figure out what it is. She is the only one here at Camelot that has noticed my eye color change. I'm worried that she will figure it out on her own and then she'll hate me for not coming forward, for lying to her regardless of the reason why.

I want to tell her, but how do I without betraying Merlin's trust? Or the other immortals?

Everything was quiet outside Camelot. I wasn't surprised. The battle of Camlann was only a day away and everyone was gearing up for it. That meant that the Knights spent all day in training and then went to bed early to save energy.

Well, almost all of them, I thought wryly.

Content with the knowledge that the castle's boundaries were safe, I slowly ventured inside. Upon entering, I saw a flash of movement. It was dark in the hallway, but with my night vision, I could see the most intricate details. The flash was red and disappeared into the ballroom. Drawing my sword, I slowly approached.

A head popped out, looking around, and froze when he saw me. As a knee-jerk reaction, I lifted my sword towards the intruder's head until it registered who it was. I noticed the faint flicker of a candle and that helped me recognize him.

The twelve-year-old servant boy.

At least, I think he was a servant boy. I didn't know for sure, but that would explain his presence here. Children are generally not allowed in the castle due to the weapons and adult nature surrounding us.

I lowered my sword and the boy cracked a small smile as his eyes realized who I was. And then I saw it.

Gold eyes.

He was immortal!

The boy seemed to notice that about me too. He spoke quietly. "You-you're like me." It wasn't a question. He seemed to know.

I nodded, intrigued and confused. Who was this child? What was he doing here at Camelot? And why was he immortal?

"They said you were dead, but I knew otherwise. I knew that they were fixing you the way they fixed me."

Fixed me?

I tilted my head and stared at him. My interest was definitely piqued now. I gestured to the door, silently explaining that I wanted to enter. The boy nodded and disappeared behind the massive oak.

I hurried behind him, worried that he would run. I needn't have worried.

He wasn't out of my sight for long. He walked to the thrones and sat on the bottom step, placing the candle on his left side. I sat on the opposite side of it so that his face was illuminated when I spoke to him. The candle wasn't really needed as moonlight poured in through the window.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked cautiously. He nodded again.

"You're Sir Edward; second-in-command to Lancelot, Head Knight." He looked down and smoothed a wrinkle from his tunic.

"And how do you know about me?"

He didn't look at me while he spoke, which made me suspicious. "I know everything about you, Edward. I've watched you for years."

"Sir Edward," I corrected him. I would not let a child disrespect me, even though I knew he didn't mean anything by it.

The boy chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. Twelve-years-old.

"What do you mean you've 'watched me for years?' Who are you?"

He looked up at me finally. "I'm immortal, just like you Edward. Only I've been immortal longer. I've watched you since you were twelve."

I was tired of his riddles. I wanted answers. Frustrated, I spoke loudly. "Who are you?"

His response knocked me off of the step I was sitting on.

"My name is Emmett."

He watched me regain my composure after falling flat on my back. I could tell he was stifling a laugh, but his eyes clearly enjoyed the position I was in.

Yeah, laugh at me.

I resumed my place on the step and stared at him. "Emmett?" I didn't completely believe him, but the fact that he had gold eyes was convincing.

He nodded. "Emmett McCarty, only son to Stephan and Irina McCarty. Best friend to Jacob Black. Killed by a grizzly bear when I was twelve."

Oh…my…God!

He continued. "Like you, Edward, I did die for a few minutes. Morgan told me that you have to die in order for the spell to work. But I didn't take as much time to recuperate; I guess because I died a child. I have been around for years and have seen the world numerous times. I probably know more about travel and the Earth than Morgan and Merlin, but don't tell them that."

I shook my head. "If you're Emmett; why did you come back now? And why did you stay silent all this time?"

He shrugged. "I missed my best friend. I kept tabs on him over the years, watched him grow up and enjoy the life that I never got to have. I saw him become closer friends with you and was grateful that you were there to help him through it. It was a rough time for him. We were like brothers. We did everything together. He blames himself for my death."

I nodded. "Yes, I know. I've told him many times it's not his fault, but he refuses to listen."

He quickly ran his hand atop the candle flame, watching it flicker. "He blames himself for your death as well, but he shouldn't. He thinks he killed both of his best friends."

That's a lot of guilt.

We sat in silence for a bit. My head was swimming with questions for this boy…man sitting by me. The only one that made it to the surface was "can't you get an adult body?"

Where the hell did that come from?

He shrugged and looked at me again. "Morgan is working on it. I told her that I am an adult man in a twelve-year-old's body. If I'm going to be around for eternity, I want to be comfortable."

I chuckled. He had a point.

"You can't really put your soul in someone else's body so Morgan is working on a spell that will help this one mature. She's been working on it for years, but I have plenty of time."

He was silent for a moment in contemplation, and then turned the attention to me. "How are you adjusting to immortality?"

I paused for a moment, not sure how to answer him. His eyes glowed in the candlelight, reminding me that he was in the same position as I was. I spoke quietly. "There are days when I want mortality back. Sometimes my senses go on overload and I can't stand it. I end up getting a splitting headache. And I hate lying to people, especially Lady Isabella.

"Then there are days when I feel blessed to be immortal. While my senses may go on overload, they are more advanced. I was just outside, reveling in the scents that a mere mortal cannot pick up. They are too far away, yet I could smell them clearly."

Emmett smiled in understanding.

"And I'm glad to be immortal for the upcoming battle. As long as I watch my neck, I will survive. I will be like a secret weapon against Mordred's army. They won't know what to do."

The boy—Emmett—chuckled. "Yes, being a super soldier is a plus." He looked at my sword, now sitting safely in my belt. "You should tell Isabella."

I balked at that. "Why?"

"Because you love her and she loves you. She'd understand and accept it."

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Emmett."

"She would. Do you plan to get married? If so, what do you think will happen when she ages and you don't? When she dies and you don't? When you stay the same twenty-something that you are now? Don't you think that lying to her is worse?"

I really didn't hear anything after he said "she dies." I couldn't bear the thought to lose Isabella again. Looking at Emmett, I realized he was right. I had to tell her. I had to take the risk. There was the possibility that she might not want anything to do with me, but as long as she was alive I could accept that. I really hadn't planned that far ahead. I knew that I wanted to marry Isabella and give her a family, but I didn't go so far to think about her dying and me staying the same.

Holy shit!

It was a sobering reality.

Emmett seemed to understand my silence and smiled. "I can see it all in your eyes. You're warring with yourself, Edward. I did the same thing. You know that Merlin said that we need to keep our immortality a secret, but how do you keep it from the ones you love?"

There was a double-meaning there. He was talking about himself as well.

"Does your family know?" I asked him.

He ran his hand over the flame again. "My father does. Mother died before I returned. The diagnosis was a broken heart. She had lost her only child and she died as a result of it."

I'm so sorry.

"Have you thought about telling Jacob?"

Emmett sighed. "Every day. Then I see how his life is now and I change my mind. If I hadn't died, who's to say he would be a Knight of the Round Table? Or that he would have moved on and found a new best friend? My death was the kick in the ass that he needed."

My jaw dropped at his use of "ass." He stood up and stretched, laughing at my expression. "Adult man in child's body, remember?"

"Right," I said, mimicking his movements. I stretched for a little longer than he did. He watched me with interest. Then he walked to the window and looked out. "It's a beautiful night," he said after awhile. "I hope it isn't one of the last." His answer was cryptic.

I followed behind and leaned against the wall by the window. "Do you know how the battle will turn out?"

He shook his head. "I can't see the future, that's the Princess’s department. All I know is that you and I will be around for a long time. We will see wars and famine and prosperity and happiness. I've seen all of that already. It's amazing the shape that the world is in."

He turned back to the window. I could tell he was done talking. I still had questions for him, like why did he wait all this time to reveal himself? And why now, on the night before the battle's eve? Suppose Jacob only gets his friend back for a day?

"We should go," I said after a bit. Without a word, he turned back to the marble steps and picked up the candle. It flickered brightly as we walked out, our shoes clacking on the marble floor.

"You should tell Isabella," he said again after I closed the door.

"Tell you what," I said as I turned to him. "I'll tell her if you tell Jacob."

He nodded. "Deal."

But I wasn't done. "Now."

He paled in the candlelight. "What?"

"Now, Emmett. Why not? What if Jacob dies in the battle? You will regret not coming forward and letting him know that his best friend walks this Earth. Plus, you won't get to see him again."

He looked down at his shoes. "Okay."

I turned in the opposite direction and headed for the ladies' chambers. "Good luck," I said.

I walked a few steps before I heard him speak. "Edward," his voice was low but with my extraordinary hearing it was clear as a bell. I stopped and glanced over my shoulder.

"I'm glad that you became Jacob's best friend. You healed him. I will be eternally grateful for that."

I turned to him, floored by what he said. He continued. "I hope we can be friends someday."

Once I found my voice, I replied. "We already are, Emmett."

He smiled widely and turned from me, running in the direction of the Knights' chambers.

He may want to re-think changing bodies. The younger body gives him an advantage to mine. More spry.

I ran my hand through my hair and collected my thoughts. I had not planned on the night turning out like it did. But he helped me answer my most pressing concern. I wanted to tell Isabella; wanted to tell her badly, but I was afraid. I couldn't be now. I would talk to her and hope for the best. And if it didn't happen, at least I was truthful with her. That will prove more effective than anything else I will do.

Fuck Merlin!

I didn't feel my feet on the ground as I floated to her door. I stood outside of it, wringing my hands nervously.

Man up!

I knocked on the door loudly so that she would hear me. Muffled sounds on the other side. I heard a glass break and her mutter a profanity. I chuckled quietly to myself. Her light footsteps approached the door and it suddenly swung open. She smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Edward."

I took a deep breath and stared at her. Her smile faded into a frown.

You can do this.

"Isabella, it's time you knew the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some answers finally.
> 
> The next chapter will be Isabella's response to Edward's confession. Anyone think she'll become immortal too?


	46. Chapter 46

**IPOV**

"Isabella, it's time you knew the truth."

I just blinked at him, his words not registering immediately. I had been deep into the story I was reading and didn't hear the knock right away. Then when it finally reached my ears, I jumped straight out of my seat, knocking my glass over and breaking it. The pieces were still scattered on the floor by the table; I would have to clean it up. My mind was a jumbled mess as I tried to comprehend what Edward was saying.

_The truth. He wants to tell me about his absence._

I hated that he didn't tell me right away. I felt like he didn't trust me. I know, I know. I was being silly. But I can't help how I felt. It was as though he didn't care enough about me to share his deepest secret, one that I know everyone has been curious about. But I didn't press him because I believed him when he said he _couldn't_ tell me; that he was bound to it.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anybody? One that wasn't yours to share?" He turned and looked at me. His golden eyes were sad. "Well that's what it's like for me."

At that moment, I understood. I understood that it wasn't because he didn't trust me, because he did. He just felt an obligation to the secret. And if I know Edward, he is nothing if not honorable.

I snapped out of my mindset and saw him staring at me with a bit of a smirk on his face. God, he was beautiful! I stepped aside to let him in, reveling in the way he purposely brushed against my arm. I felt the tingling sensation that I always got when he was around. I felt the blush creep onto my face.

"Sorry to have bothered you," he said, looking at the broken glass. "I can come back later."

I hurried over and began picking up the pieces. "No, it's perfectly okay. You didn't know I was reading." Before I could get another piece, he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. "You shouldn't be doing this; you could cut yourself. Let me."

I was about to tell him that he could cut himself when he swept the mess up with one flick of his wrist. My jaw dropped at how graceful yet powerful it was. The pieces of the broken glass laid in his hands awkwardly. He turned quickly and disposed of them into a cloth, then wrapped it up and placed it in his belt.

"I will get rid of that."

I nodded in wonderment. He truly was amazing; I always thought that. But even more so now. He seemed to want to take care of me; something that I wasn't used to. I had to be strong over the last six months and seeing him doing things for me brought me up short.

He turned and sat on my bed and then motioned for me to join him. No sooner had I sat than his hands took mine. He brought both of them up to his lips and placed kisses gently.

"No matter what happens, Isabella, remember that I love you." He looked up at me and squeezed my hands. "I always will."

_What the hell?_

I tried yanking my hands away but his grip was firm. He raised an eyebrow at me before I spoke. "What's going on, Edward? Why does that sound like a break-up line?"

He chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. I don't want to break up with you at all, but I'm afraid you might want to after what I have to say." He looked down at our hands and squeezed again.

"I never tire of that sensation."

I smiled, knowing immediately what he was talking about. I craved the tingling, fiery sensation while he was gone. I never wished for anything more. It was heat, passion, love, comfort and trust all rolled into one.

I gestured to him to get on with what he had to tell me.

He took a deep breath and began. "You remember that day? The day I died?"

My heart clenched at the words and my mind immediately flew back to that day that I banished from my head. My worst nightmare. I nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, turns out Merlin and Morgan le Fay had plans for me. I did die on the field, but only for a few minutes. That was all they needed for their experiment to work."

"Experiment?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. I noticed that he absently began rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Yes, I was used in an experiment. A sort of guinea pig, you might say. You see, I awoke some time later to find myself in a laboratory lying on a table of some sort. Both Morgan and Merlin were there, standing over me, determining their next course of action. I made a noise and when they noticed I was awake, Merlin put me under again.

"I was in a comatose state for about three months. During that time, I knew of nothing but dreams. So much of what I saw behind my eyelids had you in them." I smiled. If only he knew how often I had dreamt of him.

He continued. "I didn't realize that a mere mortal could go three months without food, and a mortal can't. That's the point I'm getting to." He looked up into my eyes, his begging for understanding. I gestured for him to continue. His eyes dropped back down and his voice sped up as he spoke. He was undoubtedly nervous about my reaction.

"After I awoke, I saw Merlin sitting by the bed. He told me that he kept a constant vigil while I recovered. My wounds were severe and I would need more time to recover, but three months is how long they predicted I would be asleep. They had it down to the day, Isabella. It was definitely magic.

"He told me that I had been changed; that I was no longer Sir Edward the Knight of the Round Table, son to Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I still was, but I was different now. Stronger, faster. My senses had improved and I was practically invincible."

He held my hands tightly, so tight they hurt a bit. But I wasn't about to tell him to stop; I was too engrossed in what he had to say.

"And?" I urged him.

His eyes flew up to meet mine again. The gold sparkled. "You see my eyes. You see that they are gold?"

I nodded.

"You are the only one that has noticed it, Isabella. The _only one._ I'm not sure if I should be happy or horrified at that fact. Yes, my eyes are now a different color because I am a different person. I didn't know gold eyes exist! They do, but you won't find just anyone with them."

Edward sucked in a breath. "Isabella, I am immortal."

Once again, my brain didn't register what was being said. I just stared at him blankly, waiting for the punch line. His eyes filled with worry and he looked down.

"You don't believe me?"

I shook my head to clear it. _Immortal. Edward says he's immortal. But how can that be? Immortals don't exist._

"Yes they do," he said. Apparently I had said that last part out loud. "Merlin is immortal and so is Morgan. And now, so am I."

My mind flashed to the kind wizard and beautiful witch that I had the pleasure of meeting and I gasped when I saw it. Both images of them that I saw had _gold_ eyes.

_Was he telling the truth?_

"I thought immortals only came out at night, drank blood and slept in coffins."

Edward gave me a look. "Those are vampires, Isabella. And no, those _don't_ exist."

"Then, what are you?"

He sighed and released my right hand temporarily. I watched him run his hand through his hair before returning it to mine. "Basically, a super soldier. I can't be killed and I have more powers than a mere mortal. I can hear the enemy coming from farther away and can see them as well. There is no coincidence that I was created before the battle of Camlann."

I closed my eyes to clear my head. Edward had just unloaded a lot of information on me and I needed to process it. I wasn't sure if I completely believed him either.

He tilted his head to the side. "I can see you don't believe me. How about a test to prove I'm not lying?"

"Test?" I said, my brow furrowing.

He nodded and released my hands. He stood up quickly and removed his sword from his belt. Then he handed the butt of it to me.

"I want you to stab me," he said.

I just stared at him. _Is he serious?_

"I mean it, Isabella. Stab me. I promise you I will be okay."

I rose slowly from the bed and looked down at the weapon in my hand. Then I looked back up into his golden eyes. I shook my head slowly.

"I can't," I whispered.

He nodded, understanding. "Okay, then here." He grabbed my arm and tilted it at the elbow, then straightened the sword so that it was pointing straight at him. He turned and walked over to the door.

"Don't move," he ordered me. I couldn't believe what was happening. He took a deep breath and ran towards the direction of the sword. I tried to move it, but he was too quick.

I felt his body hit the sword, but he bounced off of it. I watched the sword bend from the force of his chest. Edward stood before me, unscathed.

I gasped and looked up at him. He was looking at the sword.

"I didn't expect that," he said, reaching for it. "Damn, that was my favorite sword too!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed when he said that. He looked at me and grinned. I took a step towards him and reached my hand out, placing it on the spot where the sword hit.

It was solid; no injury whatsoever.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against him, breathing into my hair.

_It makes sense. Why did no one really speak of him after he was gone? Why was there no spot in the Knights' Tomb for him? Why did Esme never appear at court?_

"I believe you," I said quietly.

He smiled and pulled me back slightly. "You do?"

I nodded and pressed my hand against the fabric of his tunic again. "Yes. I know I shouldn't; that this is unbelievable and I should yell at you for being a liar, but it makes sense. And the sword confirmed it. Too many odd things happened while you were gone. They didn't make sense at the time, but they do now. There was no grave for you. Why wouldn't there be, if you were dead? Now I see why; it's because you're here with me."

I pulled back further and looked into his eyes. "But, what does that mean? Are you still technically dead?"

For the first time, I watched him bite his lip. "No. My heart beats and always will. Blood flows through my veins and always will. Merlin made sure of that. But my body has hardened almost to stone and nothing can penetrate it. And if something does, I will heal instantly. I don't need to sleep, but find it suitable after a long day. I don't need sustenance but I generally get bored and want to live as normally as possible. Plus, not eating in public looks suspicious."

I nodded, taking everything in. I couldn't believe I was handling this so well, but I was. Perhaps there was hope for me yet.

Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms encircle my waist again and his breath was featherlight on my neck. I shuddered a bit at the sensation.

"Thank you," he whispered against my skin.

"For?" I said, running a hand through the back of his hair.

"For listening. For not throwing things. For this." He held me tighter. "I love you, Isabella. I always will."

I pulled back slightly and pressed my lips to his. He returned it, but kept it light. Edward had always had strong lips, but at that moment I realized just _how_ strong they had become.

_I wonder if he is harder THERE._

I was mortified to think that.

"Promise me something," he said when we pulled apart. He brushed a hair out of my face and placed the palm of his hand against my cheek. "Promise me you'll keep this a secret. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but it was killing me keeping it from you. Please promise, Isabella."

I removed one hand from his neck and placed it against his heart. Looking deeply into his golden eyes, I spoke. "I promise. I promise that my heart is yours for eternity and I promise to keep your change a secret until my dying day."

He flinched at the last part, but said nothing. His eyes closed and sat us down on the bed, me in his lap. We remained in that position for a few seconds, just listening to each other breathing. It was comforting and calming. I knew in that moment that we would be together forever, even if I didn't understand what _forever_ meant.

"Edward?" I said softly, not wanting to break the silence. "How do you like being immortal?"

He pressed a chaste kiss against my lips before he spoke. "Some days I absolutely hate it. Because my senses are so heightened, I can hear multiple things from multiple places. It's hard at times because then I can't hear myself think. And it's also hard with people not knowing what I am. I can't have a normal conversation about certain things. I don't get winded when doing our exercises and some of the other Knights have commented on it. I just told them that I learned the value of taking care of your body while I was away. That seemed to appease them.

"Then there are days when I love it. The last attack, when I came back, I enjoyed fighting Mordred's men because I knew I would win. There was no way that they would get out of the castle alive. It was a satisfying and smug feeling and I reveled in it. Also, having immortality means that I will get to see the world change and grow over the next few centuries. I will get to see how we evolve, or if we kill ourselves off. I am excited for the changes, but scared too. It means it won't remain the same.

"The other thing that scares me, Isabella, is you. Is losing you. Once I realized I couldn't die, I knew that it didn't mean shit if you couldn't be by my side. What am I supposed to do with the rest of eternity after you die?"

_Lovely conversation._

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that now, Edward. Just live in the present and plan for the near future. I'm not going anywhere and you will have me until you no longer want me. I can promise you this."

"I will always want you."

He pressed his lips to mine again, forcefully this time and the tingling sensation intensified. I felt him gently pull my head to the side in order to deepen the kiss. I let out a moan when his tongue entered my mouth and began massaging mine.

"Even during my six months away, I never stopped thinking about you," Edward said when the kiss broke. My face was flushed and a fine sheen of sweat had formed on both of us. I knew that we were getting close to consummating our relationship again, but now just wasn't right.

"Edward, every day I lived in agony thinking you were dead. How come you couldn't tell me?"

"Merlin said I couldn't. He said that everyone had to think I was dead. If someone knew, it would make it easier for the wrong people to find out…like Mordred." He paused. "I think it was Mordred that switched the swords. I think it was he that wanted me dead."

_Great minds think alike._

"We all thought that here. Even though I blamed Jacob, I knew down deep that he wasn't to blame for what happened to you. I just needed a scapegoat for my anger and sorrow." I pulled Edward into a hug, suddenly afraid he would disappear. "I was horrible to Jacob."

"He was horrible to himself. Merlin filled me in on what happened. Did you know that Jacob attempted to take his life at one point?" I gasped; I had no idea it had gotten that bad. Edward continued. "Thank God his mother found him before it happened. He was walking around with so much guilt and it wasn't his fault. I think he knew he was forgiven when I returned. I didn't have to say a word; his eyes said it all."

"With the hell that Mordred put us through, it wouldn't surprise me at all if he was behind it. I'm sure he wanted the King's best Knight out of action to make it easier to attack."

"Second best," Edward corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, Lancelot is a great Knight, but he has spent too much time with Guinevere to be of any real use. That leaves you. And with you out of the way, his spy was able to take your position and learn things other Knights didn't know."

I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I suggested that we lie down for a bit. Edward agreed and we crawled up to the pillows. I laid my head down and felt his strong arm wrap around me.

"I never want to sleep alone again," he whispered against my hair. I let out a shaky breath.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night, sleep eventually finding us. The usual nightmares were not present, instead only happy dreams, all involving Edward. My favorite was one where I was walking down the aisle to marry him. He looked so handsome in his dress attire; a soldier for sure. Yet, there was something on his head that seemed out of place.

I felt his lips on my neck as he began kissing me awake. I giggled as his lips moved down to my collarbone and felt the fabric stretch as he continued to my shoulder. He kissed back up to the previous spot and then captured my lips in his.

"I wanted to ask you about something that you said last night," he said after a few minutes of heavy petting. I pouted; I was hoping to become his again. Looks like that won't happen today. He may be lying in bed with me but I could tell his soldier head was going a million miles a moment.

"Sure."

"What did you mean by 'his spy was able to take your position?' What spy? Who's the spy?"

I spoke with conviction, though I didn't have any real proof. I just had what I felt to be correct, what I had heard spoken in court. I knew though that I couldn't voice this out loud without getting into trouble from someone.

"Jasper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabella believes he was the spy all along, do you?
> 
> The next chapter is Rosalie and she finally makes a decison about Riley. There is foreshadowing as well.
> 
> We are approaching the battle at Camlann! Chapters 49 & 50 will be Jacob and Edward's view of what happens. And the chapter after that is the big reveal. And then it's all downhill from there. :)


	47. Chapter 47

**RPOV**

It wasn't the same.

Don't get me wrong, it was nice, but not what I was used to. Riley's kiss didn't have the same affect on me as Jasper's had. I didn't feel on fire or the need to ever stop. Yet, Riley's kiss was comforting. I could totally become used to it. However, I will always pine for the other.

_But I can always pretend._

He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. I smiled and then reached up, running my hand through his sandy-brown hair. He shuddered at the sensation and closed his eyes.

"Rose," he said quietly. I chuckled so he would hear me and continued my ministrations.

"Fuel for later," I said with a smile. He took a step forward and placed a kiss on my shoulder, working his way to my neck. The sensation itself felt great, but once again there was no fire.

_There never will be._

"We should stop, Riley," I said and took a step back. His eyes were still closed, but he nodded slowly. I wanted to see his brown eyes and waited patiently as he opened them. He smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Perfect."

His smile grew. "I should go," he said and walked to my door. "My sister wanted to check on me and if she sees I'm out of my room, she will have a conniption."

I laughed and stood in front of the door, blocking him. "Why? You are healing nicely thanks to Morgan. Your limp is almost completely gone and the bruises and cuts have disappeared. What does Isabella have to worry about?"

He reached out and stroked my cheek. "I'm her only brother, Rosalie. We have always used each other as a source of strength when times got rough, especially during Edward's absence. We have the same relationship that you and Jacob have."

I leaned into his hand as he continued to stroke my cheek. "I understand Ri. Jacob is _my_ only brother and I worry about him constantly. Especially now with the battle being tomorrow. I have been praying incessantly that he comes out of it. And Edward too."

I felt his hand slowly leave my face and I pouted at the loss of contact. "Somehow, I think Edward will be okay." I looked up at him when he said that. His expression was one of confidence, as though he knew for a fact Edward would survive.

_Riley's been talking to Alice again._

After a few moments, he gestured to the door. "May I?"

I stepped aside and opened it and watched him gracefully walk across the threshold. He turned around and placed another sweet kiss on my lips.

"I will pick you up tomorrow and we'll head over together, okay?"

I nodded against his lips and felt him smile. Feeling bold, I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip. I heard his sharp intake of breath and the kiss became forceful for a moment before he pulled away. I smiled, satisfied that I elicited that reaction from him.

_Still not the same._

He bowed before me. "Lady Rosalie," he said and then walked away.

I shut the door and leaned against it, my head swimming with thoughts. So much has happened in such a short time.

_You should not do this, you know. You are not ready. You will only hurt Riley._

I shook my head against the offending thoughts. I have no intention of hurting Riley. I will be a good woman for him; I will be loyal and give him a family someday. With that thought, my hand went to my middle and I rubbed it lovingly. I pictured a child made up of myself and Riley, with his sandy-brown hair and my blue eyes. It was a boy and he ran into his father's arms where he was twirled around, giggling the entire time. Then I saw myself sitting in a quaint little cottage outside of London holding our newborn daughter, the splitting image of her aunt. I smiled to myself; our children will be beautiful.

_No, your children with Jasper would have been beautiful._

I stepped away from the door and sat down on the bed. I have often thought about the child we would have had. Blond, blue-eyed, muscular if male and witty if female. That child would get the best features from both her parents. I rubbed my middle again.

_When did I become the maternal one?_

I got up off the bed and began preparing for tomorrow. It was either going to be a long day or a short one. Morgan le Fay has promised me that Jacob will live, but I can't be too sure. I am to pick Billy up in the morning, so I was preparing a makeshift bed for him to sleep on just in case. I loved that dog almost as much as my brother did.

While I was working, my mind drifted back to the night Jasper and I made love. Everything was so right, so perfect. Regardless of everything, I am happy that I gave my virtue to him. He treated me like a lady, like someone he loved, and I will never regret that night. It may have been the only night we had, but I will cherish it for the rest of my life.

_He gave me a gift that night as well._

I smiled as I finished the dog bed. It was true; he did give me a gift. He showed me that I was insecure over nothing. He showed me what lovemaking was and that it could be a beautiful thing between two people.

I stood up and stared out the window. My thoughts continued to run rampant. I looked back on all of my time with Jasper, the good and the bad. I saw him when I opened my eyes after my attack, the worry and fear in his eyes. I saw the look when he told me about his mother being sick, how it pained him to tell me "no." I saw his anger and hatred at Victoria for what she tried to ruin and how he wouldn't let her do so. So many images flashing before my eyes at once.

I was so deep in my memories that I didn't hear the knock at the door. I head the banging though. I yelled for the person to come in.

"Jesus Rose, what gives?"

Jacob.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. I was _so_ not in the mood for his shit. He saw my look and blanched.

"Sorry," he said. I relaxed my glare. He sat on my bed and I joined him, tucking one foot under me.

"I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow," I said. He sighed.

"I know. Believe me, I want to stay here. But it's not an option. There are rumors that Mordred will storm the castle tomorrow and some Knights are staying here. I was not one of the lucky ones."

I placed my hand on my brother's arm. He continued. "It's okay; I think I would actually rather be on the battlefield. There are too many distractions here. You, Isabella, Alice…" he trailed off. I smiled.

"But on the field, it's just them and me. Men against men. Nothing to distract me from doing my duty. I think that is better."

He reached across his body and placed his hand over mine, squeezing it. "I love you, Rosalie. Don't ever doubt that."

"Oh no you don't!" I said loudly. I yanked my hand from his and stood up. "Don't give me that. I won't hear of it. You _will_ survive tomorrow and you know it."

Jacob sighed and stood up. "I hope so, Rose, but I have to be realistic. There is a good probability I will not. Mordred's army is large and they are young. They can move faster than us and surround us quickly. Remember the last attack on Camelot? I barely came out of that alive."

I shook my head. "You will be protected because of Morgan's potion. Just remember to take it at the correct time. Plus, Edward will have your back."

He shrugged. "We might get separated, you know. There is no guarantee we will be by each other's side the entire time." He looked deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry to bring this up, Rose, but I have to. This is no picnic for me either. But I _am_ your brother and have promised dad to protect you until I die. I am making sure that happens."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to accept it. I wanted to believe that my brother would come home to me no matter what. He was my brother, Sir Jacob Black. He _had_ to.

_Like how Jasper 'has' to come back to you?_

I hated that voice.

Jacob reached out to wipe my tear away. "Don't cry, sis. That will make it that much harder."

But I couldn't help it. The pain and emotion of the past few months came bubbling up to the surface. I reached for him and he pulled me into his arms, resting my head against his chest. I cried into his tunic and he swayed back and forth a bit, running a hand through my hair and humming to try to calm me.

"Shhh, it's okay."

Those words just made me cry harder. It wasn't just for him, but for everything. My meeting and losing Jasper. My meeting and forming a relationship with Riley when I wasn't ready. For the attacks on Camelot. For losing Edward. For Edward returning. For watching my brother live through hell for six months. It all came out that night.

Jacob never tried to rush me or tell me to stop. He just held me, comforting and soothing me. As my tears dried up and I loosened my grip on his shirt, I realized that he was right. He did always protect me. Our father would be so proud of him. He took his job of protector seriously and he always came through for me.

I loved my brother.

And I told him that against his shirt.

I felt him place a chaste kiss on the top of my head. "I know," he said with a smile in his voice. "I love you too, sis. And mom…and dad. And Emmett and Billy." His voice broke on the end and he was trying not to laugh.

I laughed at his words too.

Once I had regained control of myself, I pulled back and wiped his shirt. It was pretty wet and I blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I said. He shrugged.

"No biggie." He smiled widely and pulled me into another hug, a brotherly one this time. It was big and over the top.

"J-Jake…I can't breathe," I said, feigning not being able to breathe.

"Whatever," he said and released me. I laughed and then walked to the table by the window. "It's kind of late in the day, but would you like some tea?"

He shook his head. "Edward and I are heading for a drink in the Knights' Hall a little later. One last ale before all hell breaks loose." Jacob sat down on the window seat and I sat next to him.

I stared out for a bit, watching the sun begin to disappear behind the trees. "Tell Edward I want to see him before he leaves tomorrow." I wanted to wish him good luck as well. After all, he was like a second brother to me.

"I will."

We sat in companionable silence for awhile just watching the sun set. I sighed loudly. _The_ day was almost upon us. A day that will live in infamy. A day that will change our lives permanently. The question was, would it be good or bad?

"I'm going to tell Alice I love her tonight," Jacob said suddenly. My head whipped to him.

"Really?" I squeaked. I couldn't believe it. The Princess has been through so much pain in her life that she deserves some happiness. She deserves to be loved. I knew that she would still have trust issues, but maybe hearing that someone loves her will help push her past it.

Jacob nodded. "I don't want to leave this world with her not knowing how I feel. I may never get to be…_intimate_ with her, but that's okay." He looked at me. "But it's not okay if she spends the rest of her life wondering if I cared about her at all."

There was a hidden meaning there. Jacob was referring to Jasper's leaving and never telling me he loved me. It still hurts to think that I was just a pawn in his game, considering I still love him with all my heart, but it is the truth.

"I think that is a great idea," I said quietly. Jacob tapped my shoulder lightly, a brotherly move he used to do when we were younger. Then he yawned.

"I should get going," he said. "I think I'll see Alice first before having that ale. That way, it can be either a celebration or a chance to drown my sorrows."

I laughed and stood up, Jacob following suit. "I think it will be a celebration." I walked to the door and opened it for him.

"Hope so," was his reply. He walked through and turned back to me. "I'll come by tomorrow before we leave."

I nodded, suddenly unable to speak. The minutes were ticking down. Soon, all too soon, my brother will be leaving…possibly for the last time.

We bade each other goodnight and I watched him walk away. He bowed in respect to Tanya and Angela coming down the hall and took a flower that Tanya handed him. I smiled.

_Always the gentleman._

I closed the door and began to pace around the room. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, no matter how hard I tried. And I didn't _want_ to try. I wanted to know that my brother was safe and that he would be here to protect and comfort me, like he always does.

_I wonder if Jasper will be in the battle tomorrow._

I stopped mid-stride. I knew that was a possibility, he was one of Mordred's men after all. It was an open secret that he was the mole around here, sending secrets to his boss whenever sent on an errand. I began wondering if he even had a mother or and if she was even sick. Perhaps that was his excuse just so he could return to camp and reveal what he knew.

_He has the power to destroy us all._

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror. That was true, he did have the power. He knew our secrets, knew Camelot intimately. Even if that information is useful to Morded, Jasper would have more use for it. He could easily take the castle tomorrow if he so desired and kill everyone inside. He knows the escape routes, the secret passages and above all, how we think.

I swallowed. _Would his sword cut me down tomorrow? Would he show emotion in his eyes as it descended on my skin? Or would they be black, empty?_ I've seen that look before; it scared the shit out of me. To see him look at me that way would be my undoing.

_Stop thinking of him!_ my inner voice screamed at me.

But I couldn't. It was the eve of battle and he was one of the men involved. Just like Edward and my brother, his life could be lost tomorrow. I shuddered at that thought. He may have betrayed and used me, but I still love him and don't want him dead.

_Jacob does._

I know that if Jacob sees him tomorrow he will not hesitate, he will attack. I did not give him permission to do so, yet I did not say no. I know my brother. He is a hothead. He would do it anyways. He asked me if it was okay and I couldn't answer, knowing full well what he would do.

After all thoughts ceased, I changed into my nightdress and prepared for bed. There was a full moon and it lit up my bedroom so brightly that I didn't need a flame. I climbed into bed and laid my head back, willing sleep to come.

I finally fell asleep around dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie is finally moving on. Is it a good or bad thing? And why is she doing this so quickly?


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter of our favorite bastard prince. Hope you like the spy at the end. Enjoy!

**Mordred POV**

The moonlight was so bright that it lit the trail back to the tent. I was able to follow the path perfectly without tripping once. I breathed in the scents around me; nature at its best. I could smell pine and moss, water and rotting wood.

My men were scattered about, some in tents and some not. Some had decided to get some shut eye, since there _is_ a battle in the morning, while others preferred chatting and smoking. They even offered me a pipe, but I turned it down.

I wasn't in the mood for hospitality.

I had a lot on my mind and only one thing I wanted to do. Nearing the tent, I signaled the guard at ease. He relaxed his stance and bowed as I climbed in. I heard my tent close behind me and my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Here, the moonlight was shielded. I fell to my knees and began scrounging around for my journal.

_I know it's here, I distinctly remember packing it._

The noises outside grew and I let out a low growl. It wasn't that I minded their socializing, but I didn't want to give away our location. God only knows if my father has a scout out looking for us. It wouldn't do us any good to be awakened in the middle of the night by the Idiots of the Round Table.

_Sounds like something my father would do._

I saw the corner of my journal in the far end of the tent. I tilted my head to the side and wondered how it got there.

Shaking my head, I retrieved it and sat down on my makeshift bed. There was chill in the air, being March, and I wrapped the blanket around me. I lit a candle and reached for my messenger bag. Inside it, I took out ink and a quill. I opened the journal, dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.

I wasn't writing just _anything_. Call it a confession of sins. I was pouring my heart out for the first time ever, letting it all out on paper for the world to see. I knew that some would see it as a sign of weakness, but I didn't care.

"If you are reading this, then it is obvious I did not survive the battle at Camlann…."

The quill scratched the parchment lightly as the words took over. I don't think I could have stopped if I wanted to. And I didn't. I _needed_ to get it all out on paper. _She_ deserved that.

_Fool._

I growled at my traitorous thoughts. I knew I was a fool, but it had to be done. She would not have been my queen; I need someone who will be strong and fierce yet meek and gentle. She is those things, yes, but would never say yes to me.

To the bastard King.

I was so engrossed in my writing that I didn't hear the ruckus outside. Snapping out of it, I tossed the journal beside me and opened the tent's hatch.

"What in the fuck's name is going on out here?" I bellowed.

The men froze in fear. I smirked. They had angered their captain; this wouldn't bode well for them. Two of the men looked at me. Finally, Paul appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, your highness, we will keep it down."

I shook my head. "Paul, I asked 'what in the fuck's name is going on out here?' I am still waiting for that answer."

He looked nervously at the others. "Embry and Mike got into an argument over Leah, the whore. It obviously got out of hand."

"Obviously."

Paul paused. He was my second-in-command and I trusted him completely, but he knows better than to allow fighting. "I was just coming to break it up."

"You weren't here when it started?" I asked sharply, my eyes narrowing. He swallowed and looked at the ground. It was fun to mess with him.

"N-no sir. I'm sorry, sir. I was with Emily, sir."

_Whore._

I wasn't stupid. I knew that Paul was carrying on an affair with that slut. I didn't care in the least. I did wonder how in the hell I managed to get it up when it came to her. She was gorgeous yes, but vain like you wouldn't believe. She was the camp whore; I usually didn't bother with them. Only if I was having a really bad day and wanted a release would I call on her or Leah. And even then I didn't get my rocks off.

Did I mention they sucked at being whores?

_Definitely not HER._

I lost focus of the men for a moment as she flashed in my head. I saw her hair glowing in the sun, her dress billowing around her, her supple breasts heaving as she reached for me. I wrapped her in my arms and she brought a hand up to my face, running it along my stubble. I came undone to hear my name from her lips.

"Mordred." It hung in the air like perfume and enveloped us. I leaned in to capture her lips in mine.

_Never any woman after meeting her._

I snapped out of it. Paul had just asked me a question. I shook my head to regain myself. "I'm sorry, Paul. What was the question?"

He swallowed, clearly nervous. "Is it okay that Emily is here? I can send her home if she's too much of a distraction."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "I couldn't give a fuck if she's here. Just keep her away from me. I haven't forgotten her traitorous comments from that day." I turned and saw her approach Paul, eyeing me warily. The scar of the claw marks on her face shone against the moonlight.

"She's lucky she didn't get eaten alive," I said and looked straight at her. She cowered behind Paul and I laughed before disappearing back into my tent.

"Keep it down!"

The men resumed their talking, but I noticed they took great care this time in being quiet. I smirked to myself. _Just how I like it. Servants obeying their master._ I returned to my confession of sins, still sitting open in my journal. Wanting some more warmth, I lit another candle and placed it next to me.

I honestly had no idea why I was doing this. I was Prince Mordred, bastard son the King and all around hateful guy. I didn't spill my emotions out; hell I hardly showed anything but anger. So why did I waste my time writing something that may or may not be read?

Because I knew I was at possibly knocking on death's door.

There was a possibility I wouldn't make it out of tomorrow's battle. I figured I would and emerge the new King of Camelot, taking the spot that should have been mine all along. But there was a small part of me, my damn conscience that reminded me about reality. Although my army was big, they were inexperienced. They were no match for the skill of the Knights of the Round Table. My father had Lancelot and Bors, Jacob and Gawain. They knew the trade very well. Even if my men do surround them, there is a possibility that the Knights will win.

That my father will win.

I crinkled the parchment in anger and then jumped when I realized what I had done. I hadn't meant to do that; I wanted the parchment as smooth as possible. I sighed and forced myself to focus on the letter, letting all other thoughts fall to the wayside.

"I take care of those loyal to me." A glob of ink fell from the quill onto the parchment, creating a perfect circle of blackness.

_Like a black hole. Like how I feel without her._

I finished about an hour later and tore it from the journal. I folded it up neatly and took out my wax. I held it over the candle's flame and let it melt, dripping onto the parchment. Then I reached for my symbol, placing M in the center of the letter. It held it closed perfectly and I smiled, clearly satisfied. I rose from my position and walked to my messenger bag, reaching inside it and pulling out the object that I was going to wrap the letter in. I placed the letter in the center and tied the object securely, making sure the letter would not fall out. Then I turned and opened the flap.

I signaled the messenger boy. He looked at me, scared for his life, before slowly standing up and walking over to me. His golden eyes showed fear and apprehension. I laughed out loud; the whole thing was so comical.

_He thinks he's a dead man. Well, he will be if he doesn't follow my instruction._

He bowed before me and spoke. "Yes, sir?" his voice cracked.

I laughed even harder. "Don't be nervous, son. I'm not going to bite."

He nodded. "Yes, sir?" he repeated.

I held the package up. "I want you to hand-deliver this. Paul will give you the information. I want it delivered _only_ if I die in battle tomorrow."

He flinched. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

He nodded slowly, comprehension dawning on his young features. It was obvious he had never been in battle before. I liked this kid; I hoped he would make it out okay. Something about him shouted familiarity; as though we had met before.

"You have your order."

"Yes, sir." He bowed before me and turned to walk off, stuffing the object into his jacket. Once he returned to his seat, he turned to find me watching him.

He sat quickly and returned to the fire.

I chuckled one more time and closed the tent again.

_That was fun._

Sleep came quickly. I didn't think I would be able to given the excitement of the day following, but I was wrong. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

One thing I hate is to be awakened from a deep sleep. Many a men have died from doing that to me, so you can imagine my irritancy when Paul awoke me a few hours later. I was surrounded in blackness, the moon having shifted elsewhere.

"This had better be good," I growled.

He nodded, not fazed by my tone. He knew me well. "Sir, I just wanted to let you know that there was a spy in the camp and he's gone now."

"Who?" I asked sharply. _I knew my father would do that!_

"The messenger boy."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. My letter, my confession, gone. It would undoubtedly reach the wrong hands and my intended would never see it.

"Emmett?" I said.

Paul nodded. "I noticed him gone an hour ago. I've been through the woods trying to pick up his trail, but there is nothing."

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, sir."

I looked at my trusted friend seriously. "Why are you sorry, Paul?"

"I should have known. There was something off with that boy from the moment he joined the camp. I should have realized…."

I placed a hand on his shoulder to quiet him. "Paul there is no way you could have known. Now, if you were anybody else, you would be dead now. But as you know, you are my most trusted man and a dear friend." He smiled and nodded. "I know it was in error."

He sighed. "Thank you, sir."

Paul stood and walked to the opening of the tent. "Paul," I said suddenly, making him turn around.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Remember your orders tomorrow."

He nodded and bowed before disappearing into the blackness.

I laid back down and closed my hands, placing my left hand over my eyes. My father did what I did; used a spy to gather information. I chuckled. I had to hand it to the old man; he really is a chip off the young block.

_And tomorrow, a dead man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 49 & 50 are Jacob and Edward's views on the battle of Camlann. I will warn you now; there is a character death in 50.


	49. Chapter 49

**JPOV**

The calm before the storm. That's what this was. I could feel it. I looked out at the massive field before me, noting how peaceful it was. In an hour or so, it wouldn't be. It would be filled with people, with blood and bodies. Nothing will be the same after this day.

Edward tapped my shoulder. I turned to my best friend and he held out his hand. "To luck," he said.

I shook it with conviction; there was no way I was losing him again. "To luck," I repeated. He smiled at me and his eyes sparkled.

_His eyes…._

There was something about them that I couldn't figure out. They were a different color. I was sure that Edward had _green _eyes, but the ones before me were gold. They were the same color as Emmett's when he talked to me the other night.

Emmett. I am glad to know that my best friend is okay. Well, okay as he can be. It was rough hearing him telling me the story about how he almost died but Morgan nursed him back to health and in the process, his eyes changed color. I stood on that field, watching Edward, wondering if that's what happened to him. Perhaps he was at death's door and the medicine that Morgan gave him caused his eyes to change color. Whatever it was, he was here with me.

I had both of my best friends back.

And today, I might lose both of them once and for all.

I shuddered and turned when I heard a noise. I saw a few of Mordred's men approach the field a ways away. That would be the starting point. Then the charge and the onslaught.

I fingered the vile of potion in my pouch. Morgan instructed me to take it at half-past noon. She said that it will take five minutes to work. If I wait much longer, Mordred will join the battle and it will be too late. I have my orders; I will take it when instructed.

I heard Edward groan and looked at him, then followed his line of vision. I groaned too. A ways away, far enough from the battle, my sister and Riley were settling onto the grass. I wanted to run to them, tell them to leave when Arthur called us to attention.

"I know that some of you have been looking forward to this for months," he said, looking at all of us. "And some have been dreading this day. I thank all of you for your loyalty to me and for your dedication to be here."

He sighed. I noticed that he had aged over the past week. He looked older than he ever had before. Arthur ruled a long time and I had a strange feeling he knew this was the end.

"I will probably lose some of you today. Believe me; it kills me to think that. But unfortunately, this is what it has come down to. Mordred never wanted to make peace; he insisted all along that he should rule Camelot and all of England. No matter how many times I've tried to have a relationship with my son and nephew, he will not listen.

"And so, here we are today. His army is much bigger, but they are young and inexperienced. You men have been around awhile and know every trick in the book. Try to kill as many as you can early; this will surely eliminate your chances later on. But watch your back. Work in teams if you must. Just remember, no matter what happens, you will always be honored as a Knight of the Round Table."

He dismissed us then, and we formed our own huddle, strategizing what we could do if we get separated from one another. Edward and I paired off; we always worked better together. I noticed Lancelot looked weary; I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Arthur is my best friend. I worry for him. I have a feeling that the prophecy will come true; that Mordred will be king by the end of the night. And if we survive the battle, we won't be alive long after that."

I swallowed. I understood what he meant. Mordred would either give us the chance to declare loyalty to him or just flat out kill us. I shuddered to think what my sister will do if he becomes king.

The horn sounded, alerting us that the time was at hand. All of the Knights had arrived in our armor and we adjusted it, making sure no flesh was revealed. I lowered my eyepiece and picked up my sword and shield. I said a silent prayer to whoever would listen that we all make it out alive.

Edward and I formed our place in line, behind Arthur and a few other men. Mordred's army was big; they stretched out for half a mile. I had no idea how we were going to beat them.

Arthur and Mordred exchanged words over the distance, neither budging from their stance. Mordred gave the signal and his men began charging.

"Wait for it," Arthur said to us. We remained in position. The men approached quickly, some on horses but mainly on foot. Once they were almost on us Arthur spoke.

"Now!"

We snapped to life. My sword swung wildly, hitting two men directly in the jugular. They fell down, blood spurting and some landing on my armor. I had no time to think about that as two men hit me with their swords, the armor deflecting the blows. I swung at one and shielded myself against the other as we continued to battle. Out of the corner of my vision, which wasn't much due to the helmet, I saw Gawain fall.

_No!_

One man down already. This didn't look good for us. I managed to kill the one man and swung to hit the other, nearly hitting Edward in the process.

He looked up towards the sky. "Almost noon," he said, looking at me. "Don't forget the potion."

I was worried I wouldn't be able to take it, that I would be too busy fighting the men. We stood back-to-back as soldier after soldier approached, each trying to take us down. My left shoulder was hit, but it wasn't severe and I was able to continue. It didn't escape my notice that Edward was unscathed.

Seth, our page boy who became a messenger for us this day, approached me just as we hit a lull in fighting. "Sir," he said breathlessly. "Mordred has seized Camelot."

I stared at him. "What?" Edward froze beside me.

Seth repeated himself. "Mordred has seized Camelot, sir."

I shook my head, a hard feat to do in that armor, and spoke. "Are you sure it was Mordred?"

He nodded. "Tall, olive-skinned with a mustache?"

_Yup, that's him._

"What about the women?" Edward asked frantically. Without looking, he swung his sword and hit a man that had come up behind him. I raised an eyebrow at that.

_How does he do that?_

"Fine for now, including Lady Isabella and Princess Alice." Seth looked around, noticing that the men were approaching. "I will keep you updated." And he ran off.

Edward and I resumed our position as an onslaught of men approached, none of which got a swing in. I sneaked a glance in Arthur's direction and saw him fighting someone who wore the M emblazoned on his armor.

"Edward," I said as I pulled my sword out of a soldier who fell to the ground. "If Mordred has seized the castle, then who is the King fighting?"

He whipped his head to the direction of the King and watched for a moment. "I have no idea," he replied. Then something went off in his head. "Potion!" he shouted at me. "Now!"

I shook my head. "I can't," I said as five men jumped me. "There's too many men."

"Fuck that," Edward said. "I will hold them off. Take that damn thing now!"

And just like that, Edward dove in front of me and swung his sword, hitting the two men that I had been fighting. The remaining three jumped on him, but with a blink of the eye they were lying in heaps on the ground.

Now was not the time to argue with him that I could hold my own. I reached into my pouch and pulled the vile out. I lifted my face shield and saw three more men approach.

"Edward!"

I watched as his metallic-gloved hand came up and hit one of the men without a face mask directly in the face without even looking in that direction. Edward's eyes were on me intently.

I lifted my hand and downed the potion in one swoop. I felt it tingle as it went down my esophagus and into my stomach. Then I threw the vile on the ground and lowered my face shield.

"I hope that wasn't too late," Edward said, turning away and hitting another man directly. I had just enough time to wonder how he was able to continue without a break. He kept going. He seemed to be stronger and could hear the men approach without any effort. It puzzled me.

_It's like he's a super-soldier._

And just like that, I fell to a blow.

It stunned me was all. I wasn't expecting it, but Edward leapt on the man and took his head off in a single swoop. Another man dove on top of me and I fought him off from my position on the ground. I could feel a warming sensation inside me as the potion began to work.

With one kick, the soldier flew halfway across the field. I jumped into a standing position, my sword ready to swing and noticed the carnage lying around.

Edward had done an amazing job.

I turned and saw him leaning against his sword which was stuck in the ground. His face mask was up. "Potion kick in?" he asked. I could only nod when I saw Seth approach again.

_He's got to be careful; he's going to get killed._

"Mordred has taken Guinevere for his queen," he said breathlessly. I looked at Edward. His eyes had darkened.

"What?" he spat.

Seth sighed. "Do I really have to repeat it sir?"

I shook my head and repeated my earlier question. "If Mordred's at Camelot, then who is the King fighting?" All three of us turned and saw Arthur about a mile away, swinging his sword and deflecting the man who was running at him. His sword seemed to hit as the man staggered back a bit, then charged again.

"Get out of here, Seth," Edward said. "Get someplace safe."

The boy nodded. "I will stay with Lady Rosalie and Riley," he said, clicking his heels and turning away.

Edward and I looked around, surveying the scene before us. I couldn't believe my eyes. Most of Mordred's men were either dead or had fled. We had prevailed. Lancelot was alive, but cradling his left arm. Bors also survived, he was helping the King. Suddenly I saw the King shove him out of the way, shouting "my fight" as he was hit with the sword of Mordred's man.

I started to run towards him but Edward held me back. "There's nothing we can do," he said. "Let the King take care of himself."

I nodded. We began gathering the bodies of both men and placing them into a pile. Once finished, I told Edward that I was going to check on my sister. He nodded.

"Guess you didn't need that potion after all."

I chuckled and began walking towards her. When I was about five feet, I was tackled from my right side. I fell to the ground and felt a sword at my throat.

"That super-soldier can't save you now," the man hissed.

"He doesn't have to," I said, thrusting my body so the man flew off of me. I jumped up and charged him, hitting him in the back of the knee. He fell to the ground immediately and I approached, swinging my sword at my side.

He looked at me. "You're not man enough to do it," he said mockingly as I stood before him. "Arthur's men are not like Mordred's; they are told to not kill unless they have to. You are just like the rest of them. Weak, path—"

That was as far as he got before I delivered a fatal blow to him. I watched his body crumple and fall. I picked up his sword and placed it in my belt. Then I turned to head towards my sister.

"Jacob!" Edward shouted.

After turning to look at my friend, I saw him standing by a body. I took off running as fast as the armor would carry me, suddenly realizing who the body belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whom do you think Jacob's referring to?
> 
> Edward's view is next.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Edward's view of the battle of Camlann. I have tried to follow it as closely as I could to the legend. Those who are fans of Arthurian stories should recognize a few parts.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.

**EPOV**

Was it wrong that I loved this?

Jacob and I were preparing for the battle to begin and I looked around, taking it all in. I saw Mordred's men falling into formation, waiting for the order to be given to strike. I smiled. Knowing that I was invincible was going to help us win, to help King Arthur retain his crown. I couldn't wait to kick some ass.

I checked with Jacob to make sure he had the vile of potion Morgan had created. She had only given it to him and Bors; everyone else was on their own. I worried for Lancelot. He was my mentor and father-figure. I wanted him to survive, even if that meant continuing his illicit affair with the Queen. He was a decent man and a loyal Knight. Not only that, but a dear friend.

I said a silent prayer to God above that Lancelot makes it out okay.

Before the battle began, Arthur called us over for a little pep talk. He sounded sad, as though he knew something we didn't. I didn't let it faze me; I knew what the stakes were. We could very easily lose our lives or our leader's life today if we weren't careful.

_Well, I couldn't._

I shouldn't be thinking like this. There is a possibility that one of the men could take my head off, not knowing that I am immortal. But as long as I remain on my feet and keep my head protected, I will be fine. I am not worried about myself.

My thoughts strayed to Isabella. She wanted so much to be here, to see the battle as it unfolded. I forbade her from coming, telling her that she would be a distraction and I didn't need that. I wasn't trying to be rude, but it was the truth. Luckily, she understood and agreed to remain at Camelot.

"Someone has to look after Alice and Guinevere," she said.

She was right. It had not escaped my notice that Rosalie and Riley had arrived and situated themselves up the hill, safely out of the battle's way. I wondered why they were here; they would be much safer at Camelot, but decided not to worry. Rose probably wanted to be here for Jacob and Riley was too much of a gentleman to let her go alone.

The horn blew, signaling the beginning of the battle. I lowered my face shield and watched as Mordred's men approached quickly. Arthur waited until the last possible second before giving us the okay to attack. He usually did that; it was his way of preserving our strength for as long as possible.

I lifted my sword and swung it, hitting two of Mordred's men immediately. Down they went like rag dolls, but I didn't bother to stop. My eyes fell on two more and I jumped, landing on one and kicking the other's helmet, watching him fall as I wrapped my hands around the neck of the other one.

"Long live King Arthur," I said as I snapped his neck. He fell limply with me still on his back. I landed agilely on the ground and used my shield to deflect the blow of the previous man's sword.

"Is that the best you can do?" I hissed, bringing mine up and engaging in battle. Our swords hit each other time and time again until Lancelot stepped in, thinking I needed help. He ended the man and then turned to me. I did not let on that I was not in need of any help.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He nodded and ran off.

I saw Jacob was coming into some trouble so I ran back to him. I shouted at him to take the potion.

"I can't," he said, as he swung around. "There's too many men around."

_Like hell there is!_

"Fuck that," I said. "Take the damn thing now!" I jumped in front of my friend and killed two men in one fell swoop. The other three jumped on me, thinking I was outnumbered, but I crouched and turned, swinging my sword and hitting all of them in their feet. After they fell, my sword landed on their necks, beheading them. I was not a violent person by nature, but something had taken a hold of me and wanted bloodshed.

_I'm not sure I like this._

With the carnage at my feet, I turned to watch intently as Jacob took the vile out and drank it. I could feel a man approach and I brought my fist up, hitting him square in the face, before the man fell in a heap around me.

"I hope that wasn't too late."

I didn't know what was in the potion, but I believed Morgan when she said it would keep him safe.

We were surveying the bodies when Seth approached. He informed us that Mordred himself had seized the castle and taken Guinevere for his queen. My first thought was Isabella, but he assured me that both she and the Princess were okay. I saw Jacob relax at the mention of that. I smiled slightly.

_He really is in love with her._

Seth's words left me wondering who the King was fighting. I could have _sworn_ it was Mordred. He wore the M emblazoned on his metal armor. He moved like Mordred too. Could that have been a decoy all along? Was his plan to get us away from Camelot so he could take it?

"Get out of here Seth," I told him. "Get someplace safe." The last thing I needed was a civilian caught in this mess. Nor did I want to see the boy's blood spilt.

Jacob and I quickly worked our way to the other side of the camp, where Mordred's men now either lay dead or surrendered. Some had run off realizing that they were no match for us. I turned to my friend, victory in my eyes.

"Guess you didn't need that potion after all."

He laughed and told me he was going to check on Rosalie. I nodded and began walking to where the King was, ready to be of assistance if needed. Lancelot was alive; thank God, but cradling his arm against his body. I removed my gloves quickly and flexed them. I was about to stop and speak to Lancelot when the scene in front of me changed.

I saw King Arthur's lance pierce through Mordred's armor, fatally wounding him. In retaliation, Mordred delivered a blow to Arthur's head that I knew would be fatal. I watched in horror as the King staggered a ways away before both bodies fell to the ground simultaneously.

As fast as my legs could take me, I ran to the King. He was breathing, but it was short and shallow. I knew there wasn't much time. The chest armor was practically torn to shreds as I removed it from my body. I called for Jacob and saw him take off running, removing his helmet and tossing it to the side as he ran. He reached us within seconds, a tricky feat when wearing armor.

"J-Jacob," Arthur said weakly. I had removed his helmet and was resting his head in my lap. He held up his sword. "Return Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake."

Jacob just stared at him. "What?"

"Please Jacob. Throw Excalibur back into the lake."

I watched Jacob take the sword hesitantly and look at it. Then he looked down at the King and nodded. Without a word he rose to his feet and ran down the hill, towards where the Lady of the Lake remained. I myself removed my helmet, the damn thing suddenly feeling like a weight.

Jacob returned a few minutes later, disguising Excalibur as his own sword. After the King questioned Jacob what happened and my friend could not answer, Arthur knew that the sword he carried was Excalibur. He once again ordered Jacob to throw it in the lake.

Jacob glanced up at me, worry in his eyes. I nodded to him, telling him with my eyes to obey the King's order. He sighed and took off again in the direction of the lake.

Arthur continued breathing, but every breath was becoming weaker and weaker. I didn't know what to do. There was a possibility that he could die, but I refused to believe it. And now, I was faced with it.

"Let me take him," a female voice said.

Looking up, I saw Morgan le Fay standing before me. She shifted slightly and I saw a black boat with women in black behind her. I looked back at her.

"Let me take him to Avalon," she said softly as Jacob returned, his eyes wide at what he had witnessed.

Nodding, I removed myself from my position and stood slowly. I watched as she and the other women loaded Arthur into the boat. Then my eyes drifted to where the other body lay. My eyes grew wide when I saw it move.

_He's still alive!_

Moving quickly, I reached the other man. I knew it wasn't Mordred, but I wanted to see the face of the man who took our King down. I wanted to look into his eyes as he died, knowing that justice was served. I removed the helmet and gasped at what I saw.

Jasper!

Laying before me, bleeding out, was indeed Jasper. Mordred had sent my friend in his place. I collapsed beside him and covered the wound with my hand. I knew he was a traitor, but I didn't want him to die. He had been good to me, treated me well and I thought him a friend. Plus, he had to live so he could be charged with treason. He had to live so he could be sentenced to death.

_Makes sense in my head._

"It's Jasper!" I shouted to anyone who would listen. Within seconds Jacob was by me, his chest armor off and tearing a piece of his shirt to make a cloth for the wound. He pressed it against the puncture and it immediately became red. Blood was everywhere.

"Hang on Jazz," I said as I wiped his forehead down. His breathing was nothing that I had heard before. "You're going to make it." _You have to; you have to be brought up on war crimes._

Mainly, I just wanted to know why he betrayed us.

Jasper's eyes looked everywhere, not focusing. He clearly hadn't comprehended anything, telling me that the wound was more serious than I thought. I was worried that delirium would set in before we had a chance to interrogate him.

Suddenly his eyes seemed to focus and he whispered one word.

"Rosalie."

Without a second to waste, Jacob jumped from his spot and sped off to where she sat. I continued to place pressure on the wound, willing the bleeding to stop.

_Where the hell is Morgan when you need her?_

I answered my own question.

_With the King, idiot._

I knew it was a dire situation. Jasper had lost too much blood; I didn't think there was any way he could be saved. His breathing grew shallower and he closed his eyes.

"Jazz!" Rosalie said as she dropped to his side. His eyes flew open at her voice and he was able to focus on her. He smiled lightly at seeing her face. I got up and left them to have a few final moments together. I shook my head at Jacob, letting him know there was no hope and went to stand by Riley. He stood as stone, his face unreadable and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Riley's been so patient with her. I hope this doesn't throw her back. He's a good guy._

I watched Rosalie take my place on Jasper's left side and hold the bloodied rag over the wound. Her peach colored dress was now stained red by his blood. Tears were falling from her eyes as Jasper stared intently into them. He reached his left hand up and she took it, gingerly leaving the rag on the wound. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly. Jasper moaned slightly; whether out of pleasure or pain I couldn't tell. She then fell onto her elbow and stroked his hair, her eyes never leaving his.

They remained like that for a few minutes, neither speaking, just holding each other the only way they knew how given the situation. They seemed content in just staring into each other's eyes. It was intimate and private.

Jasper drew in a ragged breath suddenly, his time was running out. I watched as he slowly pulled Rosalie towards him and placed his lips on hers gently. Riley stiffened under my hand and I tightened my grip. He looked back at me and I spoke to him with my eyes.

_She needs this. This is closure. Do not interrupt them._

He seemed to understand what I was saying because he didn't move. He didn't relax his stance, either. He just continued to watch the woman he loved kiss her former lover for the last time.

The kiss lasted for awhile. I didn't know how Jasper held on without air, but he did. He was fighting to hang on for her. He seemed to not want it to end; every time she attempted to pull back his lips became stronger and held her there.

The kiss broke finally when he gasped for air and she pulled back slightly, but Jasper wasn't having any of that. He kissed her again, passionately this time. I wondered where the sudden burst of energy came from. The kiss lasted longer than the first, until Jasper's head fell back, fighting for air once again.

_His breathing has slowed. This is it._

God, how I wished I could do something for my former friend.

Rosalie's tears continued to fall. Jasper slowly raised his right hand and wiped a tear from her left cheek, then placed his hand back on the ground. He spoke to her then, softly. I could hear the words, but I doubted Riley could. They weren't intended for our ears anyways and I felt a bit guilty that I had eavesdropped.

"I love you. Forever."

Rosalie burst into a fresh set of tears as she returned the sentiment. He pressed her lips to his again. I watched him suck in one last breath and his eyes flutter closed. His hand, still holding hers, went limp and his chest rose and fell once more. And then he was still.

Rose fell over his body, weeping uncontrollably. The rest of us stood in shock for a moment. It seemed as though none of us knew what to do.

Finally, Jacob approached. "Come Rose," he said gently, wrapping his arms around her. She resisted at first, and then let her brother pick her up and carry her away. Her hand was stained with Jasper's blood. Jacob carried her to Riley. The three of them sat on the ground. Rosalie continued to weep and the men continued to hold her.

"I don't get it," Lancelot said, coming up behind me. "Why would Mordred send Jasper in his place?"

"Because Mordred was seizing Camelot," I replied. I watched Lancelot go white at those words. I nodded. "Seth told us that he seized the castle a little while ago and took Guinevere as his queen."

Lancelot flinched. "Took Guinevere?"

Before I could say anything else, the sound of hooves riding up behind me made me turn. I saw Isabella and the Princess jump off of her horse and run up to us.

I wrapped my arms around Isabella and held her tightly, saying silent thanks that she was okay.

"Thank God you are okay," she whispered in my ear.

"I told you I would be," I whispered back. A shriek from Alice brought us out of our bubble.

"What happened to Jasper?"

I sighed. "He was apparently Mordred's decoy. While Mordred took Camelot, the King was fighting him. Mordred fooled us all."

"Yes he did," another voice said. We all turned behind us to see Morgan le Fay standing there. I was confused. I thought she had left with the black ship. I quickly scanned the horizon before me with no sign of it or the women anywhere.

_What the hell?_

"The King is going to Avalon," Morgan said, answering my silent question. Her golden eyes glowed, reminding me that she was immortal. "We will try and heal him. He will not be returning." She walked past us and down to where Jasper's body lay. She stood over it, examining him intently.

"Is the castle okay?" Jacob asked Alice.

"Yes. After a few minutes, Mordred stopped and he and his men ran off. I don't know what happened, but I'm glad they did." The Princess sat down by Jacob and squeezed his arm. Then she reached out and took Rosalie's hand. She had stopped weeping, but her eyes were still puffy and watery. She was watching Morgan. Riley followed her gaze.

"So, does this mean that Mordred is king?" Lancelot asked.

"No," Morgan said, straightening up and facing us. "Mordred will not be king either. He did not survive the battle of Camlann."

I looked around at the other quizzical faces and then looked back at her. "How do you know?" I asked.

She gestured to the body at her feet. "Meet Mordred."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out! Esme/Morgan is next and she has a lot to say. Hopefully, all of your questions will be answered.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for. There are still a few pending questions, but don't worry; they will be answered.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Esme POV**

Silence.

I looked at the group that had formed to see them staring back at me. I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"What?" Jacob said quietly. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

I glanced at his sister sitting next to him. Her eyes were on the body of her former lover. I had no idea if she had even heard me.

"This is Mordred," I said, gesturing to the corpse. A cool breeze passed over us then as the silence continued. Isabella shivered and Edward pulled her tightly against him.

_I knew they would be in shock, but this is ridiculous._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Edward spoke. "What do you mean 'this is Mordred?' That was Sir Jasper Hale, former Knight of the Round Table and traitor to the King."

I shook my head. "That is what he wanted you to believe. Trust me when I say that everything you know has been a lie."

"Then, suppose you tell us the truth," Lancelot said, leaning on his sword. The medicine I gave him for his hand worked wonders.

I nodded and began.

"My sister Morgause had a vision one night. In it, she saw her son rise up and kill his father. She saw bloodshed and destruction. She saw that her son was also the nephew to King Arthur. She suddenly knew her destiny.

"It is no secret about Lancelot and Guinevere's affair." I glanced at the Head Knight and saw his face was stone. "Arthur knew about it too. One night, he awoke so distraught to a beautiful woman in his room. This was my sister Morgause. She had disguised herself and took him to bed."

Lancelot coughed. I continued.

"The following morning, she revealed who she really was and told him that the seed had been planted. His son would be born and he would pay for his sins. Everyone would. This was the start of the prophecy."

I stopped for a moment to gauge reactions. They were all listening intently, even Rosalie. I sighed and went on.

"I was only made aware of the prophecy after my nephew was born. He was around five at the time and still so innocent. I saw what he was capable of once he reached adulthood and feared for my own children. I promised my husband that I would do whatever it took to protect them. And so began my lie."

My eyes flew to Edward and I took a deep breath. "My husband was Carlisle Cullen."

As I suspected, Edward's eyes narrowed. "You lie. He was married to Esme Cullen, my mother."

I ran a hand over my face, casting my mask that I knew so well. My gold eyes changed to blue and my hair instantly turned from blond to caramel brown. I heard a sharp intake of breath from everyone. "Hello, son."

Edward had gone white. "What the hell is this?"

I approached him slowly. "Esme Cullen never actually existed. I made her up to protect you. The prophecy foretold that Mordred would kill anyone who stood in his way of the throne and that included his cousin." Edward's jaw dropped. "I know you have a loving heart, my son. In the prophecy, you idolized him. You always gave him the benefit of the doubt. He used your kindness and your love to his advantage and then killed you when the time was right. In the prophecy, he killed all of us in his thirst for power."

"My-my mother never existed?" Edward said slowly. I shook my head.

"She always existed, just not as you knew." I reached out to touch him, surprised when he didn't shy away. I placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry that I lied to you all these years, but it was the only way I could protect you." His eyes closed against my touch.

_I hope he finds it in his heart to forgive me._

"Who was Jasper Hale then?" Riley asked. I turned from Edward slowly and walked over to them.

"Who knows? Someone Mordred knew? Someone he killed, maybe? Perhaps Jasper Hale didn't even exist. But it was the perfect lie for Mordred to take power. He learned the secrets of Camelot and the Round Table. He knew our strengths and weaknesses. This made him very dangerous.

"Morgause reared him to want the throne. She raised him to hate his father and uncle and prepared him to take over as King of Camelot, regardless of consequences. She wanted power as well. My sister was never content with being the Princess of Avalon; she wanted more. She literally created a monster. He never stood a chance.

"I saw Mordred take power, but it didn't work out to her advantage. He wanted to kill her too; he always planned it. Anyone he found to be a threat would die. That was why I did what I did. It was the only way I knew that I could protect my son." I sneaked a glance at Edward and saw him staring back at me. His expression was unreadable.

_Little did he know that my sister was immortal like me._

"Then, who was the person acting as Mordred? If I recall, there were times when they were in the same room. How did that happen?" Jacob asked. Rosalie looked at her brother, realization dawning on her features.

"That was his second-in-command, Paul. When he was not present at Camelot, he would orchestrate attacks either on the castle or on specific individuals." Riley stiffened. His attack was only a month ago and he healed quickly thanks to me. I didn't realize how jealous my nephew was until I saw Riley's beaten body before me.

_He had no one but himself to blame for his jealousy; he left HER._

"Paul's final orders from Mordred were to seize Camelot in his name and hold it until he got there. Mordred knew he couldn't be in two places at once. If Camelot had fallen, it would be easier to achieve victory on the battlefield. If Camelot had fallen, the King would surrender.

When it became evident that Mordred would die, Paul and the others ran. Many of Mordred's men did not know which one was the real prince. Both of them commanded authority when in charge. Paul was loyal to Mordred and a good friend. The bastard prince knew he could count on Paul for anything and had no problem with Paul acting on his behalf.

"There was one wrench in Mordred's plans, however." I looked down at Rosalie who was now watching me. "_You_ were unexpected. You were the one thing he didn't see, didn't expect. None of us did. It was not written in the prophecy. The prophecy foretold that Mordred would seize the castle and take Guinevere for his queen. The day he met you in the court of Camelot, everything changed. He nearly abandoned his plans for the throne.

"Believe me, Lady Rosalie, when I say that he _did_ love you. You were the one thing that kept him grounded. I have no doubt if he hadn't met you he would have no heart. He would not care for anything or anyone. He would just be evil."

Rosalie tilted her head to the side. When she spoke, it was rough and shaky from crying. "He told me once, on his final night at Camelot, that I stopped the rage."

I nodded. "The rage and hatred he had for his father and mother. His desire for the throne. When he wasn't around you, he was ruthless. When he was back at his camp, he was focused. When he found you, the rage consuming him ceased. He began to see things differently. He found peace. He wondered if he could live a normal life with you by his side. In the end, his thirst for power and the throne trumped everything, even his feelings.

"But he softened after meeting you. He began questioning if he really wanted the power that his mother instilled in him. He still hated his father with a passion, but now found himself caring for someone and wanting her more than anything. His desire for you was almost as strong as his desire for the throne."

I didn't let on, but I knew what happened that final night. I saw it through the Vision Pool back home. The happiest moment in his life was holding her in his arms. He didn't want to go and almost didn't, but his fear that she would reject him forced him from her side. And although she didn't realize it then, he left her knowing how he felt.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as she slept, hoping beyond hope that her dreams were pleasant and filled with him.

"He made his orders very clear; those who hurt you would pay." I knelt down to look in her eyes. Riley's arm had gone slack, having fallen off of her shoulder. Rosalie stared at me, wide-eyed. "Yet, he knew he would be the one to hurt you the most.

"The day you were attacked at Camelot was not what he ordered. And those who disobeyed his orders died at his hands. You saw that yourself. It was never his intention for you to be harmed, and he hated himself for it. Even through his determination for the throne and hatred for his father, his only concern was you. And when Peter tried to harm you with his sword, he reacted without thinking. He felt that he was making up for walking out."

Rosalie smiled a bit upon hearing my words. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "He figured you wouldn't want him when he revealed who he _truly_ was. So he left. He knew it was the wrong decision, but he felt it best. He doubted how much you truly loved him and figured that walking away from you would be easier than you walking away from him. I hope you will believe me when I say this, Rosalie. I know my nephew; it is the truth. He loved you deeply."

She nodded slightly and I knew she was thinking of his confession to her right before he died. I wished he had been forthcoming with her. The prophecy changed a bit after her; in it she was his queen. In it, they were happy and he worshipped her.

Jacob spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us this? Don't you think we could have protected ourselves from him? Didn't you think Edward was capable of making his own decision?"

I stood again and looked at my son. His eyes were downcast and sad. "I wanted to tell you so many times. But I saw the future change so often when you knew. You would try to talk to him and he wouldn't listen. Once, he let you walk away before stabbing you in the back just as Jacob had done."

Edward's eyes flew to me and then darted to Jacob. Jacob's jaw dropped as he stared back at his friend, realizing that part of the prophecy had come true, even though it had been altered. "No matter which way it played out, Edward, you were killed. Mordred was ruthless and did not care for his family. Any relation to King Arthur had to be destroyed.

"Perhaps there is safety in numbers. Perhaps if I had kept you two together, you could have defeated him. But I was scared." Edward looked at me quizzically. I realized what I said: _two_. I slowly turned to face the Princess then. "I was scared for my son _and_ my daughter."

She blinked at me. Silence enveloped us again, the only sound being the occasional snorting of the horses. Alice swallowed. "What?" she said quietly.

"You have always known you were adopted. Kate never told you who your mother was, on my wishes. When I was pregnant, I saw Mordred one day strike you down. He was posing as a Knight and the attack on Camelot happened. He swore to protect you, but upon finding out that you were his cousin, struck you down in cold blood.

"I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose _both_ of my children. I had already lost Carlisle. So I gave you to Kate. It was the hardest decision I ever made. A mother should never give her child away. But I knew you would stand a better chance at surviving if you were separated from your twin brother."

She looked at Edward who stared back at her. The two of them always had a connection, one they could never explain. Now it became clear that the affection for each other was due to blood.

"If this is true, then why didn't you save my father?" Edward asked. His golden eyes bored into mine. I could see his emotions struggling for dominance. I feared which one would win.

My eyes flashed from blue to gold, reminding him that we were both immortal. "He made me promise when we were first married that if anything was to happen to him, it was God's plan. He did not want to interfere. He knew he would die a soldier and was prepared for that. However, he did not agree with God's plan to take his children from him. He wanted his future children to be protected at _all_ costs."

I watched Edward nod his head slowly. He understood what I was saying. I gave Alice away to save her life and protect her. I immortalized him because his father insisted on it. When part of the prophecy came true, Edward dying at the tip of a blade caused by Mordred, I acted on that promise.

"I know it was selfish of me to do what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, either of you." I looked from Alice to Edward as I spoke. "But I do hope that someday you will recognize why I did it. I just wanted to protect my children. Spells wouldn't work because your aunt was determined for her son to take the throne. And she was just as powerful as I. She could create a spell that would override mine. Or destroy it completely. The only way I could protect you was to lie..to everyone."

"So Morgause didn't know about us?" Edward asked. He had stepped away from Isabella and was approaching Alice. She turned and smiled at him.

"No," I said. I noticed that Rosalie was now being held by her brother and Riley was sitting by Isabella. I smiled seeing the siblings realizing how important they are to each other. "As soon as I saw the prophecy, I left Avalon. I made up some adventure that I had to go on and had to go alone. I found the cottage that I raised you in, Edward, and began my elaborate plan. Morgause tried her damndest to find me, but I blocked her with my powers. I kept her at bay while pregnant and then returned to Avalon after you were born. I kept the façade up for all these years and she never suspected. One of the benefits of being a witch."

Alice smirked upon my comment and my heart swelled. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. I said a silent thanks to the Christian God for keeping her safe. She wrapped her tiny arms around Edward's neck and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, brother."

He hugged her back tightly, closing his eyes. "I had a dream like this," he said and moved a hair from her face. "While I was recovering in Avalon, I had this recurring dream where you were in my arms and called me 'brother.' At the time, I didn't understand it. Now I do."

Alice pulled back slightly and looked at him. "I had that same dream as well."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad to have a sister."

"_Twin_ sister," she corrected him. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said to them. They turned and looked at me. "I am truly sorry for lying to you all these years. I just wanted to protect my children. Perhaps the best thing would have been to leave England after I found out."

"Mordred would have followed," Lancelot spoke up. Seven heads turned to him.

"You are right, Lancelot. He would have. As I said, he was ruthless." I glanced at the corpse behind me. "It is best that he is where he is."

A muffled cry came from Rosalie and she fell against Jacob's shoulder. I sighed. She had to know the truth. I had no doubt in my mind that she would have loved and supported him no matter how evil he was. But the truth needed to come out for her sake.

_This way is best. She will know Mordred's TRUE nature while also knowing that he loved her._

I also had no doubt in my mind that he did.

"Wait a second," Alice said, leaving the embrace of her newly-found brother. He pouted at her loss. She stood a few steps away, looking at Mordred. "Morguase was the half-sister of King Arthur, as you were." She glanced at me and then continued. "She bore him a son, Mordred, who was also his nephew. You had Edward and me and we were his cousins and Arthur's nephew and niece. Mordred would be the next in line for the throne, regardless of his status. But he is dead, which means…."

I saw the wheels go around in her head. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she spun on her heel, looking at Edward. She lowered herself to one knee and curtsied. "Long live King Edward!"

Everyone stared at her. "What?" Isabella said.

Alice looked up at her. "Edward is next in line for the throne. Long live the King!"

Realization dawned on their faces and they scrambled to their knees. Edward watched in shock as those he was closest with bowed before him, including me.

"I don't…please…don't kneel…I…."

"You are the new King, Edward. Better get used to it," Lancelot said. He smiled at his protégé. Lancelot had been like a father to Edward and was proud of the discovery.

"But I—"

"No 'buts' Edward," I said from my kneeling position. "Alice is right, you are the new King."

Everyone remained on their knees in support of the King. He would have to be crowned soon as Camelot could not go without a ruler. But I knew he would accept it and rule for a long time.

_Immortality be damned!_

I was also happy to see that Alice _truly_ would be a princess. With being adopted, she was not of royal blood and never really felt like she deserved her position. Now she will.

I wondered briefly what would happen to Guinevere and Lancelot. Surely they would not retain their current positions. Edward will want a queen and no doubt Isabella will fill that role. Lancelot will no doubt remain a Knight, but staying Head Knight was up in the air. Either Riley or Jacob will assume the position.

There would be plenty of time to think about that later. Right now, I watched the sun frame my son's figure, casting an ethereal glow about him. He stood before us looking like a king. He ran a hand through his already-messy hair.

Edward sighed. "Thank you," he said quietly. I glanced at his face and saw he was speaking to me. "Thank you," he said again.

I smiled and nodded, not saying anything. There were no words needed to be said, they already had been. The truth was finally out. Mordred was dead and while Arthur would not return, Camelot had found its new king.

_The once and forever King._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was a lot of information packed into one chapter. What are your thoughts on Morgan Le Fay? Did she do the right thing? How about Edward finding out that he has a sister?
> 
> Four chapters remain of this story. I am saddened that it is coming to an end.
> 
> Thanks to all who've stuck with RTS. I know some people left after Edward's death. I am sorry about that because they did not get to find out the rest. But for those who remained, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that so many of you like the idea of Edward as king. I thought you would, but you never know. This is Alice's final chapter and there is a yummy lemon involved.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**APOV**

"What are you thinking about?"

I rolled onto my back and rested my left arm by my head on the pillow. Jacob was lying on his left side, facing me. His gorgeous face and chest glowed in the moonlight.

"Everything that happened today," I answered. He moved closer to me and pressed a chaste kiss on my already-swollen lips. "We went from King Arthur to King Edward. I found out why my birth mother gave me away and discovered I have a brother. The man that we thought was Mordred was not and the one who was deceived all of us. Exhausting day."

Jacob chuckled and then ran his right finger down my left cheek. "I concur. I was just as shocked as everyone else to find out that Jasper was Mordred. To know that he lied to all of us, including my sister, makes me furious." He pulled away suddenly and sat up, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey," I said, sitting up and wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "He may have deceived her, but I do believe he loved her. There were so many signs."

He snorted. "Like?"

I gently cupped his chin and turned his head so he was looking into my eyes. "Like saving her virtue. Like saving her from Peter. Jacob, if he didn't love her, he could have easily taken her the moment he saw her. I know your sister isn't a whore like some of the other ladies-in-waiting, but she was so far gone with him that she would have agreed."

He stared into my eyes for a moment, not saying anything. He didn't have to; he knew it was the truth. I moved my hand from his chin to stroke _his_ cheek now. "Kiss me."

Jacob smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. This was a sweet, gentle kiss. But then it changed. It became hungry, desperate. I matched his movements with a growing desire. I had wanted Jacob for awhile but held off due to fear. I was afraid that if I gave myself to him he would walk away and not look back. But I don't feel like that anymore.

Besides, now that Edward is king he can have Jacob thrown out of the kingdom if he hurts me. That thought made me smile.

Jacob gently pushed me back on the bed and hovered over me, his breath fanning my face. I felt him push against me to create friction and I moaned.

He froze. His beautiful eyes were wide. I caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He swallowed and blinked twice before answering.

"I-I wasn't expecting you to enjoy this so much." He pulled back a bit.

I sighed. "Jacob, I know I've been unfair to you. I'm sorry for that. But you have to understand my position. I have lived my entire life in my sister's shadow. I've been honest and forthcoming about how men used me to get what they wanted. I'm sorry if it's sent you mixed signals."

He pressed his lips gently to mine again. "Guinevere's still your sister?"

I nodded against his lips. "Yes. Even though we are not blood she will always be my sister. Down deep I love her and Kate. I am not going to throw her away just because I have another family."

He paused. "And what about Edward?"

"What about him?"

He rested on his elbow so as not to put too much weight on me. "He's your blood brother. Do you think he would like what I'm doing to his sister?"

I scoffed. "Jacob, I am an adult. I can take care of myself. Besides, he will be so busy for the next few months adjusting to being king that I doubt he will even notice my presence…or lack thereof." I threw him a sultry glance, hoping he'd pick up on it.

He did. He pressed his lips to mine again forcefully. I kissed him back with all my might as my hands began to wander. Since his shirt was already off, my hands trailed down his gorgeous torso and rested at the top of his pants. I tugged slightly, making him fully aware of my intentions.

He stilled my hand. "Are you sure about this?" he asked me, looking deep into his eyes. I saw fear and worry, but also desire, hope and above all, love, swirling in his dark brown orbs.

I nodded. "I want you Jacob. Tonight. It is a night of new beginnings."

Without a word he got off the bed and removed his pants. I rose up and began untying the ribbons on my nightdress. I watched his eyes as the fabric fell slowly from my neck to my shoulders, to the top part of my chest. When just a little cleavage was showing, I spoke.

"Are _you_ sure about this?" He looked terrified suddenly. I found it funny. I don't think he expected me to take the lead.

_Silly boy. I am a princess; I know how to take control._

He nodded slowly and then swallowed. I laughed loudly at his shyness. Ever so slowly, I continued untying the ribbons. Soon, they were all loosened. The fabric fell off of my right breast, then my left one, before pooling around my hips. My nipples immediately chafed as the cool air hit them.

I glanced up at Jacob, worried what he would think. Due to my pixie-like size, I was small-chested. I know of a few of his _excursions_ with other women and they all had bigger breasts. Perhaps this would make him turn and run?

_Lady Jessica is at least a D-cup and I know he's been with-_

Before I could finish that train of thought, he was by my side. His left hand reached out and cupped my right breast, applying just the right amount of pressure. I sucked in a breath at the sensation and looked up at him. His eyes were now black with lust.

"I love you," he said, bending down and pressing his lips against mine forcefully. The feel of his lips on mine, along with his hand on my breast, made my head spin.

_He loves me!_

I wanted to say the words, but I couldn't. Not at that moment. Although I had taken the lead in getting this far, I was still scared about some things.

He gently pushed me back again and resumed his straddle. His other hand cupped my left breast and I arched my back against the feeling. Tingles shot throughout my body.

"God, you are so beautiful Alice."

I looked at him, wondering if he was teasing me. I saw nothing but sincerity in his lust-filled eyes. "I'm serious." He lowered his head down to my chest and stuck his tongue out, taking a long swipe at my left nipple with it. I moaned loudly, my toes curling.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Alice. I'm here for the long haul. I'm in love with you and always will be." He lapped up my erect nipple again. Another moan escaped and my hands flew to his hair. "Let me pleasure you. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Before I could speak, his mouth closed on my breast. If I though him licking them was sensational, his warm breath on them was out-of-this-world. My eyes closed and I was moaning constantly, not caring who heard me.

_I live in the far tower. NO ONE can hear me._

For the next I don't know how long, Jacob's mouth remained on my breasts. When he overworked one, he moved to the next and back again. My legs were constantly moving, trying to draw him closer. I could feel _him_ against me, but he never rushed anything. He seemed to enjoy my discovery of pleasure.

_Is this what I've been missing out on?_

I had no idea it could be like this. My only kiss before him was a man who was using me to get to Guinevere. I knew that the girls here, and my sister especially, had sex but I didn't know what the fuss was. Sure, they told me things but with my limited knowledge on the subject I couldn't relate.

Now I have an idea.

"J-Jacob…" I said shakily. He glanced up at me. "Kiss me."

His mouth descended on mine quickly and his tongue sought entrance into my mouth. I granted it immediately and we fought for dominance. I could feel the fabric pooled at my hips being pushed down my legs. When it was far enough, I kicked it off the bed.

Jacob broke the kiss and sat back, looking at my completely bare body before him. I felt self-conscious; he is the only man to have seen me this way. I reached for the sheet to cover myself, but he stilled my hand.

"_Why_ must you cover your beautiful body? I'm enjoying the work of art in front of me."

_Is he for real?_

"Jacob," I said slowly. "I have never found myself desirable. I find it hard to believe that you do too." I gestured down to my body. "You can honestly tell me that this is attractive to you?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Yes. You _are_ beautiful Alice. You don't see yourself clearly. I wish I could find those men who used you and kill every single one of them. I will do it if you would like. My only request is to continue to see the image before me."

I chuckled. Then I realized that he was completely undressed. I saw his manhood standing at attention and I gasped.

_How is this going to work?_

Slowly, so he could see what I was doing, I reached out and touched him. He hissed at the contact and threw his head back. I tightened my grip around his shaft and began sliding my hand up and down its length.

"Jacob," I said. "You're _huge._"

He grinned. "I know." I gave a little yank on his manhood and he chuckled at my playfulness. Then he reached out and touched my folds, feeling the wetness. My legs snapped shut as I wasn't expecting it.

"You're aroused," he said, bringing his finger to his mouth and licking it.

I continued stroking him, my pace increasing and his moans growing each time. I realized that my fear of sex was melting into desire. I wanted Jacob…so much.

But I had something else to do first.

Still stroking him, I looked into his eyes and gathered up the courage. "Jacob…I love you."

I did not expect the reaction.

He cried out as his orgasm hit and my hand was suddenly covered in white liquid. For some reason, I knew to keep going, so I continued my ministrations until he was over the ledge.

He immediately sprang up and kissed me hard on the lips. "I love you too," he repeated. "So, so much."

I smiled against his mouth. Feeling brave, I let out the words that were bubbling up inside me. "Then show me, Jacob. Make me yours. Make love to me."

He pulled me against him and laid back on my bed. He lifted me so I was straddling him now. He lined my entrance up with himself and then looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Positive."

Slowly, so slowly, he lowered me down. I could feel the tip of him, then his length as I took him in. I gasped at the foreign object invading my body. Then he froze.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise I'll be gentle."

I nodded. I had forgotten about that. I braced myself for impact as I felt something tear. Pain shot through me as he filled me completely.

I gripped his shoulders as I fought through the pain. He reached up and wiped away tears that I didn't know had formed. He remained still, waiting for me to adjust. Once it had dulled to a subtle throb, then I slowly jerked forward.

"You okay?" he asked. The concern was evident on his features.

Instead of answering, I began naturally thrusting against him. His eyes grew wide when he realized what I was doing, and then gripped my hips to hold me in position. The pain was forgotten and an unknown but amazing feeling gushed through me.

It was pleasure.

Jacob thrust hard against me and I met his movements with my own. My eyes squeezed shut as the sensations that I felt went on overload; it was as though I was going to explode any minute.

I felt his hands leave my hips as they gripped my breasts…hard. I cried out, the pain felt so good and heard his own cry of pleasure.

"Ja-Jacob."

I couldn't form anything but that. My body was ready to burst, but the knot in my stomach had only begun forming. I knew I was not yet close to the slowly-building orgasm.

"So beautiful."

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob watching me. He had sheens of sweat on his chest and a look of satisfaction on his face, but other than that, I only saw love. I rose up on my knees, almost completely releasing him, and held it there for a few seconds. He looked at me questioningly and I slammed myself back down on him.

Then I screamed.

And so did he.

The knot had burst and I was now officially falling over the edge. I gripped his hands as the pleasure took hold of me, filling every pore and literally possessing me. All rational thought stopped as I was consumed with this new feeling.

I never wanted it to end.

I collapsed against him as the pleasure lifted. He was still thrusting in me, determined to make me orgasm again. I laid on his chest and tried to still my erratic heart.

Suddenly I felt his grip on me tighten as he cried out, his manhood twitching inside me. I felt something cool eject and flow deep within me. Jacob's body remained tense for a minute, and then he went limp under me.

"Wow," was my brilliant reply.

His hands came up to cup my face. He pulled me to him and stared into my eyes. "That was amazing, Princess. I swear, I have _never_ felt anything like that. And it's all because I'm in love with _you._"

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. "So, as two people in love, we now have this connection, right?"

He chuckled. "Of course. And as two people in love, we can do this as many times as we want."

I pulled back a bit. "Oh, really?" I smiled mischievously. My exhaustion waned quickly.

"What?" he asked, biting his lip.

I ran my hand down his body a few times, letting my touch arouse him again. Then I grabbed his shaft.

"As your Princess then, I demand a repeat performance."

"I cannot deny my King's sister."

He laughed and tried to reach for me, but stopped when my mouth descended on his manhood.

We proved our love three times that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone's first time last more than once?
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading. The next chapter is Rosalie and she pays a visit to Mordred's grave.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie pays a visit to Jasper/Mordred's grave and we learn she is harboring a secret.

**RPOV**

The overcast day was a perfect complement for my mood.

Riley and I approached the field slowly, taking our time and enjoying the unusually warm weather. While there was no sun, I could feel spring right around the corner. A rabbit hopped past us, then stopped and stared as though we were the trespassers.

I chuckled to myself.

Riley glanced at me and smiled. He was thinking the same thing. We reached the spot and he released my hand from his arm. He looked into my eyes and spoke.

"Do you want me with you?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to hurt Riley, but I needed this alone time. He seemed to understand this. Still holding my hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Closure," he murmured.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When you were saying goodbye to Jas-Mordred, Edward told me that you needed it. It was closure." He looked over to where I was heading. "So is this."

I smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He has been so good to me. I knew it was killing him to watch me pine for a lover who ditched me, but I think he also knew that patience pays off.

_I WILL be his wife…just not yet._

Stepping away from him, I walked slowly to the mound of dirt. It seemed shallow that the King's son should be laying in an unmarked grave, but then I remembered why.

He was a tyrant.

I knew that and yet I knew he wasn't. I was the only one that got to see the other side of him; the softer, gentler side. I knew there was good in him and I never gave up on it. Had his dream for the throne come true, I have no doubt I would have been his queen.

I reached the spot and knelt down carefully, worried about staining my dress. I reached a hand out and ran it over the topsoil, watching a few pieces roll around and fall.

Silence surrounded us for a few moments. I knew Riley was behind me, but he wouldn't rush me. Like he said, I needed closure.

Finally, I spoke.

"Hello, Mordred. It's me, Rosalie. I must say, you threw all of us for a loop. None of us figured out that the King's bastard son was showing his true face as a Knight of the Round Table. Well played."

I moved a strand of hair behind my ear and looked up as a bird cawed while flying overhead. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I wanted to let you know that I forgive you for everything. I understand why you left me when you did; you felt overwhelmed. You were worried that I wouldn't accept you when I found out who you _really _were. You needn't have worried, Jazz. I love you and accept you for who you are."

I realized that I used the present tense. But it was true, I did still love him. I wanted him to know that.

"Yes, I said 'love,' Jazz. Mordred. Whatever your name is." I stilled my hand on the mound of dirt, right where his heart used to lay.

"I do still love you and probably always will. You were my first everything; first lover, first heartbreak, first time. That's not easily forgettable. I know that no matter who I move on to, you will always be there."

I lifted my head and looked at Riley standing twenty feet away. His face was to the sky, watching the approaching clouds. He lowered his head and made eye contact with me. I smiled.

"Riley is a good man. I thank you for stepping aside so he could have his chance. I know it wasn't easy for you; just as it wasn't easy for me when you walked away. I only hope that as you watch over us, whether it be Heaven or Hell, you will be pleased."

_No doubt in my mind; he's in Hell._

I paused, wondering what to say next.

"Did you really know that Edward and Alice were related to you? That would explain why you switched the swords seven months ago. Or did you just view Edward as a threat? He returned just after you left. Morgan Le Fay had a curious way of going about things. I don't know if I would have done what she did. But I don't know what it's like to fear losing children. Regardless, life goes on."

My hand ghosted over my stomach as I said those words. Then I placed it back on the dirt.

"I should go. It's starting to get late and Jacob doesn't know I'm gone. I know he would never allow me to associate with a traitor, regardless of my feelings. Take care, Mordred. I love you."

I paused another moment, stilling my movements. I let my emotions overwhelm me as I drank in the solemnity. A tear dropped onto the dirt, and then another one, before I wiped them away. I didn't want to walk to Riley with my red eyes. He didn't need to know I was crying.

I composed myself after a minute and stood up. I smoothed my dress and turned slowly, seeing Riley watching me as I walked over to him. He smiled when I approached.

"Everything okay?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

I nodded, too afraid to say anything. He would hear the quiver in my voice and know that I broke down. I don't know why it bothered me; he _knows_ that Jasper, _Mordred,_ was my lover. He knows it will take me awhile to get over him. I guess I want him to think I already am so I can move on with him.

_Is it wrong to move on so suddenly? I have my reasons._

He took my hand and we walked at a leisurely pace away from the burial site. I turned my head to watch it disappear as we headed down the mound, a warm and familiar breeze fanning my face.

* * *

Later that evening, I lay on my bed contemplating things. Camelot was changing. A new king was to be crowned and soon. And Edward would have to marry so he could try for a son to eventually rule. He had an amused look in his eyes as the chancellor told him that, as though he held a private joke. I didn't understand it; all kings were required to produce heirs.

_Perhaps he just figures it's too soon. After all, he did only just return from the dead about a month ago; he probably doesn't want to marry yet._

Makes sense.

He has already promised I will continue as Head Lady-In-Waiting and Jacob would be promoted to Head Knight. My brother's smile was so wide that I was blinded by his white teeth. I couldn't help it; I threw myself at him when Edward told him that. Jacob laughed and twirled me around, saying he was happy that he was pleasing father. I reminded him that father was _always_ pleased.

Edward has also promised to knight Riley. He said that his actions during the last attack were risky, but saved the lives of other Knights. For that, he was to be commended. Everyone was so impressed by Riley's swordsmanship that a unanimous decision was made to knight him. Again, I couldn't help it. I threw myself at Riley; hugging him and wishing heartfelt congratulations. He kissed me passionately then and said that night would be a special night.

_I shudder to think what he meant of that._

Don't get me wrong; I do want to give myself to Riley in every way, just not yet. We have only been seeing each other for a short time. After Mordred, I am not ready to give neither my heart nor my body to just anyone. I also don't want to cloud my judgment now that I know how amazing lovemaking between two people can be.

_Well, two people who are in love. You aren't in love with Riley._

Not yet, at least.

A light rap at the door stopped that train of thought. I got up and answered it quickly, thinking it was Jacob. The person on the other side surprised me.

"Hello, dear," Morgan le Fay said.

"Your highness," I said and stepped aside so she could enter. She looked around my room and smiled.

"You have a very nice room," she told me. "One of the perks of being in charge."

I smiled. I knew my room was bigger than the other ladies. I probably should care, but I didn't. I worked hard to get to my position.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked, gesturing to the seats by the window. She nodded and walked to them quickly.

Before sitting, she handed something to me. "I was to deliver this to you," she said quietly. Looking down, I saw some fabric tied neatly into a bow with what looked like a letter peeking out of the corner. Sitting down, I began untying the cloth.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked her, looking up. She shook her head. "I was told by Emmett to give it to you."

I frowned. "Emmett?"

"Yes. He was sent to spy on Mordred during the last few weeks before the battle. He said his final order was to deliver this to you if the prince did not survive the battle of Camlann." She tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "He wanted to deliver it himself, but is indisposed at the moment."

I nodded. "That's fine. Thank you for delivering it." She smiled softly and gestured with her head for me to open it.

A beautiful scarf lay before me, the most exquisite color of blue that I have ever seen. I ran my hand over the fabric, feeling the softness and silkiness before bringing it to my cheek.

"He chose that because he said it matched your eyes," Morgan said. I put the scarf down.

"How did you know that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She chuckled. "I have my methods."

_She's a witch, Rosalie. Of course she has her methods!_

I can be so dense.

Without another word, I picked up the letter that lay on my lap. The back had a red M emblazoned at the flap; Mordred's seal. I stuck a finger in the corner and tore it quickly, careful to not cut myself.

I was met with an elegant script as I began to read. Tears formed at my eyes as the first words came present:

"My dearest Rosalie."

I covered my mouth with my hand and shut my eyes. I had to fight back tears. I couldn't let Morgan see me cry; she had seen enough already. When I was composed, I opened my eyes to see Morgan watching me.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I won't judge."

I nodded and read the rest of the letter. It really was a "confession of sins" as he called it; all of his evil deeds displayed for me. He seemed to think that putting everything in a letter would absolve him of all wrongdoing. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps he is looking down on me instead of looking up.

I re-read the letter again, letting certain sentences sink in. His dying confession to me convinced me that he did truly love me and seeing it on paper seemed to confirm it.

_"I will always love you, no matter where I'm at."_

_"You took me by surprise."_

_"You have changed me, tamed the wild beast, so to speak."_

I folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope, then hugged it to my chest, where my heart lay.

"Are you convinced?" Morgan asked me.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She smiled and looked out the window, watching Jacob and Billy play contentedly. "I am sorry for everything I put you through, Rose. For everything I put everyone through. I should not have put myself first; I should have figured out a way for everyone to remain safe while following the prophecy. Words cannot express the regret that I feel."

I reached out and took her hand, surprised at how soft it was. "It's okay, Morgan. Really. We all know why you did what you did. You may think that Edward won't forgive you, but he will. I know him. He was in shock; who wouldn't be? Your confession was not exactly news we hear every day. But regardless, you _are _his mother. You gave birth to him and saved his life when he needed it. You gave him a sister and a second chance with Lady Isabella. And now, he holds the highest position in the land. All because of you."

She squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Rose." Her golden eyes were sad. I knew that she didn't believe what I was saying, but was willing to try.

I nodded and placed the scarf and the letter on the table beside me and then stood to pour some tea. It was late, but I didn't care. I handed a cup to Morgan and she began stirring it absently.

"Still worried?"

She nodded. "Yes. I haven't seen neither Edward nor Alice since the battle. Course that is partly my fault. I stayed away because I figured they hated me."

I smiled. _She's like me._ "I understand, but trust me. Everything will be okay."

She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, letting the hot liquid slip down her throat. I did the same and turned to look out the window. Jacob was patting Billy on the head, pleased the dog could still keep up with him. Then the two of them went inside the castle.

We sat in silence for awhile, each lost in our own thoughts. The tea and biscuits were gone but our need for companionship was not. We watched the sky darken and the stars light up the sky. I wondered where Jasper was at the moment.

As if fate heard me, Morgan drew in a breath. I turned to look at her and saw her beautiful golden eyes were wide. She was staring intently at something outside. I followed her gaze.

My own breath caught in my throat. Against the tree line stood a figure, one whose form I knew well. He was iridescent in the moonlight, but his features were plain as day. His eyes were trained on me and he smiled when we made contact. I shivered, not surprised that he still had that affect on me.

I should have expected it; after all, Morgan _is_ a witch. It is her duty to know these things. I held onto my secret and was afraid to say anything, mainly because I wasn't sure what to do. I realized afterwards that she could be my ally in this; that she would help me through it. And that was what I needed; someone whom I could count on without judgment.

As soon as the word left her mouth, he nodded slightly. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming and then he was gone. I would have sworn he was a figment of my imagination if Morgan hadn't tensed up when she saw him. As it was, she turned to me, eyes wide, as realization dawned on her. The word hung in the air like the smoke from a tobacco pipe.

"October?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you figured it out?
> 
> There are two chapters left and then Mordred's letter as an outtake. Thanks for sticking with me. I truly love this story.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some slight confusion to the end of 53 regarding Mordred/Jasper. He appeared to Rosalie as a ghost; he is not an immortal. That is why he was iridescent in the moonlight. Sorry for the confusion. And yes, he knows the secret. :)
> 
> There is a lemon slice in here; hope you enjoy!

**IPOV**

_What a day!_

Preparations for Edward's crowning were underway. He was to officially become king tomorrow and start his duty immediately. I knew that he was not exactly happy about how things turned out.

"I don't know if I can be king," he told me the night that Morgan spilled everything. "Arthur was a great leader. What about me?"

I reminded him that he was second to Lancelot as a Knight; that was pretty impressive. He commands authority and respects everyone. Plus, what else is he going to do with his immortality?

That started a fight.

He told me that he wasn't given a choice in that either; he just woke up one day and _Poof!_ he was immortal. He said he understands why his mother did what she did, to save her children, but he wanted to be given the choice.

"I probably would have said yes regardless," he told me. "But not getting the opportunity to consider everything makes me angry."

He became angrier when I suggested becoming immortal.

"NO!" he yelled. I looked at him in surprise. His golden eyes had darkened to an amber color. I could tell he _was_ upset. "I refuse to have you go through what I went through."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't it be _my_ decision? You just talked about not getting the choice; shouldn't I?"

He stared at me. "You'd want to?"

I nodded. "Edward, you were on the brink of death; that's why everything was so bad. Morgan has already promised me that it can be done easily. 'You would be the first one not mortally wounded that we would change,' she told me. 'But we _can_ do it.'"

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "As your King, I can order you to not."

I narrowed my eyes. "And as your girlfriend, I can make life in the bedroom for you _very_ difficult."

He saw my point of view then.

I chuckled to myself as I waited for him to come. We had decided to make love one last time as knight and lady-in-waiting then. Everything changes tomorrow, but tonight we needed time together.

I didn't know what to expect. Although I was craving another opportunity to make love to him, I could tell he was distracted today. So I thought I would play it cool and see.

There was a soft rap at my door. He opened it slowly and stuck his head in. When he saw me, he smiled and entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi," he whispered.

I didn't answer. Instead, I crossed to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head against his chest. His strong arms encircled me immediately.

"Hey, hey. What's this about?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

I shrugged. "I missed you, that's all."

He chuckled. "I missed you as well."

I sighed. "You'll have to choose a queen, you know." I felt him go rigid against me.

"I only want you."

"That's not your decision to make."

"I am the King; of course it's my decision. I'll be the one who makes the rules."

"The citizens won't allow it."

"Damn them!" he said, tensing in my arms. I felt his tighten around me. "You, Isabella, _will_ be my queen. That decision is final. If the court doesn't like it, too bad. They can remove me as king."

I shook my head against his chest. "You don't want that."

He pressed another kiss against the top of my head. "What I don't want is to spend my life without you."

We were silent then, lost in our thoughts. I knew he wanted me as queen, he told me the other night. And I wanted to be his queen. So badly. But I don't know how we can get away with it. I come from an ordinary background. I am a commoner. My family is respected, but we are far from royalty. So how can the court of Camelot allow it?

Suddenly Edward tipped my chin up and kissed me. It quickly became heated and we were pawing at each other. There was a loud crash as his belt and sword fell to the ground, but that didn't deter us in the least. Frantically we began removing the other's clothes, needing to feel skin beneath our fingertips. Once his shirt was off, I ran mine down his torso slowly.

He closed his eyes and moaned. "Isabella, you have _no_ idea how good that feels." I smiled and continued. I traced light patterns over his nipples, causing them to perk up and then moved down to his ribs where I felt the contours against the pad of my skin. Finally, I placed my hand over his heart and held it there. There was an odd sensation that I felt, but I couldn't place it yet.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at me. He mimicked my actions perfectly. We stood, naked before each other, sharing a private moment.

Words were not needed. We loved each other; that much was obvious. I knew that no matter the outcome, we _will_ be together. I was okay with being a king's mistress if that was how it was to be. I could handle that. What I couldn't handle, however, was never seeing him again. I lost him once; I don't ever want to repeat that.

"So beautiful," he whispered, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled and rose up on my toes to kiss him. He began walking me backwards to the bed. I started to fall when my legs hit the back of it, but he reached out and grabbed me. He chuckled and laid me down gently.

"I'll never let you fall," he said.

Edward placed kisses over my entire body. Not one inch was left unexposed. I ran my fingers through his disarrayed hair and hummed in appreciation.

"I can't believe no one got to enjoy you while I was gone. Not that I'm complaining," he said to my bellybutton. I laughed.

"I wasn't interested, Edward. Why don't you believe that?"

He shrugged and stuck his tongue out, tracing my navel. "Because you are amazing, Isabella. You are beautiful and funny and considerate. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Then you better keep that luck," I teased. He raised his golden eyes to mine. The fire burning in them would have brought me to my knees if I wasn't already lying down.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you back."

He moved further south and nudged my legs apart. Placing his left hand under my right thigh, he gently bent it so my knee was sticking in the air, my foot on the mattress. He pushed my left leg farther away and looked at the place screaming for his attention. He was so focused on it that Mordred's army could attack again and he wouldn't budge.

Slowly, he leaned in. When he reached my folds, he stuck his tongue out and took a long swipe. I gasped and my back arched at the sensation. Sensing that was good, he did it again, but paused ever so briefly with his tongue against the folds. It was probably a nanosecond, but it was enough to send a shiver down my spine.

He was going to be the death of me.

"Edward," I said breathlessly. I saw him smirk as he did it again. My back arched and my hands reached out, gripping his hair and holding him in place.

He continued his slow torture for what felt like an eternity. Every time I was close to the brink, he would change tactics and bring me back. I was panting hard and sweating, and so ready for a release. I didn't think I could handle one more go around.

When his mouth enclosed my clit, I saw stars.

But it didn't push me over the edge. Don't get me wrong; it felt fantastic and I couldn't stop moaning, but it was as though my body was used to it. It wanted something new. He licked and sucked my engorged clit and I let him because it still felt amazing.

He pushed me over the edge when he slowly pushed two fingers in me.

I screamed out his name as the knot in my stomach burst, sending me flying. I could feel him pumping in and out while the pressure on his mouth tightened. He was not going to go easy on me.

And I didn't want him to.

As soon as that orgasm was done, I felt another one building. The pressure of his mouth increased and I felt a third finger slip inside my folds. His chin occasionally brushed my entrance, his stubble rubbing against it. The rough feeling against my already sensitive area was mind blowing.

He reached his right hand out and fondled my left breast, all the while still pumping his left fingers in and out of me. I came a lot quicker the second time and slammed my legs against his head as I cried out, not caring who heard me.

Once it subsided, he slowly and torturously pulled out. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but couldn't move. I was spent. I reached for him, determined to reciprocate, but he just shook his head.

"Some other time," he said as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"But I want to," I said. He was clearly at attention and it looked painful.

He chuckled. "I know. I appreciate that. But seriously, not tonight. Seeing you get off twice is enough for me. I promise. Besides," he waggled his eyebrows. "Once I am king I can order you to give me fellatio."

I rose up and smacked him on the arm. He chuckled. "Doesn't mean I'll do it."

He smiled. "Oh, I think so. Unless you want your brother to hear about this?"

My eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

For a moment, I was worried he might be serious. But the mischievous look in his eyes told me was just playing. "Only if you're good," I said.

He pouted. "I'm good at everything."

"So you say."

It was his eyes that went wide this time. When he realized I was joking, he enveloped me into a big bear hug. He sat us down on the bed with his back to the wall and me in his arms.

"Let's just stay like this tonight," he said quietly.

I nodded.

We held onto each other, listening to the other breathe. We watched the moon come out and light up the sky and the stars follow it. It was a beautiful night.

"You need to order all nights should be like this," I said, gesturing to the window.

"Duly noted."

I sighed and snuggled against his chest. Surprisingly, the sound of a heartbeat was present.

_THAT was the sensation I felt!_

"Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Why does your heart beat?"

He shrugged. "It just does. Morgan said it always will. She never gave me an answer and I never really asked. She said that hers and Merlin's beat as well. While human hearts wear out, immortals don't. I think she put a covering over it to protect it."

"A covering?" He could hear the disbelief in my voice.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, she didn't tell me. That is all I can come up with. Regardless, my heart will always beat for you."

I placed my hand over his heart again. "So this means I can do this for all of eternity?"

He sighed, picking up on what I was asking. "If you wish."

I jolted up and placed my lips on his, letting him know how much I appreciated his comment. "Thank you!"

He held my face in his hands, rubbing the apple of my cheek. "I'm not happy about this. I'm not sure that immortality is all it's cracked up to be. But the thought of living without you again for any length of time does not sit well with me. So I have no choice."

His eyes showed honesty and sadness, but most importantly, love. I smiled as I stared into the beautiful golden pool of the man I loved.

_Together forever._

I kissed him again. And a third time for good measure.

"You won't regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is finally warming up to the idea of immortality. Good thing too, since he is one.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have enjoyed this ride; I hope you have too.
> 
> Enjoy!

**EPOV**

"Ladies and gentlemen…your new king!"

Shouts and cheers erupted as I stepped into view. I saw a few men put two fingers in their mouths and blow, creating a whistle sound. Women applauded and there was much merriment.

I smiled and raised my hand, asking them to be silent. After a few seconds, they complied.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I hope every time you see me you do that. In fact, I might make that an order." The crowd laughed. I saw smiles gracing everyone's faces; they were all happy that the kingdom was not falling to Mordred.

_And it stays in the same bloodline nonetheless._

I continued.

"Seriously, though. Thank you for accepting me as King of Camelot and of England in general. I cannot promise that all will be sunshine and roses. There will be hard times ahead. I have been informed that the upcoming summer will be cool and crops will be less likely to grow. I believe produce will be light this year. Please take heed of this information and plan accordingly."

Murmurs and nods from the crowd. A few whispers as well.

"While we are at peace, there is word that Spain is looking for a new country to conquer. Apparently they have heard of my uncle's death and it is rumored the country may attack to see how weak of a king I am. I am warning you of this now."

The people nodded and then a low round of applause. I was in awe that they were hanging onto my every word.

"I can promise to be the best king that I know how to be. I realize that I have huge shoes to fill." Applause at the compliment paid to Arthur. I was starting to like this. "I am not sure if I can fill those shoes fully, nor am I sure that I want to. I am my own person and certain things will be different. I guarantee that I will be a fair king; everyone will be allowed to speak when necessary. I guarantee that I will be a king who is also just; if someone harms us, we will retaliate."

More cheers and applause. I took a breath and then continued.

"Most importantly, I want to be someone you can come to. Do not be afraid to ask me for favors. I cannot always guarantee a 'yes' answer, but I can guarantee that I will do everything in my power to help you. As you are my people, I am yours."

The crowd went wild at this statement. I turned and smiled at Merlin. "I am your servant, citizens of England. I will make this country better for _you_," I said as I turned back to them.

The trumpets flourished and the crowd once again began cheering and applauding. I waved at them as I disappeared into the castle. I could still hear the shouts and cheers as I walked away and into the throne room.

My work was not done. Once I entered, two men awaited me. They were surrounded by the Knights of the Round Table. Smiling, I walked over to Jacob who handed my father's sword to me.

I looked at him questioningly.

"It's your Excalibur," he whispered. I nodded and went to stand in front of the first man.

His eyes were lowered to the ground and he knelt on a stool. He looked nervous. I wondered why; this was a joyous occasion. Making sure everyone was accounted for; I lifted the sword and placed it gently on his right shoulder, near his neck.

For some reason, I felt the need to raise my eyes and look behind him. When I did, my breath stopped. Standing behind him and in front of me was my father. No one else could see him. He smiled and nodded, then gestured to his sword lying on Riley's shoulder.

_He's telling me to proceed._

Gathering my wits, I began.

"Riley Swan, you are here today for valiant conduct against an enemy when Camelot was under attack. The Knights of the Round Table have unanimously decided that your efforts have earned you the title. Are you willing to accept knighthood and exercise it to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes, your highness," he said and looked up at me. His brown eyes threw me for a second as Isabella flitted into my head. But I had to keep focus; I couldn't mess up on my first day.

"Very well then." I lifted the sword from his right shoulder and raised it above his head, letting it rest briefly on his left shoulder before moving it back to the right." "Arise, Sir Riley Swan of Camlann."

The Knights began cheering and applauding as Riley stepped off of the stool and straightened up. I fastened his insignia on his tunic, officially conferring his status as a knight. Then I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say that we all owe you a debt of gratitude. Your bravery that day saved not only Sir Jacob but other Knights as well. Wear this title proudly, Riley. You've earned it."

He smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your highness."

I released him and he turned to step into the line that had formed, waiting for the next man to be knighted.

I smiled when I saw him. Before me knelt Emmett in adult form. Apparently Mor-my mother found a way to alter his current body to an adult size. I wondered how she did it, but knew better than to ask. She was a witch and knew of ways of doing things that I didn't even know about.

_Like saving my life._

I will never be able to repay her for that, no matter how long this existence lasts.

And the body before me was exactly what Emmett would have anyways. He was tall and muscular, a big man but not heavy. He had light curls in his short hair and his muscles rippled against his tunic.

Once again, the apparition of my father appeared in front of me. I felt his hand briefly on mine before I blinked and it was gone. But it was warm and familiar. I wondered how that could be.

_Snap out of it!_

Repeating my ministrations, I spoke. "Emmett McCarty, you have chosen to become a Knight of the Round Table. Your counterparts have unanimously agreed after seeing you defeat the dragon at Cornwall last night. You are an asset to Camelot and we are all proud to have you with us."

I omitted the fact that Emmett survived because he was immortal. No mortal man could beat that dragon. I knew that because we lost several Knights in the past who tried to do just that. Emmett had an ace in the hole. That didn't need to be shared, though.

"Arise, Sir Emmett McCarty of London."

Cheers and applause from the Knights as Emmett did as told. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the two of us spent a moment having a silent conversation with our eyes. I was telling him that I would guard his secret as long as he guarded mine. He agreed and then smiled.

"Thank you, your highness," he said bowing. His deeper voice threw me for a loop; for some reason I wasn't expecting it. I nodded and he turned and ran to Jacob. He turned and winked at me, his golden eyes shining.

I chuckled and handed my sword to Seth who put it back on the wall with care.

_My father would be proud._

As if to confirm, Carlisle stood by the mounted sword. He didn't say anything, just continued to smile at me. It was unnerving.

After a few minutes, Merlin came to see me. The men began trickling out slowly until just Jacob remained. I nodded at him and he repeated the action before turning on his heel and walking out.

_Sir Jacob Black, Head Knight._

"Thank you for being here Merlin," I said as I walked to my throne. Before sitting, I looked wistfully at the one next to mine and reminded myself that she would be here soon enough.

But I wanted her with me, not in Avalon.

Isabella was becoming immortal.

I had a hard time coming to terms with that. But I finally realized it was for the best. I loved Isabella with all of my heart and I can't bear to be without her. I decided that if that was what she _truly_ wanted, I would not stand in her way.

I did warn her that immortality is not all it's cracked up to be. She said she understood that but did not want to spend any more time away from me. I hadn't realized how much she had suffered during my absence, but hearing her tell me how she survived those six months broke my heart. And I understood.

I was her heroin, as she was mine. I could not live without her.

"What were you inquiring of, your highness?" Merlin asked me, bringing me back to the present. I sat in my throne and gestured for him to occupy the other one. He glanced at it nervously and looked back to me.

"I can't, sir."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth not?"

"That is where the Queen sits."

I smiled. "Very true, Merlin, but she is not here today. I know Arthur did not allow you to sit there, but I am not Arthur." I gestured again. "Please, sit."

He did, gingerly. I had to stifle a chuckle. He looked like he was about to be condemned to Hell for simply sitting in a chair.

I watched him look around the room slowly. He seemed to enjoy the view he got from where the thrones sat. After all, they were up three steps and the held the highest view in the room. It was no surprise he liked it.

My eyes flitted to the wall where Carlisle's sword was. The apparition of my father was gone.

_Perhaps he was never here._

I must be losing it.

"Merlin," I said, stopping my train of thought. He turned to me expectantly.

"What happens now?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I gestured to myself. "I mean, with me. How long will I rule? I'm sure people will start to notice their King not aging in ten years."

He chuckled. "You can rule for as long as you want, your highness. Do not worry about aging; Morgan already has a spell for you. When the time comes, you are to drink her potion and over time gray hairs and wrinkles will appear, giving the impression of aging. Then, after about fifty years or so, you will step down as King. Then you are free to move away and live the rest of your existence as your youthful self."

I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. I was still dealing with being immortal and I wanted questions answered.

"I will have to have an heir. How does that work if Isabella is immortal? How did it work when…when.…" I couldn't finish.

"When your mother became pregnant?" he asked with a smile. I nodded; relieved that Merlin knew what I was thinking.

"Your mother is the greatest witch in all of England. She knew that her immortality would not allow for her to bear children, so she did what the only thing she could do; she created a spell. She created a spell because she so wanted your father to have an heir and immortality robbed her of such a gift. Morgause also figured out the spell as well."

"So Carlisle is not my biological father? Alice and I were created from a potion?" My voice rose on the last part.

Merlin looked shocked. "Heavens no! Carlisle _is_ your biological father. Morgan did not go into detail with me about the spell because it was private, but what I do know is that a man's sperm and a woman's egg must be present. Then it becomes a waiting game. Morgan may not have been able to conceive, but that didn't mean she didn't have all of the goods."

I laughed at the expression the old man used. He smiled at me and continued. "It is the same spell she will give to Isabella when the two of you are ready to produce children of your own. And contrary to beliefs, you do _not_ have to have them immediately."

He seemed to anticipate my next question before I could answer it. "Your children will be born human. That is what Morgan wanted for you and Alice."

I smiled at the mention of my sister's name. I knew that she would eventually find out my secret and knowing her, she will want to join me. I briefly wondered how Jacob would take to that information, but then shifted my thoughts.

_She's HIS problem now._

My mind immediately switched to Morgan le Fay. Knowing she was my mother changed my perception of her, as did her lying to me. I could not believe she had been so deceitful; even if she thought it had been for our own good. Her lies almost destroyed us and Camelot as well.

And yet, I understand _why_ she did it. She wanted to protect Alice and me. She believed she was doing the right thing. She wanted Carlisle to see me now, in this position, as King. While I have not totally forgiven her, I knew I would.

She is my mother after all. I love her.

"Your father would be proud of you," Merlin said, echoing my thoughts from earlier. I looked at him.

"Really?"

He nodded. "You are just like Carlisle. He was a great Knight like you with a bit of a temper. He sometimes acted irrationally but always with his heart. That is you."

I smiled. "I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make him proud of me."

Merlin nodded again. We fell into silence as reality descended on us.

I was King. I had a duty to perform. I had to get married. I had to produce an heir. I had to protect the people of England. I had to keep my friends close and my enemies closer. I had to keep my immortality a secret.

I was exhausted, mentally.

I knew when I accepted my fate that I would not get a day off. Today is my first day as King and I am starting to wonder if I made the right decision.

"You did," Merlin said. My head jerked to him.

_How did he know what I was thinking?_

He smiled. "What Morgan was unaware of was the fact that there was another prophecy. I saw it soon after she saw Mordred's. In it, you become king and everything turns out fine. Of course, there are bumps in the road, but you will rule happily for a long time. The people will love you as your mother and father do. Everything you're worried about can be read in your eyes, Edward. Take it one day at a time. That is the advice I gave Arthur."

He placed his hand on my arm. "Remember, we are both immortals. We are in this together."

I nodded. He was right. And so was my mother. And soon, Isabella. Alice would follow after that.

_One big happy immortal family._

I knew I would make plenty of mistakes in this role, but knowing that I have an eternity to get it right satisfies me. Knowing that I will never again lose the ones I love makes me _extremely _happy.

Merlin stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of his robe. "I must go," he said. "There are spells and incantations that need to be worked on. Plus, Arthur may wake soon and I want to be there if and when he does."

I smiled. "Please, give him my blessing if and when he does."

Merlin laughed and then snapped his fingers. With a puff of smoke he was gone.

I sat back on my throne and contemplated all that I had learned over the past week. My real mother lied to keep me safe. My cousin wanted to kill me and take over Camelot. He was dead and Camelot was safe. I was now King. I would run Camelot and protect it for as long as they will let me. I will have a long and happy existence with Isabella. We will be able to bear children when necessary thanks to my mother.

A smiled formed on my face when I thought about all of the changes I would see, not only for England but for the world as well. What would happen? What would be invented? What would be studied? I was giddy like a schoolboy to discover that I had about a hundred lifetimes to live through.

_Maybe this immortality thing isn't so bad._

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked to my right. I suddenly realized that I was not losing my mind. My father stood before me and smiled widely. Then he nodded slowly. His silent gesture let me know that he was indeed proud of me. I sighed at his figure and then reached for him. He disappeared in a flash, but somehow I knew he wouldn't go far.

Camelot was mine. England was mine. Everyone relied on _me. _Although I never truly dreamt of fame or fortune, it was beginning to grow on me. Was the prophecy right?

_I think I'm going to like this,_ I thought to myself. _Forty to fifty years to rule…perhaps for eternity._

Eternity is a long time.

I grinned at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have supported this story; I could not have done it without you.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please feel free to check out my other stories. I have multiple fandoms that I’ve written for.


	56. Chapter 56: Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the outtake to RTS. It is Mordred/Jasper's letter to Rosalie, the letter he wrote on the last night of his life. I hope this satisfies everyone. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.

**Jasper POV**

_My dearest Rosalie,_

_If you are reading this, then it is obvious I did not survive the battle at Camlann. I ordered that this only be delivered if I was to perish as the prophecy was written. I was not sure if I would get the chance to see you before that fateful moment, so I decided to put my words on parchment. Call it my confession of sins._

_I hope you will forgive me someday. I hope you will forgive me for the way I treated you and the way I treated everyone at Camelot. Do not misunderstand me; I am not sorry for my quest for the throne. It has been the obsession of my life forever. But I am sorry that you were caught in it. You took me by surprise. I was raised to not trust anyone and whatever you do, do not let anyone in. Without my knowledge or consent, you got in. You found your way into my heart and remained there, even to this day. You may think that I am lying when I say this, but I am not. I love you more than words can express. I will always love you, no matter where I am._

_Without you, Rose, my life was a moonless night. All I saw was blackness. Then you appeared, high in the sky and beautiful as ever. You took me by storm and my heart ached to know you. Walking away from you that night was the hardest thing I have ever done. I questioned myself as I held you in my arms, wondering if I should just abandon this obsession all together. Or if nothing else, find a way for you to be my queen. I hope that if I do survive, you will consider it. I know you would be the best queen that Camelot has ever seen. And I promise that if you do accept my hand, I will be faithful and love you until my dying days. And if you do not accept, you need not worry for your safety. I promise no harm would befall you. I wouldn't dream of it. Even if you saw me for the wretch that I am and wanted nothing to do with me ever again, you would be safe. Guaranteed._

_I love you. I will keep repeating that until you believe it. Even in death I will love you. I will watch you as I burn in Hell and keep you safe. That I can promise._

_The prophecy was written that Arthur's illegitimate son would challenge him for the throne and die on the battlefield. It also stated that I was to have brown hair and green eyes. As you know, that part is inaccurate. My mother taught me that a prophecy is destined to come true; it is only how the events play out that could change. The prophecy did not account for you. How could it? There was no way to know that I, Mordred, illegitimate son of Arthur, King of England, would grow to have a heart. Everyone assumes that I am a cold-hearted bastard and for the most part, they are right. I will stop at nothing to get what I want. I am ruthless and will kill anyone who looks at me funny. But all it takes is one look from you to weaken me. My ruthlessness disappears and is replaced with gentle thoughts. I would have killed Riley the day I saw him near you at Camelot if not for you. I knew what he wanted and he did not care that_ _you were with me. It was as though my mysterious air had no affect on him. I had gone soft because of you, Rose. You have changed me, tamed the wild beast so to speak._

_I am sure you are thinking about our final night together and blaming yourself for everything. I know you so well, Rose. You probably convinced yourself that you could never please me, being so inexperienced. If you recall, I was quite pleased with the outcome. Believe me; I did not want to leave. I wanted to wake up next to you and make love to you again; to have you see how much you mean to me. I was ecstatic that night. I was able to hold you in my arms, kiss you the way I wanted to and worship you like you should be. I had my queen and I wanted to make her happy. I did, but then I ran._

_I began doubting that you would see me for me, that you would only see the bastard son of the King and not want anything to do with me. You are the only one that ever saw the other side. My mother didn't even know I could be kind or gentle, nor would she want me to be. She would say it was weakness. She knew about you, of course, and warned me time and time again to let you go. I tried; believe me, I tried. I would make up stories about a sick mother in order to leave Camelot or ask King Arthur to send me on a quest so I would get my time away from you. I thought if I was away from you, from your enchanting self, I could forget my feelings. I could then return and treat you like all the rest, proving that I was the ruthless bastard everyone believed me to be._

_But I couldn't. You are like a drug to me, Rose. Even now, as I sit in my tent preparing for the upcoming battle, my thoughts stray to you. And I crave to have you near me. As much as I want you there tomorrow, I hope you will stay away. If I die, I do not want you to see it. I do not want your last memory of me to be death. Granted, your last memory of me was abandonment but somehow, that seems better than a memory of death. At least, to me. Death is defeat._

_As you know, I am responsible for the deaths of many. I am ruthless and unforgiving; those who betray me will feel my wrath. But I am also loyal to friends. When I was born, the King ordered all first-born boys to be executed. He heard the prophecy and thought he could destroy the one that wanted to destroy him. My mother sent me away to live a nice family called the Brandons. They loved me as their own and took care of me until the order was lifted. They were nothing but kind and generous to my mother and to me. I have made sure that their kindness will be repaid in full. As I said, I am loyal to my friends. Paul has been an excellent confidante to me and he will reap the benefits. I have already planned that he will retain his second-in-command position and run Camelot with an iron fist. He loves authority and I will give him plenty. While I will decide final orders, he will have much say in how things are to be run. And he will receive a generous bonus from me as well._

_I suppose I could have let you go without a word and just send you odd gifts now and then, letting you know that someone is thinking about you. Did you like the ruby necklace? I thought it would look stunning against your milky skin, lying in the center of your breasts. It would give that nuisance Riley and every other man in Camelot a taste of what they cannot have, what was always mine. What will always be mine._

_But I decided it would be best to leave you with parting words. And so I remind you again that I love you. You will forever be taken care of, Rosalie. Although you have no need for it, there is a large sum of money available for you. I am sure that you will refuse it, stubborn as you are, but perhaps someday it will come of use._

_I also hope you will accept the scarf that this letter was wrapped in. I bought it in town one day when I passed a quaint little shop. I knew exactly what I wanted the minute I saw it. Even though this has blood on it (metaphorically), I hope that you will accept it as my final gift to you._

_Once more, as I leave you with parting words, remember that I love you. Perhaps that is enough to grant me access to the kingdom of Heaven, so that I may wait for your arrival someday. But if not, please know I will watch you from a much hotter place, one where I will meet the souls of those I have betrayed; those just as wretched as me._

_It is time to wrap up as I hear my men stirring outside. It is close to midnight and the battle begins tomorrow. So I will end this by thanking you. Thank you for showing me the other side, that there is more to me than just Mordred, bastard son of King Arthur. There is Jasper, product of Mordred, Knight of the Round Table and good guy. One who, in a different life, would die for you, not the crown._

_I love you, my Rosalie. Forever._

_Mordred_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
